Dark Angel
by Dragon Fire10
Summary: It all started with the cloaked figure in the window. From there Hermione learns there is no black and white in a war...only shades of grey and a dark angel that comes to her rescue...or does he?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: first chapter will be up soon, but let me know what you think of this so far. Please? Oh and don't panic…this is not a Hermione goes evil fic.

_Prologue_

Her body came crashing down to her knees before him. Her eyes, framed by tendrils of soft waves looked up into his dark orbs. He sat up straight on his knees, waiting for her. She felt the push on her back that moved her further toward him. Her body pushed up against his…her eyes stared straight into his chest.

Severus could feel her breathing deeply…heavily. As his breath began unwittingly matching hers, he began to feel her heart beating against her chest…and his. Licking his lips, he looked down at her.

"Miss Granger, if you wish to be returned you will do this."

The sound of his voice seemed to vibrate throughout her body. She closed her eyes, breathing even deeper. He felt her body shift just barely against his own.

"Look at me Miss Granger."

Slowly, she tilted her head up the best she could at such a close proximity and slowly opened her eyes. Even on their knees, he hovered over her. Their eyes locked…his head tilted slightly creating a curtain of black hair.

"Do you wish to be returned?"

His eyes pierced fiercely into her own. She cringed slightly, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. She held her breath. She would not let him see…she would not let him read her very thoughts.

"Yes," she whispered almost out of breath. From the dark corner of the room came a chuckle of amusement. She ignored the sound trying desperately to remember how she ended up in this position. The fire crackled in the silence. She felt it…very gentle, so unlike him, so soft. Her right hand was gently brushed by his fingertips…sensually, caressing. Lacing his large fingers with her small ones, he leaned down toward her ear the best he could. He could feel her shaking.

"Look. At. Me."

She lifted her head back up. His eyes stayed on hers, keeping her in place…afraid to move. Slowly, he lifted their joined hands up to shoulder height. Hermione felt her breath catch as his body shifted very slightly against hers. The fire crackled.

The light of the fire was cast away as their spectator stepped from the shadows blocking the fire from their bodies. His long blond hair tied back in a black ribbon, a smirk clear on his face. Lucius placed his wand tip on their joined hands. Severus began.

"Will you Miss Granger keep my whereabouts to yourself, telling no one, not even Potter?"

She found it hard to swallow.

"I will," she whispered. The red glowing rope wrapped from Lucius' wand around their joined hands. His head moved down toward her…closer.

"Will you keep everything you have seen and heard to yourself, Miss Granger?"

Again, hard to swallow. He shifted ever so slightly against her. She caught her breath.

"I will," her voice quavered. Another rope of light wrapped around their hands. With her head tilted back to look up at him better, her neck was exposed. Severus took two long fingers and gently caressed them down the length of her neck to her collarbone as he spoke.

"And will you, Miss Granger, keep any information pertaining to my presence or…actions or Lucius' in the future to yourself?"

Hermione felt herself sway slightly as if she were going to fall over.

"I will," she barely whispered and another rope of burning light wrapped around their hands. Severus straightened himself up, eyes turning to their joined hands. His thoughts traveled through months of events…_how did this happen?_

"Welcome to the dark side, Miss Granger."

Her eyes followed Severus' to their joined hands wrapped in a hot glowing light coming from Lucius Malfoy's wand.

_Oh, Merlin._ _What have I done?_


	2. Chapter One: Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter is just the start…I will not be rushing it. These things do take time. Thanks for the reviews for the prologue and don't forget: review!

**Part One**

_He clasps the crag with crooked hands;_

_Close to the sun in lonely lands,_

_Ringed with the azure world, he stands._

_The wrinkled sea beneath him crawls:_

_He watches from his mountain walls,_

_And_ _like a thunderbolt he falls._

_--Tennyson_

**Chapter One**

_Grimmauld_ _Place_

Remus found them in an old abandoned house in Blackmoor just a few miles from Land's End. The house reminded Remus of Grimmauld Place with its Victorian influence and neglected appearance. The path leading from the gates to the front door was overgrown with ivy and various vines and weeds that had long taken over the grounds. The house looked dark and empty as Remus stepped onto the porch.

Remus knocked on the door and waited. He glanced to the window and noticed a dark shadow of someone rush through the room out of sight. Shaking his head, he knocked again. Slowly, the door opened. Remus looked down to see a small wary house elf. He smiled warmly at the magical creature.

"Hello." He squatted down to be as level with the house elf as possible. Looking around him as if to make sure no one was near, he looked back at the house elf.

"I really need to speak with Severus," Remus whispered.

The elf's eyes, already as big as saucers, grew even larger. Fear and shock its cause. The house elf shut the door and Remus heard its feet run through the house and then run back. The door swung open.

"Welcome!"

The house elf motioned for Remus to enter. Stepping across the threshold pulled Remus into darkness. No lights were on anywhere to speak of. His eyes looked around, adjusting to the darkness. Ahead of him, he noticed a dark figure standing in a doorway watching him cautiously. Remus nodded in a friendly way. With a sneer, the figure turned swiftly, walking off into another room. Remus followed.

He found Severus sitting at a kitchen table nursing a firewhiskey. Remus watched Severus lift the glass to his mouth, tilt it back, and then pour some more. He noticed how thin Severus had become…thinner than normal. Remus watched him go through the motions again. Taking slow relaxed steps, Remus walked over and took the glass and bottle of firewhiskey from in front of Severus. Severus watched disdainfully as Remus emptied the bottle and sat both bottle and glass in the sink.

"This will not help you, Severus. It will only numb the pain."

Severus peered at the old marauder unable to hide his dislike. Remus turned around, leaning against the sink with his hands in his pocket.

"_Sniff_ me out to turn me into the ministry?"

Remus smiled as if the reference was an old joke they shared.

"On the contrary, Severus. We found a memory remaining in Dumbledore's pensieve."

At the mention of Dumbledore's name Severus closed his eyes seeming to cringe at the reminder. Remus paused for only a moment before continuing.

"We know about the unbreakable vow he made you take."

Remus paused, surveying Severus' reaction.

"We know he asked you to kill him…to save Draco and yourself."

The echoing sound of footsteps brought Remus' attention to the door where Draco now stood looking between the two. He was also thinner and older looking…like a child who had been through more than some adults. His eyes too, though usually a cold grey, looked haunted.

"Hello Draco," Remus said with a polite nod and smile.

"Mr. Lupin," Draco said in response.

"I was just explaining to Severus that some of the Order knows what happened. This is not as safe as headquarters. You would both be safer there…especially Severus." He turned his attention back to Severus. "The ministry is not looking for Draco, they have Harry's statement. They want you Severus. Come to the headquarters where we can keep you safe and hidden until this mess is cleared."

Remus watched Severus' reaction. Severus looked toward Draco who was staring intently at him as if begging him for this…for Severus to make the decision for him. Remus reached in his cloak and pulled out an old beat up kettle.

"A portkey," he said as he sat it in the middle of the table.

Severus looked intently at Remus looking for any sign of betrayal. Still looking for any signs, he summoned Draco forward. Remus reached in his pocket again and pulled out a piece of parchment with the headquarter's location written on it. Severus and Draco took turns reading it and then nodded. The three stood around the table and as one, they reached out placing a finger on the portkey.

They landed right in the foyer of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. At the sound of the landing, the sound of a shrieking voice filled the air alerting Mrs. Weasley to their arrival. She came bustling into the foyer with a scowl on her face. Not looking at either of them, she rushed straight to Mrs. Black's portrait and proceeded to wrestle with its velvet covering. Draco looked at Lupin and Snape before stepping forward offering help in the task. After a moment, Mrs. Black was covered and quiet again. Mrs. Weasley looked at Draco as if she was unsure whether to trust him or not.

"Thank you, Draco," she finally said with a small unsure smile. He nodded his head in response. Then her eyes fell on Severus Snape. Her stern look was not new to Severus, but recent events created doubt as to where the look was coming from. She looked him up and down taking in his thin withered appearance.

"Follow me Severus. I have you set up on the third floor." She began walking up the stairs. Severus followed as Mrs. Weasley continued talking. "The only members who are aware of your presence here are Moody, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Charley, and of course myself and Remus." They reached the landing on the third floor and she led him down the hall to the third door on the right. She opened the door. "I believe it is best to not make your presence known to the others just yet."

Severus stepped into the room and looked around. It would suffice. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes with his back to Mrs. Weasley.

"And what of Potter?"

She was quiet as if debating what to say and how much to say. When the silence could not be drug out any longer, she finally answered.

"He doesn't know. He will be arriving with Hermione and Ron this evening."

His laugh startled Mrs. Weasley.

"So, the golden trio is uninformed?"

Mrs. Weasley huffed in indignation.

"I really wish you would not call them that, Severus. Honestly, they are only children."

Slowly Severus turned around. His eyebrow quirked up in surprise and thought.

"Molly, they have never been _children_."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione, you can open your eyes now."

Ron stood just outside Grimmauld place holding his broom laughing. Hermione road with Harry to Grimmauld Place. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Harry with her face turned to the side and smashed into his back with her eyes closed tightly. They had landed, but she still held on tightly refusing to open her eyes. She felt Harry patting her hands to get her attention and begging her to let go. Slowly, she opened one eye and then the other.

_Land!_

Harry helped Hermione off his broom with a small smile as Hermione stumbled a bit as if off balance. Ron looked around them. The mist was still present. The dementors were still breeding. Hermione turned her nose up in disgust as she too observed the eerie mist.

"Get inside. You never know what could be lurking out here."

Moody's gruff voice pulled everyone to attention. Moody led the way toward the house. Ron and Harry followed him, but Hermione took another look around. Something felt strange…odd, as if she were being watched. Noticing nothing, her eyes moved to the house. In the drawing room window, something caught her eye. Someone stood there looking down at them, but she couldn't tell who. The window was dark though. As she drew closer to the house, whoever was in the window swiftly moved away.

The strange image in the window was forgotten when Hermione entered the house. Tonks, who was walking behind Hermione, scooted around Hermione in the foyer and ran into the troll leg table…again. The crashing sound set Mrs. Black off.

"Oh…I'm sorry! Really, I am."

Harry and Ron fought with the insufferable, insulting painting.

"…Mudblood!"

They finally shut her up and covered her up. Looking toward Hermione, both boys had an apologetic look on their faces. Hermione simply shrugged. She was aware who use to own the house and what his family's line of thought was. It couldn't be helped.

"I'm going to find out how to get that portrait down if it's the last thing I do," Harry whispered. Hermione smiled appreciatively as Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room quietly ushering them into the kitchen.

"Come along and tuck in. You are just in time."

The boys rushed ahead into the kitchen leaving Hermione to follow rolling her eyes. It didn't matter what was going on in the world—their stomachs were always a first priority. Stepping into the kitchen, she noticed the tension immediately. They were aware that Draco would be there. Harry had told her and Ron what happened and that Remus would be collecting him. That did not mean they were friends.

Hermione looked around the table deciding where to sit. She did not have the slightest desire to sit anywhere near Draco, but it seemed the fates had other plans. Ginny reached out a hand pulling Hermione down in the seat next to her, right across from Draco. Slowly the table eased into friendly conversation and eventually laughter. Hermione sighed contentedly. Even with Draco there, it was like old times and right now, that was what they all needed. She looked up in time to see Tonks change her nose yet again causing her and Ginny to laugh.

"Do you mind," Hermione asked Remus, pointing at the _Daily Prophet _he had folded by his arm. He nodded his head and handed it over with a smile. Taking a quick swallow of pumpkin juice, Hermione unfurled the paper and took a quick look at the front page. Slowly her eyes shifted up to Draco and then back to the front page.

Lucius Malfoy was on the front page. She began to hungrily read the article. Ginny, noticing what Hermione was reading leaned closer to speak in her ear.

"The Order is in an uproar about it. That's where Kingsley is…he's heading a search party for him."

Hermione's eyes widened and looked at Ginny. According to the article, Lucius was released from Azkaban the day before, but no one has seen him since. And now the Order was searching for Lucius? Clearing her throat rather uncomfortably, Hermione handed the paper back to Remus. Draco watched her through narrow eyes. Hermione had no doubt that he knew what she was reading. Picking up her glass again, she leaned just slightly toward him and spoke low so only he could hear.

"They'll find him."

He said nothing in response, choosing instead to look away and pretend she never said a word. Hermione didn't expect him to say anything and if he did she expected an insult. Taking another glance around the table, she noticed Mrs. Weasley leaving the kitchen with a loaded trey in hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood at the window in the drawing room looking out into the street just as someone had done earlier. Everyone was in the kitchen when they arrived so she could not fathom who it could be. Perhaps the stress was getting to her. The mist swirled in the night. Hermione reached up and pulled the drapes shut. Seeing the mist through the window at night in the drawing room was like a reminder of what was happening out there. Right now, she wanted the little time they had to be kids…but they were never truly able to be kids she realized. Turning around she faced the drawing room and all its occupants.

Ron sat at the chessboard playing a game with his sister. Ginny's face was scrunched up in concentration and determination. Draco sat at a table with a deck of Exploding Snap cards. He had an elaborate card castle built before him and was very carefully placing another card. Harry sat before the fire…staring into it. Hermione knew what he was thinking. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. His goal was no longer to simply survive Voldemort…to vanquish him, no, it was to destroy the horcruxes and avenge Dumbledore's death in the process. It was a plan Hermione was unsure of.

She felt the familiar softness of Crookshanks intertwining himself around Hermione's legs, purring. With a smile, Hermione picked up her cat and cuddled it in her arms.

"What is it Crookshanks?"

She walked across the room to a chair she previously occupied. Picking up her book, she snuggled in the chair with her cat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione couldn't sleep anymore. After perhaps a few hours of troubled sleep, she woke up. Ginny was in the bed next to hers, sound asleep. Hermione's mind wouldn't stop working itself into overdrive. Her mind kept running over the events at Hogwarts and one Severus Snape. It all seemed so surreal—Severus betraying Dumbledore. There had to be something missing, something they did not know.

The sound of rain spluttering on the floor brought Hermione out of her thoughts for a moment. Ginny had left the window open. A summer down pour clouded the sky, shooting through the mist. The wind pushed the rain in through the window, where it now puddles on the floor.

"Bloody hell!"

Getting out of bed, she stepped toward the window to close it. The feel of the water trickling around her feet, between her toes was soon forgotten. Her window looked out over a portion of the small yard. A figure in a black cloak, with its hood up hiding their identity stood out in the rain. For a moment, she thought perhaps she was still asleep, but the cool water at her feet told her no way. The dark figure shifted down below and seemed to look up at her…she could feel their eyes on her, even if she could not see them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He stood in the rain, not caring about the cool water pouring down on him. He could have placed a charm to keep himself dry, but why bother. To be wet and cold was to suffer and he wanted to suffer…he deserved to suffer. His mind replayed the events over and over like a broken record created to torture him. Anger coursed through his veins as he clenched his fists.

A strange smile formed on his lips. Potter. Potter wanted revenge…Potter wanted to find him and kill him. The mere thought was hysterical. The boy couldn't keep his mind shut enough to accomplish even the simplest spell without his opponent knowing. It was laughable at best. His eyes turned up to the window of the room the-boy-who-lived slept in with Mister Weasley. His eyes darkened when he noticed a figure in the window of the next room.

Turning toward this figure, he recognized her immediately. The insufferable-know-it-all. She stood in the window looking down at him. He was not trying to hide his presence and was well aware that she was looking at him. He knew she was trying to figure out who it was. That is what she does. When she quickly turned from the window and he saw the window light up as if someone lighting candelabra, he swiftly headed for the house.

What was she up to at this time of night?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She tiptoed out of the room. She wanted to know who this was. Hermione looked down the hallway. It was dark and quiet…too quiet. Corners and niches in the hall were shadowed into pure blackness. Looking around her nervously, she started down the hallway toward the stairs. Despite her bare feet, her walk was not in total silence. Every now and then, a floorboard would squeak causing Hermione to stop momentarily.

She was drawing close to the drawing room when she heard it. A door downstairs opened. She heard it close softly and heard the light clicking of a lock. Someone had come in and locked the door behind. She could hear the heavy footsteps…a familiar rhythm in their walk. Looking over the landing, she hoped to see who it was. Her heart pounded heavily. A shadow grew and became distorted against the floorboards and wall downstairs.

Just when she thought she would see who it was, her candelabra blew out leaving her in total darkness. Her instant blindness from her sudden lack of light gave him the advantage he needed. Swiftly and quietly, he shot up the stairs. Hermione felt someone suddenly tightly grab her arms and push her back against the wall in the blackened corner. The candelabra clattered on the floor.

She felt a much taller man hold her pinned to the wall. She tried to get away…to squirm out of his grip, but he only held on tighter. Her breath began to come in quick short successions as fear covered her as the darkness had. She felt her captor lean forward. She felt his breath caress her ear as he leaned in and whispered menacingly.

"Looking for something Miss Granger?"


	3. Chapter Two: The Room on the Third Floor

Disclaimer: As we know this is not mine.

A/N: Sorry this took a while. I took a short break, sorry. Anyway here is the next chapter and for those that asked: you will eventually find the prologue within this story…similar to what I did in "In the Rain." You'll just have to wait and see. Please review so I know what you think!

**Chapter Two**

_The Room on the Third Floor_

As the grip on her arm grew tighter, Hermione closed her eyes. His voice was familiar, but her thoughts were becoming disoriented from the pain emanating from his vice grip. Then, just as quickly as he had appeared out of the darkness, he was gone. Rubbing her arm, Hermione stepped out of the corner. He was heading up to the third floor. She stood there, daring not to move until he was well out of sight. The moment he was gone she quickly made her way back to her room.

Hermione lay in bed reading as the sun rose in the sky bringing with it myriad shades of reds. Her mind could not wrap itself around what happened in the corridor that night. The voice was familiar, but it struck such fear in her that she couldn't think clearly. Shaking her head as if trying to clear away the cobwebs, she rose out of bed to dress for the day. As she dressed, she tried to ignore the sounds she heard coming from above. A shuffling sound. A bumping sound…like something dropped. Looking behind her, Ginny was still asleep. She couldn't ask her if she heard it. Deciding to go downstairs and see if Mrs. Weasley wanted some help with breakfast, she stepped out the door.

To her surprise, Mrs. Weasley was descending the stairs from the third floor. Mrs. Weasley saw Hermione standing in the corridor slowly and quietly closing her door she smiled.

"Good morning Hermione dear."

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." She wanted to ask what Mrs. Weasley was doing on the third floor, but decided the woman would not take too well to being questioned in such a way. Hermione smiled warmly. "Would you like some help with breakfast?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast was the usual busy affair. Several conversations could be heard at once. As soon as she was finished eating, Hermione excused herself subtly and disappeared from the kitchen.

She stood in her room looking out the window she looked out of the night before. The sun shone down giving the mist a hazy appearance. Her thoughts danced around the image she saw in the yard and met in the corridor. She could not figure out who it was to save her life. From above her, a shuffling sound followed by a thump caused Hermione to jump from her thoughts and look at the ceiling.

Stepping away from the window to the middle of the room, Hermione cocked her head to the side listening. Heavy footsteps were heard. Scrunching her forehead, she tried to remember if Mrs. Weasley said anything about anyone occupying the third floor. As far as Hermione recalled it was empty. Stepping to her door, she looked down the corridor. The sounds from the kitchen were muffled sounding and no other sound seemed to be drifting through the corridor. Taking a deep breath to collect her courage, she stepped toward the stairs.

The corridor on the third floor was darker than the others. It was like night on that floor. Walking as quietly as possible, she traveled down the corridor toward the room above her and Ginny's. Her heart pounded erratically. Who was in this room? As she drew closer to the door, she felt her hands tingling as if they lost all feeling and coolness covered them. Wiping the sweat off her hands on her pants, she leaned slightly against the door to hear. The moment her ear was against the door, she heard a tremendous crash and the sound of shattered glass hitting the hardwood floor.

Jumping, she covered her mouth to stifle the yelp she knew was escaping. Silence followed the crashing sound. Feeling as if she were playing with fire, she turned to leave. She could hear the soft footsteps and whispers of those entering the drawing room on the floor below. That was expected. What she didn't expect was to turn around right into Draco Malfoy.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at Hermione and then to the door she was just listening at.

"Eavesdropping, Granger?"

Her hands immediately went to her waist as she glared at the Slytherin.

"No, Malfoy. Not that it's any of your business."

She pushed past him to leave. He reached out to grab her arm and grabbed the part of her arm that was grabbed the night before. She yelped in pain. Draco, keeping a hold of her, moved his hand down her arm looking at where he grabbed her. He could see the black and blue markings…there were five of them. Draco recognized it as bruises from someone grabbing her rather tightly. Hermione jerked her arm out of his grip.

"Bugger off Malfoy."

She turned and headed for the drawing room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat curled up in her usual chair in the drawing room. The sound of rain pattering against the house brought about a relaxed air. The room was silent except for the occasional sound a page turning. Oddly enough, Draco was one of the occupants in the room. He too, sat in a chair reading. Ginny stood at the window looking out at the hazy rainy dreary weather. Hermione glanced over at the girl and knew what was on the redhead's mind—Harry Potter. Hermione turned her eyes back to the book in hand, but she wasn't truly seeing the words anymore. Her mind kept wondering up to the third floor and who was occupying the room above hers and why whoever it was seemed to be having some sort of tantrum.

"Turn the page."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the proximity of Draco's voice. Turning her head slightly she saw that he was no longer in his seat, but standing behind her chair reading over her shoulder.

"Merlin Malfoy," Hermione exclaimed putting her hand to her heart. "No need to give me a heart attack. All you had to do was ask if you could borrow it."

He eyed her rather suspiciously. Hermione, rolling her eyes closed the book and held it up and out for him.

"I have already read it more than once, Malfoy. Go ahead."

Taking the book from her hand, he nodded briefly and took back his seat. Reaching down into her bag sitting next to the chair, Hermione pulled out another book and opened it to begin reading. She didn't get very far. Harry stormed into the room, wand in hand, face red, and breathing rather heavily. Harry Potter was not happy.

At his entrance, the room no longer held a relaxed air, but one full of tension and anger. The only sound was of Draco…laughing.

"Merlin Potter! Did someone kill your owl?"

It happened so fast that no one really saw it. Harry swiftly brought his wand up as he crossed over to Draco. Draco looked down at the wand pointing at his chest.

"One. More. Word."

Harry's words were furious and strained. Ginny was watching wide-eyed and Hermione slowly sat her book down. Both girls tentatively approached Harry. Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder, gently.

"Harry?"

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's wand and pushed it down so it was no longer pointing at Draco, but the ground instead.

"No, Harry."

Harry turned away from them all, causing Ginny's hand to fall from his shoulder.

"Harry what is it," Hermione asked, concern filling her.

Harry took a few moments to answer, apparently trying to calm down a bit first.

"There is an Order meeting this evening," he stated quietly.

"Okay," Hermione and Ginny replied curiously together.

Harry turned back to face them.

"I am not to attend."

Hermione's mouth formed an "o" of surprise and understanding. Harry had been certain that he would be allowed to join the Order, but apparently not. Looking down at the floor as if it had personally offended him so, Harry snarled.

"They think I need to concentrate on my education and training."

Hermione was quiet, not quite sure what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, that they were correct, but she knew better. It would not do anyone any good to then have Harry mad at her. She remained silent and let him stew a bit. Ginny was another story however. She stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Harry looked up at her.

"What is it?"

The anger was clear on his face and his voice held an inflection of annoyance. Hermione shook her head, feeling Harry knew Ginny well enough to recognize that look on her face.

"Harry Potter this war is _not_ entirely about only _you_." Harry looked at her incredulously, which pushed her to continue her line of thought. "_You _are not the only one whose life is affected by that megalomaniac." Hermione could tell Ginny's irritation with Harry was rising. Ginny stepped closer to Harry, grabbing his face; she forced him to face the occupants of the room.

"Look around you Harry. _Everyone_ in this room has been affected in one way or another by Voldemort." She turned his face back to her. "Think of that Harry when you are too busy feeling sorry for yourself because they don't want you in the Order just yet. Honestly Harry, there are more important things to do than sit in on an Order meeting."

She turned and left the room. Harry stood there staring at the spot Ginny just was. Slowly, he turned to look at Hermione. She shrugged her shoulders at Harry, feeling that Ginny had said it all and she was not going to coddle him. Harry needed to accept it.

"Bloody hell," he whispered as he threw himself into a chair by the fireplace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A quiet anticipation covered the drawing room. Harry sat on the sofa staring into the fire, a part of him hoping the Order Members would change their mind and come get him for the meeting. He knew it wouldn't happen, but it didn't stop a bit of hope forming. Ginny sat next to Harry on the couch reading and Ron was playing chess by himself. Draco was the only one sitting at a table doing what appeared to be schoolwork. He had no doubts that Hogwarts would indeed open up and had every intention of trying to return to something that resembled a normal life.

Hermione stood at the window looking down at the street watching for any arrivals. She noticed the sudden appearance of a witch in the middle of the street. Craning her neck a bit to get a better look, she guessed that it was McGonagall, but decided for the best look she needed to be on the second floor landing where she could see down in the foyer at the front door. Letting the drapes fall out of her hands, she walked across the room and out the door. Harry, Ron, and Ginny noticed her movement and followed. Reluctantly, out of pure curiosity, Draco followed.

The all stood on the second floor landing watching in silence each time the door opened and another Order member entered, typically greeted by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione eventually placed her elbows on the balustrade and her chin in her hands. Harry stood slightly behind her to her left. Remus stepped in and immediately looked up to the landing and waved. Hermione smiled and wiggled her fingers in implication of a wave. She watched Remus slowly slip out of sight toward the kitchen.

The sound of heavy footsteps making their way down the stairs at the end of the hallway began to seep into Hermione's mind pulling her straight up…alert. The sound drew closer as they all turned to see who it was. A tall dark figure hidden by a cloak with the hood pulled up obscuring his face from view. She watched his swift step down the hall and its vision seemed to jar something in her…a fear she tried to forget. The figure paused for a moment, as if from beneath the hood he was looking at her. Hermione shivered slightly. She felt Harry's hand instinctively reach out protectively to her shoulder. As the figure began to descend the stairs all eyes went to the door that just opened. As the door shut, Hermione could see who it was. Standing in the foyer was Lucius Malfoy.

The slight gasp that escaped Hermione's lips brought Malfoy's attention away from the dark figure greeting him to Hermione up on the landing. His cold grey eyes looked up at all of them. His eyes rested for a moment on his son and then to Hermione. As he nodded slightly, Harry, with his hand still on her shoulder, pulled her back and against him, as if he were pulling her from his grasp. Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. With a smirk on his face, his eyes shifted from Hermione to the cloaked figure, who he began talking with as together they entered the kitchen. Hermione's heart continued to pound after they were out of sight and her mind was a whirlwind of thought. Lucius obviously was not missing and knew who this mysterious guest was at Headquarters. Taking a deep breath, she turned from her observation spot and headed down the hall.

"Where are you going," Harry called out.

"I'll be back. I just need to check something out."

The boys shrugged their shoulders and turned back around to watch for more arrivals anxious if there were any more surprise members.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As quickly and silently as she could, Hermione made her way down the third floor hall toward the room that sat right above her and Ginny's. The stranger's room. She stood outside it as if second-guessing what she was about to do. Taking one last look around her she strained her ears to listen for any sound. The boys and Ginny were still on the second floor landing. She could hear their muffled whisperings about what the meeting could possibly be about and why Lucius was there. Giving in to what was often misconstrued as "Gryffindor bravery," Hermione opened the door blindly, without thinking ahead.

The room was dark. She left the door open so she could still hear for any sounds coming from below and to offer a tad of light in the room. The grand mahogany bed was neatly made. Her eyes skimmed the room for any indication as to who it was…any hint. She found the source of the crashing sound. Beneath the frame of an empty portrait was what appeared to be the shattered remains of a vase. Whoever it was did not bother to clean the mess up. Several parchments littered the desk in the corner. Books were piled up on the edge of the desk, on the nightstand, and on the floor.

Walking further into the room, she came across the books piled on the floor first. She glanced at the spines, scanning over their titles. They were a mixture of potions books and ancient runes books. Feeling her heart thud harder and faster she stepped closer to the desk. The books rusting all over the desk were all Defense Against the Dark Art and Dark Arts books. Her eyes were drawn to the parchment…the handwriting was familiar. It was merely a list of ingredients, but the art of each character…so precise, was so familiar. A feeling of fear and terror washed through her as her mind raced to deny the possibility.

Turning from the parchment, she walked toward the bed with her eyes focused on the nightstand. Her eyes once again scanned over the titles. Her mind seemed to come to a halt. It was all literature…ranging from Shakespeare to Tennyson to Yeats to Elliot. Her hand reached out and gently ran a finger along the cover of the top book. The world seemed to cut off around her as she stared at these books trying to figure out whose they were. The sliver of light that poured in through the open door, casting its line across the bed and nightstand began to diminish into darkness. With the soft sound of the door clicking shut, Hermione quickly pulled her hand away from the books and looked up toward the door feeling the panic take over. Her eyes darted over the room, now completely lost in the darkness.

Silence followed.

Her heart pounded, her breath increased…warning bells were going off in her head. Then she felt it…the soft tickle of someone's warm breath barely caressing her neck as the man occupying the room whispered behind her.

"What has your Gryffindor bravery walked you into now, Miss Granger?"

Fear coursing through her veins…a shiver running down her spine…she jumped at the proximity of the voice and stepped sideways, out from behind this man. She turned to see the man standing over her…black cloak and hood obscuring his features again. She tried to back away, but this man stepped forward. She backed away again and he stepped forward again. Her hands began to twist in knots in front of her, knowing the wall was near and then she would have nowhere to go.

She suddenly became aware of everything around her, every one of her senses seemed heightened…hyperaware. The air around her was heavy and dark, her eyes could see the man clearly before her, no longer blending into the darkness quite as much, the smell…so familiar to what she associated with an ex-professor's office, the floor beneath her bare feet became ice cold. Backing up slowly she wished someone would come upstairs…anyone. She would welcome Malfoy at this point—either one. She took another step back and then another slowly registering the new sensation at her feet. Another step back and tears sprang to her eyes as pain surged from her feet. Too scared to look away from this intimidating person hovering before her, her eyes darted quickly down to notice. She was backing up toward the empty portrait and was currently standing among the broken shards of glass that, for the past three steps were now slowly grinding and embedding into the bottom of her feet. She let out a hiss of pain as she took another step back into the wall and empty frame.

The figure hovering over her like an overbearing bat must have noticed her feet as he hissed at her.

"You stupid insolent girl!"

Her eyes widened in panic and utter terror. There was only one voice in her memory…one voice that flashed in her mind…hissing and spitting, filled with hate even in moments of protection that seemed so unlike him. The realization of who this most like was is what frightened her so. The words cut through her memories sending them all crashing onto her building up the reality of what she just walked in to.

With a quick flick of his wand behind him, he locked the closed door.


	4. Chapter Three: Broken Image

Disclaimer: As you know this is not mine. Also, the bit of poetry in here is also not mine. If you have been reading this closely enough you will know that it is Tennyson.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming, it keeps me writing. So, don't forget to review.

**Chapter Three**

_Broken Image_

He heard her yelp when the clicking of the door locking echoed in the room. He threw the hood of his cloak down and tossed the cloak off revealing a very irate Severus Snape. A whimpering sound emitted from Hermione as she tried desperately to back away more. A thought occurred to her as Severus stepped closer to the blocked girl. Her wand. With shaky hands she reached into her pocket and pulled out the long piece of wood and pointed it at her ex-professor.

Severus looked beyond the slim carved piece of wood pointing at his chest. He looked beyond to the shaking girl wincing in pain holding that wand. His eyes glanced at her eyes and that was when he saw it. It was recognizable…he grew up seeing that look. Fear reflected in her eyes, a fear that he could not ever recall seeing in her eyes, but in someone else…

…_She looked at him, pleading, begging him to listen to her._

"_Severus, go. Hurry. Go hide."_

_Severus didn't want to leave his mother to face the wrath of his father. The last time he stepped in the middle his father broke his nose. Unconsciously, Severus reached up and touched his nose still looking troubled._

"_Go, Severus," she begged, nudging him toward the darkness behind the bookcases. Hearing the heavy footsteps of his father, he hid in the darkness, peering through a small slit between books to see his father enter the room. From his hiding place, he could see the anger in his father's eyes. His father drew back his hand and brought it down upon his mother. She fell to the floor._

_Standing slowly, her cheek red from the impact, she lifted her wand to point at her abuser._

"_No more," she said with defiance lacing her every word. _

_Severus' father was a muggle. When his mother pointed her wand at his father, he could see the concentration on her face…a nonverbal spell. Severus waited, but nothing happened. The sound of his father's laughter echoed in the room sending an eerie chill down Severus' spine. With one quick movement, his father slapped the wand out of his mother's hand. The wand flew across the room, hitting the bookcase and clattered to the ground. _

"_You actually thought you could use your **magic **on me? It doesn't work anymore!"_

_His father's voice grew louder with rage. His mother backed further away from him as his father advanced. His mother ran into the wall behind her and cowered before the man she married. Severus' father drew his hand back again. He saw his mother's eyes…fear swam in them…a bottomless pit of fear…_

Looking in Hermione's eyes, he saw a reflection of the same fear. Looking at him, Hermione could see the hate and loathing that graced his features. The source is where she was mistaken. The hate and loathing, at that moment, was not intended for her. She was not the cause. Severus felt the wave of _self_-hate and _self_-loathing washing over him. What he wanted to do to this chit of a girl who was too nosey for her own good reminded him too much of his own father and as a result he saw the reflection in her eyes.

Something shifted in his features. Hate and loathing turned to something that appeared to be frustration…as if Harry or Ron had done something and he was thinking 'not again.' Reaching out, he plucked her wand from her shaking hands. Before she had a chance to protest his removal of her wand, Severus swept down upon her, lifting her from the glass. Looking rather put out, he placed the fearful girl on the bed and moved down to observe her feet.

Her heart pounded rapidly. Was he going to kill her? He did murder Dumbledore. She watched as he sat at the foot of the bed looking at her feet. Leaning down slightly, sheets of black hair fell on either side of his face. Looking back up at her as if this were all her fault, he stood up and walked to the desk picking up what looked like a galleon. Severus had not spoken one word to her as he stepped to he wardrobe and grabbed what appeared to be a towel. Walking back over to Hermione he gently lifted her feet up, placing the towel underneath. Reaching into his nightstand, he pulled out what appeared to be a small bowl and sat it next to Hermione. She was growing quite uncomfortable with his silence. He said nothing; just flicked his wand and the shards of glass flew from the bottom of her feet with a sudden hiss of breath from Hermione. The pieces of glass landed in the small ball. Hermione clutched the blankets on the bed.

"Thanks for the warning," she mumbled still in pain.

Severus was observing the damage to her feet, but still said nothing at her comment. The sheets of black hair framing his face barely moved as he lifted his eyes to look at her after her comment. She almost wished he would say something…this was not the Severus Snape that used to teach her. She was frozen in his gaze when they heard a spell being spoken right outside the door and then the door opening. Mrs. Weasley bustled in quickly closing the door and locking it.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and saw Hermione. Her hands immediately went to her hips.

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

Hermione winced slightly knowing she was about to be lectured by her surrogate mother. She was right. Severus rose from the bed as Mrs. Weasley approached to observe the damage the whole time lecturing Hermione on knowing better than to enter a room not her own and how disappointed she was. Mrs. Weasley's voice began to fade into the background as Hermione noticed Snape. He still had not said another word. Instead, he stood in the darkness of the room as if he were trying to hide. He held a bottle out to Mrs. Weasley, who took it and began to rub it on Hermione's wounds. Slowly they began to heal, albeit painfully. Her sudden intake of breath brought Snape's attentions back to the nosy girl in his bed. His arms were crossed over his chest and he seemed to glower at her. That was normal. It was simply his silence that sent shivers through her body.

"Hermione, dear? Are you listening?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed before repeating herself.

"I told you not to say a word to anyone about Severus' presence."

Hermione looked from Snape to Mrs. Weasley. Snape could see the lines of confusion on her forehead.

"But, Mrs. Weasley, he killed Dumbledore," she whispered trying to ignore the fact that Snape flinched at her words as if he had been struck.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded her head as she stood up.

"Yes, well, the members of the Order know the true nature of those events. You kids do not need to know." She grew quiet for a moment as if contemplating telling Hermione, but decided against it. "Your feet are healed. Leave this room Hermione and not a word."

Nodding her head, Hermione stood up. She knew there was no use in fighting with Mrs. Weasley. It was a losing battle. Standing there, she realized she did not have her wand. Looking back at Snape, she walked over to him, keeping her distance. Snape stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back on the wall. He watched with a quizzical brow as Hermione stuttered over her words.

"Prof…Sev…Prof…C-Could I please have my wand?"

Slowly, Snape pulled Hermione's wand out of his robes and held it out for her. Wrapping her hand around the familiar piece of wood, she went to take it. Snape held the wood tighter for a moment and watched the fleeting moment of fear and confusion dance across her face as she held it willing him to let go. When he did, she rushed from the room with a murmured apology.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione rushed from Snape's room on the third floor to the drawing room. At first she did not notice, but halfway across the room to her chair she noticed the silence of the room. Looking up the tension became visual. Ron sat at the chess table, not playing, with his arms crossed looking livid. Ginny was casting looks that could kill. Remus sat in a corner rubbing his temples. Harry sat on the sofa with his elbows resting on his knees, eyes looking down at his feet as if they had insulted him somehow. In another corner stood Draco with his arms crossed over his chest smirking at the tension in the room.

Then Hermione saw it…what was causing the tension and animosity in the room. Sitting in a large armchair as if it were a throne was Lucius Malfoy. Confusion set in. She remembered seeing him arrive for the Order meeting, but with no idea why. Whatever the why was had everyone else in quite the mood. Her eyes scanned the room again. Upon looking at Draco, he winked at her and shifted his own eyes to the other occupants. Rolling her eyes, she spoke up.

"What is going on?"

Remus was the only one to respond. Ceasing rubbing his temples, he looked up at Hermione.

"As I have just explained to the others, Lucius will be staying here for a bit. The Order is in need of contacting on their spies and organizing our efforts."

Hermione's mouth fell open. She pointed dumbly at Lucius.

"He's…he's been one of our spies all this time?"

Remus was shaking his head as Lucius decided to answer the girl with an air of superiority.

"No, but I am now."

Hermione stared at him incredulously. How could the Order put any trust in such a man? How?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up the following morning with the events of the previous evening playing in her mind. Embarrassment and a bit of fear ran through her. The very thought that Dumbledore's murderer was staying under the same roof as her gave her chills. Yes, this was a professor she had always respected and looked up to for his vast knowledge, but it didn't change the betrayal. Groggily, she made her way down the stairs when Ginny ran up them saying something as she passed.

"Beware of phlegm."

Hermione stopped for a moment, but Ginny had already disappeared up the stairs. Shaking her head, she continued her descent and quietly made her way to the kitchen. The moment she stepped into the kitchen, Hermione was snapped off to the side and held at an arms distance from Fleur. The part vela girl looked Hermione up and down and shrugged one shoulder.

"She will do," Fleur stated in her thick French accent. Hermione had just woken up and to be suddenly thrust to the side by this girl did not set Hermione in good spirits. If looks could kill Fleur would have dropped right then. Bill stood up from the table and stepped over to Hermione. He placed a brotherly arm around her shoulder.

"Fleur, give Hermione time to wake up." Bill guided a very irate looking Hermione to the table and sat her before an empty plate. As she worked on filling her plate with food she noticed Lucius and Draco sitting across from her…Draco snickering at her being accosted when she walked through the door. Rolling her eyes she ate her breakfast.

After breakfast, while others distributed themselves, Hermione remained at the table with books, parchment, and quill steadily working on her holiday essay for Slughorn. The boys had simply refused to work on theirs stating that Hogwarts most likely would not re-open. Hermione would rather be prepared though. As she scribbled away, she noticed that Bill had taken the seat across from her with Fleur next to him. Looking up, Hermione slowly stopped writing and waited for Bill to explain.

"Sorry about this morning, but Fleur and I have a favor to ask of you."

Hermione nodded for them to continue.

"One of my bridesmaids is unable to be in our wedding," Fleur explained in her heavy accent. "You are like a sister to Bill. I was hoping you could fill in?"

Upon hearing Fleur's plea, Hermione's first instinct was to say no. One look at Bill and the smile on his face and Hermione could not deny them. She nodded her head in acceptance and went back to her work trying to ignore the squeals of the irritating girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night another Order meeting occurred. It was rather short and as Severus ascended the stairs, he heard voices coming from the drawing room.

"Be still or I will never get these measurements correct."

The older sounding witch sounded very irate to say the least. The sound of Harry and Ron chuckling caused Severus to sneer. The light of the fireplace danced across the threshold of the drawing room. Severus remained in the shadows as he passed by looking inside the room. Harry and Ron were playing chess. Ginny and Hermione each stood on a little stool with a satiny looking burgundy bridesmaids dress on. A woman stood at each girl taking measurements. Hermione recognized both women as Order members. Hermione blew a tuft of hair out of her face as she looked down at herself. Severus' eyes wandered to the unusually silent blonde boy sitting in the corner. Draco's eyes were on Hermione and seemed to be examining in some detail every curve the dress highlighted.

"And who might you be spying on now?"

The smooth precise voice behind him brought Severus out of his thoughts. He couldn't see it, but Lucius knew Severus was smirking when he answered.

"Simply observing how much your son seems to enjoy the vision of Miss Granger standing before him."

Severus swept down the corridor to the other staircase to return to his own room.

When Lucius stepped into the drawing room, Draco looked away into the fire. Hermione began to fidget once more, as she was aware of Lucius Malfoy's eyes on her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The trial is set for next week. That gives the wizengamot plenty of time to peruse the memories Dumbledore left in such a case as this."

Severus simply nodded his head wondering if Lupin really believed Severus would be found not guilty…after all, Severus told himself every day he was guilty.

"I am confident, Severus that you will not be sent to Azkaban."

Severus looked up at Lupin.

"How can you be so certain Lupin? Are you forgetting this is not the first time I have killed?"

Both men stared at each other as the events that were told to Lupin filled his mind and the memory filled Severus'.

_At this point, the Dark Mark had been burnt into his arm…like a badge of honor. It had been a rainy dreary day when he stepped into the small house to find the devastating scene before him. He stepped into a room that was in disarray. Books scattered the floor, a table was turned over and a chair was broken. His mother was against the bookcases fighting for her life. Her husband held her by her throat choking the life out of her. Her eyes flickered to Severus…pleading him to flee, but Severus was older now. He was a Death Eater…he had power…the power to put an end to this. _

_Pointing his wand at the hateful man, he sent his father flying across the room until he hit the wall with a sickening crack. His father slid down the wall to the floor. Before he could right himself, Severus stood over him menacingly. _

"_Never again," Severus ground out between clenched teeth._

"_Avada Kedavra," Severus yelled out like a call to freedom…_

"That is hardly the same thing," Lupin said breaking Severus' thoughts. Severus snorted in reply. Suddenly the sound of angry voices traveled up to Severus' room. He looked up at Lupin quizzically. Lupin only shook his head smiling.

"Hermione and Draco have been at it since breakfast." Lupin shrugged. "They are discussing some book and apparently their views differ. Quite the entertainment if I do say so myself."

Lupin left the room. Severus heard the voices rise again and curiosity gripped him. What book had created such an intense argument? Standing up, Severus tossed his cloak on and pulled the hood up to hide his identity. Slowly and silently, he made his way to the drawing room, where the voices became lounder. Laughter echoed in the room seeming out of place.

It would seem the laughter was out of amusement—Harry and Ron's amusement. Severus took a couple steps closer to the drawing room. Standing in the shadows of the overhang of the landing above, he could see the events unfolding in the drawing room. Harry and Ron sat at the chess game again. Hermione shot them her usual glare that shut them up. With a nervous cough, Harry looked to Ron.

"Play another game?"

Ron was shaking his head in disbelief as he answered.

"Yea, blimey they are both mad."

Harry watched Hermione nervously.

"Ron, maybe we should go help your mum."

Ron nodded his head and they left for the kitchen passing right by Severus without noticing. _Stupid Gryffindors._ Severus shook his head and continued watching the interaction going on in the room. Hermione stood in front of the chair that sat a bit behind the sofa…a chair Hermione often cuddled up to read in.

Severus could see the red flare of her cheeks as she glared at Draco with pursed lips. Draco stood behind the chair looking completely relaxed.

"Are you daft, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at Hermione and matched her glare for glare. Severus stayed in the shadows as he moved a bit closer. The argument must have started immediately after breakfast, as the drapes had yet to be open. What light could escape into the room did, but the dimness did not hide the brightness of the fire burning in Hermione reflecting on her cheeks. With every breath, her chest heaved up and down as if wanting to escape its confinement. Severus watched as Draco took a couple steps closer to the chair in order to hold the back of it. Draco's pale fingers sunk into the fabric as he held on as if the soft fabric alone would prevent him from lashing out at Hermione or from strangling her with his bare hands. With a couple deep breaths, Draco was able to speak to Hermione in a very controlled voice.

"No, _Granger_. I am not daft. I can simply read."

Severus remained silent and still as the frazzled girl threw her arms in the air in exasperation before pointing at a book lying on the side table. With a brief glance, Severus recognized the book as _In Memoriam_.

"No, _Malfoy_ you obviously did not read it!"

Draco's fingers dug deeper into the fabric of the chair as his voice finally rose a bit. Severus cocked his head a bit in amazement at how quickly Draco could lose his stoicism around Hermione. Draco's voice echoed in the drawing room—something that would frighten most with the audio reminder of Lucius, but Hermione did not flinch. She simply stood there breathing deeply and looking at Draco as if she expected a good answer for a change.

"_Granger!_ You cannot read that without knowing he wrote it right after Hallem's death! It doesn't take a Gryffindor Genius to figure that one out!"

Hermione's mouth fell open in indignation. Her hair had been pinned up, but as if the energy of this argument manifested itself into her hair, strands of curls fell out draping on her neck or across her cheek.

"Yes, _Malfoy_! He wrote it right after Arthur Hallem's death! But it _is. Not. _About Hallem's death!"

"Yes, it is Granger!"

Hermione let out a squeal of irritation.

"Think about it, Malfoy!" She took a step forward. "Look at how many times the word 'I' is used throughout! You cannot deny it! He even tells you what it is about! Listen!"

Hermione snatched the book off the end table and quickly turned to a page and began to read.

"Come; let us go: your cheeks are pale;

Methinks my friend is richly shrined;

But half my life I leave behind.

But I shall pass, my work will fail."

Her voice couldn't betray her frustration or passion in reading it. The brimming tears in her eyes slowly beginning to glide down her reddened cheeks were proof enough.

"It is not about Hallem!"

"Fine!" Draco roared. "Fine! Enlighten me, Granger! What _is_ it about if not Hallem! Huh? Well, answer me!"

He took a step closer as did Hermione. Draco could see the glistening tears as she frantically wiped them away.

"Grief! Draco! It's about his grief! If your best friend suddenly died so young—the only person who truly knew you—would a poem you sit down to write be about him?" Her voice was cracking she was so upset. "No! It would not! It would be about the grief you are suffering—your _reaction_ to the situation not the situation itself!"

It happened before Hermione could realize what Draco was doing. He quickly took the few steps that separated them. Hermione attempted to back away, but was not fast enough. He reached out grabbing her upper arms and continuing forward until he had shoved her against the wall. Hermione gasped in shock and a bit of fear. The force of her impact onto the dark stone-like wall caused her head to fall back hitting the cold hard wall with a throbbing thump. The fire in Draco's eyes matched that of Hermione's.

"Must you be so insufferable?"

Draco hissed at her only inches from her face. Keeping a hold of her, Draco began to kiss her forcibly. Hermione squirmed and tried to leave, but Draco's grasp was too tight. Thoughts and images whirled in Hermione's mind. The friendship she thought her and Draco were forming began to crumble. Her senses slowly coming back to her she realized she had just enough room…

"Hmph."

The odd sound came from the back of Draco throat as his lips came to a sudden halt. Hermione watched him double over slightly and saw her opportunity to push him away, but somehow missed it. Something else suddenly thrust Draco backward away from Hermione. Landing on the hard wood floor, his face shot up to look at Hermione as he stood quickly.

"What did you do?"

The venom was in his voice again paining Hermione. She didn't get a chance to answer. Snape was standing in the doorway shrouded in his black cloak hidden from those who did not know with his wand out. He glanced at Hermione and then back at Draco.

Snape stepped into the drawing room without taking his eyes off Draco.

"Miss Granger kindly go lick your wounds elsewhere while I speak with Mr. Malfoy."


	5. Chapter Four: White Wedding

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had some major computer malfunctions and literally lost this entire chapter and the previous ones. Suffice it to say, I had to start all over with this chapter. So, please make me feel better and review! More Severus/Hermione interaction in the next chapter. (Giggling—because I know what happens).

**Chapter Four**

_White Wedding_

Hermione woke up with the previous days events still vivid in her memory. Throwing the covers off her, she groggily rose out of the bed. Today was Bill and Fleur's wedding which meant Mrs. Weasley was already gone off to aid Fleur. Sighing she looked at her clothes lying in a chair.

_Why bother? I have to put that blasted dress on soon._

She silently walked down the corridor toward the drawing room only occasionally causing a floorboard to creak beneath her feet. The house seemed oddly silent when no one was gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. The muffled sound of music and laughter traveled down the corridor coming from the direction of the closed drawing room. A smile graced her lips as she sped up her walk.

The twins had arrived.

The drawing room door opened and Hermione, still clad in her pjs stepped into the room.

"Hermione," the twins exclaimed together as if they shared a brain. She smiled brightly as she greeted them. Her eyes roamed the room as the twins went back to showing Harry a new Defense Against the Dark Arts invention for their back room. She noticed the muffin in Harry's hand as he took a bite nodding his head at something one of the twins was showing him. Her eyes traveled to a side table that had a large spread of muffins, bagels, cheeses, and cold cuts.

Grabbing a muffin, she looked around the room noticing Draco was nowhere to be found. Lucius was sitting in a chair by the fire however. He nodded curtly as if greeting her. Hermione sat down in a chair deep in thought. She looked over at Harry still in conversation with the twins and guilt gripped her. Harry wanted his revenge on Snape so bad that it seemed to be what kept him going at times. Her eyes looked up above her as if she could see on the third floor and down the corridor.

Hermione was still deep in her thoughts and guilt when Ginny walked in grumpily. Hermione had expected as much on this particular day. Mrs. Weasley may have taken to Fleur after Bill's accident, but Ginny still had not. Ginny snatched a muffin from the side table and threw herself onto the sofa grumbling to herself.

"It won't be that bad, Ginny," Hermione said trying to comfort her about the wedding. Ginny looked up at her with a look that would scare the boys, but it did not make Hermione flinch.

Ginny snorted.

"I would rather wear a pink tutu and frolic through the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh in her pumpkin juice which then caused a smile to break out on Ginny's face. That was when she noticed that Lucius seemed to be listening to Harry's conversation and Hermione heard it.

"…that should stop Snape in his tracks."

Hermione looked over at the boys and slowly stood up walking over to them.

"Stop Professor Snape from what?"

She looked from Harry to the twins. Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes as if she had wronged him in some way.

"He is _not _our professor, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes and waved the comment away.

"Harry," she warned.

"It's a hat the twins created. It will stop Snape from reading my thoughts in a duel."

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or not. It was amusing and not at the same time. This hat would offer Harry a false sense of security and Hermione had a feeling that Severus was more powerful than what most gave him credit for.

"Harry, what are you going to do? Face Snape and say 'hold a moment while I place my hat on?"

His eyes narrowed, but it just wasn't quite as threatening with the hat on his head...it looked like a top hat of all things. All eyes were on Hermione as she shook her head.

"I don't doubt the twins' ability at creating such an object, but I think you underestimate Snape's abilities…"

"WHY ARE YOU _STILL_ DEFENDING HIM," Harry raged causing Hermione to jump and Lucius to stand up as if he were actually going to attempt to protect Hermione from the angered Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny's eyes turned looking Lucius' up and down contemplating his odd behavior.

_Still?_

Lucius noticed the movement in the doorway…something or someone hiding in the shadows of the corridor listening.

"Harry, you said it yourself. Snape tossed everything you threw at him as if it were nothing Harry…nothing. He never tried to curse you…he was still teaching you for Merlin's sake! Can't you see that?" She stopped her passionate rant as Harry still glared at her and slowly took the hat off.

"Harry," she said in a much softer voice. "I just don't think that hat would stop Snape. That is all Harry."

She turned and fled the drawing room not noticing the man in the black cloak hiding in the shadows with a pained look on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The house was empty with the exception of Remus Lupin, for now, and the insufferable-know-it-all was running around her room for some reason. The security wards were up so anyone who began to floo to the Headquarters who did not know of Severus' presence there would trigger an alarm of sorts.

Severus stood in the drawing room looking over the titles of the books in there. He was looking for something specific to help with his case, but was having no luck. Remus sat at the table taking notes. Hermione rushed into the room wearing her burgundy gown looking around frantically. Remus and Severus both looked over at her. Her hair was pinned up with tendrils lying against her neck. Those tendrils did nothing but draw ones attention to her neck. Severus' eyes lingered for a moment on the young woman's neck.

_Young woman?_ _Really, Severus. She is merely a child in woman's clothes._

Remus stood up and met Hermione halfway across the room.

"Is something wrong Hermione?"

She turned to look at the werewolf.

"I can't find those bloody earrings Fleur insists I wear."

Her eyes were frantically looking around her everywhere. Remus lazily pulled his hand out of his pocket and held his hand out. Hermione, noticing the movement, turned to look at what was in his hand. Sitting in the palm of his hand was the missing earrings. A sigh of relief overcame her as she stepped closer to Remus. Reaching out she took one of the earrings. As she was placing the offending piece of jewelry into her ear she looked up at Remus and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She placed the other earring in her ear and then stepped back smoothing her dress out.

"Okay…be honest. Do I look too ridiculous?"

Severus picked a book off the shelf and turned around. His eyes danced between the two with his eyebrow cocked. Remus was standing there looking the young woman up and down.

"Hermione, you look beautiful not ridiculous in the least."

She rolled her eyes as if she just knew Remus was lying. Severus watched in silence.

"Okay…I'm off then. I'll see you there."

Remus waved as she headed toward the fireplace, picking up a bit of floo powder.

"Go remind those two you call best friends that you are a woman."

Hermione laughed slightly understanding what he meant. The boys had a habit of seeing her as nothing but the brains of their group…de-gendering her if you will. It didn't matter how smart she was, she was still a female. Her head turned slightly as she faced the fireplace. Snape was standing there with a book in hand, eyes on her. She looked away quickly as if afraid he would insult her when she was already self-conscious about what she was wearing. Tossing the floo powder into the fire she was gone in a flash of turquoise flame.

Severus turned toward Remus. The entire Order was aware that Tonks and Remus had settled on friendship and nothing more.

"Tonks' side of the bed not even cold yet and you are looking to warm it already?"

Remus looked up from his notes at the smirk on Severus' face. With a sigh, Remus rolled his eyes refusing to comment on such a ridiculous accusation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding was at an old church just outside of Hogsmeade. Hermione stood at a window watching a dark cloaked figure approaching the church with Lucius. The sound of Fleur yelling frantically in French to those around her was giving her a headache. To make matters worse, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny didn't have a clue as to what the girl was having a break down over. Hermione finally could not take it anymore. She turned from the window to survey the scene before yelling back at the French witch.

"Assez!"

Fleur stopped her French ranting and looked at Hermione in amazement. Despite Hermione speaking of different family vacations spent in France, no one stopped to think that would mean she knew how to speak French. Moving away from the window she passed those staring at her and headed out the door.

"I'm going to check on the boys." Hermione turned back to face Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. "And Fleur is yelling about her hair needing to be put up."

The look on Ginny's face was laughable, but Hermione didn't really feel like laughing. She made her way down the hall toward the boys' room and knocked slightly before entering.

"Boys, how is it going in here?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione walked slowly down the aisle…her arm laced with Fred's. She smiled as she was told to do, but inside she was hoping with all hope that her escort had nothing up his sleeve. She really did not want to deal with some prank Fred and George concocted with her on his arm. To her relief, Fred delivered her to the altar without incident.

Everyone stood facing the back of the church when the music indicated that Fleur would be entering. She noticed someone stood, but was not facing the back of the church, but seemed to be facing her. She knew who it was by the black cloak and the fact that his face was obscured by the hood. He was the only one who looked as if he were attending a funeral. Hermione chuckled slightly at the irony.

Severus' eyes were not on the bride coming down the aisle, but on Hermione Granger. He would never admit it out loud, but Lupin was correct. Hermione had indeed blossomed into a beautiful young woman. As he observed her he realized her beauty was not the type of fake beauty you see on magazine covers…but a realistic type of beauty. She discovered he was watching her and if she could see his eyes, they would have met, but she could not. Severus was looking at her eyes and noticing what he noticed her first year. The intelligence that shone brightly in them and emanated power from them.

"Find anything interesting there," Lucius spoke into his ear.

His old friend knew who he was looking at. At times Severus felt Lucius knew him _too_ well. Severus turned to look at Lucius and then back to the girl they were discussing.

"The insufferable girl is in danger and doesn't even realize it."

"Danger," Lucius whispered. "The Dark Lord wants Potter not the little Mudblood."

Severus snorted causing a couple of unknown guests to turn and look disapprovingly at the strangely clad man.

"I will never admit this outside this conversation, Lucius, but the girl is highly intelligent. The Dark Lord knows who she is and of her intelligence. It is only a matter of time before he decides to do something about her allegiance."

Lucius turned from the ceremony to look at Severus curiously.

"What would the Dark Lord want with a Mudblood, Severus? I do believe you are losing your touch."

Severus turned from Lucius back to observe the girl.

"Intelligence…Lucius…intelligence. Knowledge is power. It would not be the first time the Dark Lord has made exceptions…"

The memory flooded Severus…

_No moon hung in the sky that night. It was anything but clear—clouds of deep black-grey loomed overhead. Dark anticipation and passion for power penetrated the air. Dark cloaked figures adorning white masks formed a circle. A centuries old ash tree stood behind the circle, branches spreading out, hovering over half the circle. Several magically produced balls of blue light hovered in the middle, illuminating some while casting others in shadow._

_There were six of them. Six had knelt in the middle of the circle before the Dark Lord. Five had vowed their allegiance to the Dark Lord. Five swore on everything they owned, everything their ancient families owned, to rid the world of Mudbloods. Five swore on their very lives to aid in achieving this ultimate goal by any means necessary. Five had accepted the Dark Mark upon their skin. Five had kissed the hems of the Dark Lord's robes in thanks. Five new Death Eaters stood behind the last one._

_Like the others, the young man was knelt in front of the Dark Lord looking at the ground. Strands of ebony hair fell across his pale face. He dared not move. The blue light shining across half his face gave it an angelic luminosity, the other half, shrouded in darkness. The leaves adorning the branches of the ash tree hanging above rustled slightly. The breeze danced across the circle. The young man watched the sand shift ever so slightly. The light wavered gently on his face. _

_Power._

_He could feel it in the air he breathed. He could feel it caressing his skin in the breeze. Power. That is what they all wanted. Power. No longer would he live a life surrounded by events out of his control, surrounded by ridicule, surrounded by fear. He wanted the power—he was hungry for it. Soon, he would have such power to make those who tormented him whimper and beg for mercy. His power would grow with the Dark Lord. His defenses would be unbreakable. No longer would he be the cowering little boy in the corner. _

_The Death Eaters were all silent as Lord Voldemort hissed._

"_Severus Snape."_

_Slowly, the dark eyes of Severus' rose from the ground looking up to the Dark Lord._

"_Yes, my lord?"_

"_You wish to be one of my Death Eaters?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Why, Mr. Snape, why do you want to be a Death Eater?"_

_Severus was silent for a moment._

"_I wish to offer my services in continuing the work of Salazar Slytherin. I wish to cleanse our world of all filth."_

"_Your blood is not pure Severus, but you are brilliant. You do have a special gift when it comes to potion making and the creation of curses. That may indeed come in handy, but I must ask—where do your loyalties lie?"_

"_With you, my lord."_

_Lord Voldemort stood in silence watching Severus Snape. The snake like man reached down for Severus' arm. His fingers were like ice as they snaked around his wrist. Lifting his arm up, he turned it over and pointed his wand. The words were not spoken aloud, but worked just as well. Severus watched on his arm as black lines wriggled over his skin as if someone was drawing the Mark. Pain seared as it formed, burning black. A slight noise escaped the back of Severus' throat. Lord Voldemort smiled in warped satisfaction. Severus refused to let any other signs of discomfort or pains escape him. Sweat seeped from his pores intensifying the feel of the air around him. Then, the icy fingers of Voldemort reached across his skin, sending a shot of white-hot pain through his entire body and then…nothing. Severus looked down at the Mark and saw the black lines fade away. It looked like nothing more than a brand upon the skin now. He kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes before he was told to stand._

_A masked Death Eater stepped out of the circle at Voldemort's command. He held robes and masks for the six new Death Eaters. From there they were given their places in the circle…_

Slowly the memory faded and Hermione's face came into focus again. Her arm was linked with Fred Weasley's again and they were making their way back down the aisle. The wedding was over.

Halfway down the aisle, Fred leaned down just enough to whisper to Hermione so she could hear.

"Party in the drawing room."

Her mouth fell open slightly as she looked up at the Weasley.

"And how may I ask are you going to accomplish that?"

Fred smiled and tapped his head with his finger. She rolled her eyes.

"Fred Weasley, there is no way you can have a party in a place with…"

They reached the back room and Fred took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Hermione! It's only Order members and their children that are invited. Mind you, that is still a good bit of people."

With a wink, Fred wandered off with his twin to prepare for the party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat curled up in her usual chair with her shoes kicked off reading another book…or trying to anyway. Fred wasn't kidding. Just the members of the Order and their children proved to be more than enough people to throw a party. The dancing and laughter around her was distracting to the point that she put her book down and picked up her butterbeer.

When Hermione sat her butterbeer back down she noticed Lucius was standing before her holding Draco by the neck of his robes.

"My son has something to say."

With that Lucius pulled Draco forcefully in front of him causing Draco to stumble slightly.

"I am sorry about attacking you the other day. I crossed the line."

Hermione stared at Draco as if snakes were coming out of his head.

_Did Draco Malfoy just apologize to me? And with his father's provocation no less?_

Lucius, seeming satisfied with his son, nodded curtly and walked off.

"Fine, Malfoy. Just don't do it again. I won't be so forgiving next time."

Draco nodded and then proceeded to sit on the footstool in front of the chair. Draco said nothing, seeming to look past Hermione just above her shoulder. She sat there feeling slightly uncomfortable. Turning to look over her shoulder she wondered what had Draco so out of sorts. Clearing her throat, she looked back at Draco in an attempt to snap him out of his daydream.

"I do have one question regarding that incident." That seemed to get his attention. His eyes seemed to come back into focus and looked at her waiting. "Why would you attack someone you see as an enemy in such a manner?"

With his elbows resting on his knees, Draco leaned forward slightly, smirking.

"I thought you were smart Granger," he drawled.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly trying to figure out exactly what Draco was insinuating. That was when Fred and George appeared seemingly out of nowhere with drinks in their hand. Quickly they handed the drinks to Hermione and Draco and darted back into the crowd of guests. Hermione took one look at the drink in her hand and set it down. She was not stupid enough to drink it. Draco however, she noticed was slowly bringing the drink to his lips. Right before his lips touched the glass of the goblet Hermione placed her hand over his and stopped him.

"No. Rule number one in surviving a visit from Fred and George: _Never _drink _anything_ they personally hand you."

Draco looked down at the drink as if it had just insulted him and then placed his goblet next to Hermione's. With his elbows still resting on his knees, he shook his head. Looking back up at Hermione, his hair fell across his eyes.

"First rule huh? And what is the second rule?"

Placing her feet flat on the floor in front of her, she leaned forward as if about to share a secret with a friend. With a crooked smile she answered him in a low voice.

"Never _eat _anything they personally hand you either."

Over Draco's shoulder Hermione noticed the black cloaked figure sweeping from the room.

A/N: Assez means enough in French.


	6. Chapter Five: The Boggart

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: Okay…where are my reviews? Did you all abandon me? Well thank you for the few people that did review. Okay….a piece of a poem in here is by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. Now….please enjoy and please oh please review. Your reviews get the creativity flowing. Please?

**Chapter Five**

_The Boggart_

They were quite the sight—Draco and Hermione facing each other, leaning toward each other laughing. A few partygoers looked in their direction curious at the strange friendship that seemed to be forming. Hermione sat back in her chair as Ginny ran up holding a small velvety drawstring bag. Her hair was slowly fading back to its natural red. She held out the bag.

"Try one! Fred and George just perfected them last week. They change your hair color for about two minutes."

Hermione glanced back up at Ginny's head. Seeing that it was all indeed back to its natural color, she reached in the bag grabbing a small treat. Draco followed suit and together they popped the Sweet Tart looking treat in their mouths. Hermione and Ginny immediately started to laugh hysterically. Draco Malfoy sat before them with pink hair. Hermione was laughing so hard she bent forward. This action caused an unruly curl that had come out of its confinement to fall in front of her face.

She stopped laughing.

Sitting back up straight, Hermione held the strand of hair looking at it as if it were a basilisk sitting on her head. Now Draco was laughing. Reaching out grabbing that strand of hair, he tucked it behind her ear.

"You look like a walking advertisement for Slytherin," Draco said while still laughing. Hermione looked at him with her mouth open noticing how much more pleasant Draco was when he was laughing. Even his eyes didn't seem so harsh. Her eyes darted behind him to where she knew Snape had been hiding, but noticed he was gone. Lucius was there though and she silently wondered if Lucius' eyes would be the same if he were to ever laugh.

Ginny finally stopped laughing so hard…enough to put in her two cents worth.

"I always knew there was a bit of Slytherin in you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast was the usual affair. The only exception this morning was that Harry and the Weasleys were rushing through for their outing. Mrs. Weasley had to go to Diagon Alley and to the Burrow. Every Weasley was accompanying her having wanted to grab this or that from their personal belongings at home. Hermione opted to stay behind, not really feeling like gallivanting through Diagon Alley and having no need to go to the Burrow.

The breakfast dishes were cleared and Harry was looking at Hermione as if he was unsure of something. His eyes shifted to the Malfoys.

"Are you sure you are okay staying behind?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Harry. I have plenty of work to do anyway. I need to revise two essays and finish another. I will be too busy to even notice the Malfoys."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. He knew there was no use fighting with Hermione. Once her mind was made up she was going to do it. Hermione followed him to the door where Mrs. Weasley was waiting.

"Alright, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. "We won't be back until this evening. If you need anything you know how to reach me."

Hermione nodded and Mrs. Weasley hugged her goodbye. Silently, Harry and the Weasleys left Grimmauld Place for the day. Sighing in relief at the silence that followed their exit, Hermione turned back toward the kitchen where her work sat on the table awaiting her return.

She worked for about thirty minutes without being disturbed. It was a welcome change. Even Lucius and Draco seemed to be keeping their distance and staying in the drawing room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus knew they were leaving for the day. Remus had told him he would be free to roam about the house as the only ones remaining knew he was there. Severus' response was to snarl and turn back to his room. Now, positive they had left, Severus was ready to leave his prison cell for what time he could. In fact, he could use with a spot of tea. Pulling himself away from his work, Severus packed up some of his books and parchment and sent it to the kitchen ahead of him.

As he traveled down the corridor on the second floor he heard the Malfoys in the drawing room. No sign of Granger in there. That meant the insufferable girl was most likely in the kitchen. Giving in to his undesirable fate, Severus descended the stairs.

Entering the kitchen his fears were confirmed. There she sat at the table. She appeared to be deep in her own academia. Parchment in front of her, quill in hand, books open all around her, hair pinned up out of her face, she wrote ferociously. He watched for a moment as she ceased writing to check a reference and then continued on. Pushing himself off the doorframe he was leaning on, Severus walked across the kitchen to the teacups.

Hermione's writing paused when she noticed the dark ex-professor walking across the room right in front of her. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. Was she afraid of him? That was ridiculous. Mrs. Weasley said the Order knew his story and was working on clearing his name. Shouldn't that be enough for her? Continuing to write, her mind flashed through various images. Harry telling her about Snape casting away every curse he sent…Snape sending her and Luna into his office instead of into the fight at Hogwarts. It was possible that it was a protective instinct…one he had indeed shown more than once in their time at Hogwarts.

Severus sat down across from Hermione, placing his tea cup in front of him, scowling. Hermione, head still bent down, turned her eyes upward watching him.

_Protective instinct?_ _What was I thinking?_

Snorting in amusement, she went back to her writing.

"Something amusing Miss Granger?"

Her writing slowed as she looked up. He sat across from her without the cloak on for a change. His eyes bore into hers as if he were reading her very thoughts. The idea startled Hermione and she looked away. The silence stretched out in the kitchen.

_Where are the Malfoys when you actually need them?_

"I am waiting Miss Granger."

She cleared her throat and shifted nervously in her seat.

"Well…sir…you see…it…well, it was just a silly thought I was brushing off."

Snape took a sip of his tea. Setting the teacup back on its saucer, he broke his usual posture and leaned forward slightly.

"Oh _do_ tell, Miss Granger. What silly little thought was twittering around in that silly little head of yours?"

His condensation and sarcasm only angered Hermione, yet other things about this conversation seemed to amuse her.

"Alright," she said placing her quill down. "Beyond your actual use of the word twittering, I was contemplating over your protective instincts which I have since laughed off as ridiculous."

She stood to go to the cabinet to acquire a teacup for herself.

"Protective instinct," Severus asked slowly.

Hermione nodded, keeping her back to him.

"As I said, _sir, _I have laughed it off as a ridiculous thought."

She opened the cabinet and grabbed a teacup. Severus sat at the table staring at the spot she had been sitting at. Who was she to assume he had such an instinct? As he sat boiling in his own anger he heard the teacup crash to the floor. Quickly he turned to see what was the matter with the little chit now.

Hermione stood there realizing what was hiding in the cabinet, yet frozen in fear of the reality of what she was seeing. There was a boggart in the cabinet. This was nothing new at Grimmauld Place; they often found their way into different cabinets and cupboards. This came upon Hermione without warning. The last time she faced one it turned into Professor McGonagall telling her she failed. There was no surprise to that one…anyone who knew Hermione knew this.

This new form was unexpected.

She backed up away from the image of a very angry Severus Snape stepping out of the cabinet. The boggart Snape had his wand raised at Hermione with a look of pure hatred on its face.

Sitting at the table watching a copy of himself step out of the cabinet, Severus realized Hermione's fears had changed. He recognized the beginning movement of the wand and realized his copy was performing the killing curse on her…not that it would do anything coming from a boggart. The girl was frozen.

"Miss Granger leave the room."

His voice was stern and to the point. Hermione knew not to argue. Backing up she turned at the door and walked out. Severus stood up and stepped forward toward the boggart. He removed his wand and looked lazily at the boggart. Its image seemed to falter for a moment as if realizing someone else was in its sight. The image the boggart took was _still_ Severus Snape. With a flick of his wand Severus Snape's boggart was gone.

Hermione stood outside the kitchen. The door remained cracked and she peered in watching Severus face the boggart…the boggart that remained in the image of Snape.

_Professor Snape fears himself?_

Afraid Snape would find her there, she turned from the door. She didn't get very far. She froze in mid step when she felt his presence behind her…close behind her. His breath tickled her ear…her neck.

"Get a good look, Miss Granger?"

His voice vibrated every fiber of her being and fear surged through her. Snape swept passed her and up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He stood up and threw his cloak on, placing the hood over his head. Night had long since fallen and Grimmauld Place was as silent as death and yet Severus was still outraged. Who did that insufferable little chit think she was spying on him to get a peek at his boggart. If this had been the classroom he could have made her suffer, but as it was this was not and he could do nothing without questions being asked. Frustrated, he made his way to the empty drawing room.

The room was dark…not even a fire remained in the fireplace. The only light was a muted moon glow shining through the odd mist and into the window. Severus stepped over to the window and looked down to the street. He knew it wouldn't be long before the Dark Lord would be calling his followers. After all, school would start back soon and that meant some students were coming of age…that meant initiations.

He stared out into the streets…into the darkness…thinking…reliving how it is he became this shadow of a man…

_He didn't feel powerful. He felt broken…destroyed as he stood in Albus Dumbledore's office._

"_Are you sure, Severus? Are you positive you are ready to do this?"_

_Severus looked across the desk at his old Headmaster. He nodded his head._

"_Yes, headmaster. I can do this no longer."_

_The Headmaster was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. The portraits of past Headmasters sat in silence, many feigning sleep. Severus was prepared for his Azkaban sentence. Then, the Headmaster nodded his head slowly._

"_Alright Severus, but I want you to return to Voldemort."_

_Severus felt the fear run through him and devour him._

"_Pardon? The moment he realizes my allegiance does not lie with him, he will kill me."_

_Dumbledore must have seen the panic on his face._

"_You told Voldemort of the prophecy correct?"_

_Severus nodded._

"_And were you rewarded for the information?"_

_Again Severus nodded. The silence that followed told Severus that Dumbledore was waiting for him to tell him more._

"_I asked him to not kill Lily and as a reward for the information she will remain unharmed."_

_Dumbledore nodded._

"_And what of your life debt to James?"_

_Severus looked up into Dumbledore's eyes as if offering the opportunity for Dumbledore to read his inner thoughts._

"_I could do nothing to save the child. If a choice between himself or Lily I assumed Potter would spare the life of Lily."_

_Dumbledore again nodded._

"_Return to Voldemort, Severus. An Order meeting will commence Friday evening at which time I will give you false information mingled with unimportant truth. You will feed this to Voldemort and report his activities to only myself…you will be a spy…"_

Part of Severus felt this was his downfall. Years of living two separate lives on two very different sides of this war. But Dumbledore had been the father he never had…the mentor all desired. And he had to kill him. Pacing while deep in his memories, he came to a stop in front of the middle window that offered a small ledge large enough to sit in. A book lay open with a passage circled.

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise,_

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints—I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

A creaking sound alerted Severus to the fact that someone was heading toward the drawing room. Slowly the door began to open. Before the intruder could see Severus standing in the moonlight, Severus ducked beside the window, hiding in the darkness of the room. He waited and watched.

Hermione Granger padded in the room barefoot. She stopped in the middle of the room, bathed in the odd moonlight and looked around before something seemed to dawn on her. She walked straight for the window seat.

"There it is," she whispered to herself.

_Of course it would be Granger's book._

Severus waited in the dark feeling his anger rising more so from the days events in the kitchen. She reached out to pick up her book. As she lifted the book off the window seat she felt someone wrap their hand around her wrist tightly making her drop the book while turning her forcefully around.

With her body being forced to face her attacker, she found herself then being lifted off her feet and tossed up on the window seat. She felt the cool glass of the window against her bare shoulders and through the thin material of the cami she wore as her attacker pushed her against the glass and held her there. She found her wrists pinned to the glass on either side of her head and a dark intimidating figure stood between her legs preventing her from kicking him, hovering before her like a dark angel in the night. She couldn't scream. The cloak obscured his face, but Hermione knew who this was. There was only one person skulking around Grimmauld Place hiding in shadows and cloaks.

With a jerk of his head, his hood fell back. His black locks framed his face as he slowly moved in closer to her. Hermione thought she held her breath, but the fact that her chest heaved up and down in a near panic suggested otherwise. She closed her eyes as he drew closer…merely inches from her lips. She felt his hook nose barely touch her cheek as he moved toward her ear.

"Do you fear me _now_, Miss Granger?"

Her body involuntarily shivered at the sound of his voice so close to her ear. She frantically shook her head as she realized what this was really all about.

"N-no sir. I have never feared you."

A soft yet deep throaty laugh escaped his lips and vibrated through Hermione. She closed her eyes again, this time in an effort to calm herself.

"Your reaction to me would suggest otherwise Miss Granger."

He wouldn't let go and this disconcerted Hermione somewhat. If only she knew how it disconcerted Severus. He didn't know why he hadn't let go yet. She shook her head no again.

"No, sir. I have _never _feared you. In the classroom I longed for your praise and recognition, but never did I fear you."

"So," Severus continued. "Are you trying to convince yourself or me that this does not frighten you?"

She could tell he was looking down at her body as she felt his nose barely caress the area in front of her ear and portion of her neck before whispering in her ear again.

"Try again Miss Granger."

"No," she said with more confidence and conviction this time…the usual sound of the insufferable girl when being challenged. "_This _does not scare me. _You_ do not scare me. Yes, the boggart turned into an image of you, but it wasn't really you, sir."

That laugh again. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Oh please, explain that one, Miss Granger."

"My fear is not of _you_ sir, but of the man capable of killing Professor Dumbledore."


	7. Chapter Six: Trials

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Okay….please oh please review Hopefully fanfic will let me load this chapter….its giving me an error message on my other fic. Anyway know what to do about that? Well, please review so I know to continue. Oh…and there is a movie reference in here. The whole Snape standing between werewolf Lupin and the trio is from the movie not the book, but I needed it for the story so its in here.

**Chapter Six**

_Trials_

Inhaling deeply, Severus pulled back. Holding her at arms length he poured as much detestation as he could into his look.

"I _am _the one that killed Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyes never wavered.

"You are also the one chanting the counter curse to keep Harry from falling off his broom, you are also the one who stepped between us and Professor Lupin during the full moon, and that is just to name a few. You are also the one who went back to Voldemort at great personal risk."

Severus felt his blood boil. She didn't fear him, fine, but to see him as some kind of hero was just anger inducing and laughable. He leaned in a bit closer.

"Take off the rose colored glasses, Miss Granger. You know nothing of me or the reasons for my actions."

_Insufferable chit!_

Severus stormed from the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat there. He could feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He told himself he deserved to be here…to actually be in Azkaban. Lupin sat calmly next to him and he wondered how the werewolf could have so much confidence about what the outcome would be. The Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour, stood up and looked down at Severus. Severus' eyes shifted to the young man sitting next to the Minister. The young pompous Weasley smirked looking down at Snape as if this were a dream come true. Severus' lip slowly curled up in response.

"We have heard all the testimony and seen the memories the pensieve holds. Now…we shall put it to a vote."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Remus?"

Harry's question hung in the air for a moment. The kitchen at Grimmauld Place grew silent as they all tried to figure out what to tell Harry. Hermione had noticed the anxious looks and tense atmosphere when she walked into the kitchen that morning. Hermione knew where Remus was at…Severus Snape's trial. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice, watching Mrs. Weasley's reaction over the room of her glass. Mrs. Weasley waved the question away as if it were a physical thing in front of her.

"Oh, he said something about needing to talk to someone at the Ministry. He will be back shortly."

Harry nodded and turned back to his breakfast. Hermione watched Harry do nothing more than push his food around with his fork. He had been doing that a lot lately. Harry looked up across the table at Hermione and smiled…he never reached his eyes. Hermione noticed the determination in his eyes…the need to take action and succeed, but there was defeat also. Hermione felt her heart break at the sight as she smiled back at her best friend.

The anticipation still hung in the air as the breakfast plates were cleared away and Hermione made her way to the drawing room with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny immediately crossed the room to the table and began writing a letter. Hermione went straight to the small window seat and curled up in it with her book. Harry sat on the sofa staring into the fire. Ron went back to his card castle.

"Something is going on. The Malfoys weren't at breakfast either," Harry stated. Hermione looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Harry."

He turned around slightly to see her and smiled.

"You don't know," he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes, though thankful that Harry still had a bit of humor left in him. She turned back to her book and Harry turned back to the fire.

"I'm going to Godric's Hollow in a few days time."

Hermione sat up straight closing her book.

"When Harry? Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Harry stood up and walked over to her.

"You're not going and neither are you Ron," he said without turning around. "This is something I need to do on my own."

Hermione simply nodded. She knew the day would come when he would be ready to actually go to Godric's Hollow, to face the past he couldn't remember, and that he would want to do it alone. A knocking sound drew her attention away from Harry to the window behind her. Several owls flapped their wings waiting to be let in. Hermione unlatched the window letting the owls in. They flew to the table Ginny sat at and waited.

Hermione was the first to reach her owl and remove the Hogwarts emblazoned parchment from it. Together, the four of them stood and opened their parchments. They were fully expecting this letter…the letter informing them that Hogwarts was closed. Deep down, Hermione wished for it to not be so…she wished for the school to open and with the Order telling Harry to continue his schooling period it gave her a bit more than hope that it would remain open. There was always the off chance though.

As the boys and Ginny read their letters, the sound of Hermione's squeals interrupted their concentration bringing attention to her. Smiling brightly she held up a gold badge…she was Head Girl.

"Like we didn't see that coming," Ron muttered just loud enough to be heard.

Her eyes narrowed on to Ron.

"And what about you Ron? Still a prefect?"

He looked at her paling slightly. When he first made prefect Hermione had assumed it was Harry. It was something Ron never really forgot. Sneering at her he answered.

"Yes."

Then she squealed again. Harry was holding up his Head Boy badge. The sound of feet rapidly approaching caused them to turn around. Mrs. Weasley was rushing into the room looking around frantically.

"What is it? Who screamed?"

The tension left her face as she noticed the badges shining in Hermione and Harry's hands. She too squealed in excitement and rushed to congratulate them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus' eyes scanned the Wizengamot. Hands were in the air…many hands…more than half of the hands. Remus sat next to him with a small smile as his eyes shifted slightly to Severus as if saying "see."

Scrimgeour cleared his throat and then looked back down at Severus. He could see it on the Minister's face. Scrimgeour wanted Severus to be found guilty…it was written all over his face. With a sigh in defeat and final look over the Wizengamot Scrimgeour spoke.

"It would seem the majority of the Wizengamot deems you innocent of your crimes. You are free to go Mister Snape."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus stopped outside Grimmauld Place, turning to look at Snape.

"I will need to explain your presence to Harry."

Snape nodded, though he felt he could care less what the boy-who-lived knew or didn't know about him at that moment. Snape put his hood up and followed Remus into the house followed by the Malfoys. They shut the door quietly, despite the sound of laughter and cheers traveling down the stairs from the drawing room. Without a word to each other, they made their way up the stairs toward the laughter. The Malfoys headed toward the kitchen.

Severus leaned against the door frame watching the cornucopia of love before him. Even with his face obscured Hermione couldn't sense his sneer and looked up at him. He noticed the Head Girl badge in her hand and instinctively rolled his eyes.

_As if there were any doubt._

Remus cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh Remus! Isn't it wonderful! Harry and Hermione made Head Boy and Head Girl!"

Remus smiled brightly and shook Harry's hand and wrapped Hermione in a hug of congratulations. As he hugged Hermione, Remus heard the soft snort of sarcastic laughter behind him. It pulled Remus back into the reason he was standing there. Pulling back from his hug, he looked around toward Harry.

"All went well, Molly. Therefore, I need to talk to Harry."

Ron looked toward Harry. Harry nodded his head and waved Ron out. With a shrug, Ron followed his mother and sister out of the room. Hermione was the last one standing there. She didn't have to ask…the look on Remus' face and the cloaked figure of Severus Snape told her what it was they needed to tell Harry. With a small reassuring smile to Harry, she turned to leave. He grabbed her hand though.

"No, stay."

Her eyes traveled to Remus who nodded his head in agreement. With a slight nod, she turned around and sat in the chair. Remus directed Harry to the sofa where they both sat. Harry was feeling nervous, Hermione could tell. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Harry looked toward Remus waiting for whatever was to come. Hermione noticed Severus, though hidden by his cloak, come further into the room, shutting the door. He stopped on the other side of her chair and seemed to just loom over her. Shifting, slightly uncomfortably, she tried to pay attention to Remus and Harry's conversation.

It was difficult.

Way too difficult.

Severus loomed over her. In her mind she kept replaying the night in the window seat over and over. She kept seeing him pressing her against the window…it just kept replaying over and over. She cursed herself for not paying attention this one time in her life when she saw Harry shoot to his feet and Severus lower his hood. Severus' eyes looked down at her, smirking, as if he knew what she had been thinking about.

Harry's wand was out and pointing at Snape.

"I don't care what the Wizengamot determined. He killed Dumbledore! Cru…"

The curse didn't get the chance to completely leave his lips before Snape cast it aside with the wave of his hand. Hermione sat in between them in her chair wanting to get up and move, but to stand would put her in Harry's direct line of fire. She remained in the chair trapped between the two. Harry raised his wand again. Before the first syllable was uttered completely Snape was deflecting the curse to a nearby wall with a lazy wave of his hand.

"You will never beat me, Potter."

Another curse deflected.

"Not until you learn to close your mind."

Another curse deflected.

Harry's emotions were boiling over, spilling onto the drawing room floor. He was breathing heavy fighting everything inside himself in order to cause harm to his ex-potions master. Harry raised his wand as Hermione decided now was the time to intervene.

"Sect…"

Hermione stood up at that same moment.

"Har…"

The word never left her mouth either as she felt an arm wrap around her turning her as Snape waved his hand to deflect the curse at that same moment. It all happened so quickly and in one smooth movement that Hermione didn't realize she had been hit at first.

She knew something was wrong when Harry quickly pocketed his wand and ran toward her…still wrapped protectively in Snape's arm. Snape glared at the boy when he approached apologizing profusely.

"Potter! You are lucky she did not get the full brunt of that curse!"

Hermione wasn't sure what Harry was apologizing about until she reached up with her hand and felt the blood on her cheek.

"Harry," Remus said as calm as ever. Harry didn't want to take his eyes off Snape who was eyeing Hermione's cut. "Harry, come to the kitchen for a spot of tea…and to calm down. Severus will take care of Hermione."

Harry's mouth was gaping like a fish. He didn't move. Remus…who had been watching the whole time called Harry again, but received no response.

"HARRY POTTER! NOW!" Remus pointed toward the door. When the door clicked shut behind them, Hermione realized she was once again alone with Severus Snape. The air hitting the gash in her cheek stung. Severus' large hands reached out cupping her face, tilting it slightly so he can get a better look.

"Be still child!" He scowled down at her until her movement stopped.

"Sorry," she spoke softly. "And I am not a child."

In Severus' mind he saw himself pinning her to the window again. His eyes left the gash in her cheek to look at her. He knew the air was stinging her immensely as a single tear escaped her eye. Reaching up, with more gentleness than Hermione imagined he was capable of, he wiped it off.

"Crying will only cause it to hurt more."

Clearing his throat, Severus let go of her face and reached inside his robes. He handed her a small phial.

"Drink."

Knowing better than to question him, she tilted the phial back downing the liquid that seemed to burn her throat. After a moment, Snape approached her again, taking her face in his hands to observe the area that had been damaged by Harry's curse. His eyes scanned the area of her cheek. No sign of the curse. Hermione was not sure if he was even aware of what he was doing. The scowl on his face would suggest he didn't know, but his thumbs slightly caressed her cheeks. Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Snape let go and scowled down at her.

"Next time…stay out of what does not concern you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Diagon Alley was even more deserted than the year before. It looked dark and daunting even in the daylight. The only thing shining were the faces of four teenagers eagerly getting their supplies in order to return to Grimmauld Place for the party Mrs. Weasley promised in order to celebrate the new Heads.

Harry and the Weasley's were gathering the required books…books that Hermione had grabbed immediately. Hermione looked at an aisle of books.

"I'll be back."

They nodded and rolled their eyes. Hermione made her way to the aisle and began perusing the books. More times than not Hermione often found a very intriguing informative book hiding in the dark corners of these obscure aisles. She felt at home there. Hidden in the aisle searching for the perfect book to add to her collection. She was reaching up for a book on a top shelf that seemed to call her toward it. A hand came out of the darkness and wrapped around her waist and a hand was placed over her mouth pulling her into the shadows.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat in the drawing room alone staring at the window seat. Why was he staring at it? He couldn't tell for sure. That night with Hermione was not the first time he had intimidated anyone just for pleasure. It was the first time he had done that to a student though. With an angry jerk of his hand the drapes closed sealing off the window seat from his sight.

Rapid footsteps echoed down the corridor and stopped at the doorway. Lazily turning around he saw the Malfoys standing there looking at him waiting. With a sigh, Severus looked down at his Dark Mark. He had long since become numb to the pain, but not the sensation of the calling. Standing up, he placed his mask on and together the three Death Eaters walked from Grimmauld Place only to disappear in a cloud of darkness.


	8. Chapter Seven: Control

Disclaimer: As you know this is not mine.

A/N: **Davra: **please…do not ask questions and leave no way for me to answer you. We are not supposed to directly answer people in A/N anymore. Anyway to answer your question: I do not believe you read the chapter, only skimmed it. No where in that chapter did I state that they got letters saying Hogwarts was closed. I even went back to make sure. Please re-read it.

For everyone else who reviewed: thank you and please keep it coming so I actually want to write the rest of this!

**Part Two**

_Labour_ _in blossoming or dancing where_

_The body is not bruised to pleasure soul,_

_Nor beauty born out of its own despair,_

_Nor blear-eyed wisdom out of midnight_ _oil._

_O chestnut tree, great-rooted blossomer,_

_Are you the leaf, the blossom, or the bole?_

_O body swayed to music, O brightening glance,_

_How can we know the dancer from the dance?_

_--William Butler Yeats_

**Chapter Seven**

_Control_

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all heard the crack of disapparation. An immediate worry and discomfort surged through Harry as he turned and ran toward the aisle he knew Hermione to be down.

"Hermione?"

Harry stood in the aisle, slowly making his way down when Hermione didn't answer. Ron and Ginny followed, both with concerned looks on their faces. Harry stopped. There it was…a book haphazardly lying in the middle of the aisle as if dropped hastily. Slowly walking up to the book, he bent down and picked it up.

_Moste_ _Potente Dark Potions_

Harry blinked as he stared at the title. It seemed an odd thing for Hermione to be looking at. This was the girl who chastised him for using curses the "Half-Blood Prince" created…they were "dark" as she put it. That wouldn't stop Hermione from wanting to know though. Sighing, he turned to look at Ron and Ginny holding up the book.

"She was here."

Ron paled considerably.

"Where did she go then," Ginny asked.

The question hung in the air as Mrs. Weasley turned the corner and looked down the dark aisle at the children.

"There you are. Where is Hermione?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus took his place in the circle. They were in a clearing near the old Riddle house. He felt Lucius' eyes on him and knew despite the appearance that the blonde man was looking forward waiting for their Dark Lord to speak that Lucius was wondering what this was all about…each hoping they had not been discovered.

"Ah…my faithful ones," Voldemort spoke softly, almost affectionately…almost. He walked around the circle, robes flowing behind like some ethereal object. His movements were so graceful that one could find themselves hypnotized by them.

"However, one of you has betrayed me…betrayed us," he said as he gracefully, but theatrically motioned toward all the Death Eaters surrounding him. Silence followed as Voldemort's eyes danced from Death Eater to Death Eater looking for any additional weak links…anyone nervously waiting…anyone showing signs of guilt. Voldemort walked halfway around the circle again and stopped in front of a particular Death Eater. Reaching out, Voldemort tore the Death Eater's mask from his face.

"Jameson!"

The Death Eater in question fell to his knees and immediately began begging for mercy…for forgiveness.

"You betrayed us all, Jameson," Voldemort cut off his pleas.

"Crucio," Voldemort hissed before staring intently into Jameson's eyes as if reading and taking every thought the boy possessed. "Traitors will not be tolerated," Voldemort said before flicking his wand. A blinding green light struck Jameson and his body slumped to the ground.

The Death Eaters remained silent…waiting for some sign from their Lord that they could talk…interact…leave. Voldemort looked down at the still form of Jameson and then back up and around at all his _faithful _Death Eaters.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Traitors. Will. _Not._ Be. Tolerated."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmauld Place was a flutter of activity. The major players of the Order were called for an emergency meeting. Ron and Ginny paced around on one side of the kitchen. For once, Fred and George held no smiles, only looks of concern. Bill and Charlie were huddled together with Kingsley deep in whispered conversation. Mrs. Weasley paced around on the other side of the kitchen wringing her hands nervously. Arthur sat next to Mad-Eye Moody, across from Tonks and Professor McGonagall deep in their own ideas and plans. Harry sat stunned and alone at the end of the table.

She was gone.

Hermione was gone.

Harry looked around at the members of the Order that were present and noticed those who lived in the house at the moment that were absent. His blood started to boil. The Order trusted _him_, but where was the murdering arse now?

"Where are the Malfoys and Snape?"

Harry's voice was soft and most people didn't hear it. Ron and Ginny stopped pacing to look at Harry, both worried at the look upon his face. Harry's temper was rising. Harry's eyes scanned all of those who did not hear him, deep in their own discussions about the matter.

"WHERE ARE THE MALFOYS AND SNAPE?" Harry spat the words out loudly and as if it was poison in his mouth. All movement in the kitchen stopped and all eyes were on him. Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye was going crazy all around the room. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as if to sooth his distress.

"You mean to tell me, that Hermione has been kidnapped and no one stopped to question the whereabouts of our residing Death Eaters?" Again he sounded as if he were spitting out the foulest tasting poison.

Tonks cleared her throat bringing Harry's attention to the currently blonde and purple haired woman.

"Harry, no one questioned it because they have most likely been summoned."

Harry stared daggers at the Auror.

"Oh," Harry asked sarcastically. "Did our friendly Death Eaters leave a note?"

Tonks stood up and walked up to Harry. A look of anger flashed in her eyes as she stared Harry down as if daring him to even try her right now. She was in no mood. With a strained voice she answered him.

"No, Harry. If you notice Remus is not present?"

Harry's eyes did a quick scan of the room, landing back on Tonks.

"The werewolves were summoned by You-Know-Who."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus watched Voldemort stand there in silence as his words washed ever all the Death Eaters. Slowly, there was a stir amongst the Death Eaters. They were shifting ever so slightly. Looking around the circle, Severus noticed the werewolves had arrived and as usual they casually stalked up between Death Eaters to view Voldemort. Only a couple Death Eaters over one of the werewolves had stalked in and began to sniff and growl hungrily at something. This something whimpered slightly. Voldemort glanced around the circle, noticing the newcomers.

"Ah yes, our guests have joined us at last."

A sickening smile graced Voldemort's lips, sending shivers down Severus' spine. It was coming. Whatever this meeting was truly about they were about to witness. Voldemort's eyes landed just a few Death Eaters away, in the direction the whimper had come. His red eyes glinted as he looked down at something.

"It would seem we have a very special guest," Voldemort hissed. "Please, Rodolphus, Rabastan, bring her forward."

Voldemort backed up to the very center of the circle. All eyes watched the brothers. They stepped forward, deep brown unkempt hair tied at the nape of their neck. Between them they held a figure on first glance, Severus could tell was female. Her body was covered with a black cloak, hood up, reminding him of how he had to skulk around Grimmauld Place. The brothers brought the girl closer to Voldemort and upon reaching their destination, they threw her to the ground.

Severus' eyes scanned over the petite form laying face down on the dirt. The bottom of her cloak fell upward revealing her legs. She was wearing blue jeans. Severus' eyes narrowed suspiciously. The girl stirred slightly as if to lift herself off the filthy ground. He noticed a few strands of hair poking out of the hood of the cloak…a golden brown curl. Immediately, Severus felt the panic rush through him. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he prayed to Merlin he was not right.

The girl pushed herself off the ground and looked up into the face of Lord Voldemort. Her hood fell back and several Death Eaters gasped…including Severus and Lucius. Hermione Granger slowly rose to her feet, looking the Dark Lord in the face as if acknowledging her own defiance of him and daring him to stop her. Severus took in a deep breath.

_Is she trying to be killed?_

Rodolphus stepped forward, grabbing Hermione by the back of her hair with one hand and roughly taking her shoulder with the other hand; he took Hermione down to her knees. Not letting go, he pulled her hair back and grabbed her chin with the other hand. He spoke in her ear in a low venomous voice.

"You do not look into the face of the Dark Lord without permission Mudblood. You do not stand before the Dark Lord without permission. You bow before him, on your knees like any good inferior."

Severus watched in utter horror as Hermione jerked her chin out of Rodolphus' grip. Instinctively, he let go of her hair too. Looking Voldemort in the face once again, she stood up. Voldemort was very displeased. The werewolves around the circle began growling and scratching at the ground longing to tear the girl apart. Severus, despite his controlled appearance, could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

_Stupid insolent child! You will be killed!_

Voldemort raised his wand at the girl.

"Crucio," he hissed.

Hermione fell to the ground. It felt as if she were being torn apart bit by bit as a thousand needles were impaled into every part of her body. She writhed on the ground…quietly? She refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. As she writhed about on the ground, Severus could see where the girl had already been beaten before she was brought to the Dark Lord. Voldemort removed the curse.

"You will bow before me," he spoke.

Hermione looked up through her eyelashes at the hated man. This was the man that took her childhood away. Every year she watched her best friend worry about his fate and the fate of his friends due to this man. Ultimately this man caused Dumbledore's death…helped to turn Severus into the man he was today…killed Harry's parents…the cause of Sirius' death…the list could go on and on. Severus' eyebrow rose in slight amazement as the girl slow lifted herself again off the ground and began to stand up.

"I bow before no one," she spat, though weakly.

Once again, Rodolphus grabbed her and brought her painfully to her knees.

"My Lord," Rodolphus spoke with a hint of worry in his voice. "I tried to break her. Resilient she is."

Painfully keeping her head pulled back with her hair, Rodolphus stroked her cheek. She felt shame and disgust fill her and proceeded to spit in Rodolphus' face. Severus heard a very slight chuckle from Lucius—very slight.

"Well, we must break her then," the Dark Lord spoke softly.

"My Lord, if I may," Severus asked.

Voldemort motioned him forward. Displaying not the slightest sign of apprehension, fear, or concern for the girl, Severus stepped forward.

"I will break her, my Lord."

Hermione recognized that voice. She closed her eyes for a moment wishing it weren't true.

_Traitor!_

Rabastan, who had been standing back during his brother's trials with the girl, looked at Severus calculatingly. Voldemort looked at Severus for a moment before responding.

"And Severus, what makes you think you will succeed where Rodolphus has failed?"

Severus was expecting such a question. In fact, he had counted on it. Smirking behind his mask at Rodolphus, Severus answered the Dark Lord's question.

"I have taught her for several years, my Lord. I know what pleases her most. If given your blessings I could have her bowing before you like any other faithful Death Eater by the end of the summer."

Severus bowed his head respectfully. Voldemort eyed him for a few moments. He glanced over at Hermione and the struggle Rodolphus seemed to be having keeping the girl in control.

"You proved yourself quite capable of any task when you killed that old fool for young Mister Malfoy," Voldemort's eyes wandered to the boy disapprovingly. He still was not happy with the youngest Death Eater. "I'm granting your wish, Severus. Think of it as a reward for a job well done. You have until the end of the summer. You may leave. Lucius, help Severus get settled with the Mudblood."

Lucius nodded and stepped out of the circle. Severus bent down, taking a tight grip of Hermione's arm, pulling her up to stand beside him. She stopped struggling. The circle parted, allowing Severus to walk through keeping a tight hold of Hermione and Lucius walking on the other side of her.

Lucius stopped in front of his son momentarily.

"Not one word Draco."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late and Draco was exhausted when he stepped back into Grimmauld Place…alone. As he shut the door behind him, he noticed how eerily quiet it was. No sound floated from the kitchen or down from the drawing room. It seemed still and quiet like death. The first step of the staircase creaked as his foot pressed down on it. Immediately, Draco discovered someone dragging him backward by his collar. He was thrown into the kitchen where he saw several members of the Order watching. Harry spoke from behind him.

"Where is she?"

Draco straightened up and turned to look at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"Where is who, Potter?"

Harry's wand was out in a flash and in Draco's face.

"Hermione, Malfoy. Where is Hermione?"

Draco looked from Harry's wand to Harry. McGonagall walked up and plucked Harry's wand from his fingers.

"That will not help, Mister Potter."

McGonagall turned to Draco as if expecting him to answer Harry's question. Draco looked around at everyone.

"I don't know anything about Granger. When I left for the meeting she was out shopping with you lot," Draco said pointing to the Weasleys.

"We know you were at a Death Eater meeting," Tonks informed her cousin. Draco turned his eyes to her.

"Yes, cousin, I was. Because the Dark Lord discovered one of your spies."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus walked them to a nearby yew tree. He wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. The last thing he saw before disapparating was Lucius Malfoy's smirk. Severus appeared outside the gates of the old house in Blackmoor. Lucius appeared only seconds later. Hermione barely had time to take in her surroundings before she was dragged through the gates up an overgrown path, onto a porch and through the front door.

She stood in the middle of a darkened room, seething mad. Her fists were clenched at her side as her eyes followed the shadowy form she knew to be Severus Snape.

"Harry was right. You are at traitor."

With a flick of his wand, the fireplace danced into life casting an eerie glow across the angry girl. Severus simply raised an eye brow at her. For some reason it sparked a fire within her…she rushed forward. Hermione began pounding Severus with her fists, though it didn't seem to faze him.

"I hate you! You…you…you traitor!"

Lucius watched on in amusement. The sound of his soft chuckle angered Severus even more than the girl trying to bash his brains out. Severus reached down, grabbing the girl by her upper arms tightly and pushing her back, shaking her slightly.

"You impertinent child! You know nothing."

As he looked at her, he noticed her eyes roll slightly as if she were fighting sleep. He knew what the problem was. He had experienced it himself in the past.

"Miss Granger, this overexertion is not wise after what you have been through." She continued to struggle to reach him. "Stop it this instant."

And she did. Severus barely had time to catch her fully before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and darkness overcame her.

Lucius followed Severus up the stairs and into Severus' own room. He looked down his nose around the room as Severus laid the girl on the bed. Opening a bedside table, Severus pulled out several phials of potions and sat them on the small table. He looked up at Lucius standing there watching the girl.

"You know where your room is, Lucius. It has not changed since your last visit."


	9. Chapter Eight: Traitors

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter Eight**

_The Traitor_

Slowly her world came into view. She was in a room that despite the fire in the fireplace was otherwise dark. Slowly, she sat up. Every muscle in her body seemed to scream for her to not move, to remain still. Her head pounded and for a moment her vision blurred. When her vision cleared again she looked around. The room was nice with mahogany furniture and its deep blue décor. Turning her head she noticed the potion bottles lined up on the night stand. Then her memory caught up with her.

_Severus Snape._

Despite her body's protestations, she stood up and slowly made her way out into the hall. She heard voices coming from downstairs.

"You will tell them nothing!"

Snape was angry. Then she heard the familiar voice that caused her heart to skip in excitement. Maybe she was saved? But his words let her down.

"Fine, Severus. I won't utter a word."

_Remus Lupin?_

She tried to hurry down the stairs, but to no avail. As she descended the last step she heard a back door shut.

_He left?_

She stood in the darkened area between the bottom of the staircase and the entrance to the kitchen.

"Can we trust that werewolf to keep his mouth shut," she heard Lucius ask in his usual superior tone.

"Yes. He owes me…Miss Granger please do come in and sit down."

Hermione jumped at her name. Snape knew she was there. She emerged from her dark hiding place into the kitchen. Snape and Lucius both leaned against a counter—Severus holding a cup of coffee, Lucius holding nothing but his serpent cane. Their eyes were solely on her as she entered the kitchen. Severus twisted slightly to set his coffee down. Turning back straight he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Hermione as if she had done him some great wrong.

She began to fidget.

"NEVER! And I mean _never_ look the Dark Lord in the face again!" Crossing the room, he grabbed her by her upper arm and shook her. "Are you trying to betray Potter? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He shook her more. Hermione would admit the fear if you asked her. Severus Snape could be frightening all on his own when he was angry and Hermione obviously had angered him. "Did you stop to think what would happen if the Dark Lord had penetrated that pathetic excuse of a mind of yours? Did you stop to think not only my position, but that of the Order would be in jeopardy?"

Hermione's eyes were wide and tear filled. The fear she actually felt when facing Voldemort seemed to overwhelm her as a delayed reaction when paired with the fear she now had for Snape…for an angry Snape. She hadn't spoken a word, afraid. Did he even want an answer?

"Severus," that superior voice spoke from across the kitchen. "You are frightening the child."

Hermione's eyes flashed to Lucius and then back to the one she currently feared. Snape let go of her with a slight push and sneered.

"Where's that Gryffindor bravery now?"

With an absent wave of his hand a plate of food landed on the table.

"Eat or your potions will not go down well," Snape said with a slight smile on his face. A smile that said the thought was enjoyable. Lucius watched his friend move to stand against the counter again. As Severus resumed his scowling at the girl, Lucius looked at him as if he were thinking "that half-blood will never learn." If the situation were not so serious Hermione might have laughed, but as it was she had no energy or desire for such a frivolity.

Hermione looked up from her food. Her choices on who to speak with were Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy. As far as she could see those were not good odds when it came to getting answers. Swallowing down her bite she turned from Severus' cold glare to Lucius' emotionless stare.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Twenty-Four hours," Lucius answered her.

She looked back down at her plate and tried to eat a few more bites, but she really had no appetite. After forcing a couple more bites down, she pushed her plate away. Slowly and painfully she stood up and picked her plate up. She walked to the sink that sat between the two men and placed the plate in it.

"Miss Granger, go shower. I will be up there shortly to tend to your injuries."

Snape's voice was softer than it had been. Hermione simply nodded and headed back up the stairs. They watched until her form was gone from view. Lucius eyes turned to Severus, but Severus still had his focus on the spot of the stairs they could last see Hermione.

"Are you the least bit concerned Potter will discover _you_ have his little Gryffindor Princess?"

Severus blinked as if Lucius' voice had brought him out of some other world that existed only in his mind. He looked at Lucius as if Lucius should know what to do about it.

"Then perhaps you should make an appearance at the Order and curb that line of thought."

Lucius sneered back at him.

"Perhaps I should."

Severus watched Lucius sweep from the house through the back door. He knew Lucius would return, probably late that night or early the next morning. He heard the sound of running water cut off. With a sigh, he placed his coffee cup down and began to ascend the stairs. He had wounds to heal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius sat in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. He sat by the fireplace, in clear view, reading. His son sat at the table doing his holiday homework. Parchments and books now littered that table. Since they now knew school was starting Ginny had taken Hermione's place of nagging the boys to do their homework. It was silent and peaceful until Potter stormed down the corridor and into the room. Ron and Ginny followed him, hot on his heals. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Harry, slow down and calm down," Ginny pleaded.

Harry came to an abrupt halt and turned blazing mad eyes at the girl.

"No, I won't. Where is he Ginny? No one seems to worry about Snape's disappearance." They were quiet for a moment before Harry continued as he walked closer to Ginny causing her to take a cautious step back. "I wouldn't doubt it if that bat has her himself!"

Ron, noticing his sister taking steps away from Harry spoke up.

"Harry, stop! That's my sister you are frightening."

Harry stopped and turned to look at Ron. A laugh escaped Harry…an almost crazy laugh.

"Oh come on Ron! We all know your sister! She would hex me in a heartbeat if she felt threatened! Now, I want Snape found!"

The sound of a book snapping shut echoed in the silence that followed. Draco had long since ceased writing and was watching the-boy-who-lived have a meltdown.

"Mister Potter," Lucius spoke as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Jumping to conclusions again I see." Lucius stood there looking down his nose at the boy who was supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding world. Lucius forced a small smile. "Severus was given a task by the Dark Lord and as we speak Severus is out fulfilling it."

"Of course," spat Harry. "We all know what side he is truly on don't we Malfoy?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the irate boy.

"Mister Potter, if the Order felt it was necessary for you to be aware of Severus' whereabouts they would have informed you, but as they have not, it is safe to assume it is not your concern."

Harry looked ready to attack Lucius, even if Lucius turned his back. At this point Slytherin tactics were not beneath Harry.

"Harry, he's right."

Harry's head jerked toward the sound of the familiar voice. Remus stood in the doorway silently listening. Once Harry noticed him, Remus stepped in. Glancing at Lucius, he turned back to Harry.

"Snape's whereabouts are not your concern Harry."

"But Hermione! He probably has her, the slimy git!"

Remus sighed and rubbed his head for a moment.

"No, Harry. Snape is on a mission." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Remus held up his hand to cut him off and continued. "Harry, really. What would Snape really be doing with Hermione anyway?'

Harry rolled his eyes and looked angrily out the window.

"That is something I would rather not think about."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom that was connected to Severus' room. Holding the towel around her, she came to a halt. Severus was standing in his room, his arms crossed over his chest. One eyebrow arched up at her entrance.

"I…I have nothing to change into," she mumbled embarrassed. This man was her teacher at one point. Stepping beyond her to the wardrobe, he pulled out a white button up shirt and handed it to her.

"This will do you for the night."

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wardrobe.

"Anytime Miss Granger. Although, tonight would be nice."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. He was just going to stand there and watch her get dressed? With a deep calming breath, Hermione prayed to Merlin this would work. She did not remove the towel, but placed the shirt on over it and proceeded to button it up. Once the shirt was buttoned, she worked over her shirt to loosen the towel and allow it to fall to the floor.

Once Hermione's towel hit the floor, Snape's eyes traveled down her form to the towel. Stepping forward, he bent down to pick the towel up.

"Get yourself settled, Miss Granger," he said as he stepped toward the bathroom with the towel. When he came back out Hermione was sitting up under the covers of the large bed…a bed which made her look even smaller than what she was. Swiftly, he walked toward her and sat down on the bed next to her, facing her. She wouldn't look at him.

Severus sat there for a moment, observing the wounds that covered portions of her face. He was in no way oblivious to the fact that she would not look at him. He even understood why; he was the enemy to her right now. Still it angered him. What right did this insufferable Gryffindor have to fear him? He saved her arse is what he did.

Curbing his anger, he leaned forward putting one hand on the bed on the other side of her and the other hand he used to turn her face at a slight angle up. Her injuries weren't too bad considering. There was some slight bruising on her right cheekbone and a cut above her eye. When he leaned forward to get a good look, he caught a glimpse of something peaking out of her shirt, coming from her shoulder.

Reaching out with two fingers he barely touched her skin as he moved the collar of the shirt off toward her shoulder. The barely there touch caused an uncontrolled shiver to run through her. To her horror, Snape noticed.

"Are you cold Miss Granger?"

She wouldn't look at him, but from the corner of her eye she could see his eyes narrowed and a slightly disguised smirk.

"M…maybe just a bit."

With a slight nod of his head, he turned back to observe this newly discovered injury. Mostly covering the area between her shoulder and neck and part of her shoulder was a massive bruise in the shape of Rodolphus Lestrange's handprint. Severus knew it was from the tight hold he held her down with. Reaching for a small jar, he scooped a small amount out and began to rub it on the bruise on Hermione's face.

He noticed she closed her eyes. She couldn't help it. Despite his cold exterior and hardened demeanor, he had a very gentle touch when dealing with the injured. When he was done rubbing the cream on all her bruises he grabbed another potion and told her to drink. He watched her cut immediately heal.

"Now, drink this. It will help with the after effects of the Cruciatus." He saw the light in her eyes brighten as she seemed to perk up at his words. She didn't get the first syllable out as he cut her off by holding his hand up. "No it is not a potion taught in your school curriculum and yes, I will teach it to you while you are here as long as you try to not be so insufferable."

Closing her mouth in satisfaction she took the phial of potion and downed it quickly. She felt the pains and aches begin to subside and sighed in relief.

"Please keep in mind, Miss Granger," Snape began as he put the phials and bottles back in the drawer. "I am not the enemy. You are much better off here than with Rodolphus."

Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes as if saying she highly doubted that at the moment.

"Miss Granger, Rodolphus Lestrange's wife is Bellatrix so not only would you have been his prisoner, but hers as well…and _that_ is if they let you live."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't really been thinking of that. Suddenly her eyes began to feel droopy and she slid down the bed to lie down. The last thing she saw before the darkness of sleep took her away was Severus Snape standing in the doorway watching her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up to sunlight, the first sunlight she had seen in two days. Stretching, she heard her stomach growl and heard voices drifting from down stairs. Throwing the covers off, she set her bare feet on the hardwood floor and cautiously made her way down the stairs. As she stepped off the stairs, she heard laughter and not laughter she recognized…this was warm and amused laughter. Slowly she stepped over the threshold into the kitchen.

The talking and laughter stopped. Hermione froze mid step as she looked in horror at who was sitting at the table with Severus Snape. It was one of the men who had abducted her—Rabastan Lestrange. Hermione felt her heart immediately began to pound wildly. Her senses were telling her to run for it, but she was frozen in her spot. He sat across from Severus. His long deep brown hair was tied in a black ribbon at the base of his neck, reminding Hermione of Lucius. Rabastan's hair was different, beyond the color though. A couple pieces in the front on each side hung loose from the confinement.

The most shocking thing was Rabastan sat there smiling at Hermione. Her mind flashed through the memories of being abducted by this man and his brother. She remembered this was the brother that did not lay a hand on her. He didn't hit her once and stood back when his brother brought her to Voldemort. Hermione suddenly became aware of how under dressed she really was and began to fidget with embarrassment. Severus noticed and rolling his eyes, he flicked his hand to the side and a long black cloak flew toward her.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she caught it and proceeded to cover herself.

"Don't just stand there child! Sit down and eat," Severus snapped at her.

The harshness in his words caused her to jump. Rabastan's eyes cut over to Severus.

"Oh Severus, must you frighten every student you have ever had?"

Severus gave him the most withering look Hermione had ever seen. Walking toward the table she had a choice between sitting next to Rabastan or Severus. Remembering how Rabastan did not have a hand in her torture and Snape seemed to be in an even worse mood than usual, she sat next to Rabastan. He turned and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't want to sit next to that bloke right now either," Rabastan said nodding his head toward Severus. Severus' eyes narrowed on his old friend sitting across from him.

Was he flirting with Granger?

Rabastan looked Hermione over.

"Well at least he had the decency to heal your wounds that savage of a brother of mine caused."

Hermione laughed slightly.

"Do you not have somewhere to be," Severus asked him in a very controlled voice…one that actually said I'm pissed so you better get out of the way.

Rabastan cleared his throat and turned back to Snape.

"Yes, I must go and meet Remus for my report. Do you have anything to report while I'm at Order Headquarters?"

Severus shook his head no and continued his glaring on Hermione. Rabastan stood up and walked out the door. Hermione watched him leave…a million thoughts running through her head.

_Bloody Hell! Is Rabastan Lestrange a spy?_


	10. Chapter Nine: The Weasel

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: please review! Oh….I have a funny little story to tell. My son, who is eleven going on twelve, was out shopping with my mother and I. He was getting ready to go to 4-H camp for the first time. Well, I was reading what the first day schedule at camp was to him in the car. Well, when I got to 9 o'clock that night it read "Night Recreation." When I read this out loud my son's head pops up from looking at the CD I had just bought for him and he says "we're going to kill a goat?" And he says this like it's a NORMAL thing to discuss and have happen. My mother and I just got real quiet and looked at each other before looking at my son and both of us nearly yelling "NO!" I asked him what kind of camp did he think I was sending him to? Now he is totally embarrassed by it. After he got back from camp I asked him what kind of a mother did he think he had that would send her son to a camp that does animal sacrifices for entertainment? Lol. I'll never let him forget that one!

Okay….thanks for all my reviews and please keep them coming.

**Chapter Nine**

_The Weasel_

Lucius stood outside the drawing room listening to Potter rant…again. He couldn't get into the kitchen and he couldn't eavesdrop. The Order, having learned how these kids would go about getting information, had begun casting charms to keep them away when a meeting was in session. This meeting was with only one member of the Order…someone who had something to report.

He peered into the drawing room unnoticed. Good, they were all occupied. Walking down the corridor, Lucius stopped outside the room Granger and the Weasley girl shared. Taking one last look around, he stepped inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat on the sofa before the fireplace, staring into the fire. Despite the summer month and the heat outside, the old house seemed to maintain a chill. Her eyes flickered to the other side of the room—the side that was lined with floor to ceiling book cases. She wanted to go over there and find a book to read, but she was not sure how Snape would react.

Snape stood in the doorway watching Hermione in the dark room. The shades remained drawn, cutting off any sunlight from entering. The only light was from the fireplace and even that seemed to illuminate her face. He saw her eyes look wistfully at the book cases on the other side of the room.

When Snape stepped into the room, Hermione's attentions were drawn to him. He moved swiftly to the book cases and looked over the titles in one area as if looking for a particular book. She watched his fingers seem to caress the spines of the books until he found the one he was looking for. Pulling it out of its place he flipped the leather cover open skimming the table of contents. Closing it with one hand, he turned toward Hermione.

His eyes bore into hers for a moment. Stepping toward her, he emerged from the darkness surrounding the books. Hermione's eyes followed Snape as he walked up to her, stopping directly in front of her. He held out the book to her.

"Read this…if you still want to learn about the potion for the after effects of the Cruciatus afterwards please inform me."

Hermione took the book and nodded her head.

"Yes, sir."

Hermione's eyes left Snape's face, and traveled down to the book.

_Potions in the Grey_

A small smile turned on the corners of her mouth as she opened the book and began to read, thankful to have something to read—even if its contents were questionable.

That's where she was an hour later when Lucius showed back up—sitting on the sofa reading from _Potions in the Grey._ It was close to lunch time when he stepped into the room holding out what appeared to be a duffle bag.

"While at Headquarters I was able to procure some of you clothing."

Thankfully for the fresh clothes, Hermione jumped out of her place on the sofa and rushed toward Lucius taking the bag.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy," she said as she swept passed him and toward the stairs. She quickly put on her own clothes trying not to imagine Lucius Malfoy going through her clothes to pack them, knickers and all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat at the table during lunch eating and reading. She had _Potions in the Grey _propped up slightly on a jug pumpkin juice that sat in front of her. Her eyes absorbed the words on the pages hungrily as she slowly ate, oblivious to the looks the two men at the table were giving her.

Severus took slow precise bites, eyes on the witch sitting across from him. The girl looked like she did every meal at Hogwarts—nose in a book oblivious to the world around her. He silently wondered if she would even notice if the Dark Lord himself walked in the room. His eyes shot over to Lucius who sat next to Hermione. Lucius shrugged one shoulder as if telling Severus 'you tell me if this is normal.'

She continued reading as her eating slowed down to mere nibbles between pages. It was her solace. Deep in the words…the sentences…the paragraphs…the chapters, she could forget she was a prisoner…she could forget she was being held captive by Severus Snape and apparently Lucius Malfoy as well. As she ate and read, one thing kept invading her mind—Rabastan Lestrange. Finally, she looked up from her book and straight into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"Was Rabastan Lestrange not placed in Azkaban for his part in the torture of the Longbottoms?"

Severus, caught off guard by the girl's question, blinked for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he responded slowly.

Her forehead scrunched up in confusion. Severus could see her working something in her head and whatever it was it was causing her problems. Severus sat his fork down and pinching the area between his eyes with one hand he motioned for Hermione to continue.

"Well, go on girl. What do you want to ask?"

She was taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. Slowly sitting her glass back down, she was aware that both the men were now watching her.

"Well, I figured out he is one of the spies," she started. When Severus nodded, she continued. "What I don't understand is how, if he was indeed in Azkaban for the crime, he is able to walk about freely."

Silence followed. Snape had been waiting for this…he knew she would start piecing things together and come up with more questions.

"Rabastan was _present_ at the torture of the Longbottoms, but he did not participate…"

"But, in Dumbledore's pensieve Harry saw…"

At the mention of Dumbledore, Severus felt a jab of pain in his gut and heart. Just hearing his name was like a reminder. It angered him on top of the fact that the girl actually had the nerve to interrupt him.

"Miss Granger! We have all had to play our parts and make our sacrifices."

That shut her up. Closing her mouth, she looked down at her plate thoroughly ashamed at seeming to bring up bad memories.

"Miss Granger," he said pinching the area between his eyes again. "Rabastan was given a retrial of sorts…with the use of a pensieve this time."

Nodding her head, she excused herself, taking the book with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was thankful to have her own night clothes that evening. She stood in the middle of what she knew to be Severus Snape's bedroom and simply stared at the bed. She didn't think he had slept in the past few days as she had been in his bed and he had always been up before her.

Snape walked into the room, lips turning up into a snarl. He walked by her to his wardrobe and pulled out his own night clothes. As he held the black bundle of clothing, he turned to her.

"What is it now, Miss Granger?"

She swallowed, not really wanting to make the man even angrier with her than normal.

"Well, isn't there another room I can sleep in?"

He said nothing right away, choosing instead to stare intently at her as if looking at her every thought.

"No, there is not. Lucius is in one room and the other room was my mother's growing up. Since her death she has chosen to leave her imprint behind guarding that room from anyone…including me."

Taking a sigh and accepting her fate for the night, Hermione stepped to the bed and crawled in pulling the covers up around her. Snape left through the door leading to the bathroom as Hermione placed the book on the nightstand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius stood before the book cases looking over the titles when he felt it. A slight tingling at the base of his neck made the tiny hairs stand on end. It was as if he could feel the magic in the air. Turning to a small table in the corner of the book cases he saw the orb in the center of the table glowing red.

"Tinker," he whispered hastily and as panicked as any Malfoy would allow himself to sound.

A house elf appeared before him.

"Yes, Master Malfoy," it asked bowing before him.

"Who has opened the gate?"

The house elf looked frightened.

"The Dark Lord's Weasel sir."

Lucius' eyes widened considerably as he disapperated right there. Usually within the house they did not disapperate and apparate from room to room. That was simply rude, but this was not a time for niceties. Severus was walking out of the bathroom in his night clothes, hair still damp, when Lucius appeared before him. Severus halted and Hermione let out a squeak of surprise.

"Tinker has informed me that the Dark Lord's _Weasel _is here," Lucius said in a rush.

Severus head shot to Hermione. He knew why that Weasel was here…why he was sent. He was sent to check up on Severus…to check up on how he was dealing with his prisoner. Hearing the footsteps steadily coming closer up the stairs, Severus rushed over to Hermione. Grabbing her by the arm he jerked her out of the bed.

His forehead was crinkled in conflict. Hermione could see it, but it did not stop what happened. The sounds of the footsteps were almost at the door. It wasn't right…he didn't want to, but what choice was there…this was why the Weasel was there.

Hermione's eyes were stuck on Severus' face and the myriad of emotions that seemed to pass over him in just a matter of seconds. Holding her tightly by her upper arms, he closed his eyes for a moment, as he licked his lips. His hands slid down her arms, taking a hold of her wrists. He opened his eyes only to look straight into hers. He stepped toward her, causing the back of her knees to hit the bed in turn causing her to fall down onto the bed. Before she completely hit the bed though, Snape pushed her the rest of the way back, so that instead of landing on her arse, she landed on her back with her wrists pinned down on either side of her head.

He hovered over her; the footsteps stopped outside the door and the handle began to move.

"Forgive me," he whispered and dove into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Hermione gasped at the sudden assault of his mouth on her. She instinctively struggled to try to get up and get away, but that only made him hold tighter. Then, just barely in the background, she heard someone clearing their throat. With a slight growl, she hoped for show, Snape lifted himself off her and turned to face who Hermione was expecting to be Wormtail.

It wasn't.

"What do you want Weasely," Snape hissed out as if upset at the intrusion. Severus pulled her up by her upper arm forcibly. "I was in the middle of teaching her a lesson."

Percy looked over Hermione in such a way that she instinctively tried to step behind Severus. The extra pressure he put on her arm prevented her from doing so.

"The Dark Lord just asked that I check in to see how you are…handling things. Quite well it seems."

Severus nodded curtly.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I believe I told you, you were not welcome in this home without official announcement."

Percy nodded slightly.

"Then I shall go. The Dark Lord wanted me to report back to him anyway."

Snape said nothing, eyes narrowed at the past student. When he was gone and another orb in the corner of the room turned green, Snape let go of Hermione's arm.

"He's gone. Return to bed," Snape said as if it were all business, not realizing Hermione stood there frightened, shocked, and feeling ultimately violated. She was still standing there when Severus swiftly left the room with Lucius.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood over the boiling cauldron. It was the right color, she knew it was, but still looked up at Snape waiting for some word of encouragement. Not that she really expected to receive any. They had not spoken of his sudden assault on her the previous night and she had a feeling he did not want to talk about it. Part of her was mortified it happened, hating every bit of Severus Snape for putting her in such a situation, but then another part of her screamed to remind her that under no circumstances should she be liking the idea of him doing that again.

He appeared before her and looked down at the contents of the potion. Slowly, she stirred the pomegranate juice in. She counted each clockwise stir.

"1…2…3"

The potion turned a crystal clear color almost immediately. Her eyes looked up from the potion to the man standing on the other side. His eyes looked up.

"Now, what do you add?"

"Nothing sir," she responded.

"Nothing," he questioned her.

She swallowed and continued.

"Nothing for another day sir. The potion continues to simmer over a low flame for 24 hours sir, at which time I add crushed moonstone, stir counterclockwise six turns, let simmer for five minutes, remove from the flame, and lastly add the re'em blood before bottling."

He nodded his head, but said nothing. Severus watched her lower the flame.

"Do not crush the moonstone until tomorrow, or it will lose its magical properties. Clean up and then lock this door behind you."

Hermione nodded, not really wanting to tell him she already knew about the moonstone. The door clicked shut behind him.

_He was in a hurry._

She began picking up various tools and objects that had been used in the beginning stages of making this potion. The parchment she had taken many notes on had fallen to the floor. Bending down to pick it up, she noticed a cupboard door open. Curiosity began to overwhelm her. She cautiously looked toward the door to make sure Snape wasn't walking back through. He wasn't.

Sitting the parchment on the work table, she slowly walked toward the cupboard. She opened it warily, taking one last look at the door. The cupboard held several cauldrons and several phials…all different looking from what the rest of the potions lab held. These cauldrons and phials in the cupboard all held the same symbol. Hermione knelt down. Reaching her hand out, she brushed her fingertips over the engraving on the cauldron. She had never seen anything like it. It was a phoenix with its wings spread and aflame. A serpent was wrapped around the body of the phoenix. Beneath the phoenix-serpent was what appeared to be a waving banner with runes on it.

Hermione studied ancient runes…she loved ancient runes. Slowly, she began to recognize them as the Gothic-Medieval Runes. Her mind quickly skimmed through the rune dictionary she nearly had memorized by now. Quickly, she realized the runes were various letters that did not make sense. The banner read teiws kusma othal teiws othal. It made no sense. In essence…in modern day language it said TKOTO.

Hermione stared at the symbol and the runes wondering what Snape was hiding.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Boys Are Back In Town

Disclaimer: Not mine…nope.

A/N: Okay…please review! I need to know what you think!

**Chapter Ten**

_The Boys Are Back In Town_

Hermione came up from the basement lab eager to eat dinner. Stepping into the kitchen she found Lucius sitting at the table in deep conversation with Rabastan Lestrange.

_When did he get here?_

Hermione walked in and headed toward her plate of food. Her eyes looked around wondering where Snape was. The two men stopped talking and watched her. Once she was settled in her seat, she looked around again. Her eyes found their way to Lucius steely grey ones. He looked down his nose at her.

"Severus is not here Miss Granger. He will not return until much later."

With a slight roll of his eyes, he continued eating and smirked across the table at Rabastan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About an hour after she was finished with dinner, Hermione found herself in the front room reading. The fire was blazing in the fireplace casting that section of the room aglow and leaving the area the books were in, in darkness. Hermione was so deep in her reading she did not hear anyone enter the room.

She felt the sofa suddenly sink a little as someone sat next to her. Slowly looking up, she started slightly at how close Rabastan was to her. His dark eyes moved from her to her book. Reaching out, he plucked it from her hands before she could respond. Keeping his finger in the book to mark her page he closed the cover slightly to read it.

"Rabastan," Lucius said in a warning tone as he stepped into the room. "I believe Severus warned you against bothering the girl before he left."

Lucius sat down in a chair that sat at an angle from them. Rabastan, looking defeated, handed the book back to Hermione. Placing a scrap of parchment in the book to mark her page, she stood up. With the time, Lucius knew where she would be going. Before she got out of the room, she heard Lucius' voice taunting.

"Severus will be back in bed before you awaken in the morning."

Choosing to ignore the man, she left the room. On her way to the room she still had the symbol and runes dancing in her head and Lucius' words.

_Snape warned Rabastan? Why?_

Lying on the bed, she began to wonder about Snape. There was so much he seemed to be hiding. Her mind quickly turned to Percy's presence and what Snape did to her then. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep with those visions dancing in her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The house was quiet and dark when he returned. Rabastan was sound asleep on the sofa…a book lying next to him. With a slight snarl, Severus headed up the stairs. He opened his bedroom door to find it cast in a warm glow. His eyes landed on the fire dancing in the fireplace. In actuality it was quite warm in the room. A small, soft moan brought Severus' attentions to the girl asleep in his bed.

Hermione was sleeping above the covers. His eyes traveled over her. He wondered what would possess the Gryffindor to wear something that covered so little. She had on the tiniest little boxer looking shorts and a cami. Then it dawned on him as he watched her shift slightly again. Lucius packed a bag of her clothes and he obviously grabbed this for the girl to wear.

_Probably what Lucius wanted to see her in._

Sneering at nothing but the thought, Severus removed his cloak. Grabbing his night clothes, his eyes traveled back to the girl in bed. He debated whether to change there in the room or not. The girl was clearly sound asleep. Taking the chance, he changed quickly and climbed onto the bed.

Laying there his eyes shifted to the insufferable girl. Every night she slept in the covers and he slept above them. He always made sure he was up and out of there before she awoke to save any awkward embarrassing feelings so early. This time he was gone and she fell asleep above the covers. Spread out comfortably like she belonged there. With a slight snarl he looked away.

The fire danced across his eyes as his vision seemed to blur and refocus on a memory not so long ago. A memory of this same girl standing in her dress for the wedding. Remus had just reassured her that she was beautiful and her eyes fell on him before she flooed away. He knew she was not waiting for his reassurance, but for his insult. Remus had spoken sincerely increasing her self confidence and she fully expected Snape to take it away. His eyes narrowed on the dancing flame and the memory.

The more he thought about it the more he wondered if Lupin was telling Hermione she was beautiful from a "fatherly" point of view or from some other point of view. He didn't know why, but the thought seemed to ignite a small flame of anger in him. Sighing in frustration, he turned onto his side, facing Hermione's form.

_No, she is no longer that same eleven year old._

His own thoughts angered him. He closed his eyes hoping to get her out of his line of vision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For once, Hermione woke up before Snape. She sat there on the bed for a few moments observing this most feared Potions Master. He seemed so at peace and gentle when he slept. At some point during the night, Snape had removed his pajama top probably from the heat the room seemed to hold. The shirt was crumpled on the floor next to the bed.

Hermione looked over him. He lay there, spread out on his side of the bed. The Dark Mark stared at her like a reminder of what she was doing there. Her eyes traveled from his marred arm to his chest. A silver chain hung from his neck with a pendent—a pendent of the symbol she discovered in his potions lab. She stared at it for a moment trying to rack her brain for some thought of what it could all mean.

Silently she crawled out of bed, showered and dressed. Walking down the steps she realized it was rather earlier than what she usually got up. She was the only one awake. She stood in the kitchen looking around.

_Coffee._

Realizing Snape had her wand stashed away somewhere unknown, she set to work making coffee without it. As the coffee began to brew, the kitchen slowly began to smell of fresh brew…waking her senses.

_Food._

As she worked, the house slowly began to fill with the subtle scent of warm homely cooking. It was enticing and quickly woke Rabastan.

"She's brilliant, beautiful, _and_ she can cook!"

Hermione turned around from the counter with a basket of scones. Sitting them in the middle of the table she looked up with a small smile.

"I'll take the brilliant part. Beautiful is a matter of opinion and as for my cooking, you haven't even tried it yet."

With a smile and a nod, Rabastan stepped further into the kitchen and took a seat.

"A matter of opinion you say," Rabastan asked. "Yes, well I suppose Severus has never been one to just blurt out what he's thinking."

Hermione looked at him strangely—as if he were speaking some foreign language.

"What has that got to do with…?"

She was cut off by Lucius' arrival.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus slowly sat up in bed and looked to his right. Hermione wasn't there. He remained silent and still for a moment. The scent of coffee and food permeated the air and brought him out of bed. With a quick shower and change of clothes, Severus was making his way down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Laughter, he could hear actually laughter coming from the kitchen. When he stepped in he saw the table full of food. He saw Hermione, Rabastan and Lucius sitting around it.

"…and I believe to this day he believes Harry took it."

The laughter continued.

"What do I believe Harry took, Miss Granger?"

She jumped slightly and watched as Severus took a seat across from her. His eyes stayed on her waiting for a response. Rabastan waved his hand as if shooing a fly away.

"Nothing to fret over Severus. Just past stories. Try the wonderful breakfast she cooked."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was alone in the front room. Snape, Rabastan and Lucius were all in the kitchen discussing things that did not include her. Sighing into the silence, she looked over at the book cases. Snape did hand her a book from those shelves once, so maybe he wouldn't mind her perusing them herself.

Standing up, she allowed the darkness around the books to swallow her. Her eyes fell to a bottom corner shelf. Several books resided there with the phoenix-serpent symbol on their spines. Looking around, curiosity overwhelmed her. Reaching out she began to pull one of the books off the shelf and stood. When she turned around, she turned right into a rather irate looking Severus Snape.

He took the book smoothly from her hand and stepped forward, backing her further against the shelves.

"These books are not your concern."

"I…I'm sorry sir."

She felt her heart begin to beat faster. Her mind began to race through the memory of what he had already done to her…how it felt…how he looked sound asleep…her mind was screaming.

"Miss Granger, it is obvious at some point you will be forced to face the Dark Lord again…_willingly_. Tomorrow you start training with me on a form of Occlumency." He sat the book on the small table holding the orb. He took another step forward and leaned down into her ear…his hands pressed against the shelves on either side of her. "You will learn to shut out all but the memories you want him to see…that you will allow him to see." She could feel his breath brush against her ear…his lips were nearly brushing against her ear as well. His hair fell forward, tickling her cheek. "Before facing him, you will need to learn to shut your mind…and trust me Miss Granger when I say your mind is screaming even as we speak."

Her eyes widened. Merlin, was he reading her mind now of all times? Quickly he pulled away and left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione trudged up the stairs. She had just finished the potion in the basement lab and was on her way back up into the house. Her mind was still overflowing with thoughts. The symbol, the runes, Snape's words…Merlin did he know she was thinking about what he had done to her? It was just…not right. And above all her mind raced around the question when she would be able to go home.

She opened the door to exit the basement lab when she came face to face with Rabastan. It was at that moment the theory of what those runes stood for evaded her mind. She stood there wide eyed.

"Each letter represents a word."

Rabastan stood before her smiling.

"Has Severus kept you down there too long," he asked handing her a letter. "This just arrived."

Tearing it open, she walked into the kitchen as she read. It was from Hogwarts…a letter she did not expect.

_The following students based on academic performance are invited to participate in a pilot Literature class headed by Professor Severus Snape:_

_Susan Bones_

_Lavender Brown_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Hermione Granger_

_Neville Longbottom_


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Drink of Truth

Disclaimer: Not mine…and the song portion is Melissa Etheridge.

A/N: Okay…please review and let me know so I will continue!

**Chapter Eleven**

_The Drink of Truth_

Hermione closed the book quietly and leaned slightly toward the balustrade to better hear.

_The Knights of the Order?_ _Ah…T. K. O. T. O._

"Our first order of business," Snape said. "Is to drink." With a flick of his wand everyone received a goblet of some sort of liquid—it appeared to be a red wine. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when a goblet appeared in her hand as well. Deciding it was probably a general spell that would give anyone attending the meeting a glass she shrugged it off as a fluke because she happened to be eavesdropping. Snape held up his goblet. "To our first fallen knight. To Regulus."

Everyone else in the room held up their goblets and chanted.

"To Regulus."

Then as one they tipped the red wine down their throats. Hermione, caught up in the events followed along. She felt the red wine run down her throat and the bitterness that overwhelmed her senses. As soon as the wine was gone, the goblets disappeared.

Lucius cleared his throat very properly, though not very loud, still attracting the room's attention.

"As we all know the new term at Hogwarts approaches. As such, the Dark Lord will be scouting for new recruits." Lucius paused, Hermione believed more for dramatic effect than anything. One of the "knights" stood.

"Yes Amherst," Lucius asked.

"I have the list of _possible_ recruits—those the Dark Lord is looking into approaching. If I am not mistaken, Parke has the list of names that have already been approached and are slotted for initiation."

Lucius motioned for the two men to step forward. They did so and handed the lists over to Lucius.

"Thank you," Snape said. "We will spend the next few days looking over these lists and producing the list of names we will allow the Order to possess."

There was a mumble of assent. Then Rabastan looked up smiling.

"Now, we must discuss the little princess."

Amused chuckles spread over the room. Through the balustrade, Hermione could see many eyes turned to look at Severus. Obviously this was not the first time she had been referred to in such a way. She had a feeling it was typically the disdainful way Snape said it usually.

"As you all know, I had to have a hand in her abduction and Severus was able to get her away from my lovely brother and keep her here. This, as you recall, is under the disguise of breaking her…teaching her to bow before the Dark Lord. With term starting Severus teaches a new class, one in which the princess has been invited to. We need to work out how to get her back to Order Headquarters unscathed and for Severus to remain unscathed as well. Any suggestions?"

Hermione sat on the stairs listening to the entire meeting discuss her situation. It angered her and seemed wrong that she could not have a word in it. She suddenly truly knew how Harry felt half the time. Above all the voices she could always pick out Snape's, Rabastan's, and Lucius' voices. It seemed the three of them carried more weight within this organization than any one else. She looked back over at them from the darkness. Snape was holding his hand up to silence everyone.

"It has been decided. I will continue with the plan to teach her the form of Occlumency she is in most need to know. At the next Death Eater meeting Rabastan will bring up the possibility of my discovery as a spy if I do not continue my teaching post at Hogwarts and Lucius will bring up how much sweeter it will be if _Miss Granger_ were to come to us willingly. Before the meeting is over, the Dark Lord will be instructing us to release the girl…for now."

Again a mumble of assent swept over the room. Hermione remained sitting on the stairs in the dark in silence as the meeting settled down and the "knights" began to leave. Soon they were all left alone in the house again. She sat there in the darkness staring down at her feet, clutching the book to her chest as if her life depended on it. From the corner of her eyes she could see Rabastan and Lucius working on vanishing the many chairs and such. She noticed Snape walking toward her, but she did not look up.

Severus walked over and stood before the steps. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked very displeased. He knew she was there the whole time. In the meantime, Hermione was trying to process the information she had heard. In all the conversations involving the Order she had never heard of these "knights." She knew Snape was standing there looking down at her, scolding her for being there. She spoke without looking up.

"Are all the knights spies," she whispered.

Severus looked down at her, noticing the anxiety and stress on her face. She was a prisoner in this house with Death Eaters.

"No, they are not."

Hermione looked up at him, her forehead crinkled in confusion. Sighing, he continued to explain.

"Yes, we call ourselves The Knights of The Order, because like the Order we wish to vanquish the Dark Lord. However, we are a separate group…we have a vendetta against the Dark Lord. Most are either Death Eaters or members of the Order. Together we hold all the information on both sides."

Hermione had been looking down at her feet again and suddenly jumped to her feet. From her place on the stairs, it brought her height equal with Snape's.

"But you don't tell the Order everything you know?"

The accusatory tone of her voice angered him.

"Miss Granger! We give the Order the information that is found necessary to aid in vanquishing the Dark Lord! Nothing more and nothing less."

"So you manipulate the Order!"

By this point both Rabastan and Lucius were watching the interaction. They had stepped forward and now stood in the doorway watching.

"To ensure their success…just as we manipulate the Dark Lord to ensure his failure."

Hermione was fuming mad.

"If this is all about Voldemort then why am I a topic of discussion?"

Severus looked at her as if he could not believe what she was asking. Did she not understand?

"Do you not comprehend the danger you are in, Miss Granger?"

Snape held out his hand and Lucius, understanding where he was going, placed one of the lists in his hand. Snape snatched it out of Lucius' hand and held the parchment before her face.

"Whose name do you see on this list? Who?"

Hermione was now becoming frightened from the wild, angered look in Snape's eyes. Her eyes were forced onto the parchment, where she saw her name. Her eyes widened slightly. Snape saw the realization on her face.

"That's right Miss Granger. One of the Knights' responsibilities is protecting those most valuable from the Death Eaters and you Miss Granger are among those at the top of that list."

He handed the parchment back to Lucius.

"But," she hesitated looking at Rabastan and Lucius knowing that at least Lucius hated muggleborns. "I'm muggleborn, sir. Surely, Voldemort would not want someone like me."

Her voice was low, almost as if she wished not to announce her lack of magical heritage in front of present company. Severus heard the quaver in her voice and the shame it seemed to hold. Anger welled in him. Reaching out, he grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her closer, jarring her. He also stepped up a step. Hermione's wide eyes followed him as he became the tall figure looming over her that she knew so well.

"Think about this Miss Granger: Knowledge is power and when it comes to the intelligence factor you are at the top of the Dark Lord's list. Do you honestly believe every Death Eater he has is a pureblood? He makes exceptions Miss Granger. Your relationship to Potter only sweetens the deal." She felt his hands tighten on her. "Everyone is so preoccupied with the power Potter will wield that your abilities and power are overlooked. Trust me when I say the Dark Lord has noticed." He felt her breath hitch in her chest. "Be afraid Miss Granger. Be very afraid."

Snape let go of the shaking girl and watched as she scurried up the stairs as far away from him as possible. He turned, stepping down off the steps. Rabastan and Lucius were both standing in the doorway still.

"Was it necessary to frighten the girl," Rabastan asked with a slight scowl on his face.

Snape looked at him snarling.

"Yes, Rabastan, it was. She needs to be aware that she should be afraid, otherwise that Gryffindor bravery of hers will take charge of her every action."

"Yes, true," Lucius said with a slight sneer on his face. "However, how is it helping when you make sure she is frightened of _you_?"

With a look that screamed for death upon them all, Severus Snape swept angrily from the house vowing to return later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had only been thirty minutes since Hermione shut herself up in the bedroom. She looked around the room and wanted desperately to get out, but her clothing was preventing her from doing so. She wore the only night clothes Lucius had grabbed for her and she was just not comfortable wandering around the house in them. Opening the door slowly, she poked her head out. Lucius was walking by, heading for the stairs when he noticed her. Stopping, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"When you collected some of my belongings, you couldn't at least bring me a robe?"

He side stepped toward the door. Hermione, deciding she had nothing to be ashamed of, stood up straight. She was not about to let another male in this prison make her feel inferior. Moving inside the door, Lucius looked Hermione up and down with a slightly amused smirk. Reaching over at a chair, he grabbed a Wizarding robe of Snape's.

"Just place this around you. I'm sure Severus won't mind as you are only trying to cover yourself from prying eyes."

With a slight chuckle, he left her standing there with Snape's robe in hand. Could she possibly make him any angrier than she already had? Yes, she probably could. Did she care right now? No, she didn't. Putting the robe on, she looked in the mirror. It swallowed her whole. Holding it closed, she made her way down into the empty front room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stepping into the kitchen, Lucius found Rabastan with three goblets. He watched silently as Rabastan took a small phial of something clear. He dripped only a drop into one of the goblets. With a gloved hand, he took one finger and smeared it around inside the goblet. Reaching up into a cabinet, Rabastan pulled out a fresh bottle of Firewhiskey.

"What are you doing," Lucius finally asked.

Rabastan turned with a smile, tossing the gloves in the rubbish bin.

"Simply smearing a very concentrated form of an offshoot of veritaserum."

"Offshoot?"

Rabastan nodded with a smile.

"Yes, instead of simply being unable to lie, the drinker will also act out without inhibition. The ultimate truth serum."

Lucius looked at him as if doubting something.

"Are you sure this is wise to try out on Miss Granger?"

"Severus is not here, Lucius. And I am sure the girl needs a drink after the night she's had."

Rabastan turned toward the door. Before he left he heard Lucius' voice.

"I'll grab another goblet. Draco will be here shortly."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat on the sofa. Her feet were curled up next to her as she stared into the fire. The whole concept of these knights was overwhelming her. The vision of her name on that list danced in her mind's eye. It was frightening. Snape didn't have to tell her to be afraid. Seeing her name on that list was enough, but he pushed it further.

She sat, lost in her thoughts. She wondered if Snape was always this sour and mean to others. He was the professor she always looked up to…always stuck up for. The betrayal she felt when she learned he was the one who killed Dumbledore was insurmountable. The relief at finding out there was evidence proving his innocence was equally so.

Hermione looked up into the doorway when she realized someone was standing there watching her. Rabastan stood, leaning against the doorframe. His hair tied back as usual, he held a bottle of what appeared to be firewhiskey and three goblets. When Lucius came into view behind him, Rabastan stepped into the room. He placed the bottle and goblets down on the table in front of Hermione. Pouring the liquid in each goblet, he handed one to Hermione.

"You could use this, trust me."

Lucius sat himself in a chair and grabbed a goblet. His eyes looked from Rabastan to Hermione, wondering if the Gryffindor Princess would drink anything like firewhiskey. He watched her face and the myriad of emotions that passed over it.

_Bloody hell, what does it matter?_

She took the goblet with a smile of thanks.

The room was quiet as Hermione lifted the goblet to her lips and took a sip. Even the small sip caused a burning sensation to flow down her throat. Rabastan watched her with a small smirk as she closed her eyes. Adjusting to the feel of the firewhiskey, she opened her eyes again. In her mind she could hear years of insults by Snape ending with this final confrontation on the stairs. She brought the goblet to her lips again, taking a much larger drink. By her third swallow, she was convinced her throat was becoming numb.

They all sat in silence, staring into the fire, drinking their firewhiskey. Rabastan was waiting to see if the "ultimate truth serum," as he called it, would work on her and Lucius was ready for a bit of entertainment whether it is Hermione under the influence of the serum or Severus thrashing Rabastan for slipping it in her drink. Either way he would be entertained. At first, Lucius wasn't sure he was hearing correctly. It was soft. Then it grew louder. Hermione was humming a song she obviously knew. Rabastan was just watching her. Her humming grew louder, stronger.

"And what may I ask are you humming over there," Rabastan asked.

Hermione couldn't explain it. She felt the need, the desire to be totally honest in everything she was doing. Before she could register this she moved from humming to singing a portion of the song.

"Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one."

Lucius' eyebrow arched slightly as the girl returned to humming. Not only was the truth serum apparently working, but she was singing a song that seemed completely off subject of the nights events…unless there was something else stirring in the girl's mind. The look on Rabastan's face told Lucius he was thinking pretty much along the same lines as Rabastan looked like the cat that just swallowed the mouse. Leaning forward, closer to Hermione, Rabastan asked the question Lucius had a feeling was coming.

"So, Princess, tell me what is the one thing you have always desired to have from my dear friend Severus?"

A/N: Don't forget to review!

Next Chapter: Severus returns…a Death Eater meeting…an unbreakable vow.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Mirror and the Foot

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Well? Review and let me know! Please? All your reviews are wonderful! Keep it up!

**Chapter Twelve**

_The Mirror and the Foot_

Hermione finished the last of the firewhiskey in her goblet. Licking her lips, tasting the fire hot liquid she looked at Rabastan and then back to the fire.

"The one thing I have always desired from him is simple acknowledgment."

Lucius snorted slightly.

"Acknowledgment," Rabastan asked.

She nodded her head.

"Sad isn't it," she asked. "All these years I was the one who always knew the _full_ answers, but never did he acknowledge the work I put into my studies…instead, I was insulted and dubbed an Insufferable-Know-It-All."

Rabastan looked at her almost in disbelief.

"Why would Severus do such a thing," he asked goading her on.

She smiled and looked at him with an odd twinkle in her eye.

"Why, because I am not one of his precious Slytherins of course."

Rabastan laughed and sat back against the back of the sofa. Yes, that did indeed sound like Severus Snape.

"Princess, in muggle schools what do the little boys do when they like a girl," Rabastan asked.

She looked at him oddly as she answered.

"They pull their pigtails."

With a wicked smile, Rabastan looked over at Lucius and then back at Hermione.

"Yes," he said. "And it would seem Severus just _loves_ pulling your pigtails."

Lucius began choking on his firewhiskey. As Hermione gaped at Rabastan, he poured her some more firewhiskey.

"Just my observation," he said with a shrug of one shoulder as if to calm her and Lucius.

"Why is Granger gaping like a fish?"

Draco had arrived and come in through the back door.

"Ah, Draco. You are here."

"Father," Draco responded with a respectful nod of his head. Lucius poured the extra goblet full of firewhiskey and handed it to his son. With the typical Malfoy smirk, Draco took it and looked around. "What is this, a party while Snape is out?"

Hermione suddenly sat up straight and looked around. Then she slouched back onto the sofa.

"Can't be," she said. "No music to speak of in here."

Rabastan shot up out of his seat and headed to a broom cupboard under the stairs. Hermione leaned over slightly to see through the doorway at what he was doing. With a raised eyebrow she sat back upright.

"What is he doing," she asked looking at Lucius.

"Severus has a radio stashed in there."

Nodding her head, she leaned over again real quick to check his progress. Rabastan was still rummaging through the cupboard. She looked quickly up to Draco who was standing in front of the fire. Frantically she motioned for Draco to sit next to her. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and an arched eyebrow.

"Why," he asked rather slowly.

She answered him without stopping to filter a single thing she was saying.

"Because he is getting a bit too close for comfort. I would rather have you between the two of us."

Draco, fully aware that was not a normal thing for Hermione to say turned to look at his father with a look that clearly told Lucius the boy wanted to know what was going on. Lucius gave Draco his usual stern look that told Draco "later."

Slowly, Draco walked toward the sofa. He was standing in front of it, when they heard an exclamation from Rabastan. Apparently he had found the radio. Hermione couldn't explain why she did it, only that she felt sudden panic at Rabastan's return and Draco's slow movements. Hermione reached up, grabbing a fist full of the front of Draco's robes and pulled him roughly down onto the sofa.

"Merlin Granger watch it!"

Rabastan walked in with a radio in hand and sat it on a table sitting behind the sofa. Hermione jumped to her knees on the sofa and turned around to start fiddling with all the knobs looking for music. She didn't notice Draco had noticed what she was wearing when she moved.

"Bloody hell Granger! What are you wearing?"

He moved the oversized Wizarding robe further to the side. Hermione looked down at him exasperated.

"Like it? You can thank your father for bringing me only this to sleep in."

Draco turned to his father looking at him as if Lucius had just given him a very early Christmas present.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus let the wind blow around him as he soared through the air on his broom. It helped to clear the mind…to focus and think clearly. He had never known anyone that could anger him the way that insufferable girl did. The more he flew the more he began to understand why and how she angered him so. He had someone and something to blame it on…Dumbledore and his blasted Mirror of Erised…

_The sound of his shoes hitting the flagstone floor echoed through the abandoned corridor. Dumbledore had asked him to meet him there to discuss the Philosopher's Stone. Classes were over for the day and he was already irritated with his first year classes…especially the one with Potter._

_He stepped into the old room noticing the mirror standing in the middle. Dumbledore was not there yet. Severus Snape looked upon his classes with dislike and possibly even hate, but he was still human. Being human, he had a natural curiosity…the same curiosity that pushed him through his schooling and came with intelligence. He stepped before the mirror._

_He watched his reflection slowly change, but not much. His reflection went from a lone man scowling to him standing with a barely there smirk and a young woman smiling up at him. She was shorter than him and appeared much younger. Her hair fell in soft warm curls down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes shone with bright intelligence. There was only one thing wrong with this image…he didn't know who she was._

"_Headmaster, are you certain this mirror works properly," Severus asked. Dumbledore had not made a sound, but Severus knew when he had walked in and stood there observing Severus. _

"_Yes, I am certain. Why do you ask?"_

_Severus turned around, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Has it ever shown you with a person you do not know?"_

_Nodding his head and with that blasted twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore stepped closer to the mirror._

"_No, Severus. The mirror would not show you with someone you do not know." Dumbledore looked back at Severus. "Does it show you someone you do not know, Severus?"_

_With a polite nod Severus said, "Yes, it does."_

_Dumbledore chuckled the way he always did when he seemed to know more than what he was willing to divulge._

"_You are mistaken, Severus. You do know who it is."_

"_That is preposterous," Severus spat, growing angry with his mentor._

"_Why is that," Dumbledore asked calmly ignoring Severus' growing temper._

"_Why? Because the young woman in the mirror looks like an older version of an eleven-year-old child in my potions class. You are going to tell me this mirror…a mirror that shows your heart's desire is showing me a child?"_

_Dumbledore knew Severus' temper was rising to dangerous levels, but still he chuckled._

"_No, Severus. The mirror did not show you the child…it showed you the young woman she will become…"_

He felt his anger growing again. There was too much to do…they still had to straighten out the lists they had received that evening. Slowly, he lowered himself back to the ground in his back yard and hopped off his broom. With his broom in hand, he stepped into the house through the back door. Resting his broom against the counter he noticed a small phial sitting…open. With narrowed eyes, he picked it up observing its properties. Realizing what it was, he put the cap back on it and stuck it in his pocket as he stormed toward the music and laughter he heard coming from the front room.

Severus came to a sudden halt in the doorway of the front room. Someone had obviously found the radio in the cupboard as it was sitting on the table behind the sofa blasting out some music from a radio station it was picking up. Lucius was sitting in a chair with a firewhiskey in hand observing the chaos with amusement. Severus' eyes glanced over the goblets and firewhiskey sitting on the other table in front of the sofa. Rabastan stood next to the fireplace watching Hermione with a smile on his face. In the middle of the room Hermione stood with Draco trying desperately to teach him some muggle dance she knew. As Severus realized how little she was wearing, he noticed one of his robes lying on the arm of the sofa. She _had_ been covered at some point.

Swiftly, Severus walked over to Rabastan and held the phial up for him to see.

"Proud of yourself, Lestrange?"

Lucius, noticing the interaction, perked up in his chair watching.

Rabastan shrugged his shoulders.

"She needed a drink after the way you yelled at the girl."

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously on Rabastan.

"A drink maybe, but not what you placed in that drink."

A strange giggling sound brought Snape around to Hermione. Draco had grabbed her arms to keep her up. She had obviously had more than one goblet of firewhiskey and Rabastan's spiking of her first goblet would be to blame. Severus was sure that if not for Rabastan's "Ultimate Truth Serum" Hermione would not have continued to drink.

"Draco, remove your hands," Snape spat at the boy. Moving as fast as he had ever moved in his life, Draco let go of Hermione. Before she could fall, Severus was there lifting her off the ground. He felt her arms reach up and wrap around his neck as she pulled herself closer, nuzzling in the crook of his neck. It was an odd sight for everyone in the room…almost humorous. Hermione was making herself quite comfortable in his arms and Severus was glaring at the room's occupants. He stormed from the room and up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, Severus could no longer take her incessant snuggling into his neck. Sighing, he muttered a charm she did not hear and instantly her world became black. His bedroom door opened of its own accord and Severus placed her on the bed. He paused for a moment to look at her. In the movement of laying her on the bed, her hair had fallen over her face. Reaching out, he moved the hair away.

The image of her pinned in the window at Grimmauld Place flashed in his mind. Frustrated with his own thoughts, angry at them even, Severus moved to stand at the window. He stood there looking out over the overgrown grounds. The night air had become chilly with the mist of the mating dementors. He looked back at the girl.

"…_the woman she will become…"_

Dumbledore's words echoed as if he stood in the room. Turning around, he looked out the window again. Slowly, he pressed his forehead against the cold pain of glass and let the feeling chill him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly, the world came back into view and it was painted in a morning hue. She sat up as she heard the sound of quick footsteps on the floor coming toward her. Images of the previous night came into her mind…remembering everything except the one thing Snape seemed determined to enlighten her about. Her head turned to look at him quizzically. Snape dropped a phial on the bed next to her.

"What is this Miss Granger," he asked as if it were a normal thing to ask someone when they first wake up. Picking the phial up she observed it contents without doing anything potentially harmful to herself.

Her own eyebrow quirked as she answered with a question.

"Is it veritaserum sir?"

With his arms crossed over his chest he nodded curtly as if they were in a classroom.

"A mutated form of it or as Rabastan calls it, The Ultimate Truth Serum."

Hermione felt the dread filling her gut.

"Why does he call it that?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer.

"Because not only are you unable to speak anything but truth, but your actions become…less inhibited."

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, realization dawning on her. Severus stepped back as Hermione jumped from the bed and snatched his robe from the end of the bed…the one she was wearing the previous night. She turned swiftly to face him. He was not expecting the sudden movement and found himself a mere inch from her. Her eyes looked up at him with a burning fire dancing in them.

"Who," she seethed.

Fire flared in her cheeks as well. A small smirk formed at one corner of Severus' mouth.

"…_the woman she will become…"_

"Rabastan," he answered slowly…loving the anger that flowed from her body. As quickly as she turned to face him, she turned away and bolted from the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco took a swig of pumpkin juice and sat his goblet back down.

"You best hope Snape does not enlighten Granger about her firewhiskey," Draco said to Rabastan.

Rabastan took a bite of his toast and smiled.

"Why do you say that Draco? Whatever would the princess do about it?"

Draco snorted. Lucius raised one fine eyebrow at Rabastan. In the distance they could hear the sound of quickly descending steps and they sounded pissed.

"Something tells me you are about to find out," Lucius said rather coolly.

The angry thud of steps stopped and was followed by a quick pitter patter sound of bare feet crossing the room. Rabastan turned sideways to stand up and greet Hermione with his usual charming smile and compliment. Instead, he was met by Hermione's fist before he could even stand up. She sent him reeling back out of his chair. Draco watched with his mouth open and a smile on his face. Lucius sat there calmly eating as if this were a usual morning activity.

The moment Rabastan's arse hit the kitchen floor, Hermione lunged forward to go after him some more. She felt strong arms wrap around her middle, keeping her from moving forward. She fought against the hold on her.

"Let me go. He deserves what he's getting."

Whoever was behind her tightened their hold so that they pulled Hermione against their form. Then she felt his breath tickle the back of her neck and his word reverberate in her ear.

"I tend to agree, Miss Granger, but right now I believe enough physical pain has been inflicted."

Forcing her breathing to calm down, she nodded her headed slightly. With the sound of total innocence she said, "Your right sir."

Severus found no reason to not believe her. Rabastan was still lying on the floor looking at Severus for the okay to move. If he sat up, he was within hitting distance again and he didn't want to take the chance. The smile was gone from Draco's face though. There was something in Hermione's voice he did not like…an innocence that wasn't truly there. Severus nodded for Rabastan to sit up and get off the floor. Severus still had a hold of Hermione around the middle, with his head still settled near her ear where he had been speaking to her.

Lucius glanced over at Rabastan slowly beginning to push himself back into the sitting position.

Hermione stood calm in Snape's grasp.

'Too calm,' Draco thought as he watched the scene.

Lucius picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Hermione smiled oh so sweetly at the wary Rabastan.

"Princess," he said as if asking for forgiveness as he pushed himself up a bit more.

Draco picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice taking a drink.

Hermione continued to smile sweetly at Rabastan.

Rabastan sat up the rest of the way and instantly found a bare foot roughly kicking him square in the face with all its might.

Hermione felt the crunching feeling and smiled at the thought that it was Rabastan's nose.

Draco's pumpkin juice spewed from his mouth.

"MISS GRANGER!"

A/N: Don't forget to review.

Next Chapter: Is Rabastan okay? Occlumency Lessons and an Unbreakable Vow.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Trust

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Okay…I couldn't put everything I originally planned in this chapter. It was already longer than usual. So…please review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Trust_

Rabastan sat on the sofa in the front room. His nose had finally stopped bleeding. Severus had begrudgingly fixed his broken nose. The black eye, Severus refused to heal which left Rabastan sitting there with an icepack on his eye. The house had grown quiet with Draco's departure. The boy seemed to bring chaos into any house with him.

Across the room Severus sat at a desk with one of the lists going through separating those to inform the Order about. Severus' quill quickly moved across a piece of parchment. Sitting in his usual chair, Lucius held the other list, studying those on it and making mental notes of character and family loyalties. This happened every year and every year it became more and more difficult. Rabastan remained on the sofa, sulking, holding the ice pack on his eye.

Severus stopped writing momentarily when Hermione quietly stepped into the room. Without lifting his head up he watched her. She was watching Rabastan with her face scrunched up in guilt. Slowly, she walked over and sat next to him. Fiddling with her hands in her lap she attempted an apology.

"I apologize for my rash behavior. I am a prisoner here and should behave as such."

Severus' head shot up…anger rolling off him. A voice in the back of his head told him she was right though. Hermione was not invited to spend the summer with him…she was delivered by force. Looking back down at his parchment he continued to listen to Hermione talking with Rabastan.

Rabastan slowly lowered the icepack. Hermione looked up at him. His hair was not tied back today and hung down around his face. It did not hide the black eye though.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He placed the icepack on the table. "I was out of line with what I did and should not have drugged your firewhiskey."

Hermione silently looked at him. His eyes bore pleadingly into hers.

"Am I forgiven," he finally asked.

Hermione sighed as if it was really beyond her control.

"Yes, you are forgiven." She reached up placing her hand on his cheek to turn his face in order to better look at his eye. Severus once again stopped writing as Hermione reached up, moving Rabastan's hair to behind his ear. Looking over the top of the parchment he held, Lucius looked from the two on the sofa to a very still Severus Snape.

"I don't have my wand," Hermione whispered. Biting her bottom lip for a moment she placed her hand over his eye and closed her own eyes for a moment. Lucius and Severus both watched in amazement as her hand seemed to emit a tranquil blue light. She opened her eyes slowly as she took her hand away. Severus could see it in her eyes. The intense amount of wandless magic it took for her to heal Rabastan had drained her energy quite a bit.

"Thank you," Rabastan whispered.

Hermione smiled weakly. Rabastan's hand reached out, tucking a bit of hair behind Hermione's ear. Snape cleared his throat.

"That will do Rabastan. The _Princess _has a lesson to attend to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and his scowl perfectly in place. Hermione looked up at him from her position on the floor as she slowly lifted herself up from the ground.

"Miss Granger, you must place the memory you _want_ me to see at the forefront of your mind. Those memories you _do not _want me to see must remain out of your mind…out of your thoughts."

She glared at him as she righted herself on her feet.

"I _know, _professor," she spat right back at him.

His eyes narrowed at her insolence.

"Then am I to assume, Miss Granger that you _wanted_ me to witness your adolescent snog with Krum?" One eyebrow arched, waiting for a reply.

Hermione's hands were clutched into fists at her sides as she responded through clenched teeth.

"No, sir."

He nodded his head.

"Then pick a memory and we shall try again."

She continued to glare at him as if defying his demands. Sighing, he pinched the area between his eyes. He looked back up at her, frustration, aggravation clear on his face. Slowly, he started walk around her.

"Miss Granger, you are standing before the Dark Lord." He paused behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And he wants information. He wants _you_." A shiver ran through her, shaking her body involuntarily. He began circling her again. "What are you going to allow him to see…what memory will you keep open for him that will give him the information he desires and yet keep everyone safe. What information will you give him to show that despite your muggle lineage, despite your Gryffindor house…you hold just as much cunning, just as much ability as any Slytherin?"

As he was circling her, Hermione could see the memories running through her head as if she were categorizing them as he spoke. Tucking some away to be temporarily lost and forgotten while keeping others open. His voice shook her entire body…seeming to caress it. When he finally stepped in front of her with his wand poised he was met with a Hermione Granger with a look of pure determination and fire dancing in her eyes. He didn't utter the spell…she needed to know how to do this without forewarning of hearing the spell spoken.

Hermione stood strong allowing Snape access to her mind…to the memory she had called forth. Snape saw Hermione sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room. She had a piece of parchment before her and her wand in hand. He recognized the curse by her wand movements. Rolling the parchment up, she tucked it into her robes before she was joined by Harry and Ron. Then they were sitting at the Hog's Head discussing Umbridge's teaching methods and the start of Dumbledore's Army. Hermione pulled out the parchment for all those joining to sign. In the back of Snape's own mind he smiled. He remembered that girl…a Ravenclaw it seemed who had the word "sneak" cursed across her face. Now, he knew why.

Suddenly memories rushed around him and through Hermione's mind.

"No, Ronald…he's our professor…its _Professor_ Snape, Harry….he is on our side now…"

She crumpled to the ground again, feeling the hardwood floors knock her kneecaps loudly again. Exasperated, Snape stepped forward. Grabbing Hermione by her upper arm, he forced her quickly up onto her feet. Keeping a hold of her, he glared at her seething. Hermione could see the anger dancing in his dark eyes like a roaring fire. Keeping a hold of her upper arm, he backed her up into the book cases. She gasped in surprise at the abrupt halt when she hit the rows of books. Snape glared down into her eyes.

"Well, Miss Granger. It is a good thing this is just practice and that I am not the Dark Lord. If so you would have just sentenced me to certain death."

Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed and fearful for the truth Snape just spoke. Yes, if she were facing Voldemort she would have given Snape away without even trying to. He would be killed…and it would be her fault. Snape noticed something shift in her. No longer was she looking at him simply wide-eyed as if he had startled her with his sudden movements. Now, she looked at him wide-eyed as a single tear began to glide down her cheek from the corner of her eye. Beneath his fingers he felt her body trembling.

For a moment he could see his father looking down at his mother cowering in fear. But Snape was not his father. Slowly he loosened his grip on Hermione and took a step back, pinching the area between his eyes again. He waved his hand as if shooing a fly away.

"Go, Miss Granger. We will continue this later."

Through his veil of black hair, Snape saw Hermione stand up straight and wipe the tears away as if they hand insulted her.

"No."

Snape looked up directly at her.

"Pardon me?"

Angrily she wiped away another set of tears.

"I said no. I will not be the one to betray you, sir. I will do this until it is second nature to me."

Severus felt his eyebrow shoot up in the air at her words and silently wondered if his eyebrow could go any higher.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was slowly and as quietly as any good Slytherin walking down the stairs when he noticed Rabastan. He was leaning against the wall by the entranceway of the front room. He brought the bottle he held to his lips, tilting it back, and letting the bottle slide down to his fingertips and hang there. His head was turned slightly letting Lucius know that Rabastan was listening in on Hermione's Occlumency lesson.

Rabastan's eyes shifted to the stairway noticing Lucius. He brought his finger up to his lips to indicate silence while keeping the bottle in hand. Lucius slowed his pace and stood on the bottom step listening.

Hermione was on the floor again. Her exasperation was evident as she growled out in anger. Severus watched her rise from the ground, dusting herself off. He had to admit she had improved…it took longer for him to break through the chosen memory and into the dark corners of her mind. Though what he found there intrigued him. Many times it was Hermione sticking up for him against those two dunderheads she calls friends. On several occasions he broke through to view moments in her various adventures with Potter.

Then he broke through to a memory…the memory that drew the lesson to an end for the day…the memory that tore at Severus, leaving him lost and befuddled. The memories rushed through Hermione's mind like a movie in fast forward only stopping at points to slow down and take a deeper look.

"…Snape…"

She was standing by Bill's hospital bed with Harry and Ron. Harry had just told them what he saw on the tower…that Snape killed Dumbledore. There was a quick flash of a white tomb and then the most unusual sight for Snape. Hermione Granger standing outside his old office. He could tell this was after the events on the tower…possibly after Dumbledore's funeral as there were several lines of tape warning outsiders about crossing those lines. It reminded Hermione of a police line at the scene of a crime. She was standing there staring at the door. Turning, she leaned against the wall next to his old office door and slowly slid to the floor. Pulling her knees up to her, she rested her forehead on her knees. She was mumbling and it looked as if she were possibly sobbing. When the Hermione in her memory looked up, Snape saw the tears. She leaned her head on the wall and cut her eyes toward the door.

"Why," she whispered to the door. "I trusted you."

Her voice got a little louder and her face seemed to change. The tears still poured, but now there seemed to be a hint of anger behind them. She stood abruptly and began pacing angrily back and forth in the corridor in front of his old office door. The more she walked passed the door the more her anger grew and the louder she got.

"I trusted you…I trusted you…I TRUSTED YOU!"

The tears flowed down her cheeks…anger flowing from her very being. She stormed back and forth looking at the door…yelling with such vehemence…such betrayal sounded in the corridor. Severus had a feeling that if he were present at that time he would feel the magic rolling off her. Finally she stopped directly in front of his office door.

"I TRUSTED YOU!"

As she screamed out the last bit of rage she was holding, every sconce along the corridor…every painting…every cabinet flew forward, crashing into his office door. The fire dancing in the sconces set it all ablaze as she collapsed in the corridor.

Snape pulled away. Hermione was crumpled on the floor whimpering. He had stayed in her memories longer than usual having become fascinated with her reaction to his betrayal. He watched silently as she wiped tears away again before standing up. Snape cleared his throat uncomfortably and stepped forward offering her his hand. Cautiously she took it and was amazed at how gentle he pulled her up this time.

"Perhaps we should break for now, Miss Granger."

"Yes," she whispered and looked down at their hands. He still had a gentle hold of her hand. She took a quick glance up. Snape seemed not to notice that he still had a hold of her. His face held no expression beyond his usual snarkiness. Quickly, she looked back down at their hands. Hers seemed so small in his…not like a child's hand inside of an adults…no, different, much different.

The memory was fresh in Snape's mind. He could still hear her yelling "I trusted you" and it seemed to echo tauntingly in his own mind.

"You trusted me, Miss Granger?"

She swallowed. Briefly she thought of lying to him, but she was so weakened from these lessons she knew he would see straight through her. Not to mention the fact that he just saw that particular memory. Slowly, she looked up at him again. His hair hung forward, framing his face. His eyes bore intensely into her own as she gently nodded her head.

"With my life," she said just above a whisper. Gently, she pulled her hand out of his and walked pass him. Her movement brought Snape's attention to the fact that he still held her hand throughout those moments. He looked down at his own hand scowling as if it had betrayed him.

Outside the room, Lucius was frozen on the bottom step. Rabastan was frozen with the bottle halfway to his mouth. His eyes turned toward Lucius as if checking that he just heard what he thought he just heard. It was clear to both the eavesdroppers that whatever memory Snape accessed had upset Hermione greatly. As she crossed the threshold in a quick escape, a hand reached out grabbing her arm. She noticed Lucius frozen on the stairs looking at her…his face blank. Turning slowly she saw Rabastan had grabbed her arm. The look on his face was not the usual flirtiness he often portrayed, but friendly…compassionate. He nodded his head at her as if giving her permission to cry.

She felt the tears begin to fall fast down her cheeks. Rabastan opened his arms in invitation. She couldn't resist the invitation. That whole occlumency experience was draining and with that last memory it brought back so many feelings to the surface bubbling over, that she could no longer take it. Rabastan wrapped his arms around her sobbing form and pulled her into the shadows of the darkness behind the staircase. Lucius headed to the kitchen passing Snape along the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape was having his own problems. Every time he pushed passed Hermione's proffered memory into various others and it astounded him how often he was a part of those…even if just in conversation.

"…_**Professor **Snape, Harry…"_

"_...Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape, Ron…"_

"…_He's on our side now Harry…"_

"…_I TRUSTED YOU…"_

Severus stormed from the front room. He ran up the stairs two at a time ignoring Lucius making his way to the kitchen and not noticing the dark shadowed peopled under the stairs. He stormed down the hall, passed his own room and through open another door…the door to the unused the room…the room that was his mother's as a child.

Flying into the room he swiftly…angrily tossed a large deep blue covering off a large object stored in the room. Severus, gasping out of breath, stood there before the blasted Mirror of Erised. He reached up, snatching the folded parchment tucked into the frame. He had yet to read it…Dumbledore left that blasted mirror to him and he never read the note. The guilt washed over him as he read Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Just in case you need reminding, Severus._

Looking up into the mirror he saw himself…standing next to Hermione Granger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat her tea cup down laughing though her face was still tear-stained. Taking another sip of tea she smiled as the warmness seemed to flow through her. A realization came to Hermione at that moment. She allowed a man to comfort her who had been thought to have a hand in the Longbottom's torture. The man who had to stand idly by and watch it happen. All the members of these Knights have had to do things they did not want to…especially those who were spies for the Order. Obviously, Snape had to also and for him to be free and not in Azkaban meant killing Dumbledore was one of those things.

Sitting her tea cup back down, she looked over at Rabastan.

"Professor Snape was rather close with Professor Dumbledore wasn't he?"

Lucius' eyebrow rose in surprise at this seemingly out of the ordinary question. Rabastan's eyes shifted to Lucius for a moment as if debating whether or not to divulge that sort of information, but experience taught him not to keep anything from her. He took a long sip of his tea, stalling the inevitable. He nodded his head as he sat the tea cup down.

"Yes, Dumbledore was like a father to him."

Hermione looked down at the tea swirling in her cup.

"It must have been awful for him…he couldn't even pay his respects properly like everyone else."

Rabastan looked at her with a bittersweet smile on his face.

"I need a favor," she said looking at Rabastan with wide bright eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus stood in the shower letting the water pelt down over his body as if trying to beat away all of the day's events. He had stayed clear of Hermione for the remainder of the day. Too much ran through his mind involving that Insufferable-Know-It-All. With a growl directed toward himself, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

Severus stepped out of the bathroom to find Hermione Granger sitting cross-legged on the bed, her head faced down, but her eyes were up looking at the bathroom door as he walked out. An odd luminous light danced off her face. Severus' eyes glanced down noticing a pensieve sitting in front of her. It took a wand to extract any memory and place it in a pensieve and Hermione had no wand and that was not a usual wandless magic type of thing. Severus quirked an eyebrow.

Hermione looked down at the contents. For a moment Severus was fascinated by the way the light of the memories danced over her face. He cleared his throat.

"Please come here," she said softly. "Rabastan helped me with this."

Snape cautiously walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What is this Miss Granger? I do not have time for petty teenage memories," he spat at the image of a teary Hermione floated up from the memories. She snorted next to him only causing his anger to rise. When she looked up at him she saw his narrowed angry eyes and she actually smiled.

"Its just a memory I thought you might appreciate."

This time he snorted.

"Professor, it is Professor Dumbledore's funeral…you were unable to be there and this is the only way I could think of to let you be there."

He stared at her dumbfounded despite his look of annoyance. Quickly she grabbed his arm and dove into the memory.

They landed on the grounds of Hogwarts near the lake. Hermione turned to look at him. He towered over her as he took in the somber surroundings. Looking around Hermione noticed people were beginning to take their seats.

"This way, Professor," Hermione said.

Snape looked toward her and noticed her walking toward two chairs in a nearby row. She pulled a Snape and simply assumed he would follow. She sat down and waited for him to join her.

"Won't there be others sitting here?"

She shook her head no and he wondered briefly how she knew this. Then he saw it. In the row in front of him, just a few people down sat Hermione and Ron. The Hermione in the memory turned around…eyes eerily landing on Severus as if she could see him…or sense him. Severus' eyes narrowed at the "couple" sitting together and his eyes twitched to the Hermione next to him.

Hermione felt Snape stiffen next to her when Hagrid began to carry Professor Dumbledore's deathly still body down the aisle to the altar. Guilt and sadness washed over him like a bucket of ice cold water. He did that. This was his doing no matter how you looked at it. Hermione looked down. Snape's hands were clutched in tight closed fists where they had been resting on his legs.

Reaching out, Hermione placed her hand over one of his tight closed fists. Severus felt the warmth of her small hand on his fist…it was the only warmth he felt in this cold memory. Hagrid sat Dumbledore's body down and went to his seat crying. Snape avoided looking down at his hands as his fist automatically loosened free of their tight fist and allowed Hermione's to slide into his.

The funeral continued and Hermione looked up into Snape's face. He was a mask of bitterness, but something flashed in his eyes. Was it guilt or sorrow? Hermione was unsure which. Her other hand reached over and wrapped around the hand she already held. As the altar Dumbledore's body sat upon burst into flames, Snape looked down. His large hand was clasped between Hermione's small ones as if she were trying to shield it…protect it from some outside force.

"_I trusted you…"_

Snape's eyes shifted to the row in front of them and landed on the Hermione and Ron in the memory. Ron was comforting the crying girl. With a quirked eyebrow Snape looked from the memory couple to his hand inside Hermione's. He slowly extricated his hand from hers and the memory began to fade.

Hermione found herself back on the bed in front of the pensieve. Snape stood immediately looming over her, arms crossed over his chest, scowl perfectly in place. Leaning down toward her, looking livid as if he would attack, Snape moved closer. Hermione instinctively backed away until she hit the headboard and could go no further. Snape leaned down, inches from her face, staring into her eyes.

"What possessed you, Miss Granger to think I wanted to see such a memory," he spoke in a deadly whisper.

Her eyes did not move from his.

"I knew you would have been there if you could," her voice quavered slightly as if she was unsure as to his mental stability at that moment. Yet she stood her ground.

"Indeed?"

She couldn't nod her head. He was too close for her to do that.

"Yes," she whispered. "Everyone needs closure, sir."

A myriad of memories flashed through his mind at once.

"_He's on our side…The woman she will become…I trusted you…"_

Hermione was frozen as Severus seemed to inch closer to her if that were possible.

"Closure indeed," he spoke rather softly for Professor Snape. Hermione could feel her heart pounding. Professor Snape seemed not in his right mind at that moment. His eyes flashed with something she was not sure of and immediately her mind took her to that night he had her pushed against the window. It flashed in her mind like a slap in the face. Her heart rate increased. Snape looked from her lips to her eyes and smirked slightly. He turned toward her ear instead.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, you should keep those thoughts to yourself."

Swiftly standing up, he flicked his wand and instantly he was a fully dressed Death Eater standing before her. She watched his robes billowing behind him as he left the room.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Unbreakable Vow

Disclaimer: Not mine as you all know.

A/N: Not as many reviews last chapter…do I need to make Hermione beat the crap out of someone every chapter to get reviews? (shrugs) Oh well…please review this one…please?

**Chapter Fourteen**

_The Unbreakable Vow_

He bowed before him…hating himself for doing it. He pushed everything from that evening out of the forefront of his mind, placing it protectively behind a great wall.

"You may rise, Severus."

Severus stood before the Dark Lord aware that he was the only Death Eater summoned to him. This could be good or bad. The Dark Lord paced for a moment before him. Finally, he stopped and looked upon Severus searching for any sign…any hint of betrayal.

"I received some interesting news Severus," he said softly, yet experience told Severus those soft spoken words could be so deadly.

"Yes, my lord?"

Silence hung for a moment and Severus knew the Dark Lord was trying to see if Severus already knew. Satisfied the Dark Lord smiled.

"Yes, I have been informed that your teaching post is secured at Hogwarts. You will be returning in the fall?"

Severus nodded his head.

"Yes, my lord."

Silence followed again as the Dark Lord seemed to be thinking…contemplating what to do. Severus knew the Dark Lord was trying to figure out what exactly to do about the prisoner.

"The prisoner will need a new ward, Severus."

This was not coming out as the Knights had planned, but this was his opening. The Dark Lord would either listen, considering the idea or crucio him for even thinking it. The idea of Hermione ending up with someone like Bellatrix sent him forward.

"My lord, might I make a suggestion?"

The Dark Lord stopped his pacing and looked upon Severus with interest.

"Go ahead, Severus."

"Release the girl," Severus said noting the way Voldemort stopped all movement and looked ready to curse him. "She received a letter inviting her to my new class at Hogwarts. Under my tutelage I can begin to sway her willingly to our side. It is one thing for her to be kidnapped and found amongst the Death Eaters as one of them, but a complete other thing for her to _willingly_ come to us."

Severus waited for the blow to come. He waited to be thrown to the ground in pain. It never came. Looking up at the Dark Lord, he saw a crazy maniacal smile on his putrid face.

"Yes, what a blow to Potter that will be."

Voldemort paced for a moment before turning to Severus.

"Draco…how has his relationship with this girl changed since being at the Order Headquarters?"

"They are on friendlier terms, my lord."

Severus wasn't real sure if he liked where this was going.

"Very well…you may go Severus. Release her tomorrow night."

Severus nodded. Before he could apparate back home Voldemort had one last thing to say.

"And Severus? Don't forget to give the Mudblood a proper farewell."

The evil smile was the last thing Severus saw before apparating back home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They saw the shadow of someone approaching Number Twelve. Together, Harry, Ron, and Ginny rushed out of the drawing room and stood on the landing looking down in the foyer. Who was arriving this late at night? They waited in the dark for the door to open. Ron was slouched against the wall looking to his side down in the foyer. Harry had his arms resting on the balustrade, slouched over looking down in the foyer. Ginny stood there, with her hands gripping the balustrade trying to see beyond a chandelier hanging, blocking her view.

As the door opened Mrs. Weasley came bustling from the kitchen as if she knew ahead of time someone was about to enter. The three on the landing waited silently as the door shut behind the visitor.

"Professor Snape! Is everything alright?"

The three on the landing looked at each other and then back down to the foyer. It was unusual for Snape to show up in the middle of the night…unless something bad has happened…some piece of information that simply can not wait. The three held their breath waiting for the inevitable.

"I need a word with Lupin, Mrs. Weasley."

From where they stood they saw Mrs. Weasley nod her head and motion for Snape to follow her back to the kitchen. Crossing through the foyer, they both stopped and looked up. Snape saw the three friends of Granger's perched on the landing watching. Worry creased the little Weasley girl's brow. Ron Weasley looked like walking death with the worry paling his face and his hate for Snape crunching his face up in suspicion. Potter, leaning on the balustrade, had dark circles under his eyes as if he had not been sleeping or his sleep was rather disturbed. Potter's eyes were narrowed on Snape as if he were entertaining the idea that he could actually read Snape. With a slight nod at them, Snape snarled.

"You lot are supposed to be in bed! Now get!"

Mrs. Weasley's hands were on her hips waiting to see the three children actually leave the landing. Mumbled foul-mooded goodnights were heard following that.

"I still don't trust him," Ron stated simply. Harry nodded his head in agreement. Ginny stopped outside her room and looked over at the boys.

"You _do_ know what Hermione would tell you for saying that?" The boys stopped and turned around to look at the young red-head. "She would remind you that Dumbledore trusted him and so does she."

Harry looked at her as if she had betrayed him in some way.

"Yea," he said. "Dumbledore's not here anymore. And where is Hermione now?"

Following Ron into their shared room, he slammed the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The window pain was cold against her warm back. She was pinned there again with a man in a black cloak standing between her legs…she couldn't kick. She didn't want to._

"_Professor."_

_The hood of his cloak fell back. An odd smile crossed his face as his hair fell across his face. With two fingers he gently trailed a line down her neck and across her collar bone. She began to tremble as he moved closer. His nose barely caressed her cheek as he moved to the side. His lips followed the path his fingers had just taken before whispering into her ear._

"_Is this the recognition you desired…"_

Severus stood at the foot of his bed…an eyebrow arched in surprise. The insufferable chit was dreaming about him. He stood there for a moment watching her sleep. He briefly wondered if he should feel guilty. Hermione had a long tiring day with the occlumency lessons and they had no doubt weakened her on top of the dose of wandless magic she displayed. He took advantage of her state in order to see what was running through that brain of hers. He expected to possibly find information on Potter…not a dream about himself.

Quickly changing into his nightclothes, he crawled onto the covers next to Hermione…sneering at the images of her dream that would not escape him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rabastan looked around him as if Lucius Malfoy would actually play hide and seek.

"Where is Lucius this morning?"

Severus, leaning against the counter by the coffee pot, took a sip of his coffee and looked over the rim of his cup at his old friend.

"He had business to attend to with his son," Severus sneered.

Rabastan leaned back in his chair, deep in thought, twirling his wand between his fingers. Severus glared at him before rolling his eyes and returning to his coffee. A comfortable silence encircled them…the kind of silence they often had. The silence where Rabastan contemplated on his time in Azkaban and their fallen Knights and Severus contemplated on how unlikely it was for him to come out of this war alive…and how much certain children were never allowed to be just that. Slowly Severus' thoughts ventured from Hermione's stint in the hospital wing after being cursed at the Department of Mysteries to the dream he invaded the night before.

Hermione stepped into the kitchen to find Snape glaring at his coffee as if it were a student sitting before him. Rabastan twirled his wand between his fingers only setting his chair on all fours when he noticed Hermione's presence. She noticed Snape's eyes lift to glare at her instead of his coffee. With a nervous smile, she made her way to the table and poured herself some tea. Rabastan continued to twirl his wand.

"Good news Princess," Rabastan said with a quick glance at Snape and a smile toward Hermione.

Hermione looked up. Snape could see how anxious she was. Her eyes were wide as they shifted from Rabastan to Snape and then back to Rabastan.

"Well, what is it?"

"You will be returning to Order Headquarters this evening." Hermione sat there staring blankly at him as if unsure that she heard him correctly. Rabastan smiled and leaned forward. Placing his first two fingers under her chin, he pushed her mouth closed. "You are going home Princess." Rabastan stood. With a wink toward Hermione and a nod to Snape, Rabastan walked out to the front room.

"Is that true," she asked looking to the only person remaining in the room with her.

Snape sat his coffee cup down and gave Hermione a rather withering look.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Now, excuse me. I have something to discuss with Lestrange." She turned back to her breakfast as Severus swept from the room.

Snape stormed right out of the kitchen and into the front room. He found Rabastan standing before the fireplace looking as if he were waiting for Snape to come in after him.

"How many times, Lestrange, must you be told to refrain from referring to Miss Granger as _Princess_?" Snape spat the word Princess as if it were something dirty he wanted nothing to do with.

Rabastan turned around looking at him as if it were all amusing to him.

"Oh, but Severus, must I remind you that it was _you_ who first started referring to Miss Granger as such?" Rabastan carefully watched the scowl on Severus' face before continuing with a smile on his face. "You spat the words 'Gryffindor Princess' in reference to her more time that I can count and yet you admonish anyone _else_ who does. For someone who tried his hardest to make it sound filthy, you have made it all quite endearing."

Severus said nothing. He stood there seething in his anger. Rabastan smiled and began to leave. He was at the door when Snape finally calmed enough to spit out a few words while still staring into the fire…a fire that reflected in his dark eyes.

"You do not know what you are talking about."

Severus turned snarling at his old friend standing in the doorway.

"Oh, but I think I do, Severus."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time ticked by painfully slow. All Hermione could think about was that she was going home…home to the Order…to Harry…to Ron…to Ginny…

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was aflutter with activity. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were standing at the drawing room door listening to the voices in the foyer.

"Well, what is it Remus," Mrs. Weasley asked wanting to know what all the fuss was about with his entrance.

"There has been word on Hermione…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as what sounded like a heard of hippogriffs came trampling down the stairs and bombarding him with questions all at once. Remus held up his hand to silence them as Mad-Eye and Tonks walked in the door. Slowly Fred and George came down the stairs having heard the commotion. The twins had taken to staying at Headquarters when Hermione went missing. Draco remained on the landing watching from above.

"We have received word she will be transported tonight. Lucius, Severus, and I will be handling it along with another spy involved in the transfer." Silence surrounded Remus for a moment as it all sunk in.

"Another spy," Harry asked.

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Potter," Mad-Eye grunted. Harry turned his attention to the auror. Moody's eye skimmed over him. "Don't presume to think you know all the spies for the Order."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione paced back and forth in Snape's bedroom. Rabastan said his goodbyes to her earlier needing to be elsewhere, but promised he would be back to escort her back to Headquarters. In the meantime she was told to change back into the clothes she was wearing when she was abducted. She had changed into the filthy torn clothes and now had nothing but time…time that continuously brought forth images of her dream the night before. Shaking her head she prayed to Merlin he would never come across that in Occlumency lessons.

The door burst open and Snape threw her one of his robes. Hermione understood…it needed to look as if Snape had a hand in rescuing her and in doing so had taken care to cover her up.

"Come down to the front room immediately after you put this on," Snape snapped before shutting the door with a snap. When Hermione had the robe on and fastened, she took a deep breath. Gathering the massive amounts of extra fabric from the floor she headed down to her fate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The only light in the front room came from the fireplace. As soon as she walked in, Lucius grabbed her by her shoulders, guiding her in front of the fireplace, in front of Snape. She noticed Snape was on his knees. The glow of the firelight danced on his pale features as he looked up at her…eyebrow quirked as if she should know what was about to happen.

"Before you are returned, Miss Granger, we must insure the safety of everything you have heard and seen in this house. Especially where the Knights are concerned." Snape drew quiet waiting to see if she was going to interrupt. She stood there silent…swallowed by his robes. "I require an unbreakable vow from you," he spoke in a deep whisper.

Hermione's eyes shot to his.

"What," she nearly yelled. She knew the terms and conditions of such a vow. Her eyes flashed wide open and different images seemed to flood her for a moment…her dream included. Snape had his eyes locked on hers and saw a flicker of the dream he had glimpsed in her eyes. She was still in a state of shock when Lucius grabbed her by the shoulders again.

Her body came crashing down to her knees before Snape. Her eyes, framed by tendrils of soft waves looked up into his dark orbs. He sat up straight on his knees, waiting for her. She felt the push on her back that moved her further toward him. Her body pushed up against his…her eyes stared straight into his chest.

Severus could feel her breathing deeply…heavily. As his breath began unwittingly matching hers, he began to feel her heart beating against her chest…and his. Licking his lips, he looked down at her.

"Miss Granger, if you wish to be returned you will do this."

The sound of his voice seemed to vibrate throughout her body. She closed her eyes, breathing even deeper. He felt her body shift just barely against his own.

"Look at me Miss Granger."

Slowly, she tilted her head up the best she could at such a close proximity and slowly opened her eyes. Even on their knees, he hovered over her. Their eyes locked…his head tilted slightly creating a curtain of black hair.

"Do you wish to be returned?"

His eyes pierced fiercely into her own. She cringed slightly, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. She held her breath. She would not let him see…she would not let him read her very thoughts.

"Yes," she whispered almost out of breath. From the dark corner of the room came a chuckle of amusement. She ignored the sound trying desperately to remember how she ended up in this position. The fire crackled in the silence. She felt it…very gentle, so unlike him, so soft. Her right hand was gently brushed by his fingertips…sensually, caressing. Lacing his large fingers with her small ones, he leaned down toward her ear the best he could. He could feel her shaking.

"Look. At. Me."

She lifted her head back up. His eyes stayed on hers, keeping her in place…afraid to move. Slowly, he lifted their joined hands up to shoulder height. Hermione felt her breath catch as his body shifted very slightly against hers. The fire crackled.

The light of the fire was cast away as their spectator stepped from the shadows blocking the fire from their bodies. His long blond hair tied back in a black ribbon, a smirk clear on his face. Lucius placed his wand tip on their joined hands. Severus began.

"Will you Miss Granger keep my whereabouts to yourself, telling no one, not even Potter?"

She found it hard to swallow.

"I will," she whispered. The red glowing rope wrapped from Lucius' wand around their joined hands. His head moved down toward her…closer.

"Will you keep everything you have seen and heard to yourself, Miss Granger?"

Again, hard to swallow. He shifted ever so slightly against her. She caught her breath.

"I will," her voice quavered. Another rope of light wrapped around their hands. With her head tilted back to look up at him better, her neck was exposed. Severus took two long fingers and gently caressed them down the length of her neck to her collarbone as he spoke.

"And will you, Miss Granger, keep any information pertaining to my presence or…actions or Lucius' in the future to yourself?"

Hermione felt herself sway slightly as if she were going to fall over.

"I will," she barely whispered and another rope of burning light wrapped around their hands. Severus straightened himself up, eyes turning to their joined hands. His thoughts traveled through months of events…_how did this happen?_

"Welcome to the dark side, Miss Granger."

Her eyes followed Severus' to their joined hands wrapped in a hot glowing light coming from Lucius Malfoy's wand.

_Oh, Merlin._ _What have I done?_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Time To Mourn

Disclaimer: Not mine as you know.

A/N: Okay…don't forget to review. Oh…and don't worry about the end of this chapter: Snape is not turning into some cuddly gooshy sodding fool. He will still be the snarky Snape we all love. Don't forget to review.

**Part Three**

_I summon to the winding ancient stair;_

_Set all your mind upon the steep ascent,_

_Upon the broken, crumbling battlement,_

_Upon the breathless starlit air,_

_Upon the star that marks the hidden pole;_

_Fix every wandering thought upon_

_That quarter where all thought is done:_

_Who can distinguish darkness from the soul?_

_--William Butler Yeats_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Time To Mourn_

From the drawing room window Harry, Ginny, and Ron could see the cloaked figures that appeared in the middle of Grimmauld Place and was now stalking toward Number Twelve.

"Bloody hell! That looks frightening," Ron said.

It probably did look frightening. There were five figures in dark cloaks with their faces hidden by the hoods. Darkness seemed to emanate from them. Next to him, Harry could feel Ginny shiver slightly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood outside the place that had served as her prison. She stood in an overgrown garden surrounded by three Death Eaters and one werewolf. Remus stood in front of Hermione with his back to her as if blocking her from any front attacks. Directly behind her stood Lucius Malfoy. On her left was Rabastan and on her right was Severus. She was surrounded. For safety purposes they all insisted Hermione do a side-along apparition with one of them. Rabastan reached an arm out to place around her, but Snape quickly reached out and roughly pulled her against him, into his own cloak. With a crack they were all gone.

Within moments they stood in the center of Grimmauld Place…hidden in the shadows…unseen by muggles. As one entity they moved toward Number Twelve. In the drawing room Harry, Ron, and Ginny moved outside to the landing. The front door slowly opened. The first person they saw was Remus Lupin. As soon as he stepped into the foyer, he threw his hood off and smiled up at the onlookers. It was a smile that let Harry know that all went well. Harry felt his heart begin to pound with excitement as he slowly moved toward the steps.

Halfway down the stairs, with his hands resting on the balustrade, Harry stopped and looked at what was before him. A smaller figure stood between two larger ones and in front of a much taller one. As one it seemed they lowered their hoods. Standing in the foyer was Hermione Granger in between Severus Snape and some other man who looked oddly familiar and in front of Lucius Malfoy. It was as if Harry were seeing her among the Death Eaters…as one of them. Harry simply looked at her before registering the smile on her face and the light in her eyes. He flew down the remaining steps and straight to Hermione.

"Oh Harry! I missed you guys!"

He was squeezing her tightly and twirled her around for a moment. He didn't seem to want to let go and they all understood why. For a time…she was someone else taken away by Voldemort. Ginny and Ron made their way down the stairs.

"Harry, let her breathe. She's back and she's okay," Ginny said gently placing a hand on Harry's arm. Slowly, Harry's hold on Hermione loosened and just in time. Mrs. Weasley, having heard the commotion came rushing into the foyer.

"Hermione!"

Mrs. Weasley nearly knocked Harry down to get at the girl and hug her. Then Mrs. Weasley held her at an arms distance and looked her up and down as if making sure she was fed. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley's eyes drift over to the oddly familiar occupant of the room.

"She has been fed quite well it seems."

The statement seemed directed toward the long brown haired man. Harry was looking at him, trying his hardest to place him. Then the man winked at Hermione at turned his attention to Mrs. Weasley.

"I couldn't let the Princess starve now could I?"

Harry's eyes did a quick sweep of the room. This was obviously the other spy they mentioned. Hermione didn't seem to react to his calling her "Princess," but everyone one else had a reaction. Ginny was smiling slightly, Ron looked in a bit of shock, Lucius rolled his eyes as if to say 'not again,' and Snape…well Snape looked livid with his eyes narrowed on his fellow spy.

"Go, wash up…we are having a late dinner for your homecoming."

Mrs. Weasley shooed Hermione up the stairs. Ginny silently began to follow her friend, hoping to talk to her some before dinner.

"Ginny dear, come along. I have something for you to do."

Mrs. Weasley's voiced halted Ginny and Hermione. Hermione turned to take a last glance at her friend. Ginny scowled as if cursing her mother inwardly. As Ginny turned and began to descend the stairs Hermione continued her ascension with a smile on her face.

She was home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione entered the kitchen feeling refreshed and smiling at the scene before her. The kitchen was filled with all the people she knew and loved. A warmth filled the kitchen and overwhelmed Hermione. The twins and Ginny were off in a corner laughing about something the twins had. In the middle of the table sat Lupin, Mad-Eye, Harry, and Ron. They seemed to be deep in a conversation and it seemed light until Mad-Eye exclaimed "Constant vigilance," before taking a swig from his hip flask. As Mad-Eye did this his magical eye swiveled and landed on the strangest group in the kitchen. At the end of the table sat Draco, Lucius, Severus, and Rabastan. His magical eye seemed to roam over Rabastan and then Severus and ultimately finding Hermione. She shivered slightly as she stepped over to Harry and Ron.

She sat down and glanced over at the group of Slytherins.

"Hey Princess," Rabastan winked at her. A deep aggravated intake of breath was heard from Severus. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at Rabastan as if saying 'I warned you.' She smiled in response. A slight nudge pulled her attention to Harry. He leaned over into her ear and whispered rather harshly in her ear.

"Was he with you the whole time?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, if it wasn't for him, his brother would have killed me, Harry."

Harry's eye widened.

"So, you know who he is."

She nodded.

"Yes and he is not exactly who we thought he was either."

Before Harry could utter another word dishes of food floated into the room, settling themselves on the table. Mrs. Weasley followed the food in and waved her children from the corner.

"Come along and tuck in now."

Hermione ate, happily. The warmth that filled the kitchen served as a protective bubble of sorts. For that one meal Voldemort did not exist…it was a welcome home dinner filled with love, joy, and hope. She ate as she chatted with Ginny, Harry, Ron and on occasion Remus.

Snape sat at the end of the table listening to Hermione's happy voice travel down the table toward him. At the sound of her tinkling laughter he rolled his eyes. Glancing down at the table he saw Weasley reach a hand across the table and rub her arm to get her attention. Snape narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Careful there, Severus," Rabastan whispered into his ear. "Careful or they might think you actually like her."

Severus cut his eyes to Rabastan and then turned back to his food. It was then…with Hermione's laughter echoing around him that he felt the Dark Mark burning on his arm…that he felt his Dark Lord's summons.

Hermione watched Snape stand and politely excuse himself. She knew what it must have been. Her eyes turned to Rabastan who nodded his head to her unasked question. The room had continued with its noisy warm conversations, no one seeming to pay attention to the fact that Snape was leaving. Hermione stood quickly and rushed from the room.

Snape stood in the foyer tossing his Death Eater robes on. He heard her voice coming from just outside the kitchen door.

"Please do be careful professor."

Her voice was soft and pleading. He looked up at her, mask in hand. He said nothing. Instead he placed his mask on. His lip quirked up in warped satisfaction when Hermione took a tiny step back. He could see it flash in her eyes…the vision of several Death Eaters chasing them…wanting them dead. He stepped toward her, towering over her. She refused to look away though.

"This is who I am, Miss Granger. You would do well to remember that."

His robes whipped around his legs as he turned briskly toward the foyer again. He didn't have time for some school girl fantasy regarding his safety. She stood there and watched him touch his Dark Mark and disappear in a swirl of blackened mist.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat in her usual chair in the drawing room. Curled up with a book the fire crackled and she looked around her. Draco was sitting in another chair also reading. Harry and Ron were deep in a game of Wizarding chess. Draco stood, nodding his head goodnight and left her alone with her two best friends. They hadn't noticed Draco's departure. Hermione watched them, thankful she was home. Still, unbidden, the vision of Lord Voldemort standing over her…being forced to the ground in front of him…invaded her mind and brought a shiver to her.

Harry reached up, rubbing his scar it would seem. His eyes shifted, noticing Hermione looking at him…pale. She couldn't help but to think about how many times Harry had to face Lord Voldemort. How did he survive every time with his mind in tact? Noticing Harry's concerned look, she smiled albeit weakly, but it was enough to satisfy him.

Hermione remained curled up in her chair even after the boys said their goodnights and went to bed. She just wasn't tired. Perhaps it was all those late nights she had while in Snape's care…they had thrown her sleeping schedule off. And there was the thought pulling at her…nagging at her. Snape had obviously been summoned where as the others had not. With a swish of her wand the only light remaining in the drawing room came from the fireplace. Staring into the dancing flames she made her choice.

She would wait for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was nothing Severus could do. He was sent as nothing more than a back up…the experienced team member to witness what had already happened…to ensure all were dead…to make sure the others left as they should—with the Dark Mark floating above the location. He was thankful his job was not to kill this evening, though he wished he had had some sort of warning so he could alert others and prevent the events…events that would change her life, again.

The man, beaten and battered, lay upon the ground. His eyes shifted to the house where a bright green light glowed for a moment. A slight breeze in the air sent chills down Severus' spine. His black hair brushed against his cheek underneath the mask, tickling it. The man lay next to the lake where the Dark Mark reflected magically upon the water. Severus felt sickened being witness to this family's demise. The dying man looked toward Severus. A husky whisper escaped his lips.

"Severus."

Startled, Severus knelt down next to the man. Curiosity etched over his features.

"I know…you are a spy." The man had difficulty speaking. "I'll…I'll take that secret to the grave…but…please…please…promise me you…that you will keep Hermione safe…keep her safe Severus…please…" His eyes closed as Severus nodded his head. In disgust he turned and apparated straight back to Voldemort…the smell of death still lingering around him…the echo of a dying man's wish…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmauld Place was a place of pitch blackness when he apparated. The house before him was silent…all its occupants asleep. All the drapes were pulled too, hiding what was inside. Still, the drawing room window glowed. He knew what it was…a fire dancing in the fireplace.

_Did that insufferable chit of a girl actually wait up for me?_

Irritation, frustration, and above all guilt filled him as he crossed the road heading for the house. The inside of Number Twelve was just as dark and silent as the outside. He made his way up the stairs as quietly as possible with the occasion creak of a step. Slowly, he approached the drawing room door. Standing in the shadows outside the door he simply looked inside the room. The fire was still going in the fireplace like he knew it would be. Curled up in the chair was a sleeping Hermione with a book laying against her. She had fallen asleep reading.

"Why were you summoned Severus?"

The voice came from the shadows of the corridor. Severus looked over at Rabastan stepping out of the shadows and closer to Severus. He looked back in at Hermione as he spoke.

"There has been an attack. This time I was not privilege to the information before hand. I was sent in as the second team leader." Rabastan nodded his head understanding that Severus was not required to kill anyone…the second teams never were—unless necessary. Rabastan watched Snape and had a feeling he knew who the attack was on. Hermione took a deep breath in her sleep and a small smile graced her lips. Rabastan looked from Hermione to Snape standing there unable to take his eyes off her. Rabastan was waiting for the confirmation that his theory was correct. Snape took in a deep breath of his own.

"I'll alert the Order to what is necessary. I need you to call the Knights to order," Snape turned around and looked at Rabastan in the darkened corridor. "Our Gryffindor Princess is to be protected at all costs."

The sentence hung in the air between them. Rabastan nodded, turning to take care of business, but not forgetting Snape's words or the way in which he said them.

"_Our Gryffindor Princess…"_

Not "_your _Gryffindor Princess," not "_the_ Gryffindor Princess," but "_our_," Rabastan knew Snape so well at that little slip of his made him smile.

_Why didn't the greesy git just say 'my Gryffindor Princess,' it is what he meant._

And the lack of disdain lacing his voice was mere icing on the cake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly the world began to come into focus. She thought she heard the door downstairs open and then close again. Her sleepy mind flashed through memories reminding her that she had been waiting up for Professor Snape. Panic surged through her. The book dropped to the floor as she quickly sat up.

"Oh Merlin! Professor Snape…"

"I am right here Miss Granger."

His voice was silky and eerily calm. Slowly, her head turned toward him. He was sitting in a chair across from her. His elbows resting on the arms of the chair, his hands joined together, with his forefingers forming an arrow resting on his lips. He observed her sitting up before him. She had the appearance of one just waking up after not much sleep. She looked around feeling slightly uncomfortable at the visual attention she was receiving from her professor.

"Um…where is everyone," she asked softly.

Snape cleared his throat as he sat up totally, dropping his hands from in front of his face.

"Your friends have been informed this room is off limits until I tell them otherwise."

Hermione's heart was pounding. So why wasn't she woken up and told to leave? She looked around again.

"The others…the adults that is…are in the kitchen. An emergency Order meeting has been called."

She felt her heart beating hard against her chest and could hear the blood rushing through her ears.

"Miss Granger, there was an attack on a muggle home last night."

At those words Hermione could think of no other reason for this room to be off limits…for her to be alone in a room with Professor Snape telling her this news that she could read in the Daily Prophet. She started to shake her head hoping against hope she was wrong. Snape leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. Hermione had never seen him so uncomfortable…unsure as to how to say something.

"I am sorry Miss Granger, but it appears your family was targeted."

She stood up abruptly, causing Snape to stand…he would not allow this girl, grieving or not to hover above him. He stood watching her pacing back and forth frantically wringing her hands together. Her mind was racing…she knew this was a highly likely possibility…to the point that she had indeed disclosed many things to her parents…things people wouldn't think she would. But knowing it was a possibility was different from the reality of it happening. She stopped pacing as abruptly as she had begun. Her eyes, filled with tears yet shed, looked at Snape…bore into his.

"Was it you," she whispered. "Did he send you to do it?"

Snape looked at her debating telling her it was none of her bloody business, but it was her business. He shook his head.

"No, I was sent after it was done."

She nodded her head, looking down at her hands. She was alone…there was no other family left. Severus watched the tears pouring down her face. Why the bloody hell the Order decided he should be the one to tell her was beyond him. How was he, the greasy git, supposed to comfort her? She slowly sank down onto the sofa in front of the fireplace and let the grief take her over. She barely noticed when Snape sat down next to her pulling her to him, but she heard his silky voice.

"It is alright Miss Granger. It is a time to mourn."

A/N: Okay…don't forget to review…please.

Next Chapter: Draco receives a mission from Voldemort, Snape is cursed, and the Mirror of Erised rears its ugly head in Hermione's direction. Muahahahahahahahaha….


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Cursed

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Okay…this came out quicker because I had most of it written quite a while ago. Anyway…credits need to go to Tennyson for "The Kraken" and obviously to Yeats, but that is mentioned in the story. Okay…please review and let me now what you think. Okay? Please? Please?

Oh, and there was a slight change…Hermione's run in with the mirror will be in the next chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Cursed_

The following days past by in a blur for Hermione. People were in and out for meetings all stopping to look in on Hermione as if she were a novelty act in a circus. One thing got her through those few days and propelled her forward in her recovering from the shock of her parents' death—the fact that she could not deny she knew and they knew it would eventually come to pass. Deep down, she had been preparing for it since her second year of Hogwarts.

That did not stop the thoughts though…the thoughts that echoed in her mind telling her it should have been her. The guilt began to take over. She made the choice to be friends with Harry Potter, she knew what the implications and possible consequences to that were. She knew in reality the Death Eaters arrived at her parents' home hoping she would be there also. As the guilt rattled her very soul, she curled into her normal chair with a book and stared into the fire visualizing the Dark Mark reflecting its green light off the lake behind her family home. She didn't have to be present to know that it had.

Her eyes shifted to the book before her. They quickly swept over the letters on the page taking in each word, each phrase, and absorbing it into her very being. It was soothing, therapeutic even. Looking up she looked over the room. She was alone. The house was silent and asleep. As she continued reading the words before her began to slowly fade into blackness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fire of evil burned upon his skin. He was calling him—it was calling him. With a frustrated sigh, Severus pulled himself out of bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat up in the chair startled. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about only that whatever it was frightened her in a cold icy way—though she did not feel so cold. Hermione felt as if she were on fire. A breeze fluttered into the drawing room bringing relief to her as it teased her skin with its coolness. Picking up her book, she decided to continue reading.

The sound of a door closing ever so gently and whispers in the corridor brought Hermione's eyes up from the book in hand. Slowly turning the page, she kept her eyes trained on the darkness outside the drawing room door. She saw three darkened shadows sweep by as quiet as possible…so quiet she knew if she had not been looking she would never have known. It was the fourth figure that stopped in the darkness and turned dark orbs on her. Scowling, Snape remained transfixed momentarily.

_What the bloody hell is she doing up at this hour?_

"Is it wise to remain up so late Miss Granger," Snape asked. He didn't wait for an answer and Hermione didn't attempt to give one.

Hermione had sat and listened as her professor left the house. The words she read continued to engulf her. She allowed the words to incorporate themselves into her very existence. She felt the fear…the love…the hate…the anxiety…the madness fighting to rise above all…

"_Below the thunders of the upper deep,_

_Far, far beneath in the abysmal sea,_

_His ancient, dreamless, uninvaded sleep_

_The Kraken sleepeth: faintest sunlights flee_

_About his shadowy sides; above him swell_

_Huge sponges of millennial growth and height;_

_And far away into the sickly light,_

_From many a wondrous grot and secret cell_

_Unnumbered and enourmous polypi_

_Winnow with giant arms the slumbering green._

_There hath he lain for ages, and will lie_

_Battening upon huge sea worms in his sleep,_

_Until the latter fire shall heat the deep;_

_Then once by man and angels to be seen,_

_In roaring he shall rise and on the surface die."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Severus stood still in the circle watching and listening. A cool wind blew through the circle tickling his senses. He could feel his every nerve vibrating his skin as anxiety seemed to engulf him at the site of Draco kneeling before the Dark Lord.

Voldemort circled around Draco. The boy remained on his knee with his eyes on the ground. The magic blue light wavered in the breeze casting shadows across Draco's face. Finally, Voldemort stopped in front of him.

"Stand, young Mister Malfoy."

Draco rose to his feet.

Severus felt his anxiety increase to an exploding point. Severus' eyes darted around looking for any movement—there was none. Everyone remained. As Draco knelt there something seemed to shift in the night air. Something darkened and deepened in the world surrounding Severus.

Voldemort smiled. Chills traveled up Severus' spine and spread out until it reached his fingertips. Draco did not flinch however, and Severus noted how wise of him and how well controlled he was.

"I once gave you your first task as a Death Eater, Mister Malfoy. You failed."

Draco's face looked up at the man as if about to protest, but quickly squelched the urge. Severus, however, did not like the sounds of it. Searing hot panic flooded Severus.

"Don't fret, Mister Malfoy. Severus was there to save you. You will be given one more task to complete."

Draco did not react so Voldemort continued.

"Are you willing to complete a task to prove exactly where your loyalties lie?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Excellent. Rise up. It is a simple task." Voldemort began to circle Draco again. "You will bring someone of their own accord to receive the Dark Mark."

Severus saw Draco's face relax slightly. Severus knew better however—there would be some hitch to it…it was too simple. Plus, he had mentioned such a plan to Voldemort, but not as a task for Draco…as a task for himself. Severus felt himself freeze inside out.

"Draco?" Voldemort stopped in front of him. "You have until Christmas holiday to kneel before me with Hermione Granger at your side."

Draco stood before the Dark Lord frozen in shock. At the sound of Hermione's name escaping Voldemort's lips Severus felt his blood freeze as it ran through him and something pull him forward forcing the words out of his mouth.

"No!"

Slowly Voldemort turned his head to look at the person who spoke. The Death Eaters surrounding him seemed to be holding their breath. Draco's eyes frantically searched for the source of the objection. His eyes met a familiar pair of blue eyes. Lucius tilted his head forward indicating to Draco that he needed to remain facing forward.

"Severus, would you like to explain the reason for your outburst before you pay for such insolence?"

Severus stepped forward and bowed before the Dark Lord.

"Stand up, Severus and explain yourself."

Voldemort stood there watching Severus slowly lift himself from the ground.

"Pardon me, my lord. But she is a mudblood…"

"I know this Severus as did you when you first brought the prospect to my attention. She will have her uses."

Severus' head snapped up to look the Dark Lord in the face wanting desperately to know what his plan was fully. Something nagged and pulled at him.

"Do NOT underestimate my intelligence, Severus. Miss Granger is one of Potter's sidekicks…she is potentially vital to their defeat. You were correct in your assessment that she could be quite the asset."

Voldemort began to circle Severus now. Severus could hear his heart beating faster and throbbing in his ears. His head was filled with visions of the insufferable child…her hand raised in class…curled up in the chair reading…her sleeping form in the chair…fighting with Malfoy…Malfoy having her pinned to the wall…her standing in the door wishing for his safety…

"She can potentially help us with one of two things. Miss Granger could provide vital information to aid the death of the boy…or…well, you remember what it was like to be that young don't you Severus? A woman can be quite enticing, _intriguing_, _inviting_ even when she is standing in that darkness beckoning you to follow."

Severus felt his breath hitch in his throat and felt something tearing at him and pulling him in several directions at once.

"Lord, she is hardly a woman. She is merely a child…"

The sound of Voldemort's evil cackling laughter resonated through the night air. The sound seemed to travel an unknown distance and bounce back again. Voldemort stopped in front of Severus. The laughter abruptly stopped.

"No, Severus she is not a child any longer. Do tell, are you trying to convince me or yourself of that one?"

Before Severus could protest or answer the question he heard Voldemort's voice again.

"I think you need a bit of reminding as to what it is like to be young, Severus…as to what it is like to be the one in the center of the circle longing for the Dark Mark."

The next thing Severus saw was a blue light shooting toward him and feeling his feet lifting off the ground. He heard no words. The ground rushed back to him knocking the wind out of him. Voldemort stood there looking him up and down before leaning down and lifting him by his arm.

"Enjoy yourself, Severus. I have been a merciful lord."

Voldemort shoved him back toward his spot in the circle.

"Severus, all will return to normal when young Mister Malfoy kneels before me with Hermione Granger by his side, ready and willing to receive the Dark Mark."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape woke up the next morning with the intentions of staying in his room. One look in the mirror told Snape he did not want to actually see what the Dark Lord had done to him. Rabastan and Lucius both had made comments about it being nothing to complain about. But Severus had a literature class to begin teaching in just a weeks time; he was worried. Grabbing the cloak he typically wore when he was in hiding, he threw it on and the hood covered his head and hid his face.

The idea was to grab some breakfast from the kitchen and remain in his rooms for now. However, he did not make it to the kitchen…he made it as far as the drawing room door. Frozen, hidden in his cloak, camouflaged by the shadows engulfing the corridors even in daylight, Snape looked on in astonishment.

There were only two people in the drawing room—Draco and Hermione. Draco had sat on the ottoman as he did at the wedding party. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees he said something causing Hermione to smile. Leaning forward, she reached out pulling his hand gently toward her. Turning his arm she pushed the long sleeve of his shirt up. The Dark Mark was staring up at her, Snape knew. The smile fell from Draco's face as he watched her caress the blemished area. When her eyes looked back up into Draco's, Snape stormed into the room, face thoroughly hidden. Snatching a pinch of floo powder from the mantel he snaped at Draco.

"Tell your father and Rabastan I need them at the Prince Manor."

Tossing the floo powder in, he disappeared in a burst of turquoise flame.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rabastan and Lucius arrived at the Prince Manor to find Severus in the front room, several books strewn through the room pacing back and forth, scowl of concentration and thought thoroughly in place. Lucius and Rabastan exchanged a look of understanding before bringing Severus' attentions to the fact that they had indeed arrived. Rabastan coughed slightly, also covering a slight laugh. Severus' head snapped up.

"The Mirror of Erised," Snape said looking between his two colleagues, friends. "It is common knowledge that it shows what one desires, but within the images of those desires could there also be a hint toward something unconsciously desired?"

Rabastan and Lucius exchanged another glance, one that said this could take a while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day passed in its usual melancholic state at Number Twelve. Before Hermione knew it, Mrs. Weasley was calling them down to dinner. That seemed to be the only time there was laughter anymore. With a sigh she took her last bite of food, wishing it was her own mother's cooking. It didn't matter how long she had prepared for their deaths, she still had to adjust to the idea of being alone.

While they ate, Hermione peered out from behind her book enough to notice that Snape's seat was vacant still. Crinkling her forehead she wondered if she should be worried. He had not been seen all day.

Glancing at the seat next to the vacancy she noticed Harry looked a bit haunted with dark circles under his eyes. Her eyes shifted back to the empty seat. Suddenly she felt someone's foot gently rub up against hers. With a sudden intake of breath her attention tore from the seat and looked across from her at Harry. He was only trying to get her attention…he knew what she was wondering so he answered her with a shrug. He didn't know where Snape was either.

The rest of the table was alive with laughter and talk or just silent chewing. No one was aware of the exchange between Hermione and Harry about Snape.

"Oh, Hermione…being as you are done eating could you be a dear and take this tray of food up to Professor Snape's room," Mrs. Weasley asked upon noticing Hermione was done with her meal.

Nodding her head she placed a book mark in her book and sat it on the table. Taking the tray she headed out of the room and up the stairs glad she would get to check on Professor Snape herself.

Standing outside his door she felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart pound.

_This is ridiculous. It is only Professor Snape._

Balancing the tray she knocked on the door and waited. The voice sounded strange, but it was definitely Snape's.

"Enter."

Hermione opened the door and entered the room. The shades were drawn not allowing any daylight to escape into the dark room. Snape sat in a chair and did not turn around immediately. He only pointed to his desk for her to place the tray. Sitting the tray down as quietly and carefully as possible Hermione hoped he could not sense her unexplained nervousness. Turning around from the tray to leave she got a look at Professor Snape. His face was in a scowl as he sat brooding. Hermione stood frozen to the spot.

_Is THIS Professor Snape?_

His scowl deepened at Hermione's sudden shocked state.

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, what she didn't know, and nothing came out. She closed her mouth and just looked at the man sitting before her. It was Snape, no doubt about that…it was just Snape's appearance seemed to have been altered. She stood frozen, looking into the scowling, angst ridden eyes of a twenty-five year old Severus Snape.

Severus' scowl deepened as Hermione stood before him in silence with the same look on her face. He watched as several emotions seemed to run through her and manifest in her changing facial expressions. Severus felt a burning anger well up in him as she stood gaping at him.

Hermione now understood why no one had seen Severus that day—how did he come to look twenty something again? She knew something must have happened the previous night with Voldemort and now she was battling with herself on whether to ask him about it or just to pretend she didn't notice. She never reached a full decision before Severus abruptly stood from his seat and grabbed her by her arms shaking her slightly as she fell back against the table. His face—mere inches from hers as he hissed to her.

"Miss Granger. Might I ask why you feel it is necessary to gawk at me? Show a diminutive of that insufferable intelligence you so proudly flaunt."

Hermione didn't say anything. With her head turned to the side and her eyes cast down looking at the floor she inhaled deeply to calm herself and closed her eyes as she felt his grip tighten on her.

"Miss Granger…"

She looked up from the floor. Severus expected to see anger swimming in her eyes, but that was not what he saw. Hermione looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He could feel her eyes burning into his own as if she were searching for his soul. Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Please, Professor. You hurt me once. Please don't do it again."

Severus froze…trapped in her gaze…the images of the past flooded him…again his mother's pleas to his father reached his memory and reflected in Hermione's eyes.

"And thinking of that fit of grief or rage

I look upon one child or t'other there

And wonder if she stood so at that age—

For even daughters of the swan can share

Something of every paddler's heritage—

And had that colour upon cheek or hair,

And thereupon my heart is driven wild:

She stands before me as a living child."

Hermione felt his grip tighten just a bit. She resisted the urge to wince as the words spilled from his lips..his eyes with heavy lids looking slowly from her lips to her eyes and then back again. She wasn't even sure if he was aware he was speaking the words.

"Yeats."

He seemed to snap back to reality as his deep eyes narrowed on her.

"What are you rambling on about Miss Granger?"

"I…um…Yeats…I was just wondering why you were reciting Yeats."

Removing his hands from her arms he turned and began to rub his own head in an attempt to stop the coming headache.

"Get out Miss Granger."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: WSKTT

Disclaimer: Not mine…duh.

A/N: Okay…perhaps there has been a problem on Fanfic net because where are my readers? Oh well…please (I am begging you) review this chapter. Please?

**Chapter Seventeen**

_When She Kissed the Teacher_

Again Severus stood in his mother's childhood room and stared at the image in the Mirror of Erised. His eyes scanned over her image next to his scrutinizing every detail. He was searching for some hint…some anything that would alert him to what her future would hold—will she bear the Dark Mark? In the corner sat the ghostly image of a woman with long black hair and hooked nose watching her son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In silence Hermione stood from the breakfast table picking up her book from the seat next to her. Wrapping her arms around the tomb as if it were a beloved gem she left unnoticed by all except for Snape. His eyes followed her movements. She stood and looked around the table as she picked up her book. When she wrapped her arms around the book it was as if it were some unconscious reaction to her invisibility. With her head cast down she quickly left the room.

She entered the drawing room still cradling her book. Slowly she came to a stop as she noticed the figure standing by the window. Draco stood there. The drapes were open, but the room still seemed dark. With his arms crossed over his chest he leaned sideways against the wall. His eyes were cast down, looking out the window. The sun that made its way through the window illuminated half of his face. As his unslicked hair fell forward, half his face was cast in shadow.

Watching him, Hermione realized Draco was standing at the crossroads and what path he would choose to take no one _truly_ knew. All she knew was the Draco that hated the trio for so many years was only a faucet of the innocent child and innocent was what she knew he truly was…up until last term anyway. Her mind kept flashing to the Care for Magical Creatures class and the realization that he had never even seen death. Harry had…he could see the thestrals, but Draco? She knew Narcissa must have sheltered him with everything she had in her. From what she had seen of Lucius, he had also protected his son.

Draco looked up when he felt her eyes on him. Hermione saw the same cold stare he always had, but she knew there was something else behind those icy blue eyes. She found herself walking slowly over to him desperate to know if he chose the side all those she hated stood on. Draco's face did not change as she walked toward him. He only followed her movements and did not protest when she picked up his arm and slowly lifted the sleeve.

He closed his eyes momentarily as her hand glided across his arm in raising his sleeve. Images flashed across his mind of Voldemort and the hate he emanated…Hermione wandering through wooded area with Potter and Weasley as Death Eaters marched….Hermione with her flaring cheeks and teary eyes debating Tennyson…himself full of something he was unsure of forcing his lips on Hermione… Voldemort telling him he was to bring her to the dark side…

Hermione let out an audible breath as she stared at his marred skin. Disappointment screamed from the gesture. She knew it was there. The Dark Mark on Draco was not a surprise; after all she had looked at it before wondering how he truly felt. Was he simply there to save his own skin? Draco didn't know why he did it. The arm not in Hermione's grasp began to move up toward her face—not full of the malice as before, but with an apprehensive gentleness he was new to. As she stared at the skin she saw his other hand moving toward her face. An instantaneous flash of Draco pushing her against the wall flashed across her mind and she stiffened. Draco felt the sudden tension bursting from her fingertips and flowing from every part of her body.

Severus stood there watching the scene. Something gnawed at him and he told himself it was because he did not trust Draco alone with her after what he already pulled. He could see Draco's face and the changes that were crossing it as Hermione lifted his sleeve. He saw Hermione stiffen when she noticed Draco's hand closing in on her. Severus knew exactly what had just flashed in Hermione's mind…he knew because the same image came to him. He felt that same fear and overwhelming desire to protect as he did when Voldemort gave Draco his task. His foot stepped forward to emerge from the shadows and stop Draco before he could get any closer.

He didn't have to stop him though. It all happened simultaneously. Hermione stiffened, Draco's hand stopped in mid action, Snape began to step forward, and Harry and Ron came up the stairs and stepped onto the landing. Looking in they saw the frozen scene and within an instant they were in the doorway of the drawing room.

"Get your hands off her, Malfoy!"

Ron's face glared the red of his usual anger as he looked at Malfoy. Harry's rage was evident in his face, his eyes, in the way he stood—ready to strike. His eyes moved to look at the stiffened Hermione and then back at Malfoy.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

Harry's eyes steadily moved from Malfoy to Hermione waiting for him to answer. Hermione let go of Draco's arm and turned to look at Harry and Draco dropped his hand back to his side. Looking at the two boys of the trio he smirked and in a voice dripping with sarcasm he told Harry,

"Nothing, _now_. Thanks Potter."

Draco walked passed Harry making sure to nudge him with his shoulder on the way. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry thought he heard her murmuring something like "boys." Shaking her head she looked from Harry to Ron and then proceeded to leave the room. She really did not feel like dealing with Harry and Ron's badgering. As she stepped out of the drawing room her eyes met another pair standing in the shadows.

Severus realized Hermione saw him standing there. He felt frozen though and trapped. His mind had been swirling after seeing Draco reaching for Hermione in such a way. His mind argued with itself on whether Draco was simply working on his task or if he was sincerely reaching for her—reaching for the light. Either way a part of him seemed disgruntled by it. The mirror floated in his mind and the hours he spent observing the images hoping to find a sliver of a clue as to what the future held in terms of Draco's task. It dawned on him when their eyes met. Whether or not Hermione Granger would take the Dark Mark willingly at any point of her life would have something to do with her own desires—not his.

It took only two strides before he was close enough to reach her.

Hermione gasped at her professor's sudden move. Grabbing her arm he took a deep breath and felt Hermione attempting to jerk her arm out of his grip. He could feel the panic flowing through her. He was stronger, much stronger than her, even in his younger body. Hermione realized fighting did no good…it was as if only a fly was fighting against the man. Hermione took in a deep breath oddly lost in the mere idea of the strength he had over her. Her heart pounded as she realized he was pulling her down the corridor passed her room door and up toward his own. Glancing back she heard laughter from the drawing room, though it seemed so much more distant. No one even realized Snape had snatched her from the landing and was now forcing her down the corridor.

Severus threw open his bedroom door. Dragging her over to the fireplace he tossed in a pinch of floo powder. Pulling her tightly against himself he stepped into the flames.

"Prince Manor."

Stepping out of the fireplace of the front room, he proceeded to drag her by her upper arm up the stairs and down the hall to the room he previously told her was off-limits due to his mother haunting her childhood room.

Severus pulled her forward in front of him and threw her into the room where she proceeded to fall forward. The hard wood floor grew close fast. The sound of the slamming door alerted her to the fact that he had closed it. Severus had moved passed her immediately and began lifting the blue covering a bit. It all happened so fast. The sound of Hermione hitting the floor alerted him to how hard he had tossed her into the room.

Hermione was a twisted form on the floor face down. Slowly she lifted her head up and glared at her professor and slowly began to lift her self off the floor. She didn't get very far. She was grumbling and cursing as if it were Harry or Ron who had done this to her.

"Bloody Hell! What did I …"

Hermione had barely lifted her upper body when her eyes met her reflection in the mirror in front of her and saw it fade into a mist only to reform into another reflection. Severus saw the blood drain from her face as she stared at the mirror. Not taking her eyes off the images only she could see, she lifted her self slowly onto her knees. Severus watched with a touch of guilt he would never admit to. Hermione seemed to forget anyone was in the room with her…to forget that she was thrown into the room, in front of a mirror that could only taunt her. Hermione slowly moved herself closer to the mirror. Severus watched as a sudden deepened sadness seemed to take over her outer features. He saw the tears that were welling up in her eyes as she reached out to touch the images.

_No._

Hermione could hear her own voice forcibly telling her not to do it.

_No…you know it is not real…do not cry, it will solve nothing. _

"What do you see Miss Granger?"

Severus watched her face harden at the sound of his voice—as if his voice had brought her back fully to the present to realize she was not alone. He found her sudden emotionless face disturbing. What was happening to her? What was this battle causing the children to become? Slowly her face turned to look him in the eye.

"Supposedly my heart's desire, Professor."

Severus reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as if willing a headache away.

"Miss Granger, do not toy with me. It is of utmost importance that I know _exactly_ what you see."

He watched her emotionless face twist and turn until she was cackling with laughter.

"Oh, do tell, Professor."

Hermione stood up still laughing.

"How is _my _heart's desire of utmost importance to _you_?"

Hermione stopped laughing and glanced at the mirror again. Something crossed her face as her forehead crinkled in confusion. She looked back to her professor with the same emotionless face she had placed upon her features since realizing he was there.

"Honestly, Professor, that is rather personal and I don't think it is _any_ of your concern."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her feeling his anger overwhelming him. The anger grew when he realized Hermione did not fear him as others did and his looks meant nothing to her. Slowly she looked back at the mirror with the confusion evident again.

"Professor," she spoke softly, "is it possible to see a heart's desire that you are not aware of—can any of the desires be unconscious?"

With a quirked eyebrow he looked from Hermione to the mirror and back again. He answered her rather slowly weighing her expression and reaction with each word.

"Yes, it is possible."

She didn't remove her eyes from the mirror. He decided on another approach. He spoke softer, gentler this time.

"Miss Granger, please. I have no desire to know every dirty little desire of Hermione Granger. It is a simple request done for experimental purposes _and_ purposes dealing with the Dark Lord's defeat. Anything you say will not leave this room."

He knew she would tell him when he used the idea of some sort of experiment with the mirror, but he really had her when he mentioned the Dark Lord's defeat. Sighing she stepped closer to the mirror again and reached out touching the images. He saw that sadness that just seemed to have become a part of her now…a part she hid from her friends…a part her friends didn't seem to notice when it was evident in all that she does. He watched her eyes shift to three distinct areas of the mirror. Hermione sighed heavily and looked down to her feet. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I see my parents, Professor."

He felt his blood run cold. Hermione slowly turned and walked to the door. Her hand was on the doorknob when his voice echoed in the room.

"Miss Granger, I saw you look at a third. What or who was the other image in the mirror?"

He watched Hermione close her eyes momentarily and take in a deep breath. Turning enough to see Severus she looked him straight in the eyes. He felt that odd nakedness—as if he were exposed, but her face creased with worry and sadness let him know how hard this had been on her and still was.

Hermione stood there wondering whether or not to bother telling him. Part of her screamed out to get it off her chest before it ate her up inside, but another part mocked her…taunted her.

_Bloody Hell! As if he cares. Is it really any of his bloody business anyway?_

Severus watched her cross her arms over her chest and lean against the door frame slightly.

"You are supposedly skilled at Legilimency, _Professor_, you figure it out."

Severus took a deep breath as Hermione stood her ground. She didn't drop the words on him and then leave out of fright…no. Hermione slapped him with a challenge daring him to try it. His mind filled with more thoughts than he could handle. His mind ran circles searching for a student…any student from past years that ever challenged him in such a way. She was the only one. He felt his anger rise.

"Miss Granger! I asked a simple question and I expect an answer."

His glare would have sent Neville running for cover, but Hermione stood there matching him glare for glare. Then she started to laugh.

"A simple question? You are asking me to tell you my heart's desire! So tell me, what do _you _see when you look in it?"

"Miss Granger! I hardly think it appropriate for a teacher to tell a student…"

"Then what makes you think I will tell you?"

Silence hung between them. Severus' anger was rising even more so if that were possible.

"Have it your way," he said dangerously.

He looked as if he were going to walk passed her and out the door. That is not what he did. The moment he was in front of her, he turned, grabbing her by her upper arms, slamming her against the wall. Her head hit the wall slightly. Her eyes were wide in shock and his black orbs were locked on hers. Despite his lessons on Occlumency with her, she could not stop him yet. She felt him dive into her memory and saw the images in the mirror float into her mind.

Yes, she saw her parents standing there smiling. She also saw something else. She saw herself standing there…in Severus Snape's arms. She felt him withdraw completely from her mind. Smirking at her as if totally exasperated with her, he stood up straight.

"You are a silly chit of a school girl. Do not forget that when you are entertaining fantasies."

He turned from the room fully expecting her to follow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Number Twelve was dark and quiet…asleep. The only light in the entirety of the house came from the few candles sitting around the kitchen offering a dim light to its occupants. Sitting on one side of the table was Harry and Ron. Across from them sat Hermione and Ginny. Sitting in between them, lying on the table looking utterly harmless was a locket…Slytherin's locket.

Silence lingered in the air. Curiosity scratched at Hermione from the inside out. With a slow steadying sigh, she reached out to take hold of the locket. Harry quickly reached out and stopped her hand. She looked up at him wide-eyed.

"What," she whispered.

"It could be cursed," he whispered back…anxiety lacing his voice.

With an exasperated sigh, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry do you think I would be reaching out for an object that could be cursed?"

He shrugged one shoulder, unsure of anyone anymore. Harry still had a hold of her hand. Reaching out with the other hand, she placed it on top of his.

"Harry," she whispered. "We know this is the horcrux R. A. B. got to and destroyed."

Harry looked down, his eyes following the crack that ran cattycornered across the locket like a lightening bolt, reminding Harry of his scar. Silence followed. Ginny and Ron daring not to say anything…shocked that Harry had found the destroyed horcrux at Godric's Hollow. Harry had gone for a visit there as he had planned after Hermione was taken from Diagon Alley. Harry had said nothing about finding the locket in what was still standing of his parents' house. From the darkness, Rabastan emerged, sitting next to Hermione.

"She's right Harry," Rabastan whispered. "It is a destroyed horcrux. It can cause no harm."

"You need to worry about finding the others Harry," Hermione continued on pulling her hand away and placing it on the table in front of her. Once Harry pulled his hand away, she quickly grabbed the locket. Hermione held the locket in her hand, gently rubbing her thumb over the crack. "Whoever R. A. B. was, he knew he was going to die…and he was going to take a piece of Voldemort with him." She smiled in a bittersweet way.

Harry's eyes were trained on the locket, racking his brain for where to start. He started to shake his head.

"I have no idea where to start looking," he whispered.

Ginny reached out. At the touch of her hand, Harry jumped slightly.

"Harry, think…you have mentioned the similarities between yourself and Voldemort before. Can you think of nowhere you both felt safe…safe enough to leave a part of yourself?"

Harry looked up at Ginny. The light from the candle nearest her danced in her eyes as she looked at him as intently as she could, willing him to do just what Dumbledore had wanted Harry to do by showing him the life of Tom Riddle—to think like him.

"Hogwarts," he whispered in awed realization.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered. "You mean to tell me, all these years You-Know-Who's soul has been sitting around the school?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his head.

"A part of it anyway."

Harry stood up, excusing himself for the night. Ron followed. Hermione knew Ron was going to try to talk to Harry some. Ginny stood wishing Hermione and Rabastan both a goodnight. Hermione turned her attentions back to the locket in her hand. To think it had contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. The locket looked innocent enough, yet it had contained something so evil and someone had died so that it could contain that evil.

"You were correct about the person who destroyed this horcrux," Rabastan told her. "He didn't die in vain."

Hermione smiled and looked up from the locket.

"It was Regulus wasn't it?"

Rabastan nodded slightly and looked down at his hands. Hermione could see the sadness there.

"The Knights celebrate all that he has done every year." Hermione looked up curiosity showing in her movements. "Every December First the Knights hold a Ball of the Fallen Knights…it started with Regulus' death."

They sat in silence, each in their own thoughts. Rabastan's mind wandered over those past Knights who had fallen, wondering if he would be included in that list before this was all over. Hermione's mind wandered over her stay at Prince Manor and the image she saw in the Mirror of Erised. Yes, she always respected and looked up to Professor Snape, but was he her heart's desire? Silently, Rabastan said goodnight, kissing her on the cheek.

She remained alone in the kitchen for a few moments wondering what it all meant. She never had a normal childhood since coming to Hogwarts, but this year seemed to change her again…so much death. It was a relief when she found out Snape was not as evil as it appeared, but to desire him? Shaking her head she stood up and began her trek to her bedroom hoping to get some sleep. She never could sleep properly anymore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus' night remained restless. The thought of standing before the entire student body as he was presently brought about an overwhelming anxiety he thought he was long rid of. He was unaware next to his room sat a young witch suffering the anxieties of the approaching new term.

Excitement bubbled in the pit of her stomach sending her nerves a tingling vibration that just screamed to be moved. Giving up on sleep, she swung her feet off the bed. The coolness of the hard wood floors traveled through her body and she shivered. Grabbing a throw blanket and a book she silently padded out of the room and down the hall to the drawing room. As she drew closer she noticed the flickering reflection on the floor of a fire going in the fireplace.

Slowly and quietly peeping into the room she saw a most unusual sight. Her professor sat on the sofa. With his head tilted forward, his arms stretched out and up in front of him, he held his head as if trying to prevent thoughts from escaping. The shields were down around the professor. He was a strong man, Hermione knew that. He had to be a pillar of strength to carry on right next to Voldemort as a spy…to stand there watching kids he taught stand before Voldemort and make the same mistake Snape did…to have to kill or be killed any time he is called…to have to stand by in silence watching those he taught being murdered…watching parents of children being murdered…She felt the tears welling up again. Hermione watched as this younger looking version took a deep breath. Standing, he slowly walked over to sit in the window…looking down at his feet, deep in thought still. Hermione was frozen to the spot watching him.

As Severus exhaled he heard an intake of breath that was not his own. Slightly lifting his head, his eyes rose up to meet the face of who had disturbed him. Hermione felt ice and warmth at the same time. The cold eyes that belonged to her professor held warmth behind the icy shield they held.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'll return to my room."

She noticed he rolled his eyes.

"No, Miss Granger. Far be it from me to prevent the Gryffindor-resident-know-it-all from staying up to all hours of the night reading in a cramped chair till she falls asleep in the most disturbing positions."

As he spoke, Hermione stepped further into the room. She felt the swelling anger engulfing her. She stepped closer, standing in front of him. With his sitting in the window and her standing before him, their heights were equal.

"Better than sitting alone in the dark feeling sorry for myself."

The words escaped her mouth before she could edit them. The moment they left, her hand went up to her mouth and her eyes widened even farther.

"Professor, I am sorry. I do not know what came over me."

Severus eyed the girl up and down with his usual eyebrow raised.

"It would appear quite a lot has over come you as of late, Miss Granger."

He didn't move from his spot on the window, watching her. Hermione felt her heart pounding and felt her every fiber vibrating with her energy and his, but she refused to back away—she would stand her ground.

"A suggestion, Miss Granger. Take this new found blossoming maturity," She watched as his long slender pale hand moved up and down indicating her, "and squash it back into that shell of a little girl within you."

He watched as her mouth slowly opened and then closed. He could see it in her eyes—she was processing and analyzing every word he just spoke.

"Trust me, if you don't Miss Granger, its liable to be broken…" His eyes glinted as he leaned forward even closer and whispered, "I dare say, Mr. Malfoy already tried that once."

She said nothing, keeping her eyes on him instead. Her mind was a myriad of memories and thoughts…most revolving around what she had seen in the mirror. Was he her heart's desire? Snape eyed her suspiciously. She simply stood there before him, wrapped up in her blanket…a bare shoulder showing nothing more than a spaghetti strap to indicate she was indeed wearing something underneath.

Severus saw her moving closer to him, but curiosity kept him in place. He couldn't help but to wonder if Hermione had _that_ much Gryffindor bravery. Hermione couldn't explain what made her do it. A curiosity? Fulfillment of a childhood fantasy? A desire to know? Whatever it was, standing there with the electricity of their argument crackling between them as it often seemed to do, Hermione found herself leaning toward her professor.

A/N: Okay…I'm evil but this scene is to be continued…in the next chapter. Muahahahahahahaha.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Reflections

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming. Sorry this chapter took longer than usual—computer glitch…I hate these things sometimes! Don't forget to review! Oh yes…and as for this younger looking Snape: picture Trent Reznor. There is actually a web site that does this for you! Anyway…just so you have a clearer visual…he will be described better in the next chapter. Review!

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Reflections_

Snape really was not expecting her to do it. This was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Know-It-All. But then she had not really been herself since returning to headquarters. Facing Voldemort did that to a person. Gently and tentatively she stroked his bottom lip with hers. The soft touch was not his undoing. He remained, by all appearances, perfectly calm…as if it were an everyday occurrence for one of his students to caress his bottom lip. He felt a tingling warmth travel through out his body as he felt her breath tickle his lip when she sighed as if trying to control an uncontrollable longing…yearning. When he felt her teeth gently scrape against his bottom lip as she barely nipped it playfully, he released a guttural growl.

Hermione pulled away slowly, licking her lips. Snape placed his hands on her now bare shoulders and stood up. Guiding her to the window seat he had been sitting on, he turned and left the room.

_Oh Merlin! What did I just do?_

Her face fell in her hands. Taking a deep sigh, trying to calm herself, she looked around the dark room. Scooting further into the window seat, she pulled her legs up to her and let the darkness surround her wishing it would just swallow her whole.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape stormed through the back door of Prince Manor. He stopped in the small foyer style room in between the kitchen and the front room. A mirror hung at the bottom of the stairs. Standing before it, he sneered at the younger reflection of himself. The Dark Lord's cruel joke. This younger version did not have the worn appearance born from years of stress…guilt…self-hatred.

With a snarl at nothing but his own reflection, Snape swept around and into the sitting room. With a flick of his wand as he passed, the fireplace lit up in a roaring fire. Snatching a goblet and a bottle of firewhiskey from a small sidebar in the room, Snape made his way to the sofa while filling the goblet up. Sitting down, he placed the firewhiskey bottle down and released the exasperated sigh he was holding.

_Why the bloody hell would that insipid girl try to kiss me?_

He brought the goblet to his lips and tilted it back, draining most of its contents. The liquid traveled down his throat burning a trail. Leaning over, he refilled his goblet as he watched the flames dancing in the fireplace turn a magnificent shade of dancing turquoise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was still her professor. Even if she ignored him…avoided him, she would still be forced to face him in class. The thought sent a wave of nausea over her. She couldn't really understand what had made her do it. Part of her wondered if it was the simple fact that visually he was a younger version. She quickly scratched that idea. She had a dream while still at Prince Manor and it was about Snape…_not_ the younger version. The visions in the Mirror of Erised were of the Snape she normally saw…not the younger version. With an exasperated sigh, she began to rub her temples.

"Something vexes you princess?"

Slowly she opened her eyes. She found herself facing…

_One of many secrets._

She smiled at Rabastan sitting in the window seat down by her feet. The smile did not reach her eyes however. She didn't really answer him. Rabastan looked around the dark room. Turning back to look at Hermione, he noticed the firelight didn't reach her where she sat curled up in the window seat. She remained in the darkness and shadows of the room.

"Where is dear Severus," he asked hoping to get some sort of response.

He heard her snort from the darkness. Rabastan chuckled slightly for several reasons. One was he figured Severus had something to do with why she was in this mood and two, he wondered if she realized how Severus-like she was right then.

"What did he do princess?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"Nothing…he did nothing. I did something stupid."

Rabastan looked shock despite the small smile on his face.

"_You_? Whatever could you do that could be termed stupid?"

A hesitant silence followed before she answered.

"I kissed him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat back tilting the goblet up once again as he watched Rabastan step from the fireplace. Rabastan stood in front of the fire looking at Severus sitting there. Severus knew he must have talked to the _princess. _It was written all over Rabastan's face. Severus rolled his eyes and drained the remaining firewhiskey from the goblet. Leaning forward he poured yet another goblet full. Rabastan watched him curiously.

"What do you want Lestrange," Severus ground out while leaning back against the sofa again.

Rabastan shook his head at the stubbornness of the man and looked around the room. Stacks of parchment were piled on end tables and shelves.

"She is mortified at what she did you realize?"

Severus sneered at his friend. Rabastan sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"Not for the reason you are thinking."

With a flick of his wand, a goblet found its way to Rabastan's outstretched hand. Walking over to the sofa, he sat down and poured himself some firewhiskey. Taking a sip he sat back and turned back to his friend.

"She fears what repercussions will fall upon her when forced, inevitably, to face you again."

Severus said nothing choosing instead to glare at his friend. Rabastan was looking around at all the parchment again.

"I see a mass of reports and records have arrived."

"Yes," Severus said in a clipped tone.

"Someone needs to be appointed to the position of archivist," Rabastan stated looking over all the parchments again. Severus followed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. "Or we could simply initiate a new member."

Severus' eyes turned suspiciously toward Rabastan.

"Indeed?"

Rabastan nodded his head.

"I take it you and Lucius have discussed this already?"

Again, Rabastan nodded slightly as he took a sip of his drink.

"As you know Severus, nothing can be done without the full agreement of all the Elders."

Severus was in thought…deep thought. Rabastan could see it in the lines that suddenly formed on his face across his forehead.

"Whoever we choose would obviously need to be intelligent, have a thirst for knowledge and a respect for what has been and understand the importance of remembering." He grew silent for a moment. Rabastan knew what Severus was doing. He was forming the ideal candidate in mind. "And excellent at keeping secrets…loyal through and through."

Severus turned to see Rabastan smiling.

"Yes, Lucius and I thought she would be perfect for it."

Severus felt his heart beating heavily. It felt as if his chest was caving in on him while his heart grew larger, beating wilder. His eyes narrowed on his long time friend.

"Who?"

Rabastan looked at Severus totally relaxed as if Severus was not glaring daggers at him.

"Your little Gryffindor princess of course."

Severus slammed the goblet on the table as he stood up.

"Absolutely not!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following day was busy…so busy. The next day they would be returning to Hogwarts. As happened every year, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were packing…running through the house in search of missing items. The difference this year was that Draco was added to the fray.

Down below in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley worked on completing their last dinner at headquarters. Severus and Lucius sat hunched over a piece of parchment at the far end of the table and Rabastan was nicking a piece of bread. Before he could move away with the food in hand, Mrs. Weasley smacked his hand causing him to drop it.

"Not until it is ready. Off with you now."

Rabastan turned around to see Severus and Lucius with identical expressions on their faces…a mixture of curiosity and irritation. With a shrug he started to walk back toward his friends when the quick pattering sound of several pairs of feet running in all directions brought their attentions to the ceiling above them. It didn't faze Mrs. Weasley having grown accustomed to such noise. Rabastan excused himself and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to see what this was really like up there. From the kitchen it sounded like a war zone.

Rabastan stepped on the landing only to see a blur of red run passed, nearly knocking him over. He witnessed all of them running from room to room…leaving one room empty handed and leaving that room with some object or another. Music was blaring from Hermione and Ginny's room giving the entire episode an almost festive feel to it. Suddenly Hermione poked her head out of her room.

"Has anyone seen my book," she hollered out above the music.

All of them…Harry, Ron, Ginny, _and_ Draco answered her…at once. The sound of their voices together was like instant stereo.

"Which one?"

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound and rolled her eyes as their laughter drifted to her. Rabastan cautiously crossed the landing to the drawing room, happy to make it in one piece. Meanwhile, Hermione continued her frantic search for a missing book. Looking under her bed it dawned on her.

"Draco's room," she exclaimed and took off out of the room. Running up the stairs she burst into Draco's room. He was standing there tossing something into his trunk. In one hand he held a book.

"Would this be the one you are looking for?"

He held up the book with the green leather binding. With a bright smile she grabbed it and ran from the room yelling a quick thanks over her shoulder. Rabastan stepped out into the corridor talking across the hall to Harry—once Harry got to know him and his story he actually came to like him. Quidditch talk passed between them across the hall. They were there to see the whole thing.

Severus walked up to his room with his nose buried in the parchment he held. He was preparing for a meeting with the Knights. Harry and Rabastan both heard the distinct sound of Hermione's pounding feet about to descend the stairs. Harry opened his mouth to say something when Rabastan caught his eye. He shook his head no and held his finger to his mouth. Curiously, Harry remained silent…watching.

Snape should have heard it, but then he was doing his best to tune out any noise as he concentrated on the parchment. He began to ascend the stairs toward the floor his room resided on when he heard a squeak of surprise. Hermione, running down the steps with a book in hand, tripped over what no one could ever figure out. Snape looked up to see the book in her hand fly forward over his head and over the landing heading for a landing in the foyer downstairs. Her body fell forward…straight toward Snape. Instinctively he dropped the parchment and barely caught her before she could land on her face.

Gasping at the sudden halt in her descent, she looked up to see who had stopped her fall.

_Brilliant, bloody brilliant._

She hadn't seen Snape since she kissed him and had finally come to terms with facing him in the classroom. Ginny, Ron, and Draco having heard the commotion came running from their respective rooms. Snape looked irate as he glared down at the girl in his arms. She felt the urge to kiss him again, but checked it _real_ quick. It is not like they were alone and it is not like he had welcomed it. This was her professor.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, you should not run through the house like a manic child."

Her eyes slowly went from wide in shock to narrow in irritation. Pushing herself off him, she tried her best to get away from him…out of his grasp. It didn't work out very well. Placing her feet on the stairs properly she felt a pain shoot through her and she gasped, collapsing onto her rear on the step. Picking his parchment up, Snape knelt down bellow Hermione and observed her ankle. It was swollen.

When he pulled his wand out, Snape noticed Hermione instinctively flinch. Anger boiled in him. As he watched her under the guise of looking more closely at her ankle, he noticed her relax. With a tap of his wand her ankle began to glow a cerulean blue. Once this light faded, she noticed the swelling was gone. With a quick swish of his wand a bandage wrapped itself around her ankle.

"The ankle is healed, but will be fragile for the next couple of days. This bandage is merely for added support in that time."

Snape stood up and with another flick of his wand her book flew up from the downstairs foyer and into his hand. He held it down for her to take before walking passed her. She stood up and calmly and carefully walked the rest of the way down the steps.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rabastan sat with his feet propped up on the table, butterbeer bottle in hand. Taking a deep drink from the bottle he turned toward Lucius who stood there looking down his nose at Rabastan as if his behavior was appalling. Rabastan did what he always did…ignore him. Both men looked over the Knights that had arrived. A few were in groups talking while others were finding their seats to await the meeting.

No sign of Severus Snape.

"We cannot start without him," Lucius stated.

Rabastan looked up at him and shrugged.

"Perhaps the princess has him cornered in a dark room."

Lucius looked down at Rabastan's wide smile.

"I should hope not," he said rather tersely.

Rabastan took another deep drink of his butterbeer and chuckled. Still they looked over the room…awaiting the arrival of the final Elder to start the meeting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape was making his way down the stairs onto the landing. He was headed for a meeting of the Knights. As he descended the steps he could see her through the doorway of the drawing room. Curled up in her usual chair, Hermione sat with a book ignoring the laughter and play happening around her. From where he stood on the staircase he could see the flicker of darkness in her eyes.

The laughter that surrounded her seemed out of place. He stepped off the staircase. Remaining hidden in the shadows he stepped closer to the drawing room. The fire burnt brightly in the fireplace. Harry and Ron danced around the room, sword fighting with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands. Ginny, having been introduced to a portable CD player sat on the sofa bopping her head to music only she could hear and on occasion letting out the lyrics as she sang…rather badly.

Severus stood there just watching. How could her friends not notice the darkness that seemed to lay over her like a blanket? Her face scrunched for a moment in concentration at something she was reading. That was when he noticed Draco sitting across from her…watching. It made Severus nervous. Did the boy have a legitimate interest in the girl or was he working on his mission? Either way, he was unsure if he liked it.

Draco stood up without Hermione taking notice. Walking behind her chair, Draco leaned over slightly looking at what she was reading this time. Hermione turned her head ever so slightly, noticing how close he was. Draco nodded his head as if in approval at what she was reading. Then, without warning, Draco reached around from behind her and snatched the book from her, holding it above his head.

"Malfoy!"

Severus saw the darkness falter for a moment in her eyes, but still linger just within reach…as if a reminder of its existence. Draco smiled holding the book higher up watching Hermione try to jump for the book.

"Give me the book!"

Sneering at the scene, Snape swept away down the stairs and out the front door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Snape swept into the front room every Knight still standing went to their seats. The meeting would begin. Together, the three men stood before the Knights…their presence dominating the room, demanding attention. Snape addressed the room with his arms crossed over his chest…

"Our last order of business is in regard to those lists we last received. We now have a list of those returning to Hogwarts tomorrow who will need protection beyond what Hogwarts' walls offer. As we have seen, Hogwarts _can_ be breeched." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They all knew it was only a matter of time. "The Order will be placing people outside and inside the school to stand guard and watch over the students as a whole. This has enabled us to place some of us inside the school to watch over those specific students. Lupin will have Zabini. Lucius your charge will be Miss Weasley…"

Rabastan sat back in his chair listening to Severus call out Knights and their charges. He found it quite amusing. All he could think was that Severus was intentionally trying to make people miserable…why else would he have stuck Lupin with Zabini and Lucius with Weasley instead of the other way around? When Severus finished calling off the name, he began to end the meeting when Rabastan sat up clearing his throat.

"Severus aren't you forgetting a very important person in need of her own personal dark angel?"

Severus' eyes narrowed at Rabastan.

"What are you blabbering about Lestrange?"

Rabastan smirked.

"Our Gryffindor Princess, Severus. Who shall protect her?"

"_I_ will."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rabastan, Lucius, and Severus quietly entered Number Twelve. As they stealthily climbed the stairs they heard the shuffle of feet across the floorboards. They stopped in the shadows and watched Potter leave the drawing room. As soon as he closed his bedroom door Lucius and Rabastan hurried up the stairs ready for some sort of sleep before the house was full of excitement again.

Severus took his time, having noticed the reflection of the fire coming from the drawing room. Quietly he stepped into the room.

Hermione stood before the fire…blanket wrapped around her just as she looked the night she kissed Snape. She stared at the dancing flames watching the seductive way they danced…the alluring way they could call one forward only to burn them at the slightest touch.

Her mind was a jumbled mess. Her parents were gone and though they would not want her moping about she found it hard not to. She didn't want to worry her friends so chose to keep most of it to herself…it only built up, boiling over at night.

When she entered the drawing room she found Harry sitting before the fire holding the broken locket of Slytherin's and the fake one. Together they seemed to hold the memory of what had happened to Dumbledore…why he died…what they were doing…everything he taught Harry that night. Harry was finding it hard to let go.

"How can I allow myself to be close to anyone, Hermione?"

He looked at her with tears shining in his bright green eyes.

"They die…he takes them all."

Hermione felt her heart break for her best friend. She felt her heart break for the loss of Sirius…for the loss of Dumbledore. She would never forget how betrayed she felt standing outside Snape's old office. She shivered remembering it all. Turning from the fire, she was thankful Harry felt tired enough to return to bed. She needed this time alone.

Turning from the fire she slowly made her way to a window. She stood there staring out of the dark misty looking night. It seemed everything around her had become shrouded in darkness. Her eyes flickered for a moment to the window seat…she saw herself pinned to the window again…she saw herself kissing Snape again. As if things were bad enough. So much she wished she could go back and change…Sirius' death, the kiss, Dumbledore's death, her parents' death. Her eyes flickered to the window in front of her again. Her face reflected back at her…a tear barely visible as it slid down her cheek. Behind her, a bit to the side, she saw the face of Severus Snape looking at her…expressionless.

Wiping the tear away, she turned around to face him and whatever wrath he was bringing with him.

No one was there.

A/N: Next chapter they leave for Hogwarts and you get the students' reactions to the new professors….I know who they are nanabooboo.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Dark Shadow

Disclaimer: As you know this is not mine.

A/N: Please review and let me know. This chapter is pretty much setting up what is to come. Hehehehe….so review and let me know!

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Dark Shadow_

He sat at the breakfast table, scowl fixed on his face as he stared down at the food on his plate. His nights were riddled with disturbing images that robbed him of what sleep he could get. He always awoke with the same image: Hermione standing over him laughing maniacally with the Dark Mark burning on her arm. Rubbing his head, Severus urged the images out of his mind.

The kitchen door creaked open. Hermione walked in and stopped for a moment observing the fact that all the Slytherins in the house were up and at the table. Stepping forward she felt like she was walking into the serpent's nest. Rabastan patted the seat next to him and she happily took it anxious to get through these early hours of the morning and get to the Hogwarts Express.

After putting some food on her plate, Hermione began to pour herself some pumpkin juice. She could feel his eyes on her…boring into her as if he were reading her very thoughts. Then again, he probably was. She looked up at Snape sitting across from her scowling.

"Miss Granger, the Knights had a meeting last night to discuss those needing protection. I have been assigned to watch over you."

A snort came from Hermione's right where Rabastan began choking on his pumpkin juice.

"Assigned? Really, Severus…you were the one _doing_ the assigning. You assigned yourself."

Hermione, confused, looked toward Snape for some reaction—some sign that it was true. Snape narrowed his eyes at Rabastan, but continued to talk to Hermione.

"You will need to wear this at all times." He pulled something out of his pants pocket and placed it on the table between them. He turned his eyes back toward her and watched her tentatively pick it up. A stone so blue it was almost black and appeared to be sprinkled with a shimmering substance hung from a silver chain. Hermione recognized it even before she picked it up.

She held it in her hand, running her fingers over the strange smooth surface feeling the magic radiating off it.

"Do not remove this stone, Miss Granger. With it I will know if you are in danger."

She was still awed by the stone.

"Stone of Sangue," she whispered.

Quickly her eyes shot up to her professor, noticing his abnormally crumpled look. Lucius, who was sitting next to Severus quietly ignoring their conversation the best he could, turned his eyes to the girl. She looked Severus up and down taking in the fact that his robes were missing and his appearance gave the impression that he had been up most of the night. He wore black pants and a black button up shirt, untucked, with the top few buttons undone. It was a very un-Snape like appearance.

Hermione reached across the table. With one finger she pushed his shirt to the side in order to get a better look at his chest. Snape felt her finger gently glide against his bare skin. He shivered involuntarily. Hoping no one had noticed his reaction, he cut his eyes to his two friends who were both watching him amused. He inhaled deeply as Hermione's fingers gently caressed the cut that was placed right over his heart. She looked up at him in amazement.

"Are you quite finished Miss Granger," he asked with one eyebrow cocked in the air. Embarrassed at her own behavior, she pulled her hand quickly away and placed the stone around her neck tucking it into her shirt. Expecting the stone to fall coldly upon her chest, she was almost amazed when it was actually warm.

The shuffling sound of feet and the grumbling sounds of complaints could be heard coming toward the kitchen. Snape shot Hermione a warning look reminding her that nothing regarding the Knights will be discussed now. Turning in her seat slightly, Hermione watched Mrs. Weasley shoo Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco into the kitchen. She watched as Ron plopped down rather rudely in his seat snatching a piece of bacon from his plate mumbling something about "too early" and "good dream." Harry just sort of flopped into his seat, his head immediately hitting the table as if going right back to sleep. Ginny dropped herself unceremoniously into the seat next to Hermione grumbling about getting sleep for once. The red-head snatched a piece of toast and tore into it as if she were imagining biting her mother's head off. As several explicatives escaped Draco's mouth when he plopped down in his seat next to Snape, Hermione started to laugh. Draco was more like the others than any would like to admit.

Ginny leaned her cheek against one hand while she tried to eat with the other. Across from her Harry's head was still face down on the table. Within moments a snore was emitted from The-Boy-Who-Lived. All eyes turned toward him. He never noticed. Ginny however, still leaning on the one hand in an attempt to eat and sleep at the same time, looked at Harry's head lying there and growled. Hermione's eyebrows shot into her hairline. When Ginny growled it was never a good sign. The red-head took the bacon she had in her hand and threw it at Harry's head. The bacon did not faze him. With a snarl, Ginny grabbed another piece only to get the same result. Anger was welling in the red-head as she picked up her toast and hurled it with all her might. Harry had begun stirring though when Ginny wasn't looking. Slowly he sat up only to have a piece of toast hit him square in the forehead and bounce off into his plate.

"What the bloody hell was that for," Harry asked irritated. His eyes were narrowed angrily on the wide-eyed red-head.

"Nothing you didn't deserve," she snapped at him.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley admonished.

Hermione sat there with her hand over her mouth willing herself not to laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Platform9 ¾ looked nearly deserted. There were students there loading the Hogwarts Express, but not nearly as many as in the past. Standing on the platform had always had an almost festive feel to it. This year there was something final about it…and not because this was their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione watched parents nervously put their first year children on the train. Mr. Weasley was at the Ministry as he was most of the time anymore so Mrs. Weasley saw them off. Hugging them, she wiped her tears and then shooed them onto the train before they were too late.

Hermione noticed the figures hidden in dark cloaks enter the train. She knew who they were…most of them were Knights who were also Order members. She knew hidden beneath three of those cloaks were Snape, Lucius, and Remus. Together Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco traveled down the corridor of the train. Draco, lagging behind them, turned into a compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. The trio and Ginny continued on their way until Hermione began to pass through a group of the dark cloaked figures that seemed to be guarding one door. One of the figures grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back toward him.

"Not so fast Miss Granger," he hissed into her ear. Opening the compartment door, he shoved her into the room where she stumbled to keep her balance. Ginny followed behind her, though of her own free will. Quietly, Harry and Ron entered the compartment smiling in amusement at Hermione grumbling words they could not comprehend. As she grumbled on and on she straightened out her clothes only to look up and see someone else in the compartment: Blaise Zabini.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley" Blaise said with a polite nod of the head to acknowledge them each. They had been in more than one social situation together before due to the Slug Club and had thus learned to at least be civil toward one another. However, Ron still was not his favorite and chose to ignore him all together. As the train began to move out of the station, they quietly took a seat and fell into their own activities.

Blaise simply stared out the window watching the landscape pass by. Every now and then he would stop and look around at the occupants of the compartment he was forced to reside in. The Order had sent that werewolf to be his guard.

_And that is supposed to make me feel better?_

Ginny was thumbing through a magazine she had brought along to keep herself occupied on the trip. Harry and Ron were already deep in a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione had her nose in a book in her usual fashion. Blaise looked across at her and spoke.

"Sorry to hear about your parents Granger."

Hermione slowly lowered her book to look at the Slytherin. She saw it in his eyes twinkling like beacons…pity. Her eyes flickered to Harry for a moment who was still deep in his Quidditch talk. Silently she wondered if this was how Harry felt when people would look at him like this. Her eyes flickered back to Blaise blinking rapidly as if to stop tears from overwhelming her. Ginny had looked up from her magazine when Blaise had spoke. She knew that look on Hermione's face. Quickly closing her magazine she got Hermione's attention.

"What are you reading Hermione?"

Hermione blinked and looked toward Ginny with an appreciative smile holding the book up.

"I'm looking up more information on the Stone of Sangue."

Ginny looked at her curiously as if asking her to go ahead and explain. Hermione showed her the stone around her neck and told her what its purpose was.

"Hermione…this stone sounds like it involves Dark Magic," Ginny whispered to her scandalously.

Hermione shrugged one shoulder and nodded her head.

"Just the name and what I know of it sounds like it does," Hermione agreed. "Most things that involve human blood are Dark Magic. This stone though is used for protection purposes…nothing sinister."

"I understand the name means Stone of Blood, but are you sure it took actual human blood to create this," Ginny asked sounding hopeful.

Hermione nodded her head.

"I don't know the details, but I do know it requires 'blood of the heart."

Ginny glanced at the stone again. The boys were now listening while Blaise munched on his Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Are you sure whoever your guard is used 'blood of the heart," Harry asked while pushing his glasses nervously up his nose. Hermione nodded her head.

"I looked. The morning he gave me the stone there was a cut on his chest right over his heart."

Harry's eyes widened and Ginny had an eerie smile.

"You looked," Ginny asked. "Does your guard often bare his chest for you?"

Hermione sighed exasperated and laughed at where Ginny's and apparently Harry's mind went.

"I didn't give him a choice, Ginny."

Ron had been strangely quiet this whole time.

"Who is it," Ron asked quietly. Ginny looked at him recognizing the anger that laced his voice. "Who is your guard?"

Hermione began to nervously play with her hands in her lap.

"Professor Snape," she answered nearly in a whisper. Not wanting to see Ron's reaction or Harry's for that matter, she began to turn toward the window. However, a choking sound brought her attentions across from her to Blaise…arms flailing choking on a Bertie Bott Bean. Harry, who was sitting next to Blaise looked at him, realization dawning on The-Boy-Who-Lived and he whacked Blaise on the back dislodging the bean.

"Thanks Potter," Blaise said composing himself.

Blaise turned back to face Hermione, looking at her strangely.

"If you want more detail on the Stone you will not find it in the library…unless you're in the restricted section that is."

He turned back to the window with a strange look of disbelief on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape sat at the Head Table, arms crossed over his chest keeping an eye on his charge. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table across from her two best friends chatting happily. No one seemed to notice the sadness her eyes held. He could feel the eyes on him. The old students that sat around chatting waiting for the first years to arrive kept chancing glances up at the table and Snape knew why. They were each wondering who this professor was…this professor that held himself so like Professor Snape and others were curious as to where Professor Snape was, knowing he was teaching the literature class. He rolled his eyes and waited.

Harry and Ron quickly fell into Quidditch talk. Hermione sighed and looked around at the students that had returned. The numbers of returning students had noticeably diminished. She began to wonder about those not returning. Was it from fear? Was it cowardice? Was it the simple fact that parents did not want their children returning? Was it possible that some of them had in fact lost loved ones in the various attacks during the summer? Her mind drifted to her parents. Taking a quivering breath she heard Pavarti's voice penetrate her thoughts.

"I wonder who the new professors are. Hermione look at that one there. He is absolutely gorgeous."

Hermione looked up at who she was pointing out. She saw the younger version of Professor Snape sitting at the table in all black as usual. His arms were crossed over his chest as he scowled down at all the students. Oddly Rabastan sat next to him. Snape leaned over slightly as Rabastan began speaking to him. Snape kept his eyes glued to Hermione however. His black hair fell slightly over one side of his face, hiding it. The other half of his face displayed deep dark eyes penetrating Hermione's. His nose, even in this younger appearance, was crooked from obviously being broken at some earlier time and his cheek bones were more defined than Hermione had ever noticed. Hermione turned to look at Parvati completely amused that her fellow Gryffindor had no clue and choosing to keep that information to herself for the time being.

When the first years were finally sorted and sitting at their new house tables, Professor McGonagall stood up. The Great Hall grew quiet as all eyes turned to her. She went through the usual announcements that Dumbledore did every year—what areas were out of bounds and Filch's list of band objects. Then her eyes flickered toward Draco only for a moment before taking a glance at those at the Head Table with her.

"We have had some change in staff this year. Professor Snape," she indicated the younger looking man causing everyone to gasp and whispers began to spread like wildfire across the Great Hall. Hermione glanced over at Pavarti and smiled at the girl's horrified look. She could only imagine what was going through Pavarti's mind at that moment. Professor McGonagall shot the entire Great Hall one of her usual "shut up this instant" looks. The hall grew quiet once again.

"As I was saying, Professor Snape though suffering from a curse altering how old or young he looks, will return as your Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and he will be teaching the Magical Literature class." There were only a few applause…most from the Slytherin table. Then McGonagall indicated the man sitting next to Snape.

"Now, replacing my old post as Transfiguration professor is Professor Rabastan Lestrange." Immediately voices of outrage and disbelief erupted across the hall. McGonagall turned an angry face to the student body. "I assure you I would not have hired Professor Lestrange if I thought him dangerous in any way."

Her voice was stern and left absolutely no room for anyone to argue with her. With that said, the food appeared on the tables and the students dug in ready to feast after such a long train ride.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was like an eerie dark shadow following her to the Gryffindor tower. She felt twitchy…nervous…watched. Harry smiled sympathetically at her. He knew how it felt. His whole life it seemed had been under someone's watchful eye. Snape stood and watched the portrait swing open. Ron disappeared inside followed by Harry. Hermione stopped before entering and looked back at Snape. With a small smile as if thanking him, she stepped into the common room.

Gryffindors were everywhere. Some were already heading to bed while others lounged around catching up with friends or meeting new ones. Hermione noticed Harry and Ron settling themselves in their usually places by the fire. Harry looked around as if checking to see if anyone was looking and pulled out an old piece of parchment. Hermione made her way over to him.

Harry was sitting there, his eyes scanning the Marauder's Map.

"Are you looking for someone Harry," Hermione asked in a quiet whisper so not to bring attention to them.

He shook his head no.

"Just trying to get an idea of where to start looking for the horcruxes."

Hermione nodded and then looked around nervously as she played with the stone hanging around her neck. Leaning in to Harry she whispered into his ear.

"Harry can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

Harry turned and looked at her strangely. She never asked to borrow it because generally than meant rule breaking and she almost never did that on her own.

"I want to have a look around the restricted section for any more information on the stone."

Harry smiled fighting the urge to laugh about the Head Girl wanting to break a rule on the first day back. Wiping the map clean he stood up and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. When he returned he had the shimmering material of the invisibility cloak with him.

"Thanks," she smiled.

The room had slowly been emptying as people went to bed to be well rested for the first day of classes. Harry and Hermione were the only ones of the trio left. They watched a group of girls go pass and up the stairs leaving them alone.

"Okay. See you in a bit."

She draped the cloak over her and Harry watched her disappear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He swept through the darkness of the corridors in his usual fashion…robes billowing behind him. His goal? To make sure the students feared even this younger looking him. He almost felt sorry for any student stupid enough to be caught out after curfew on the first night back.

Snape was on a fourth floor corridor near the library when he heard a slight noise…like someone shuffling around inside. He stopped, cocking his head to the side as if to better hear. Slowly walking closer to the library door, he listened closely.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione found the book she was looking for. It was not a large book, but one of the thinner ones. The entire subject manner of the book was the Stone of Sangue. With a victorious smile alighting her face she turned toward the other books she had been about to keep looking through. There was no need now.

Quickly she shoved the needed book into her bag and began putting the unwanted books back in their proper places. She did not want to leave any trace of her presence. She was unaware of Snape standing in the darkness near the entrance…arms over his chest, watching her. He was silently fuming however. Not only did the girl have the audacity to sneak out and into the restricted section after curfew, but she was not supposed to be going anywhere at night unattended.

_Once again she places herself in possible danger._

He waited until she was up on tip toe returning a book. Then Snape swiftly came up behind her…close enough that she could not get away. She felt the sudden warmth of a body behind her. Gasping, she dropped the book and quickly turned to see who had frightened her. The moment she turned to face the culprit, she felt hands on her shoulders shoving her up against the bookcases. Snape bent down so he could look into her face.

"What exactly are you doing Miss Granger?"

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. She opened it again to speak and once again thought better of it. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop that this instant. Gaping does not suit you."

Her mouth snapped shut and stayed shut. He noticed her eyes linger from his eyes to his lips and then back up to his eyes with a tint of red on her cheeks. He sneered at her.

"Not exactly having appropriate thoughts now are you Miss Granger?"

Again her mouth fell open.

_How dare he!_

With two fingers he pushed her chin up to shut her mouth. Leaning down he looked at her lips as he licked his own. Hermione felt her heart pound heavily. Was he about to do what it seemed like he was? He leaned in further toward her ear causing her to shiver just at the sound of his voice.

"Detention Miss Granger," he whispered into her ear. "With me for a week."

A/N: Next chapter: the first day of classes…detention for Hermione…Draco antagonizing Snape with Hermione…and possibly much more.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Do Nothing

Disclaimer: Not mine as you know.

A/N: Sorry this took so long…I usually write at night and I have been so exhausted lately. Sorry…so sorry. But please review and let me know what you think. Oh this chapter doesn't have Draco irritating Snape. There just wasn't enough room, so that will be in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!

**Chapter Twenty**

_Doing Nothing_

From the Head Table Severus watched Hermione step through the door with Potter and Weasley flanking her as if they were her body guards. Sneering at her, he was met with her set of bright angry eyes. She was obviously still sore at him for giving her detention. Rolling his eyes he turned his attentions back to his breakfast.

Hermione marched in and sat down next to Ginny. Harry and Ron took their usual seats across from her. She dug into her breakfast as if she were imagining each bite as ripping someone's head off. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. Harry, nervously adjusting his glasses, attempted to broach the subject of her mood on the first day of classes…a day usually met with her smiling face.

"Hermione? Is…everything okay?"

Her eyes flashed fire toward the Head Table and one Severus Snape. She shook her head no and tore a piece of toast off with her teeth in a most un-Hermione fashion.

"Professor Snape gave me detention," she mumbled.

Ron, who had been constantly stuffing his mouth as if his mother never fed him, suddenly stopped chewing. His fork hit the plate. Both Harry and Ron just stared at her. Ron tried to say something, but could not be understood through his mouthful of food. Hermione winced in disgust at Ron's attempt.

"Chew your food Ronald," she said with a scowl on her face.

"He caught you didn't he," Harry asked. Her only response was a nod. Nothing more was mentioned as Professor McGonagall made her way down the Gryffindor table giving out schedules. When she got to the trio she handed Harry and Ron their schedules and then turned to look disapprovingly at Hermione as she handed Hermione her schedule.

"I must say, Miss Granger that I am quite disappointed. You are the Head Girl and you get detention your first night back?"

Anyone within hearing distance was listening. It wasn't everyday McGonagall was heard scolding the Gryffindor. Hermione looked down into her plate feeling her face turn red.

"I am sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."

Professor McGonagall looked down at her.

"I most certainly hope not."

With those last crisp words McGonagall walked off. With a deep sigh, Hermione looked down at her schedule wondering if the day could get any worse…little did she know it could and it would.

Harry stood up and slightly nudged her up.

"Come on we have Transfiguration first thing."

With a small forced smile, she stood up swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rabastan or Professor Lestrange as he was now known was already in the classroom waiting. He sat at his desk, hands behind his head, feet propped up on his desk. Upon entering the classroom, Harry made a mad dash for the front row. Ron followed closely behind. Reaching the three seats the boys sat down leaving the middle seat for Hermione. She was the last to enter the classroom and Professor Lestrange stood up. Smiling, he looked down at Hermione.

"Good morning," Professor Lestrange said addressing the class. He smiled at the unsure looks of most of the students. "Relax…I am not Professor Snape." At this most of the class laughed, nervously, but still laughed. "First, I believe a little demonstration is in order. Unlike the Headmistress…I cannot turn into a cat. I need a volunteer."

His eyes fell on Hermione. With one finger he beckoned her forward. Behind her, she could have sworn she heard Lavender sigh. Tentatively getting up, Hermione stepped up on the small platform before Professor Lestrange. She was very unsure about the look in his eyes.

"Transfiguration can be quite fun. Some of you girls will appreciate this as will some of the boys, but for totally different reasons I am sure."

At those words Hermione wanted to run away. This couldn't mean anything good for her.

"With a little transfiguration you can take something beautiful and give it the dressing it deserves."

With a slight flick of his wand, Hermione found herself standing before the class in a gorgeous deep burgundy and black corset style dress. Another flick and her hair was pinned elegantly up on her head. Without warning, Professor Lestrange grabbed her, pulling her up against him. Twirling her out and then back in to him, he dipped her back and then up again before stepping back as if to give her the spotlight he had just metaphorically created.

"A simple flick of my wand and you can all see Hermione for the princess she already is." He turned to look at the class…the girls smiling with delight and the boys grinning as if they were just given the biggest treat of their life. Draco even sat…with his mouth wide open. They had all seen Hermione at the Yule Ball in their fourth year, but that was nothing compared to this. Professor Lestrange smiled.

"Yes, boys…enjoy while you can. With another flick," he flicked his wand and Hermione found herself in her school uniform again. "And all is back to normal." Taking her hand and bowing in a kind gesture of thank you, he kissed her hand.

"Besides, if I'm not mistaken the princess is already taken."

Hermione feeling embarrassed yet again walked back to her seat wishing more than anything that she could just disappear. All eyes seemed to be on her. Ron and Harry both leaned in toward her.

"What did Professor Lestrange mean by 'already taken?"

Hermione looked between the boys and shrugged.

"How should I know," she whispered.

"Now…that may have been fun," Professor Lestrange continued, "but transfiguration is not all roses and tulips." Here he pointed to posters on one wall…posters that reminded Hermione of the ones Snape had in the Defense classroom the previous year, but instead of dark creatures and hexes there were transfigurations that were either horribly dark in nature or transfigurations that went terribly wrong. With a collective shiver at the images being portrayed, the class listened raptly to their new and fascinating professor.

Transfiguration had never been like this before.

As Professor Lestrange lectured Harry paid close attention, but still took furtive glances at Hermione. He watched her frantically scribble down class notes on a piece of parchment. She was deep in her own scholastic world and didn't notice the boys watching her. Ron looked over at Harry cutting his eyes to Hermione with a question that almost appeared as a grimace on the red-head's face. Harry only shrugged.

They had been watching her since she had returned from being captured. She was not the same Hermione that left them. Harry was the first to notice. She tried to be…he could see that. She was still the bookworm…studying and pushing them to do so. She still seemed to know absolutely everything, but something dark seemed to shroud her when she thought no one was looking.

Harry would watch her when she appeared to be reading in the drawing room at Number Twelve. When she believed no one was watching she still held a book in her hand trying to give the appearance of one reading. Instead, her eyes would dart around nervously as if she expected something evil to step from the shadows and devour her. She continuously shifted in her seat…

His eyes quickly cut to his side where Hermione sat. As he thought about her shifting she began to shift in the seat next to him. Tapping her quill almost frantically she looked nervously around the room. Silently she fell back into deep note taking.

Harry sighed. It was as if she was no longer comfortable in her own skin…as if she questioned her very being. He knew when she was taken that if she returned she would never be the same. No one ever was after facing Voldemort and living to tell the tale. The only problem was this was Hermione. His best friend…the girl whose brains got them through most of their adventures…the girl who was a strong witch defying all that the Death Eaters tried to teach. She was his rock and now she just seemed…broken.

He realized Hermione was looking at him funny as she shoved her things into her bag.

"Harry are you okay? You were rubbing your scar again."

She sat there with her bag in her lap about to stand. Her forehead was crinkled in worry. Harry glanced around noticing the classroom was slowly emptying. Ron, half standing and half sitting leaned over.

"Hey Hermione, can I copy your notes?"

A small smile broke out on Harry's face at the typical question Ron asked after almost every class they had with Hermione. Sighing in frustration and exasperation, Hermione stood flinging her bag on her shoulder.

"Ronald! Pay attention and take your own notes for just once."

She stormed out of the room leaving them behind. Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"You knew better than to ask right away, mate."

Ron shrugged.

"Yea, I suppose. Come on we better get to divination."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione left Transfiguration heading for Ancient Runes. She walked alone listening to the sound of her own feet on the flagstone floor of the castle as all other sound seemed to fade for a moment. It was as if she were in a tunnel. She could feel eyes on her. All the sound around her seemed to crash down on her. The sounds around her didn't seem normal, but louder as if she were hypersensitive to every sound. The sounds clanged and crashed in her head. The eyes still seemed to follow her and she couldn't escape.

She felt her heart beating faster and harder as she looked around frantically for the eyes and an escape route. When she thought her heart would pound out of her chest she saw the door to her Ancient Runes class and ran for it. She abruptly rushed into the class and closed the door behind her.

Her hand momentarily rested on the closed door as if making sure it was closed. When she turned around she noticed half the class that was present watching her odd behavior curiously. With an awkward smile she headed for the seat she sat in every year.

She wasn't in her seat a minute before Draco sauntered in. Hermione was just getting her parchment, quill, and ink out of her bag when Draco took the seat next to her. She looked at him as if he had snakes coming out of his head.

"What are you doing," she hissed.

Draco noticed her looking around nervously. Kicking back in his seat in the same manner Professor Lestrange had in the previous class, Draco smiled devilishly.

"Let's just say I told the other Slytherins I was…_friendly _toward you now."

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she took in what he said. Rolling her eyes she turned to face the front of the class as the professor walked in.

Halfway through the class found Draco and Hermione with a line from an ancient Rune text they were to work together to translate its meaning. It didn't prove to be an easy task.

"I am telling you Granger that rune is Fehu."

Hermione sighed and began to rub her temples.

"No it is not, Malfoy. Once again you are assuming this is written with the Elder Futhark runes simply because those are the ones you hear of most often."

She glared at him and then pointed roughly at the rune.

"Look at the shape, Malfoy. It does not look anything like Fehu. This rune would appear upside down. It is Fa from the Armanen Runes."

Draco glared back. He knew she was right, but found it so much more entertaining to get her all riled up. Shaking her head, she looked back down at the runes. The sound of class ending did not disturb Hermione. Draco turned to retrieve the parchment from between them when he noticed Hermione staring at the parchment as if she were in shock.

"What is it now Granger," he asked expecting some know-it-all response. Instead she simply pointed at the last rune on the parchment. It seemed to stick out like a sore thumb…a rune that looked like a bolt of lightening…a rune that looked like Harry Potter's scar.

"Its Sig," she whispered. "That rune has basically the same meaning in all traditions…in all dialects. The Nazis called it the 'victory rune," she said getting excited not caring who stared at her on their way out the door. "It symbolizes the power of the sun…the defeat of light over dark…"

Draco sighed, standing up looking down at her.

"Wonderful, so boy wonder has nothing to fear because he has a rune etched into his forehead. Wonderful. We should all get one."

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Draco out of the classroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione fell out of the cupboard and right into Harry's arms. Ron and Harry both looked as if they wanted to laugh as Hermione righted herself and began flicking dust off her.

"Obviously there is not a horcrux in there," she said.

They looked around them wondering where to check next. They were currently standing in the room of requirement that Harry hid his potions book in the year before. It was a sea of hidden objects and going through it all could take all year and then some. Hermione shrugged slightly.

"There might be a spell that will help us locate something like that. I'll have to look it up later." She bent down and picked up her bag. "Right now I need to run to detention though."

Harry and Ron both gave her pitying looks as she headed toward the door.

"See you boys later."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape sat at his desk deep in thought when he heard the knock on his classroom door. Standing up he stepped into his classroom.

"Enter."

Hermione stepped into the classroom. Closing the door behind her, she looked around. The room looked abandoned. Then her eyes fell on her professor standing in a doorway.

"Follow me," he stated tersely.

He turned around and stepped back into his office. He could hear the rapid shuffle of her feet as she quickly followed his instructions. When Snape got to his desk and stepped behind it, he turned around to find Hermione standing nervously just inside the door. He pointed to a table that sat perpendicular to his desk.

"Sit."

He watched her rush to the seat and sit down looking back up at him so expectantly.

_So eager to please._

He felt one corner of his mouth turn up in a slight predatory smile. Hermione blinked nervously and quickly looked around the office as if checking for escape routes. Snape had noticed this behavior in her ever since he brought her back to his mother's childhood home. It was expected, but seemed worse now that they were in the castle.

Snape's smile fell slightly as he reminded himself why she was here for detention.

"You do realize why you are here," he asked not expecting an actual answer. He stepped closer to the table she sat at and leaned over to be eye level.

"I swore I would protect you. Tell me Miss Granger, how am I to get any sleep at night if I have to stand watch by Gryffindor tower in fear of you gallivanting off to the _restricted_ section of the library at night?"

Snape cocked one eyebrow as if waiting for her to answer. Standing up straight, he towered over her. Looking down at her he began to face a dilemma. He was no longer the Potions Professor therefore detentions with him could hardly include scrubbing cauldrons without magic. His mind immediately jumped to an essay…one that would make most of the student body cringe. Most of the student body that is, not Hermione Granger. She would welcome any academic challenge with delight.

Hermione sat there nervously waiting for whatever heinous activity he would give her for her detention.

"Get out one of your school texts."

With her brow furrowed in confusion she reached into her bag and pulled out the first book that she felt her fingertips touch. With a loud thump, she plopped the book on the table in front of her. Snape made his way behind his desk and sat down grabbing a book of his own. Hermione glanced around at the many bookcases lining three out of four of the walls. She was surrounded by the many books of Severus Snape. Her eyes fell onto the dark brooding man. He sat at his desk leaning forward slightly over an open book. His black locks falling slightly forward hiding part of his face and casting the rest in shadow.

"Sir," Hermione asked licking her lips. "What would you have me do?"

Snape looked up…a glint of triumph in his eye.

"Nothing."

"Nothing sir?"

He smiled as if he were receiving an early Christmas present.

"Did I stutter Miss Granger? You are to sit there with the book in front of you…surrounded by books and you are not to crack open a single one. You will sit there and read nothing…study nothing…_do_ nothing."

Hermione sat there and simply blinked. Snape bent back over his book seeming to be deep within its pages already. Coming to her senses, she looked around. She was surrounded by books and had one sitting directly in front of her and yet she was not allowed to so much as open the cover. Her eyes traveled from book to book on the shelves trying to at least read their titles. It was a futile attempt, but it was something to do. She couldn't stand to just sit there for Merlin knew how long and do nothing. Her eyes glanced over Professor Snape. She had a feeling he already knew that about her.

The time passed painfully slow. She wondered if this was what her detention would be like everyday as she did have detention for a week. She would go mad if it was. Looking back as Professor Snape, he held the book in his hands and actually relaxed back into his seat. Hermione could read the cover.

_Moste_ _Potente Potions._

Snape knew she was reading the cover of the book. With a very telling grin he looked over the top of the book at Hermione.

"You might find this book interesting Miss Granger. It has very well written instructions for a Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione thought her heart stopped for a moment. They had always wondered if Snape knew about her potion brewing in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Really sir? How fascinating."

The sarcasm in her voice was not lost to him. He simply nodded.

"However you will only find this book in the restricted section I am afraid."

He seemed to be watching her for some sort of reaction. She offered him none, but refused to look him in the eye. That simple act was all the admission he needed. He went back to his reading. A few moments later Snape was pulling out parchment and jotting something down from the book.

"I could do that for you sir," Hermione offered.

The quill stopped moving and Snape looked up. His eyes were dark…forbidding. The light from the fireplace danced across what facial features were seen through his hair. Hermione swallowed. Last year this look from him would have screamed death…torment…it would have sent fear running in anyone's veins that stood in its path. But now? With this younger looking Snape? Now he was purely dangerous on a whole new level. He stared at her across the table through his curtain of black hair. The same look that struck fear in ones heart. The angst of his youth reflected more clearly in his eyes as they glinted with some unknown delight. It was enough to make one want to do whatever he would command. As if he had seen where her thoughts were wandering off to, his lip turned up and he snarled at her.

"No. You will do nothing."

Time ticked on. Finally after what seemed like forever Snape looked up.

"You may go."

Hermione shoved her book back in her bag and stood up. How would she survive a week of this? Snape stood and stepped around from behind his desk ready to escort her back to Gryffindor Tower. He was her shadow. Irritated she stormed off through the castle. Outside the portrait Snape stopped her from entering.

"Miss Granger, I may have sworn to protect you…to keep you safe, but that does not mean I will be forced to lock you inside some hidden tower and watch over you every minute of every day. Despite how Rabastan may feel …you are no princess."

Hermione looked up from the ground…eyes blazing. Hurt and anger mingled in their reflection.

"No, I am not Professor. And if I were I certainly wouldn't expect _you_ to be my white knight."

She turned abruptly, slamming the portrait behind her. Snape stood there for a moment before turning and beginning to sweep down the corridor. A voice stopped him…a voice from the shadows.

"Brilliant Severus. Always did have a way with the girls."

Snape stopped frustration and irritation clear on his face.

"What is it now Rabastan?"

Rabastan stepped out of the shadows…apple in hand munching quite comfortably. He shrugged his shoulder.

"Was it necessary to lie to the girl Severus?"

"What are you on about?" Rabastan's chewing slowed down and he swallowed as he watched and weighed the expression crossing Severus' face. They had been friends for so long they knew each other like the back of their hands. Rabastan was one of the few people that could actually tell Snape what he thought without being hexed into oblivion.

"Well, for one Severus, if it were necessary to keep her safe you would readily lock her in a tower and watch over her your every waking moment…and I don't think that is solely because of a dying man's wish…unless of course, _you _are the dying man."

They had reached Rabastan's quarters and with a sly smile, he dropped his wards and entered leaving a fuming mad Severus Snape behind. Rabastan almost felt sorry for any students Severus may come across on his way back to his own quarters.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: The Kraken

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: okay…a quick note. My mom and I were watching GOF and she noticed that Snape was listening to one of the twins ask Angelina to the ball, but when Ron and Harry started to ask Hermione, Snape decides to whack the boys over the head. Hmmm…..so I used the memory of him doing this in here. So, don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the new developments.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_The Kraken_

Severus sat at his desk watching the students for his one and only Magical Literature class file in and take their seats. He stood up from behind his desk when he saw Hermione walk in behind Harry and Ron with Draco walking next to her…talking like old friends. His eyes narrowed as he watched Harry and Ron take one table and Hermione and Draco sit in front of them. Draco sat next to Hermione, stretching his legs out in front of him; he leaned back in his chair. Draco looked up and smiled at Snape's obvious glares in his direction. Stretching his arm over a bit, Draco draped his hand on the back of Hermione's chair.

Hermione took out her book, parchment, quill and ink. With her quill poised in her hand ready to begin she looked up expectantly at Snape waiting for him to start. She noticed the glare directed toward Draco. Turning quickly she looked at Harry and Ron. Ron was already beginning to draw on his parchment, but Harry was watching Snape suspiciously. Hermione turned her head back to look at Draco.

"What did you do," she hissed. She was sitting next to him and whatever Draco did she did not want to be viewed as an accomplice.

Draco's smirk did not falter. Slowly he moved his eyes from Snape to Hermione.

"I haven't done anything…yet."

Hermione took a deep breath not liking the odd twinkle in Draco's eye and the sound of a very irate Harry behind her. When her eyes landed back on Snape she noticed him glaring at her now.

_What did I do now?_

With a quick flick of his wand, words appeared on the board.

_Below the thunders of the upper deep,_

_Far, far beneath in the abysmal sea,_

_His ancient, dreamless, uninvaded sleep_

_The Kraken sleepeth: faintest sunlights flee_

_About his shadowy sides; above him swell_

_Huge sponges of millennial growth and height;_

_And far away into the sickly light,_

_From many a wondrous grot and secret cell_

_Unnumbered and enormous polypi_

_Winnow with giant arms the slumbering green._

_There hath he lain for ages, and will lie_

_Battening upon huge sea worms in his sleep,_

_Until the latter fire shall heat the deep;_

_Then once by man and angels to be seen,_

_In roaring he shall rise and on the surface die._

Snape stood before the class watching as everyone quieted down and began to read the words. He scanned their blank faces feeling disgust that half of these students were invited to a class he was asked to teach.

_Based on academic standards my arse._

"What is this and who wrote it?"

Most of the class looked to each other as if Potions classes of the past were running through their minds reminding them that they should have come to the class already educated on the subject matter. One hand was in the air eager to answer. Snape's eyes landed on Hermione Granger sitting in the front row, hand waving in the air. Draco still sat relaxed next to her. His hand no longer hung on the back of her chair, but now his wrist rested there as his hand gently played with a strand of hair hanging down her back. Behind Hermione and Draco, Snape could see Ron turning all kinds of shades of red and Harry trying to keep him in place. Rolling his eyes he waved dismissively at Hermione.

"Go ahead Miss Granger. Enlighten the class with your self proclaimed brilliance."

Lowering her hand, she ignored his insult and gleefully answered.

"It is 'The Kraken' by Lord Alfred Tennyson. It first appeared in his 1830 edition of _Poems, Chiefly Lyrical_ and despite having fifteen lines it is considered to be modeled after the Petrarchan Sonnet…"

"Miss Granger! I simply asked for a title and author not its history."

Shutting her mouth, she slouched back into her chair trying to squash the urge to lash out at him. Snape watched her…watched Draco gently rub her back as if comforting her. Behind them, Ron was about to come out of his seat. Snape's eyes narrowed on Draco…who simply smirked in return. Oh, how Snape wanted nothing more than to throttle the boy upside the head. He had followed that instinct once before reaping no reward except the satisfaction of throttling the Weasley upside the head along with Potter.

"Ron, no," Harry whispered holding Ron down in his seat.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger seems to have no problem with Mister Malfoy's hands on her so why should you?"

Hermione felt every eye on her. She looked up at Snape, a blurry image through the tears she was trying to hold in. Did he have to do nothing but humiliate her? Snape seemed to glare at her as he spoke to Draco as if nothing was happening, but the class they were all in.

"Tell me Mister Malfoy. What is this poem about exactly?"

Draco's hand dropped from behind Hermione. Folding them on the table in front of him, he sat up and leaned forward slightly.

"He's writing about a creature in Norse Mythology…the Kraken…"

Hermione snorted, stopping Draco from speaking. All eyes turned to her. Snape had a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?"

She looked up at Snape…his head slightly cocked to the side.

"Depends if you are looking for a literal interpretation of the poem or an interpretation of its actually meaning."

Snape nodded his head as if giving her the okay to continue.

"Malfoy gave a literal interpretation, but the actually meaning is something much deeper."

"It's about a bloody mythological creature, Granger."

Snape watched Draco's body tense next to Hermione's as if confining itself behind a coat of armor.

"No its not, Malfoy."

"Bloody hell! Are we going to go through this again?"

"It looks that way, Malfoy."

The class looked as if they were watching a tennis match. Snape said nothing watching their argument.

"Once again, Malfoy, poetry is not about this or that. Poetry is a reaction. This one in particular is a reaction to his fear. If you want to place any _thing _on the poem it would be anxiety. The poem is an expression of Tennyson's anxiety produced by his fear."

"Fear of what, Granger? The boogieman?"

Hermione sighed exasperated with Malfoy. Snape watched her cheeks flush in excitement and anger.

"Fear of going mad Malfoy. Its common knowledge there was a very extensive history of madness in his family. His worst fear was going mad himself!"

"That's enough!"

Snape brought the class back to him and continued on with his introduction to Magical Literature.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"I said no once already, must you keep bringing this subject up for discussion."

Opening his eyes, he stood up, facing Lucius and Rabastan on the other side of his desk.

"We need an archivist Severus."

Snape slammed his hands down on his desk when those words escaped Rabastan's mouth.

"You think I am not aware of that? She will not be the one."

Lucius looked down his nose calmly.

"She is the most qualified we have."

Snape shook his head.

"Most qualified? She is not a member of the Knights…_that_ alone disqualifies her."

"Induct her into the Knights over Christmas holiday," Rabastan said. "She will be there after all."

Snape cocked an eyebrow up.

"And how did you come to the conclusion that she will be there?"

Rabastan shrugged.

"Because if you do not invite her to the ball I will."

Silence hung in the air following that comment. Snape glared daggers at Rabastan…the tension could be felt all over the room…possibly anyone passing by could feel it as well. Lucius cleared his throat, keeping his head held high.

"She will be the archivist Severus."

"Together we are the Elders and make decisions. There is no one ruler in us…"

Lucius sighed most uncharacteristically.

"Severus, she will be the archivist." Severus watched Lucius recognizing the look on his face. Lucius knew something. "I checked the Akashic Records Severus."

Severus' head shot up to Lucius. They had never checked the records…_never_. The Akashic Records were believed to exist on a spiritual plane since the moment of creation…it was a record of the life of every soul. In reality they had become a massive collection of books prophesizing every life. Several true seers wrote the books and together placed a charm on the books…a charm that could never be lifted. The charm allowed for change. If a person did something different than what these books of destiny said, the words would change adjusting to the path they had chosen…changing their destiny. Severus looked at Lucius and just blinked. He could not believe that Lucius Malfoy had looked in the records. Coming back to his senses at the sound of a soft knock on the door he looked at Lucius and then Rabastan.

"Then I am changing her destiny. She will not be the archivist."

He walked passed them to open his locked door for Hermione. She had a detention to serve. As Severus led Hermione to her desk by his, Lucius and Rabastan excused themselves.

Hermione sat there…watching his black hair swing forward when he leaned forward. In her mind she saw the image she found in the Mirror of Erised…the image of the older Snape. Then the memories of her actually attempting to kiss him slashed into the memory like a knife making her groan with embarrassment and irritation at herself. What was she thinking?

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed Snape looking up from his book at her.

"N-no sir."

She watched him go back to his reading…curiosity taking over her senses.

"Professor Snape did Voldemort hex you and that is why you appear twenty-five?"

She knew she had asked the one question she should not have when he looked up from his book…loathing flashing in his eyes.

"I do not see where that is any of your concern Miss Granger," he ground out. Snapping his book shut, he leaned over further. "If I were you I would concern yourself with the true reason the other Slytherins seem okay with your new little friendship with Mister Malfoy and with the reason behind said friendship to begin with."

He stood up getting ready to escort her back to the tower.

"I don't see where my friendship with Draco is any of your concern…sir."

In a flash he was in front of her, pulling her out of her seat and peering into her eyes. She knew he was searching for something but could not decipher what exactly. Her heart pounded rapidly whether it was from his sudden movement on her or their close proximity she could not tell.

"It is my concern, Miss Granger. I made a promise." Hermione's eyes searched his curiously. How did being a Knight mean he had made a promise to protect her? That was simply insane. He still stood in front of her, holding her by her arms, peering searchingly into her eyes. She felt that unmistakable pull again…the pull that she couldn't really explain. Snape saw her slightly lick her lips and something told him to stop it now, but as always curiosity kept him momentarily still to wait and see. The moment he noticed her head begin to move forward, he tightened his grip on her arm stopping her movement.

"We will continue with your Occlumency lessons. If you continue this friendship with Mister Malfoy you will be thankful for these lessons by Christmas."

On the way back to the tower Hermione was ready to kick herself in the arse. What in the world did she think she was doing? Halfway to the tower she stopped feeling eyes on her and not the eyes of the man following behind her. She felt that familiar feeling creep up her spine…the desire to run. She stopped walking, her eyes darting around. Snape watched her actions. He watched her frantically play with her hands in front of her and saw her desire to run.

"Miss Granger, we are not far from the tower."

She turned as if forgetting he was there. He saw the panic in her eyes. The corridor was dark. The moon shone through one of the windows illuminating the area between them. It was not yet curfew. A couple students giggled rushing by. Snape scowled at their behavior, but Hermione had a feeling he was the reason for the giggling. Most of the girls agreed he was still the evil bat, but at least now he looked good doing it. Turning, she followed the path to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione gave the password without a second look back at Snape. Before she could crawl into the common room the sound of pounding feet running up to her alerted her to someone coming upon her quickly and it frightened her. Turning, wide-eyed she saw Harry and Ron running up to her…looks of joy on their faces.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Snape watched those two imbeciles she called friends calling out to her. When she turned and realized who it was her face lit up slightly. Snape felt the sudden urge to trip the running boys.

"Are you supposed to be running in the corridors Potter? Weasley?"

Noticing Snape's presence, they slowed down.

"I think we found one of them Hermione," Harry said sounding more excited than she had heard him in quite a while. "We need your help."

Hermione didn't hesitate, but began to follow after them. Before Snape could follow her, Lucius stepped out of the corridor looking very put out indeed. Something inside told Snape he should follow Hermione, but feeling the stone that hung around his neck and rested on his chest reminded him of the necklace she wore. He would know if she were in danger. As he turned to face Lucius, Rabastan joined them.

"You asked for me to meet you here," Rabastan asked Lucius.

Lucius nodded and then looked down his nose at both his friends.

"We need to discuss the current situation of our charges. Miss Weasley, I hate to admit, keeps me running in circles."

Snape looked at Lucius, eyebrow quirked. Lucius sighed exasperated that Severus was actually going to make him say it.

"I can't keep track of the little Weaslette okay? Are you happy? She's as sneaky as any Slytherin."

Rabastan snorted into his hand, trying to hide his amusement. Snape looked down the corridor Hermione had run down. Pinching the bridge between his eyes, Snape closed his eyes for a moment and thought.

"Go find Lupin and see if he is having similar problems or not. Meet me back in my quarters in half an hour's time."

Snape watched the two men start off down the corridors in search of Lupin. With quick strides, Severus made his way to his quarters. Once inside he went straight to the mantel and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. Tossing it into the flames, Snape jumped in calling out his mother's childhood home.

Stepping out of the fireplace into the front room, he brushed off any soot that remained. His eyes almost immediately looked across the room at the bookcases and small table. The Akashic Records were bound in the reddest leather Snape had ever seen. He stood there for a moment looking at the one bookcase that held them all.

Snape walked over and stood in front of the books. Their spines were blank. They were arranged according to years. No one knew how deep this particular bookcase actually went as there were rows behind rows of these books. Snape racked his brain for Hermione's birth year. He knew she was older than Potter or Weasley.

"1979," he said.

A red leather bound book flew from one of the shelves down into his outstretched hand. He looked at it. Hermione Granger's life was in this book. Sitting down at the small table, he placed the book in front him. It was baffling what these books held.

"Hermione Jane Granger," he said to the book.

The cover threw itself open and the pages rapidly flew by and finally stopped on the page entitled with her name. Taking a deep sigh as if he were doing something against the universe, he began to scan through the pages until he came across this time period. As he reached the part that should be mentioning her as the Knights' Archivist he noticed something unusual. It was as if he had not truly made a decision on the topic and the records knew it. The book explained her life currently having two possible paths. One path where she becomes the archivist and one path where she doesn't.

Snape stared at the words, letting them sink in. It was like poison and left a bad after taste. He felt his fingers tighten around the book as if trying to deny the truthfulness in her destiny. The path he was trying to force her on…the path he was trying to create by not offering her the position within the Knights of the Order…it was the path to her death.

Slamming the book shut he hurled it across the room. The book slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor with a slight thunk. He had no choice. To protect her…to keep her safe he would have to put her on a potentially dangerous path…he would have to baptize her in the darkness he knew too well.

Ten minutes later found the men standing in Severus' quarters discussing the matter at hand. These students were making it impossible to keep track of…to keep safe. They were The Knights of The Order for goodness sake! They were in the middle of their impromptu meeting when Snape suddenly paled more so than his normal complexion. Rabastan's forehead crinkled in confusion at Snape's face, but soon realization dawned on him when Snape pulled out the stone. It was glowing a bright red and burnt like fire against his skin.

"What is it Severus," Lupin asked.

Severus' dark eyes looked up, framed by his hair. Rabastan could see the storm raging within his eyes.

"Its Hermione," Snape said rising from his seat and running out the door. "The Princess is in danger."


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Blood and Roses

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Okay…was this update fast enough? Lol. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and for all those who like to bring up the idea of pairing Hermione with Draco instead: It is NOT going to happen. For the last time, this is a HG/SS fic. Okay…please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Blood and Roses_

Snape was literally running through the corridors with Lupin, Lucius, and Rabastan following behind. His heart was thudding in an overwhelming panic. Picking the stone up off his chest, he wrapped his hand around the fire-hot stone and in a flash he was gone. Lupin, Lucius, and Rabastan stopped and looked at each other. They knew Snape would appear wherever Hermione was, but the question is where is that?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione ran through the corridor with the boys. They were heading to the Room of Requirement; that much she knew. When they entered the room it took about fifteen minutes to find the spot Harry was convinced a horcrux was waiting for him.

She found herself standing before an old looking cabinet. The wood looked worn, but solid. Hermione reached out and touched it. She could feel the magic rolling off the cabinet and seeping into her very being. She shivered. Turning around, Ron was looking at her strangely. She knew why. He never was very sensitive…he felt nothing standing there with such dark magic within reach. Hermione's eyes shifted to Harry and down at the smear of blood on his hand. He held up his hand and shrugged.

"Professor Dumbledore told me before about having to make a blood payment to pass." Harry looked at his hand. "As you can tell it didn't work."

Hermione sighed, turning back to the cabinet. Would Voldemort really have changed the payment required?

_Blood payment…blood…blood…blood…_

Hermione turned and looked at Harry, her thought process having come to the most logical conclusion.

"You do not have the right blood to make payment, Harry."

She rushed to Harry and began padding him down for the object he used to cut his own hand. She saw the small smile on his lips and rolled her eyes. True, Harry was not as slow as Ron and had noticed she was a girl long before Ron, but did that mean he had to just stand there and smile as if he was enjoying it while she padded him down? With a sigh she realized friend or not he was still a guy.

Finally her fingers grazed over something hard and cold within his robes. Wrapping her hand around the object she pulled it out. It was a small knife with a serpent handle…something from Grimmauld Place. She stepped up to the cabinet. Looking over her shoulder at the boys she explained quickly and excitedly.

"Yes, it needs blood payment Harry. But it needs its payment from a mudblood."

Ron cringed as Hermione put the blade of the knife in the palm of her hand and slid it down. Blood was trickling from the cut when she placed the blade in the other palm.

"Just to be safe."

She sliced the blade across her palm and dropped the knife as the blood began to trickle from that hand too. Lifting both bloody palms she pressed her hands against the cabinet doors…her offering…her payment.

But something went terribly wrong.

Hermione could not remove her hands. It was as if some unseen force held them there, forcing them to endure more pain. She felt a white-hot ripping sensation and realization as to what it was hit her like a bolt of lightening. The pain was from the cuts on her palms that slowly ripped open further down, tearing skin apart, ripping the cut open deeper and further down her hand until her wrists were gashed open and blood began to flow uncontrollably.

A light engulfed Hermione coming from the cabinet and lifted her up above it. Her blood was draining from her body, raining down in offering on the cabinet. The panicked sounds of Harry and Ron began to fade slowly. It was then that she realized the payment this magic required was not a blood payment…not a blood payment from a mudblood, but a sacrifice.

Harry was panicked beyond anything logical. The moment Hermione was thrust up above the cabinet by the light, the cabinet burst open and Hufflepuff's cup flew out. Harry caught it and tossed it to Ron.

"Hold this."

Harry looked up. Hermione seemed to be trapped in the light. He cast one curse after another at the cabinet, but it didn't faze it. Harry's panic was becoming overwhelming when suddenly out of nowhere Snape appeared.

"Go find McGonagall…any other Order members," Harry yelled to Ron. Ron ran from the room.

Severus saw Ron holding the cup and knew they had indeed found a horcrux; he looked at Harry, pale and panicked; he looked up and found Hermione. She seemed suspended in the light. Her body was limp…blood poured from gashes that ran from the palm of her hands to her wrists.

"NO!"

The booming sound of Snape's voice startled Harry. He barely noticed when Lupin, Rabastan, and Lucius appeared behind Snape. Their connection through the Knights allowed them to appear at each others side when necessary. They remained silent noticing how pale Snape was and how determined and angry he looked.

Severus knew of only one way to get her out of the light…it was a piece of advanced dark magic that would be her only saving grace. His anger at Potter overwhelmed his senses and his logic. His eyes turned to Harry and before he could open his mouth he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Get the princess first, Severus. You can throttle Harry later." Harry's eyes twitched to Rabastan's direction with a slight look of appreciation for currently saving his arse. Then Rabastan whispered into Snape's ear, "save your princess."

Rabastan knew what would save her and knew Snape would have to perform the dark magic in front of a fellow student no less. Snape pulled his wand out, eyes boring into the light. His dark eyes seemed to darken if that were possible. A black thread shot from his wand, the magic creating a wind that pushed his hair back behind him, out of his face. Harry had never seen him look so fierce and for a moment he feared Hermione's safety. Harry looked at Hermione suspended in the air. The light surrounding her seemed to fight with blackness that came from Snape's wand. Still her blood poured from her body.

Snape lifted up his other hand and held it up in Hermione's direction as if he were performing two spells at once. Little did Harry know that he was. Suddenly the light fighting with the blackness burst into a shade of bright red and Hermione flew toward Severus. He dropped his wand and caught the young Gryffindor in his arms. She was so pale in his arms. Her bleeding had slowed, but that did not mean she was no longer in danger. She had already lost too much blood. Holding Hermione in his arms…her blood smearing over his white shirt, he turned to Harry.

"You used her as a sacrifice!"

His voice echoed in the room…loud and angry. Harry didn't think he had ever seen Snape this angry. He took a step back.

"Severus, get her to Madame Pomfrey. I will deal with Harry," Lupin said calmly trying to control the anger in his voice at Snape for yelling at Harry. With one last glare in Harry's direction, Snape adjusted Hermione in his arms and stormed from the room flanked by Lucius and Rabastan.

They were their own force sweeping through the corridors. Rabastan and Lucius exchanged looks when Snape held Hermione against his chest as if that alone would protect her…save her. They were his closest friends and no matter how Snape acted, he could never hide his true self…his true feeling from them. They always knew. Snape's number one thought was getting Hermione to the hospital wing and brewing whatever potions she might possibly need, even if that meant kicking Slughorn out of his own potions classroom.

Madame Pomfrey was straightening out a bed and getting ready to retire for the evening when the doors burst open. She barely had time to register what she was seeing…Severus Snape carrying a very bloody unconscious Hermione Granger. She quickly ushered him to a bed. Snape gently laid her down. Ron had apparently found Professor McGonagall because she came rushing into the hospital wing. One look at Snape's blood soaked shirt and the pale girl stopped her in her tracks. Her hand went to her mouth as a whimper sounded.

Madame Pomfrey frantically circled the bloody girl casting one spell after another assessing her injuries.

"What happened to Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey asked expecting someone, anyone to have an answer.

Harry stepped forward out of the shadows of the room. With a nervous glance at Snape, he explained what happened. After Harry explained and received reassurance from Madame Pomfrey that she would call for them if anything went wrong, McGonagall led Harry and Ron out of the room in order to discuss this horcrux.

Madame Pomfrey looked over Hermione thoroughly, convinced she would be okay…whether she was truly convinced or not she was not sure. The girl needed a Blood Replenishing Potion, but she couldn't be given that until she stopped the bleeding. It was not unusual for Snape to be quiet when she worked on a patient, but it was unusual for him to still be there. When she had a majority of the blood cleaned off Hermione she stepped over to the curtain.

"I will re-open it after I have her changed," she explained to the scowling professor and his two companions. They said nothing in response…only waited. A moment later, Madame Pomfrey was opening the curtain back up. Hermione had clean blood free sheets under her, a clean white gown on, and towels under her wrists where a small trickle of blood still oozed.

"I can't heal the cuts with magic. Whatever magic caused them will not allow magic to heal them."

Not wanting to take any chances, Madame Pomfrey did not use magic to wrap her wrists up with the white bandages. The flames in the fireplace began to sputter into a turquoise before McGonagall's head appeared.

"Professor Lestrange and Mister Malfoy, I need a word."

The two men nodded and stood to leave. Severus watched them go before he stood up and walked to the bed Hermione lay on. One wrist was already bandaged. Madame Pomfrey was working on the other. Snape noticed she was only bandaging her wrists even though the palms of her hands were gashed open as well. His finger gently traced the line of where the gash was…there was nothing there.

"I thought you said magic would not heal her wounds."

Madame Pomfrey finished with the last bandage. Gently placing Hermione's arm next to her still body, she turned to her potions stores and pulled out a vial. Closing the door to her stores, she walked back over to the bed.

"The gashes on her palms were self inflicted," she held out the vial. "Would you mind administering the Blood Replenishing Potion? Saving her has drained me terribly."

Snape took the vial, not saying a word as Madame Pomfrey disappeared into her quarters. Snape looked back down at Hermione's pale deathly looking face.

"_The gashes on her palms were self inflicted."_

He could figure out what she had done. They had found a horcrux and Hermione had offered her blood payment, but it wasn't enough. The fact still remained that Potter and Weasley allowed her to do it. They stood there and watched her slice open her own hands and then helplessly sacrifice her very life. Uncorking the vial, he slipped one hand under her head and gently lifted her head up. Slowly he poured the Blood Replenishing Potion down her throat so as not to drown her. Laying her back down on the pillow, he sat the empty vial on the bedside table and slumped down into the chair he had been occupying.

Snape fell asleep in the chair still trying to understand the panic he felt when he knew she was in danger, the fear he felt when he saw her suspended in the air. Was it only because of a promise he made to her father in his last moments of life?

His world suddenly came back into a darkened view with someone shaking his shoulder…waking him. Rabastan was kneeling before him urging him to stand up and follow him. Rabastan started to head toward the door, but Snape was not with him. Rabastan turned back around. Snape stood at Hermione's bed again…checking on her.

"She's not going anywhere Severus. You need a good rest and we have something to discuss."

Severus turned and followed his friend out. It didn't take him long to realize Rabastan was not leading him to his quarters. Rabastan stopped in front of a tapestry that hung on the wall.

"Apparently some of the paintings around here have informed McGonagall of the issues with our charges. She thought it would be easier on us if she gave us a tower to all stay in."

Snape sighed. He hated to admit McGonagall's decision was a welcome one. It saved the Elders from meeting to discuss what to do and would give them the ability to watch over their charges on a deeper level. Then he realized Rabastan was never given a charge to watch over. Rabastan knew the look on his face.

"She felt it was best if someone, me, looked after Harry."

Snape snorted and motioned for entrance to his new quarters. Rabastan walked behind the tapestry. There was enough space between the tapestry and the stone wall to allow maybe two people to stand there. Rabastan placed his hand on the upper right stone. It began to glow a brilliant shade of green before a section of stone the size of a door slid away.

"It will recognize only those residing in here's touch."

Snape nodded as he stepped in. The room he stepped into was not overly large, but still quite a good size for the number of people staying in this tower. A fireplace sat in the center of the room with a comfy sofa and a couple comfy chairs. On the other side of the fireplace, behind it basically, was a long table for homework or study and several bookcases. On the other side of the room was a small eat-in kitchen. Nothing big or fancy because meals were served in the Great Hall. In the sitting area were a set of double glass French style doors that led to a small balcony.

Snape looked to the left, by the small kitchen area. A marble winding staircase climbed up the tower. Rabastan pointed.

"The first platform stops at Harry and mine's rooms. If you keep going up the stairs you reach Blaise and Remus' rooms."

Snape nodded and then looked to his right at an identical winding staircase that sat next to the study area. Once again Rabastan pointed.

"The first platform is Miss Weasley and Lucius' rooms. That girl put up quite a fight I must add. And the top rooms are yours and the princess'."

Snape nodded and began to walk up the steps not feeling like arguing or debating room assignments.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly Hermione's eyes fluttered opened. Ginny was curled up in a chair reading her Transfiguration text. Harry was standing at the window by her bed, looking out over the grounds. Ron was standing at the foot of her bed shoving a chocolate frog in his mouth. Her mouth felt dry. Licking her lips she began to attempt sitting up.

Immediately Ginny closed her book, placing her feet on the ground and stood up.

"Harry," she called out.

Harry turned around. Noticing Hermione awake he rushed to her bedside as well. Ron, who looked like the cat that ate the canary simply pointed at the basket of sweets she had received.

"I just ate one," he mumbled as he forced the partially chewed frog down his throat. She smiled weakly at him. Ginny quickly poured Hermione a glass of water and handed it to her. With shaking hands Hermione took the glass with a small smile of thanks. Madame Pomfrey, having heard the shuffling sound of a patient awake, came bustling into the room shooing Hermione's friends back. With a few flicks of her wand she deemed Hermione well enough for a visit for a few moments, but then more rest was in store.

Hermione looked around her. Harry was being unusually quiet. Ginny filled her in on their new living quarters, which Ron seemed rather peeved about…in fact, when Hermione really paid attention it seemed that Ron and Harry were not really speaking to each other. She noticed on a table at the end of her bed sat a basket of sweets, the basket Ron was digging into. She knew who that was from—the whole of Gryffindor. She had various cards wishing her well. On her bedside table a bouquet of various colored roses caught her attention. Some of the colors in this massive bouquet she had never seen before. Reaching out a shaky pale hand she pulled out one long stem rose so red it was almost black. Gently touching the soft petals she looked up at her friends.

"Who gave me these," she asked. Hermione had had little stints in the hospital wing before, but never had anyone given her roses. Her friends looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"We don't know," Ginny answered. Hermione looked back down at the rose in her hand curiously when Madame Pomfrey came bustling in again shooing Hermione's friends away.

"You can come back another time. She needs rest."

When her friends were gone, Madame Pomfrey instructed her to go to sleep before leaving the room again. Hermione remained sitting up holding the rose. It was dark and beautiful and seemed to stick out among the other various colored roses in the vase. She brought the rose to her nose and gently inhaled. Something felt empty and hollow inside…as if a piece of her soul was missing. She inhaled the scent of the rose hoping it would offer something to fill what was empty within. Realizing this simply beautiful rose could not offer such a fix, she slid down in her bed, still holding the rose and closed her eyes, allowing the void within to devour her into the darkness of sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape watched her from the darkness on the other side of the hospital wing. Hermione was unaware of his presence, even after her friends left. He watched her inhaling the rose and he watched her fall asleep still with the rose in her hand. He waited until her breathing visibly evened out as it often did when she slept.

He stepped out of the shadows and stepped closer to her bed. She was still so pale and weak. It would take weeks for her to be back to anything resembling full strength and that wasn't just because of the curse upon the cabinet.

His mind drifted to her attempted kiss…to the Akashic Records…to her body suspended above the cabinet. According to the Akashic Records the path Snape was trying to force her on was the path to death not her survival. He sat down in the chair Ginny Weasley previously occupied, pinching the area between his eyes. It was the only way. Inducting her into the Knights…offering her the position of archivist within the Knights would hopefully ensure her place behind books and history and _not _on a battlefield.

He had a promise to keep.

"You and Lucius win. I will offer her the position and she will be inducted over Christmas holiday."

Snape spoke to Rabastan…knowing he was walking up behind him. Rabastan smiled.

"And is dear Severus going to ask the princess to the Knights' Ball?"

Severus turned around scowling.

"No, Rabastan. She is my student and you would do wisely to remember she is yours as well…a mere child."

Rabastan snorted in amusement.

"Who are you trying to convince Severus?"

Snape turned back around facing Hermione's bed.

"She will obviously be invited to the ball. Who she brings is her business not ours."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Severus tossed and turned. Yes, Hermione would be inducted into the Knights over the Christmas Holiday, but there was the possibility that the Knights would not be the only organization she would be inducted into over that holiday. His mind raced over Draco Malfoy's sudden "friendship" with Hermione. How much of what was rumored true? He remembered the look in Draco's eyes when he had forced his kiss upon Hermione. Were his feelings for Hermione sincere or was the boy simply following orders with no thought of the consequences? It wouldn't be the first time.

Snape growled in frustration as he rolled over onto his side. His eyes landed on a door…a door that led to the room Hermione would be occupying upon her return. Again in the back of his mind he could hear the Mirror of Erised laughing at him as it showed him the picture of himself and Hermione. Turning over, he slammed his head against the pillow…now facing the other way, away from Hermione's door. He needed sleep…after all, he had to escort Hermione to her new chambers the next evening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius, Severus, and Rabastan stood at Prince Manor, headquarters of the Knights and encircled Hufflepuff's cup. It shone so innocently…like a prize waiting to be taken. Snape glared at it, hating its existence for several reasons. Lucius watched the emotion crossing Severus' face, emotion no one else would notice. To the world Severus Snape was a mask of indifference…to Rabastan and Lucius, Severus Snape was a tormented torn man unsure if he should let himself feel or continue to punish himself for past mistakes.

They were all nervous.

In normal circumstances this would be done with four elders, but there had not been a fourth official elder since Regulus. The cup sat on the table in the front room. Together, as one, they lifted their wands up in the air above the cup, touching tips, forming a triangle above the cup. Slowly they began to chant.

"Distrugg l'anima dentro…Distrugg l'anima dentro…"

The chanting continued. Light emanated from the tip of their wands raining down over the cup as if the light were forming a cage.

"Distrugg l'anima dentro…Distrugg l'anima dentro…"

As the chanting continued the ground beneath them began to rumble…the table shook…the cup vibrated as if something live were being forced from it. Suddenly the cup shot up into the air like a rocket…various shaded colors of light burst from the cup releasing a scream…a scream that reminded all three of Voldemort. With a collective shiver they continued to chant.

"Distrugg l'anima dentro…Distrugg l'anima dentro…"

Severus chanted with his comrades…willing this evil soul away…demanding the evil to leave. A part of him knew he would have no life as long as it existed. The images he saw in the Mirror of Erised…the images he lived for…continued for before knowing for certain who it was would not happen as long as this evil existed. He would never be just Severus Snape as long as Voldemort existed. Future lives…their future lives depended on Voldemort's downfall. Their voices grew louder.

"Distrugg l'anima dentro…Distrugg l'anima dentro…"

Suddenly the shaded colors of light emanating from the cup seemed to explode into a million bright specs of light. The cup fell with a clattering clunk to the table. They lowered their wands and looked down at the innocent looking cup, now with a crack down the middle.

Severus nodded in acceptance.

They were one step closer.

A/N: Distrugg l'anima dentrodestroy the soul within.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: Not mine…duh.

A/N: Okay…please review and let me know how you like this one! Oh, yes, next chapter…more horcrux searches…Quidditch tryouts…lots of goodness.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Sweet Dreams_

The sun was setting casting a strange orange glow across the sky when Snape walked into the hospital wing. It was the first time in a week Snape had seen Hermione out of the white gown all patients in Madame Pomfrey's care wore. Earlier that day Ginny had mentioned bringing Hermione clothes. Now, the girl sat on the bed, pale, staring down at the blanket as if looking for some sort of answer. Even the way she sat looked weakened.

He stepped farther into the room. Slowly, Hermione lifted her head looking at her professor…her guard walking toward her. From a distance he could see the cold emptiness in her eyes. As he drew closer he saw some sort of light flicker in her eyes as her lips turned up in a slight smile. Guilt surged over him. Leaning down he snatched her bag off the ground.

"Come along Miss Granger. I do not have all day."

When she stood he noticed her wrists were still wrapped up in bandages. She stood up and followed him silently from the hospital wing. Snape walked swiftly through the school with Hermione's bag on his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. She followed quickly, always a few steps behind, silently…too silently. When they reached the tapestry that hid the entrance to their new rooms he turned and looked at her…eyes scanning her up and down. Turning back around Hermione followed him behind the tapestry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny, I don't know. I have seen Snape angry before, but never like this."

Harry sat on the sofa waiting for Snape to return with Hermione. Ginny had an essay spread out on the floor, proofreading it. Lucius sat imperially in a chair reading and listening to their conversation storing it away for discussion with Rabastan later. Ginny sat up with a sigh and looked at Harry. He had been discussing Snape's reaction in the Room of Requirement since Snape left. Part of Ginny was starting to wonder if Harry had a crush on Hermione. Moving a piece of hair out of her face she turned to Harry.

"Harry, you have no way of knowing what was going through Professor Snape's mind beyond the fact that he was in charge of her safety."

Harry only nodded, as if acknowledging that she was speaking. Ginny shrugged.

"Besides, Professor Snape says he never saw her when she was kidnapped, but we don't know that. How do we know he wasn't gone so much because he was ensuring her safety until they could rescue her?"

In the kitchen Rabastan popped a top off a bottle of butterbeer and leaned on the counter taking a drink. He was watching and listening to this conversation. Slowly and quietly he sat the bottle down as Harry took in what Ginny was saying. Harry's forehead crinkled in thought and probably a little denial.

"Are you suggesting there is more to their relationship than we know?"

Ginny blinked and stared at Harry for a moment as if something was clicking in her mind. Rabastan saw the flash of understanding on her face and it contradicted her next words to Harry.

"I don't know Harry."

The sound of the door sliding open alerted everyone to Snape's return with Hermione. Ron and Ginny both jumped to their feet and watched Snape walk in with Hermione. Before Hermione had time to take in her surroundings she was surrounded and engulfed in hugs by Harry and Ginny. Snape noticed her weak smile. Ginny pulled away with the intentions of urging Hermione to the sofa. Harry however, did not let go.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt him squeeze her even tighter as if he were afraid she would disappear any moment. Her sharp intake of breath seemed to anger Snape though.

"Mister Potter. Let. Go. Now."

Harry's hands dropped immediately as if scolded by something hot. He backed up, looking down at his feet and turned back to the fireplace. Hermione watched in silence as Harry shuffled back over to the sofa and plopped down as if in defeat of some internal battle.

"How are you feeling princess," Rabastan asked trying to move the attention away from Harry's odd behavior.

Hermione turned and smiled weakly at him. She shrugged.

"I just feel really weak."

Rabastan nodded, ignoring the warning looks he was receiving from Snape.

"Yes, that is to be expected."

Hermione noticed Rabastan look nervously, for him anyway, at Snape. It was as if they shared a secret she was being kept from. Before she had time to ask about it, Blaise walked in followed by his own shadow, Remus Lupin. Blaise nodded in acknowledgement of Hermione's return and then looked oddly at Snape before rushing up to his own room. Remus though, accustomed to the boy's odd behavior shrugged his shoulders at Hermione's quizzical look. With a gentle hug he welcomed her back.

"Miss Granger. If you would like to see your room follow me."

Snape was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to follow. With a small smile to the room, she slowly followed her professor up the stairs to her room. He led her to the topmost floor and stepped into a door to the left. The room was not decorated in house colors as one would expect. Instead it was decorated in the most beautiful shades of deep blues that the room looked as if it sparkled with the midnight sky. The room was filled with beautiful antique furniture. Hermione simply looked around taking it all in.

Snape walked over to a door Hermione was not sure where it led and placed her bag next to it. He straightened back up to notice Hermione standing there staring at him. A few feet away, behind her, was a mirror. Snape's eyes looked from her face remembering how it felt when she attempted to kiss him, to his reflection behind her. The face staring back at him was a face of the past. This was no longer his true appearance…it was a curse. And quickly his mind whirled into several thoughts all leading to the same question—would Hermione have tried to kiss him if he did not look as he did at twenty-five years of age? His mind quickly screamed no while mocking him for even caring. With a snarl he turned his eyes back to her.

"Rest Miss Granger. You will need it."

She watched him storm through the door he stood by and noticed the quick view of a room on the other side. The moment the door snapped shut Hermione felt as if all her air was knocked out of her. A shiver ran through her body. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the bed. Collapsing on the bed she pondered the sudden emptiness that engulfed her when Professor Snape left the room. It was almost immobilizing. As the sun faded from the sky and the ray of strange orange light disappeared across her floor, Hermione faded into sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire tower was quiet and dark with the exception of the occasional scratch of a quill or crackle from the fireplace and the candelabra that lit the table in the study area. Groaning, Snape dropped his quill down on the table and began to rub his temples cursing first years. Opening his eyes, he flicked his wand and a bottle of Firewhiskey flew to him with a goblet. Pouring a goblet full he tilted the glass back, draining the hot liquid. Rabastan chuckled and shook his head as he continued grading the essays before him.

"I suppose you find your first year essays much more enlightening than mine," Snape asked with a quizzical irritated brow.

Rabastan looked up and shook his head slightly.

"Of course not, but must you be so dramatic about it Severus?"

Snape's scowl quickly changed upon the sound of soft bare feet on the staircase. His head cocked to the side slightly. She just stepped off the staircase.

"Is it wise Miss Granger to wander around the tower barefoot?"

Hermione stopped walking and just stared at the man's back. He hadn't even turned around and knew she was coming.

"I couldn't sleep," she nearly whispered as she came around the table and sat across from him. "I…I just felt so cold and…and…"

"Empty," Rabastan finished softly for her.

She turned her tired eyes to him and nodded slightly as she said, "yes."

Rabastan nodded as he turned his eyes to Snape, sitting across from Hermione scrutinizing her every movement.

"I suppose it may be warmer down here," Rabastan commented without taking his eyes off Severus.

Hermione's eyes were glued to something farther down the table.

"Yes, actually it is," she responded rather distantly. Standing up she walked down to the object. It was Hufflepuff's cup sitting next to a white bloodied shirt. Hermione's fingers reached out and caressed the cup, realizing what it was. Then she noticed the shirt. Snape scowled as he realized at one point the shirt was shoved into the cup and the cup was supposed to be out of sight.

Hermione recognized the shirt. She had seen it before…on Snape. She turned to look at him.

"Is this my blood?"

Snape simply nodded and turned back to his essays trying to ignore the girl, but still watching her from the corner of his eye. She picked the shirt up and then placed it back on the table before walking back to the seat she previously sat in. Rabastan smiled and handed her a stack of parchments, a quill, and another small parchment.

"That one," he said pointing at the lone parchment "is the rubric for grading these essays."

Hermione nodded, picking up the quill, she began to help Rabastan grade some first year essays.

Time ticked by.

Eventually Hermione was handing Rabastan a stack of graded essays. Rabastan thanked her as he took the stack from her. Hermione stood up and began to walk over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. Snape cleared his throat and stood up.

"I need a word with you Miss Granger."

She looked at him curiously. Snape motioned for her to continue to the sofa. Curling her legs up on the sofa next to her, Hermione watched Snape sit down and place his face in his hands. There was something he wanted to discuss with her and he didn't appear happy about it. Rabastan stepped over to them and took a seat in one of the chairs. Snape lifted his face up out of his hands and sighed staring into the fire.

"Miss Granger, it has come to our attention that the Knights are in need of an archivist."

"We haven't had one since Regulus," Rabastan interjected.

"The point is Miss Granger, we would like to offer you this position."

Hermione looked between the two men, forehead crinkled in thought.

"How can I hold such a position when I am not one of you?"

Rabastan smiled. Snape sighed and pinched the area between his eyes again.

"If you choose this you will be inducted into the Knights close to Christmas time. You will be one of us."

Hermione stared at Snape and…blinked.

"Yes," she exclaimed more excited than what she had energy for. In her excitement she threw her arms around Snape and hugged him grateful for this opportunity. Her actions startled him. He sat there stiffly as she hugged him. The feel of her body pressed up against his, nearly in his lap, awakened memories he was trying not to ruminate on. Taking in a deep breath he wished it all away.

Hermione noticed how…complete she felt hugging him. Since she woke up in the hospital wing she had felt cold and as if something was missing, some part of herself. The feeling lessened a bit when she was in the room with Professor Snape, but this feeling now was as if it all went away. She was warm…tingly…complete. She felt an uncontrollable desire to be totally open and honest with him. It was as if she had taken a great swig of veritaserum. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck and her chin on his shoulder.

"What was that curse? Why am I so cold and empty when you are not near?"

She felt Snape move. Placing his hands on her upper arms, he pushed her back away from him while removing her arms from around him.

"It is simply a result of the curse and spell I had to use to keep you alive. It will pass with time."

Hermione looked at him…a strange look crossing over her face. Snape then realized what it was about. Hermione never knew he was the one to save her. She was putting two and two together…his bloody shirt included.

"It was you," she whispered. "You saved me…not Harry, but you."

He scowled at her. She actually thought Potter saved her.

"Yes," he hissed. "I saved you. Potter did nothing more than sacrifice you for the sake of gaining one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes."

Hermione stood up suddenly, ready to defend her friend. Behind them, behind the drapes closing off the French doors from view, the darkness of midnight devoured the sky.

"Harry didn't sacrifice me!"

Snape stood quickly, his blood boiling.

"Yes, he did Miss Granger!"

His voiced boomed through her vibrating every part of her. She shook her head frantically.

"No, I did that…I _willingly_ did that!"

Snape stepped closer to her.

"Some friends you have there Miss Granger! How could he allow you to do something so dangerous?"

He grabbed her by her upper arms and shook her slightly.

"How?"

Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared into his. Something was not right with him. It was as if his words had a meaning much deeper than what they appeared to be. He saved her she now knew, but why was he reacting so strongly and blaming Harry for "allowing" her to do what was necessary?

"It was my choice," she said through clenched teeth, just as angry with Snape as he seemed to be at her or Harry.

"As if the dark magic involved in that curse was not enough, I had to use dark magic to save you." Hermione could feel his grip tightening on her arms as he shook her slightly. Suddenly pulling her up against his body he spoke into her ear…full of anger…hatred…and something else Hermione was not sure of.

"Tell me Miss Granger, how did it feel? Hm?" She felt his nose move, intentionally caressing her cheek. "How does it feel to have been touched…caressed…kissed by the darkness? How does it feel to have it forced upon you…penetrating you?"

He felt her quiver slightly in his arms. Quickly releasing her, Snape stepped back. His eyes penetrated hers and he could see something rolling in her eyes…awakening. Snape turned and swiftly swept up the stairs abandoning Hermione to her cold emptiness that would follow.

She jumped slightly at the sound of his slamming door. Turning around she found Rabastan standing there with his arms open to her. She went to him…feeling the empty coldness devour her. After a few minutes of crying she pulled away shaking her head as she dried her tears. Stepping away she stared into the fire for a moment.

"Professor Lestrange, Professor Snape is a Death Eater so why is he so bothered by using dark magic to save me?"

She turned to look at him expecting an answer. Rabastan's eyes shifted to look up the stairs at Severus' door. With a sigh he stepped forward.

"You were dying Princess. When I got there it was truly a horrifying scene. You were floating above the cabinet…palms and wrists slit wide open, blood pouring from your body. You were already unconscious." Rabastan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This scene apparently bothered Rabastan also. He opened his eyes and looked back at Hermione. "There was only one way to save you. Not only were you bleeding to death, but the curse was draining you of your life. Severus used a very old, very strong piece of dark magic to fight the curse."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Fight the curse?"

Rabastan nodded.

"Yes, he had to sacrifice a piece of his life force…a piece of his soul you could say, to give you enough to survive and to weaken the curse surrounding you while he pulled you out."

Hermione slowly sat down on the sofa. She looked back up at Rabastan.

"Professor Snape gave me a piece of himself?"

Rabastan nodded and sat next to her.

"If he hadn't you would have died. That is why you feel so cold and empty without him close by. Right now you are bound together by a piece of very old dark magic. As your life force regenerates itself, the bond will weaken and eventually go away."

Hermione nodded her understanding and looked down at her hands in her lap, playing with them.

"And Professor Snape has always despised me. It must be torture for him to be bound to me."

She stood up, moving toward the stairs before Rabastan could say anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was sitting on the small seat in the window again. He heard the drawing room door close and looked up. She stood on the other side of the room. The only light came from the fireplace. She wore her Hogwarts robe, open. He could hear the slap of her feet on the hard wood floor as she began to determinedly walk toward him. Her black Hogwarts robe billowed out and open behind her revealing a very small, thin piece of material—barely covering her.

He felt his heartbeat quicken to a dangerous pace. As soon as she reached him, she grabbed a hold of his face, running her fingers up through his hair. Her lips crashed down on his own. His own hands had reached into her robes, pulling her closer against him…giving in.

He blinked and looked around. He was staring out through his mask. His fellow Death Eaters surrounded him. They were all watching the Dark Lord with such excitement and anticipation that it rolled off their very being. Snape turned to look at the center of the circle. The Dark Lord stood there looking triumphantly down at a bowing figure.

"Thank you, my Lord," the small bowing figure said most sincerely. Snape felt his heart hammering in his chest. The brown curls tumbled down her back as she was told to rise. The Dark Lord took another step forward and grabbed her wrist, raising it above her head. Voldemort shoved the tip of his wand against her skin, looking as if he would impale her with it. She fought the scream from escaping her mouth, but it was no use. Receiving the Dark Mark was always torturous pain. The strongest of the Death Eaters had cried out in pain. Snape felt his world crumble as her screams echoed around them and then the newest Death Eater turned around.

Snape pulled her closer as she crawled on his lap, straddling him. He could have sworn he was just at a Death Eater meeting. Her robe fell off her shoulder as he trailed a line of frantic kisses down her neck. Her arm moved up to bury her hand in his hair again. Her robe sleeve fell back in the process and Snape noticed it…the Dark Mark blaring at him from that innocent untouched skin.

_Untouched?_

He snorted to himself at his own thoughts as he forcefully pulled the other shoulder of the robe down. With an evil predatorial grin he pulled her even closer if that were possible, surprised she hadn't cried out in pain yet.

With a start, Snape sat up. His eyes blinked looking around at the darkness surrounding him. He was in his room in the tower. His mind was still lingering in the dream as if it didn't want to go. Another part of him was appalled his mind had actually led him down that path. Breathing deeply, trying to control his thoughts and feelings he looked up at the door connecting his bedroom with Hermione's.

There she stood.

The image from his dream…Hermione Granger.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: When It Rains

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: ummm…thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far and please keep them coming. Let me know what you think of this one!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_When It Rains_

Snape felt disoriented…confused. Had he been dreaming or was it real? It seemed real…it _felt _real. Licking his lips, he jumped out of bed and rushed to Hermione. Her eyes widened as he rushed her. She was too weak to retaliate…to fight free. He grabbed her by her waist with one hand and with the other hand he grabbed her wrist. Snape pulled her toward him…toward his bed and turning, he pushed her down on it. Hermione gasped in shock and confusion.

"Professor…"

Keeping a hold of her wrist while he remained standing placed her hand above her head. Her robe sleeve fell back revealing…

Nothing.

Severus visibly sighed. It was a dream…it was _all_ a dream. He let go of her wrist and her hand dropped into her lap. He looked down at her, crossing his arms over his chest, resuming his usual stance.

"For what reason were you standing in the doorway Miss Granger? What exactly is it that you want?"

He peered down at her waiting a response. Hermione looked up at him. Snape's hair was tousled slightly from sleep. Hermione swallowed and looked down at her feet.

"I just spoke with Professor Lestrange and I wanted to apologize."

She looked back up at Professor Snape. His head was cocked slightly to the side curious as to what the little Know-It-All was sorry about.

"I…well, I should not have placed you in such a position as to feel like you have to give a piece of yourself to save me." She stood up. "I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you."

She was staring at Snape's feet when she spoke. Hermione didn't stick around to hear what he had to say. Instead she rushed passed him and through the door separating their rooms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is the Weaslette? Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on her?"

Lucius looked down his nose at his son, no emotion showing from his son's words.

"Where Miss Weasley is and who is watching her is not your concern Draco."

Draco nodded and looked down at his feet as if ashamed. He knew better than to talk to his father in such a way. Lucius looked out at the lake where his son seemed fixed on. Draco knew why he was to meet his father there. He had a decision to make. Which path was Draco going to choose, because he did indeed have a choice to make. Was he going to remain on the path of a Death Eater…faithful to the Dark Lord? Was he going to turn spy for the Order of the Phoenix? Or was he going to join the Knights…like his father? If he chose the path of the Death Eater, Draco knew his father would obliviate him immediately. The Knights would not take any chances. They would not be discovered.

"Well, Draco, have you made your decision?"

Draco turned from the lake and looked up at the castle in the early morning light. Looking back at his father he looked down to his feet for a moment.

"Yes, father. I have made my choice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The class stood outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. He often left the class out in the corridors before arriving to let them in. Harry and Hermione approached the class in the corridor at a slower than normal pace. Hermione had only been out of the hospital wing a day. She couldn't wait to regain her full strength.

Ron leaned against the wall glaring at Harry as he approached. Hermione had noticed they were not speaking, but knew she didn't really have time to get into that discussion with Harry right before a class where Snape was the professor.

"Hermione."

She heard someone call her name and stopped turning around with Harry to see who. Draco jogged up to her ignoring the knives of hatred Harry was staring at him. As soon as Draco was within reach, he reached up removing Hermione's bag from her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said softly. The entire DADA class seemed to be watching them, still fascinated by their "friendship." Harry was fuming by the time they reached the class. He still didn't fully trust Malfoy. Harry leaned on an empty spot of the wall next to Neville, arms crossed over his chest looking like a little boy who didn't get his way.

Snape stood far enough away from the class that he could see what was going on without them noticing. He watched Draco take Hermione's bag from her. He hadn't spoken to Lucius yet and he began to worry and wonder what path Draco had chosen. If he was on the path of the faithful Death Eater then his "friendship" with Hermione was not good. If he was on one of the other paths…well, the "friendship" still wasn't good in his opinion. Taking a deep controlling breath he swept toward the class as intimidating as ever.

With a flick of his wand the classroom door opened.

"Enter."

He stood next to the open door watching the students file in. He watched each one enter in turn…each student growing quiet when they passed him. Draco led Hermione to a seat up front and sat both their bags on the table. Harry chose not to sit with them, but sat on the other side of the room next to Neville. Ron sat with Seamus glaring at anyone who looked his way quizzically.

The door slammed shut and Snape swiftly moved up the middle aisle, robes billowing behind him.

"Today is a practical lesson."

He turned and faced the class, eyes landing on Hermione. She looked paler and weaker than she had that morning.

"Pair up and practice your nonverbal spells."

The sound of chairs shifting and students moving began.

"Miss Granger please bring your things up here."

Draco had been about to ask her to be his partner. On the other side of Draco, Blaise sat…eyes shifting curiously between Snape and Hermione. Hermione shrugged and went to grab her bag off the table, but Snape had already taken it and was sitting it at a table that sat perpendicular to the desk just like in his office. Slowly Hermione stepped up onto the small platform and sat at the table.

Snape was getting settled at his desk and grading papers…looking up occasionally to make sure no fights had dared to break out and that no one was using curses that were illegal or against school rules. He turned his eyes to look at the girl sitting at the table.

"Today's classes have obviously weakened your already weakened state considerably. It is best if you sit this practical lesson out. You may read or do whatever work you wish to do."

Hermione nodded feeling a slight shock run through her. Was Snape actually showing concern for her well being?

_Well, he did give you a piece of his soul to save your arse, Hermione. Talk about putting a stopper in death._

Pulling out her Potions text, she began to re-read a chapter and work on an essay due next weak. Doing the Potions homework with Professor Snape sitting so close by reminded her of the days he taught the subject. She could almost admit to missing that, but he seemed so much different teaching the DADA classes. Everyone knew this was the position he had dreamed of…had desired. When he taught Potions it seemed very technical…robotic even. He put the directions on the board and walked around insulting anyone's work who was not from his house. The moment he stepped into the DADA position his heart and soul seemed to go into the subject. You could actually see that he enjoyed teaching it…though very subtly.

He shifted and stood up. Hermione's eyes followed him through the classroom correcting students and reprimanding those, like Harry, that verbally said the spells. Despite the apparent anger on his face at these students, she noticed the twinkle of delight behind those shadows. She found herself pondering his dilemma. How could she help him look the way he did before…like the Severus Snape she knew? She couldn't figure it out without knowing the details of the curse used…the conditions and what not. So far all she knew was that he was very unhappy with his current situation under this curse.

It was when Snape reached Harry that Hermione noticed Snape's shift. The hatred seemed to roll off of Snape…blaming the son for the sins of the father. There was just one problem—Snape's anger at Harry was not related to his father this time. Hermione sat there watching Snape harass Harry and Harry turn more and more red as the minutes ticked by. When Snape was done, he turned and walked off. Harry stood there for a moment looking at Hermione sitting up there by Snape's desk. It twisted in Harry's gut that something more seemed to be going on between the two, whether they were aware of it or not. He had never seen Snape actually protect a student, Hermione no less, in such a way.

Harry's mind flashed to the night Pettigrew escaped and Lupin turned into a werewolf before their very eyes. Snape had tried to protect them all, but Harry ran off out of Snape's reach toward Lupin. Hermione…Hermione he _physically_ held back. Shaking his head as if trying to clear those most disturbing thoughts, Harry turned back toward Neville.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny stood at the French doors looking out at the dreary sky. It was growing darker and darker…clouds swirling overhead. The trees in the Forbidden Forest swayed in the wind. With a sigh she turned around grabbing her broom as Harry came down the stairs with his broom in hand.

"Sure you don't want to come watch practice," Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in the study area at the table working on an essay with Blaise at the other end. Snape stopped his pacing and looked up from the book in his hand scowling. Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe after I regain all my strength Harry."

He nodded, understanding it would take time. With a wave, Harry and Ginny left their tower followed by their shadows. Hermione sighed and looked down at her essay correcting a paragraph. Blaise watched Snape resume his pacing and reading. He looked over at Hermione. As she leaned over her parchment, the Stone of Sangue hung from her neck swinging as she moved back and forward.

"I'm surprised you haven't been scouring the restricted section about that stone, Granger."

She looked up for a moment with a look of confusion. Blaise waited for the light bulb to click on in her head. It happened in seconds. Hermione's fingers went to the stone feeling it. Reaching down next to her, she pulled a book out of her bag—a book she forgot she had, a book she got detention for.

Hermione skimmed through the information she already knew. As she read through what she didn't know she found nothing alarming or disturbing in any way. It wasn't until she got to detailed history and details of the meaning behind the ingredients needed for the spell—the human blood.

_The key ingredient for the Stone of Sangue to work is blood of the heart. This is literal and metaphorical in meaning. The giver must extract the actual blood from his heart, or technically over his heart. Typically husbands gave the Stone of Sangue to their wives, especially in times of war. The giver's heart must belong to the receiver in order for the stone to have all aspects of the blood of the heart. Without it, the spell upon the stone will not work. One such case aided in proving this. In 1295, Lord William James had most unfortunately fallen out of love with his wife and in love with his mistress. Before leaving off for war Lord James gave both women a Stone of Sangue. While he was away battle came the way of the village he left his wife and mistress in. Most of the village was murdered and burnt to the ground. His wife was found in the rubble, dead. His mistress was found only feet way beneath the rubble completely unharmed…_

The sound of a book hitting the floor caused Snape to look up with a scowl as if about to jump Hermione's case for disturbing his thoughts. She looked slightly paler than she had lately.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she bent down to pick the book up with shaking hands. Blaise watched her place the book back on the table. He recognized the book and knew what she must have just read. His eyes shifted to Snape before returning to his homework. Hermione took a deep breath before grabbing her DADA text and heading toward the sofa to read a bit.

Hermione wasn't halfway through the first page when she realized what she would have to do. She needed another look at the Mirror of Erised. What she read in that book disturbed her—it indicated that Professor Snape had actual feelings for her. Lifting her eyes up from her book she watched him pacing before the fire, reading. He suddenly stopped pacing, turning his head toward her. The look of anger and hate on his face made her avert her eyes quickly back to her book. She hoped when she got the chance to peek at the mirror again that it would show her something different…anything that would allow her to ignore just the idea of Professor Snape having feelings for her beyond the hate he had always shown. If the mirror still showed her his image, indicating he was her heart's desire…well, it held so many implications.

The rain poured from the sky, beating against the French doors and pattering on all the windows. It was a sound that lulled Hermione to sleep. Harry and Ginny stepped into their tower soaking wet with a soaked Rabastan behind them. Severus, who had been sitting at the other end of the sofa reading, looked upon their wet bodies with disgust.

"Where is your guard Miss Weasley?"

He stood up and began to walk toward the group.

"I don't know sir. Professor Lestrange was seeing us back to the tower while Mister Malfoy took care of something. I don't know what."

Ginny walked passed Snape, dripping water along the way. Harry ignored Snape's questions and was already halfway across the room to Hermione, who was stirring awake. She sat up, cheeks slightly rosy where the sleep still clung to her.

"Harry," she said with a wrinkled nose. "You are dripping water everywhere."

"I don't care," he said with excitement in his voice. "I think I know where to find one of the horcruxes."

His eyes twinkled with excitement and delight. Hermione could understand why, but at the same time it disturbed her. His was excited about the prospect of destroying another piece of Voldemort's soul. Hermione's face lit up.

"Really?"

Both Snape and Rabastan had heard Harry's words. Snape's head snapped around facing them across the room. He did not look happy. The thunder rolled across the sky as Harry nodded his head. Hermione stood up.

"Where? When do you plan on going?"

Harry looked thrilled she seemed to be ready to go on command.

"I think it's possibly at the old Riddle house. And how about now?"

Hermione smiled. It seemed like a logical place to find one. She felt a renewed enthusiasm and energy pulse through her. Patting herself to make sure her wand was on her, she grabbed her robe off the back of the sofa and with a swirl put it on. Harry put his broom against the wall by the French doors and together they began to walk toward the exit fully expecting their shadows to follow them.

"Harry." Lupin was looking down the stairs at Harry. As Harry and Hermione had reached and passed Snape and Rabastan, Snape reached out wrapping his arms around Hermione and pulling her back against him.

"I don't think so," he whispered in her ear.

"This time I am going with you Harry," Lupin said walking down the stairs. Hermione had finally stopped struggling in Snape's arms and relaxed back against him.

"It's wise of you to stop struggling. It was quite a weak effort," he whispered again. His words brought the desire to get away again and she fought against him. His arms wrapped around her tighter.

"Let her go," Harry demanded.

Snape's head napped up to look at The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Why Potter? So Miss Granger can follow you to her death again?"

The silence lingered for a moment. Everyone in the room looking at Snape as if he had just grown a set of snakes out of his head.

"Her strength is not up to par yet. She will not be going with you on any little adventures."

Snape turned her around toward the stairs leading to their rooms and forced her to walk them. As she was pushed along she heard Lupin speaking to Harry.

"We need to talk Harry. This needs to be organized and planned."

Rabastan knew that Lupin and Harry needed this time alone to talk and followed Snape and the unwilling Hermione up the stairs. Once they all entered Severus' room and shut the door, he let go of Hermione. She turned around and glared at him with all her might. Anger…frustration…furiousness rolled off her and shot out her eyes like a deadly spell. Rabastan took a slight step back and slowly moved away from her line of sight. He had already been at the end of one of her moments during her "capture" and he didn't particularly want to be there again.

Her fists were clinched at her side as she turned to head straight back out the door. Severus, rolling his eyes at how predictable she could be, flicked his wand locking the door against her…and only her. She recognized the purple light that hit the door and whipped around angrier than she had energy for.

"Why are you doing this!"

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly as he stepped closer.

"To keep you safe Miss Granger. I should think that was obvious."

He turned and headed toward his bathroom. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"You won't be able to leave out your bedroom door either. Just to warn you before you try."

Turning, he entered the bathroom shutting the door. Within seconds the sound of a shower running began to blend in with the sound of the rain on the windows. Slowly walking the couple of steps to the bed she sunk down on it, too exhausted to walk any farther. She wished she had all her strength back. She was tired of being weak. She stared at her hands in her lap for a few moments, fiddling with them. Finally, with a sigh, she looked up at Rabastan watching her.

"Why does he hate me? Is it because I'm muggleborn?"

Rabastan could see the disappointment in her eyes—as if she had always looked up to Professor Snape and for him to hate her for her blood made him appear so evil. Rabastan shook his head in disbelief she would believe that.

"You can't actually believe that, Princess."

Rabastan stepped forward. Reaching down he picked the Stone of Sangue up and observed it for a moment before dropping it back on her chest.

"I was just leaving Severus."

Hermione quickly turned to find Severus Snape standing in the doorway of his bathroom…hair wet as evidence of his shower. His eyes were narrowed on the scene before him. Rabastan swept out of the room. Hermione watched him open and close the door, anger welling in her at how easily he had accomplished that task. The door, she knew, would not allow her out. She was staring at the door longing for escape when Snape stepped in, blocking her line of sight. She looked up at him and sighed unknowingly.

"I am sure you hate me for this Miss Granger. I am not new to being hated by students, but believe me when I tell you it is necessary. I am only trying to keep you safe."

The rain beat against the window…the thunder rumbled across the sky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rain poured down drenching their part of the earth. A boy walked across the grounds, not bothering to keep the rain off him…not caring. As he passed by the lake the Giant Squid leaped out of the water twirling in the air, enjoying the rain as it splashed back into the water.

The boy stumbled toward another figure…a figure that stood under a tree by the lake, cloak up hiding his face from the rain. The boy's white blonde hair clung to his face and head. He stumbled forward toward the other figure and dropped to his knees, bending over as if sick. Water dripped off his face as he took deep breathes. He shook his head as if answering a question.

"No, I can't." The stormy grey eyes looked up pleadingly through the rain…searching for his salvation. "I can't do it…please father…help me…I can't."


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: In Her Prison

**Disclaimer: **Not mine as we all know.

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long….don't be mad? Please? Please? Well, review anyway! Okay?

**Part Four**

_Between the idea_

_And the reality_

_Between the motion_

_And the act_

_Falls the Shadow_

_For Thine is the Kingdom_

_Between the conception_

_And the creation_

_Between the emotion_

_And the response_

_Falls the shadow_

_Life is very long_

_Between the desire_

_And the spasm_

_Between the potency_

_And the existence_

_Between the essence_

_And the descent_

_Falls the Shadow_

_For Thine is the Kingdom…_

_--T. S. Eliot_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_In Her Prison_

Hermione sat alone at the Gryffindor table nibbling on her breakfast. Her nose was in a book, but she still noticed the anticipated silence that filled the Great Hall. Everyone was waiting for the arrival of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When the Slytherins arrived they were met with applause from their own table and few people scattered across the Great Hall. The Gryffindor team was a bit late due to a quick meeting Harry wished to have with the team before breakfast. Hermione knew part of the reason for the meeting was so Harry could speak to Ron. Hermione hated when Ron had his moments of jealousy at the unwanted attention Harry would get. It always stuck her in the middle and this time she refused to even look like she was choosing sides. They could figure it out for themselves.

She looked up at the enchanted ceiling. There was a very slight drizzle outside. Just what she wanted…to sit in the rain watching Quidditch. With a sigh, she turned back to her food only to be disturbed by the doors to the Great Hall bursting open. Loud applause filled the hall as the Gryffindor Quidditch team filed into the hall and headed for their house table. Harry and Ron walked side by side with Ginny not far behind and sat down in their usual seats.

"You do know Harry that you do not help dispel Professor Snape of the theory that you are just like your father when you do things like that."

Harry glanced up at the head table where Snape sat scowling at him.

"What did I do now?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. There was no use in explaining to Harry. They all fell into their usual morning routine of eating and talking. Hermione was almost back to her full strength and read ravenously…as if she had starved over her healing time. The Quidditch teams ate in a hurry and in separate groups each team left the hall for the Quidditch pitch. Hermione watched her friends leave and before the door closed she noticed two shadowy figures follow behind. Turning to look up at Snape she realized at the game he would be forced to sit in the Gryffindor stands.

She looked around her as if looking for a set of eyes she could feel on her. Her heart was beginning to thud hard in her chest. The need to escape would overwhelm her soon if she did nothing. With shaky hands she closed the book she was reading and placed it in her bag. As she stood up she noticed Professor Snape slip out the side entrance. She knew he would not be far behind…following her hidden in her shadow…a dark angel to watch over her.

As Hermione stepped out of the Great Hall she saw a tall cloaked figure up ahead, step out of the shadows. His hood was up obscuring his face. The only evidence of a person being beneath the cloak was the black hair that moved forward slightly when the Professor nodded his head at her. With no other acknowledgement, he fell in step behind her…following her every move.

Stepping out of the large castle doors, Hermione felt a rush of relief at being out of such a confined space. As she followed the throng of students heading to the Quidditch pitch, she felt a new anxiety. She was so out in the open when outside the castle. Someone screamed somewhere to her left. Feeling slightly skittish, she jumped slightly and looked frantically around for the source. Everyone around her seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves despite the drizzle of rain. The scream again brought her head whipping around. Her eyes landed on Lavender Brown. She was squealing at some Hufflepuff boy that came up behind her, tickling her.

Hermione had stopped walking. The other students walked passed her not bothering to take a second glance, partly because everyone seemed intimidated by the shadowy figure that hovered behind her as protector and partly because it was common to find the Head Girl suddenly stopping in her tracks as an idea or some other thought struck her. Snape appeared to be the only one to notice the change. The hood of his cloak hid his face, but he could see her so clearly. She looked ready to run…to jump out of her skin. Knowing what was needed was a distraction, Snape leaned down behind her to her ear.

"Come Miss Granger. We do not want to keep those insipid housemates of yours waiting."

Her hands immediately found her hip as she turned and glared at the cloaked figure of her professor and guarding.

"Sir, you could hardly call the occupants of a house that gave you Fred and George Weasley insipid."

Snape remained silent…choosing not to dignify her response with another retort of any sort. Realizing he was not going to say another word, Hermione turned and walked briskly toward the Quidditch Pitch. Snape followed her silently to the pitch, up the stands and to the back of the Gryffindor stands. She sat in the next to the last row and watched Snape taking another step behind her and sitting down.

The roar of the crowd brought her attention to the Quidditch pitch were both teams were circling around Madame Hooch for her usual Before-Match-Speech. As the teams shot up into the air the applause grew louder. Harry and Draco both shot up above the Quidditch pitch looking down upon the game searching for the Golden Snitch.

Severus sat quite well hidden in his cloak behind the little Gryffindor princess. He sneered at the thought of actually referring to her as such. She was an irritating Know-It-All who blindly followed those two idiots she called friends into dangerous situations more than once. Suddenly the memory shot through him. He would never forget the panic he felt when he discovered Umbridge out of her mind in the Forbidden Forest and those three Gryffindors nowhere in sight. He knew where Lucius and Bellatrix were going that night. He knew the Dark Lord was giving Harry images of a trapped Sirius. Nothing but sheer horror could describe what shot through his very being when he discovered Harry was not the only one to go to the Department of Mysteries. The panic and horror seemed to wash over him again as Hermione jumped up in her seat screaming for her house team.

The Golden Snitch evaded Harry and Hermione sat back down. She heard the exasperated, irritated sigh of her snarky professor behind her. A slight smile graced her lips as she thought about what his problem was. He had to hate being forced to sit in the Gryffindor section during a game that was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

As she settled down in her seat, someone moving toward her caught her eye. Instinctively, as if protectively at the same time, Snape moved his feet up on each side of Hermione…his knees reaching to about her shoulder. She felt his hand reach out, grasping her shoulder as if he were encircling her with his body for protection. The sensation sent a strange chill down her spine causing an uncontrollable shiver. She felt his hand tighten on her shoulder as if warning her against her own feelings. She smiled, albeit nervously, at who was approaching.

"Really, is it necessary to do that? I am not going to hurt the princess."

Snape didn't move…feeling the desire to protect her from Rabastan.

"Hello Professor Lestrange. I would have thought you would sit on the Slytherin side."

Rabastan smiled at her as he sat down with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Remus is forced to sit over there with Lucius, so I thought I would keep your guard company." Rabastan turned and looked Snape up and down, his eyes resting on the placement of Snape's hand. "Though it seems he would rather keep you to himself."

Snape removed his hand from Hermione's shoulder and sat back slightly. He kept his feet flat on either side of Hermione's seat however. She shifted slighted uncomfortable with the thought that she was sitting between her professor's legs. Lucky for her only a select few knew who her guard was and his face was quite hidden from onlookers.

Luna's dreamy voice echoed through the Quidditch pitch as Draco missed the Golden Snitch. Hermione snorted. Luna was blaming it on yet another mythological creature. When would the girl learn Hermione wondered? The rain continued to fall on the onlookers and the Quidditch players. It was only a light drizzle at the moment but Hermione had a feeling it would soon turn into a downpour. It was times like this that she could momentarily forget all that had happened and will happen. For these moments her parents were alive and well…her professors were nothing more than professors, mentors to look up to…they were all safe and staying in Gryffindor tower…She had no secrets she kept from Harry, not one…

Hermione was on her feet much to Snape's dismay. The whole of Gryffindor was in fact. Harry and Draco were both after the snitch…almost nose to nose. He could hear Hermione chanted under her breath.

"Come on Harry…come on. You can do it…"

Harry was urging his Firebolt forward…his hand was reaching out desperate to gain the extra inch. Snape knew Harry caught the snitch when Hermione through her fists into the air and started cheering frantically with the other Gryffindors. Rabastan had already left her side to meet Harry when he landed. As Harry began to lower his broom, snitch in hand, Hermione stood and took her first step toward running down the stands to her best friends.

She didn't get beyond that first step however. Snape still hidden in his cloak had a hold of her arm.

"You will wait Miss Granger." Hermione looked back at him almost in disbelief and blinked. She turned and looked down on the ground in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all hugging each other with their guards circled around them completely aware of anyone who came near them. Their lives were no longer the same.

"When the pitch clears a bit we will leave."

She just stared at him. Snape arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly as if daring her to dispute him in the matter. Even in a younger looking version he could appear intimidating. The slight drizzle of rain began to grow heavier. Snape took out his wand and with a flick all rain was deflected from them. With a sigh, she sat down and waited….watching her friends rejoice together from a distance.

When Hermione returned to her room she found their little tower nearly abandoned. Lucius was there keeping watch over Blaise as a favor to Remus. Everyone else was at Gryffindor tower celebrating. Lucius looked over the top of the book he was reading when Hermione and Snape walked in. Both were dry despite the downpour beating against the castle windows. Lucius' eyes shifted from Hermione to Snape and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Severus. Take the girl to Gryffindor tower to celebrate with the others. Remus and Rabastan are there. I am sure they wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Snape stopped and glared at Lucius.

"Rabastan is inside Gryffindor tower?"

Lucius chuckled slightly. Hermione slowly made her way up the stairs to her room…not saying a word to Snape. She was angry. As if she did not feel isolated enough when she was technically a prisoner in his home, but now she was a prisoner in the castle. She couldn't even go to her house common room for a celebration. She stopped at her door and turned around to look down at Snape and Lucius chatting by the fire.

Snape was sitting in a posture so new to Hermione. He looked so relaxed sitting on the sofa, leaning forward just slightly, elbows resting on his knees. Snape felt the eyes on him and turned his head slightly up. The fire from the fireplace danced its reflection in his eyes. Everything seemed to be very still at that moment. Hermione could hear and feel her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

Snape felt lost for a moment. His mind kept wondering to the mirror and to Dumbledore's words…_the woman she will become._ For that moment he felt like he had just broken the heart of the girl however. He was looking for that woman…knowing he was looking at her…knowing she was standing between their chamber doors looking down at him as if she were searching for her own salvation.

With a sneer in her direction, as if in response to her attentions, he turned back to Lucius and their conversation. Hermione turned and stepped into her room. Walking straight over to the door connecting their rooms, she slammed it and locked it. Slumping down onto her bed, his eyes haunted her. It was right there in his eyes…the Professor Snape she always knew. Voldemort did this to him, but why? Giving in to her desire to know it all…to her desire to help, she jumped up grabbing a piece of parchment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco sat on his bed in his dormitory with his transfiguration book out and open. He needed to finish reading the chapter before dinner. The door burst open. Draco looked up curiously at a very frustrated looking Nott. He shook one of his hands as if it were in pain.

"Come quick Draco. Something just came shooting through the floo with your name on it and its scorching anyone who touches it."

Nott turned around and left knowing that Draco would come to the common room to see. When Draco entered the common room he found a rolled up and sealed piece of parchment with his name on it sitting before the fire. Nott stared at it as if it were poison and the others in the room simply stood clear of it. Draco laughed slightly as he walked over and picked it up without any problems.

Draco didn't speak to anyone. He had enough sense to know that whoever sent him this obviously meant it for his eyes only or they would not have gone through the trouble of putting such a hex on the parchment. Once he entered his dormitory, he shut the door and locked it from the other occupants. Breaking the seal he unrolled the parchment.

_Draco,_

_I know you were there the night Voldemort put the youth curse on Professor Snape. Therefore, do not insult my intelligence by denying it. My only wish is to know why. Please meet me tonight by the lake. I'll be there at midnight._

_Hermione_

Smiling, Draco rolled the parchment back up. It was time for dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party was still going on when dinner rolled around. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with only a scattering of students from her house…none of which were really who she would call friends. Her eyes scanned over the Great Hall, glaring momentarily at Snape before landing on Draco. With a wink in her direction, he stood up and left the hall seeming not to notice any eyes that followed him.

It was a few moments after Draco left that Snape approached Hermione. He was not a slow man even under this blasted youth curse and had noticed the girl doing nothing more than moving her food around her plate. He said nothing, just stood before her, eyes boring into her. She knew what it all meant. Back to their tower. Sighing, she dropped her fork and stood from the table.

When they reached the tower, Snape reached out and grabbed her arm before she could enter. Turning quickly and almost in a panic, she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Despite what you are thinking Miss Granger, my desire is not to make you miserable, but to keep you alive and safe."

She jerked her arm out of his grip.

"And you believe I am in danger inside the _Gryffindor_ common room."

Hermione turned and opened the door. Snape let her cross the threshold, following her. She quickly crossed the room to the stairs. She was halfway up them when Snape's words stopped her.

"Do not underestimate your housemates, Miss Granger. You forget…Pettigrew was a Gryffindor."

Hermione stared down at her professor. He stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her as if waiting for her to argue with him. She didn't. Instead she turned and continued her ascent up the stairs to her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tower was silent when Hermione slowly opened her door and peered out. Snape's door was closed and probably locked. The only sound was the fire that still seemed to burn in the fireplace and the sound of the rain hitting the windows. Quietly she made her way down the staircase only to find Blaise Zabini sitting before the fire with a book as if he had been waiting for her.

Their eyes met for a moment. Hermione decided to act as if this were nothing out of the ordinary. Breaking eye contact she headed for the door.

"Does Professor Snape know you are running out to meet Draco?"

Hermione stopped and turned back around to look at Blaise.

"Of course not and he is not going to find out," she said giving him a weaker version of her usual "you-will-do-no-such-thing" look. Blaise simply shook his head looking at the fire and then back at Hermione.

"Do you even know what Draco has been telling the other Slytherins about you and him? Haven't you been the least bit curious as to why no Slytherin has a problem with your friendship?"

Hermione shrugged, placing her hands on her hips.

"He told them we were friends."

Blaise chuckled softly.

"Yes, that he did. I believe it was more of the friends-with-benefits category however."

He chuckled again as Hermione gaped like a fish as Blaise's eyes wandered down to the slight bulge the necklace she wore caused. He looked back up at her with a slight smile like someone who knew more than they let on. Hermione rushed out of the tower ready to give Draco more than just a piece of her mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was waiting at the lake just like she requested in her note. He chuckled to himself. This was Hermione Granger…she did not request his presence by the lake she demanded it. He watched the rain hitting the surface of the water causing millions of ripples to wash over the surface. He shook his head as he heard the sound of her feet rapidly hitting the ground. She was running to him and was bound to draw attention to the fact that students were outside.

When Hermione stepped out of the castle she saw a dark shadow of a figure standing before the lake looking out over the water. Though the rain fell from the sky in thick sheets Hermione knew it was him. Without casting any sort of spell she stepped out into the rain.

The cold rain splashed onto her cloak soaking through to her skin. She threw the hood of her cloak back and allowed the drops to pour down directly onto her skin. She turned her face up to the darkened sky for a moment realizing how alive the rain made her feel. Just the feeling of the rain splashing down on her seemed to incite a life that had been tamped down for so long. The blood seemed to pulse through her body with every spattering of rain. Blaise's words about what Draco had been explaining to the other Slytherins sounded off in her mind causing her anger to surface and boil. She began to run determined to reach the blonde boy as soon as possible.

Draco, hearing her running toward him, turned around to reprimand her very Gryffindor style of sneaking out. When he turned he was met with a fist square in his face. As the fist flew at him, making contact he heard her angry passionate words.

"You evil little coakroach!"

Draco stumbled back. His hand immediately reached up wiping blood from his nose.

"What the bloody hell did I do?"

Hermione stood before him seething in anger. Her fists were clutched at her side.

"Why…why would you tell the Slytherins that we are…are…_those_ kind of friends!"

Hermione was angry and seemed not to care about being caught at the moment. Draco threw his arms up in the air.

"What would you have me tell them Granger? It was the only way they would not question our talking any."

There was a fire dancing in Draco's eyes, but as Hermione noticed it was not as intense as the one often found in Professor Snape's. Shaking her head of those thoughts she glared at Draco.

"Fix it Malfoy."

"Fine your highness!"

They were silent for a moment, just standing there staring at each other.

"So, tell me what I want to know Malfoy."

She crossed her arms. Draco's eyes roamed over her as if assessing whether she could handle hearing it or not. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and nodded his head.

"Yes, I was there when the Dark Lord put that youth curse on Professor Snape. Its proof and I'm sure a reminder to Professor Snape of just how far he is willing to go to protect you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you mean Malfoy?"

Malfoy took a step closer to her. He was dry having used a charm to keep himself so. He looked Hermione up and down.

"The Dark Lord cursed Professor Snape with a curse that will eventually end because he had the audacity to stand up and dispute the Dark Lord….to question the Dark Lord on the validity of one Hermione Granger becoming a Death Eater."

Hermione took a step back.

"Me?"

Draco shrugged.

"Yes, the Dark Lord seems to think your acquisition would be a step in the right direction...a step toward victory. Professor Snape jumped to your rescue…again."

Hermione was quiet, taking it all in, putting the pieces together. Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked up through the rain at Draco.

"And what will lift the curse?"

Draco grinned…or smirked really, as he unconsciously licked his lip as if getting ready for a real treat. He leaned in next to her ear.

"The curse will lift the moment you are branded." He heard her gasp, but continued. "Think about it Granger. What better way to get revenge on those who murdered your family than to infiltrate them and one by one take them out from within."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape sat up in bed gasping for breath. It was another dream intertwined with visions he should not be having of Granger and those horrid memories of Voldemort. His bare chest glistened with the sweat from his nightmares. His heart pounded and his senses seemed to be hyperactive.

Their side of the tower was too quiet…their floor was too quiet. Throwing the covers off, Snape walked to the door that adjoined his and Granger's rooms. Slowly and as quietly as he could he opened the door and slipped in. Her room was dark…pitch black, but not so black he could not tell it was empty.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled to himself as he tossed a t-shirt on and grabbed his cloak, rushing through his room. He tossed the cloak on as he ran down the stairs two sometimes three at a time. When he reached the bottom he quickly scanned the room determining it was empty. Leaving the tower his mind raced with all the various problems he could find outside the castle. His only consolation was that her necklace had not called to him.

As he burst through the front doors of the castle he saw two figures standing near each other. He didn't have to see one of the figures to recognize who it was—Hermione. The figure with her was unmistakably Draco. As he stepped toward her, Snape felt a panic rush through him. He rushed forward through the rain not caring to pause long enough to cast a charm to keep himself dry.

Draco, finished whispering in her ear, remained poised as if about to whisper more. Instead he looked up behind Hermione and backed up a bit smirking as if proud of himself.

"Sorry, Professor. I was just telling the _Head Girl_ how far past curfew it is."

Shoving his hands in his pocket, Draco smirked at Hermione, nodded at Snape and walked passed them toward the castle. Snape's eyes never left Hermione. She stood in the pouring rain, looking down at her feet. Slowly, she lifted her eyes up to look at him. He could see raindrops that clung to her eyelashes. As she blinked they fell off. Just the one look told him what Draco had been telling her. He told her about the curse. Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

In Hermione's mind Snape's lips were covering her body as Percy stood before them on Voldemort's orders…she was staring at him in the Mirror of Erised…her lips were brushing up against his in the window at Grimmauld Place…Draco was telling her why he was cursed. His eyes were still closed when she took a shy tentative step forward. He opened his eyes in time to see her hand nervously reaching out to him.

His eyes flew open wide and his hand flew out and caught her by the wrist.

"You do not want to do that Miss Granger," he said peering down at her as if reprimanding her. He took a deep nervous breath.

"What if I do?"

Her voice was soft and quavered slightly. Snape simply shook his head.

"You are delusional Miss Granger. If it were not for this curse you would have no such interest in me…you are attracted by the _appearance_ of my twenty-five year old self."

He still had a hold of her wrist when he jerked her forward pulling her roughly into him. He heard and felt her gasp against his chest. His other hand reached down and gently moved the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear before whispering into it.

"Perhaps you should remember the Professor Snape of your previous years. This is a dark dangerous path not meant for the faint of heart or for children."

The rain beat down on them both, seemingly frozen in that position…each feeling the other breathing.

**A/N**: Next chapter: Hermione receives her invitation to the Knights Ball and must decide who to accompany her and Harry goes after another horcrux with some unfortunate consequences…


	27. Chapter TwentySix: The Chosen Path

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…duh.

**A/N: **It has come to my attention that some people have complained that it is taking too long to get to the "romance" between Snape and Hermione. Its there it is just subtle right now. I did warn at the beginning that it would take time. Now…the poem in this chapter is "The Blessed Damozel" by Dante Gabriel Rossetti. Oh yes…and please review! Please?

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_The Chosen_ _Path_

He saw it…there in her head…the offer…the idea, planted like a seed waiting to be sown. Hermione stood there glaring at him as if offended that he had broken through her defenses and seen these things. Severus pinched the area between his eyes. He didn't want to think about Hermione Granger marring her skin with the Dark Mark…the same mark that haunted him throughout his adult life.

"It is in your best interest to learn to block me Miss Granger."

She snorted…she actually snorted at his comment. The tower was empty of everyone else except Blaise and his guard Remus. There was a Gryffindor Quidditch practice that evening and Snape decided to use that time to better hone in her ability at Occlumency.

"When are you going to teach me Legilimency?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as if in defiance of the current course of events. From the sofa, Remus looked up noting the edge in Hermione's voice. Snape sighed heavily as he crossed his own arms over his chest and glared down at Hermione. They had been through this already. He was now tired of explaining to her that her Occlumency skills needed to be honed in and perfected first.

"When are you going to learn to shut your mind off to me Miss Granger?"

Her eyes narrowed right back at him as she spoke.

"When are _you_ going to keep you large nose out of other people's business?"

"Why you insufferable, little…"

Snape had taken a step toward Hermione. Remus was out of his seat and between the two in a flash, looking back and forth at them as if not believing what he was seeing.

"Okay…that's enough," he said calmly to Hermione. Her eyes shifted to Remus. Softening her stance slightly, she nodded her head and turned toward the sofa. Grabbing the book she had been previously reading, she sat back down and dove into the book.

Remus turned and looked at Snape.

"You should not butt into things that do not concern you, Lupin…things you do not understand."

Remus looked over at Hermione, lost in her book. She sneezed and Remus looked back at Snape shaking his head.

"I may not understand everything that is going on yet, Snape, but whatever foreplay the two of you have got going on needs to stop."

Snape looked at Remus as if he was ready to Avada him right there on the spot.

"Foreplay Lupin? Really what are you saying?"

Remus looked at Snape in a most exasperated fashion.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you out in the rain the other night. All I know is that ever since, you two have been at each other's throats in this tower and it is affecting us all."

With another sneeze, Hermione stood up and made her way up the stairs to her room. The two men watched her go. She had a small cold ever since the night in the rain.

"She is fighting me Lupin. Surely you can see that. I am only trying to do my job…to protect the princess…to keep her safe and she is being the most insufferable difficult child I have ever had to deal with."

Remus looked at Snape oddly.

"Princess? Since when do _you_ refer to Hermione in such a manner?"

"He always has, Remus. As long as I can remember anyway."

The two men turned to see Rabastan standing just inside the door waiting for the others. He smiled at Remus and nodded his head as if answering an unasked question.

"Not likely to admit it though is he," Rabastan asked matter-of-factly. Before Snape could respond to such a conversation beginning about him as if he were not standing in the room, Harry walked in followed by Ginny and Lucius coming up the rear. Anxious to clean up, Ginny headed straight for a shower. Harry however, not caring it seemed, propped his broomstick against the wall and headed for the small kitchen.

Snape sneered at Remus who was looking at him as if total understanding had dawned on him.

"No, Lupin," Snape said before sweeping up the stairs and barricading himself in his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Professor Snape sat at his desk looking out over the literature class. The room was quiet…except for the scratching of quills. His eyes landed on the table closest to him and the two occupants—Draco and Hermione. He felt the anxiety, nervousness…sickness at seeing the young Malfoy sitting there. Sneering, he glanced to the other side of the room. Scanning the room again in search of anyone discussing their current assignment, his eyes landed on Hermione again.

Her quill moved frantically over the parchment as if her hand could not keep up with what her mind was telling her. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at the chalk board—something she often did. He saw her eyes scan over the words again.

_(I saw her smile.) But soon their path_

_Was vague in distant spheres;_

_And then she cast her arms along_

_The golden barriers,_

_And laid her face between her hands,_

_And wept._ _(I heard her tears.)_

_Analyze these lines in conjunction with the poem they came from. The analysis should include the title of the poem and the author **if** you wish to pass._

As if just re-reading the lines and the directions gave her even more insight…more ideas for her essay, Hermione dove back down to her parchment writing even more furiously if that were possible. Snape watched as she re-read everything she wrote, stopping to change this or that before finally placing her quill down with a satisfied smile on her face. Naturally she was the first one done and would more than likely have the best essay in the class.

Hermione sat quietly waiting for the class to end. It was torture. It actually reminded her of the detentions she had with Professor Snape when he would not allow her to do anything but sit there.

After what seemed like ages, Snape stood abruptly from behind his desk.

"Time is up. Place your essays on the table by the door on your way out." His eyes traveled over the students gathering their things and standing. The sound was a welcome one—one of the students leaving. His eyes landed on Hermione who was currently laughing at something Draco had said much to Potter and Weasley's dismay as well.

"Miss Granger, stay behind so that I may have a word with you."

Those who were still in the classroom turned to look at her all with the same look—pity. With a sigh, she took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on her table instead. She turned and looked back at the door where Harry and Ron stood looking at her expectantly. She shooed them on. With a concerned look and a shrug the boys left her in the room.

Snape stood on the platform waiting for the last student to leave before sweeping down and collecting the essays. Hermione held hers out having not gotten the chance to take it to the desk by the door. On his way back to his desk he snatched it out of her hand. He plopped the essays on his desk and reached out to pick something else up off his desk. Turning, he quickly handed it to Hermione.

She looked down at the parchment she held in her hand. The border was embossed in a marvelous silver design. She looked up at Snape. He walked around to the other side of his desk. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down at her.

"That will admit you and one guest to the Knights' Ball."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Guest? I am allowed to bring a guest?"

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. The first image that popped in his mind was of Hermione walking in with one of those dunderheads she calls best friends.

"Yes, you are allowed one guest, but I must warn you…the Knights remain a secret…a legend in the wizarding world."

Hermione looked slightly confused.

"So I am allowed a guest, but urged not to bring one?"

Snape sighed exasperated with the girl.

"No, you silly girl! I am simply telling you to use discretion in whom you choose."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stopped writing and looked over the room. Ginny had gone to bed hours ago. Harry had just said his goodnights and was headed up the stairs now. Her eyes scanned over the room. Blaise sat at the table she sat at working on an essay. Inside the small little kitchen they had, stood Rabastan, Lucius, and Snape…each with a butterbeer leaning against one counter or another talking. The sound of Snape's laughter…actual laughter…brought Hermione from her thoughts. She turned her attention across from her where Remus sat thumbing through a wizarding magazine.

Her mind had been toying with the idea of the Knights' Ball and who to bring. She wrestled with the fact that she could not ask Ron or Harry without breaking her unbreakable vow. That did nothing but cause a surge of guilt to wash over her. Yes, she had kept the time turner from them in her third year, but that seemed so minor in comparison. Asking Draco was out of the question…who knew what he would do with that kind of information? It just was not worth the risk.

Remus turned a page. Hermione looked up at him. The sound of another bout of laughter from the three Slytherin men in the kitchen washed over her sending a chill down her spine. Remus seemed her best bet. She was still looking at him when Blaise stood up, mumbling a goodnight and disappearing into his own room. Hermione turned her eyes back to Remus. He looked up noticing Hermione's eyes on him and smiled sweetly before looking back down at the magazine. She cleared her throat nervously suddenly unaware of what she should call him.

"Um…Remus?"

He looked up and smiled. From the kitchen area Rabastan looked over as if listening and watching while nervously and in almost an amused fashion continuously glancing at Snape.

"Yea, Hermione? Something on you mind?"

She nodded and looked down at her paper.

"Professor Snape gave me my invitation for the Knights' Ball." Remus smiled and nodded as if urging her on. "Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind attending the ball with me?"

He smiled as if amused by her nervousness. He knew she wasn't asking him out on a date…just to accompany her so she didn't have to go alone.

"Two friends attending a ball together huh?"

She smiled feeling stupid for thinking Remus might think something else about her invitation.

"Of course. I must attend it anyway."

The sound of a bottle being slammed down on a counter echoed through the room. Snape was no longer laughing with old friends but scowling menacingly at an old enemy and a student of his. He swept by in his usual bat like fashion. At first it looked as if he were coming toward her and she was worried about what he was going to do, but when he swept passed them she turned to look at Rabastan and Lucius.

Lucius had a rather irate look on his face. He obviously didn't approve of Snape's behavior or possibly it was the reason behind it. Rabastan shrugged at her as if he didn't know what that was all about, but his face…his smile gave it away. Sighing in frustration, she stood up, gathering her things.

"Goodnight."

"Night princess."

Hermione stepped into her room only to be demanded to put her books down and, "come with me."

She looked at Professor Snape in the door adjoining their rooms. He didn't look happy. Hermione cautiously, unsure of what he was up to, placed her books on her bed. She turned to face her professor only to find that he was no longer in the doorway, but directly behind her. Reaching down he grabbed her by the wrist and literally drug her out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the tower, not noticing how empty it was. He drug her through the castle and within a few minutes Hermione knew where they were going. He stopped in front of the gargoyles, but did not let go of her. He spoke the password and the gargoyles moved aside for him.

Snape continued to drag her up the stairs. He didn't get a chance to knock on the door as McGonagall was already standing at the door with her stern eyes on Snape as he drug Hermione into the Headmistress' office. He pulled her along and slung her down into a chair.

"Really, Severus! Is that necessary?"

Snape glared at the Headmistress.

"Yes, it is. Now, I need to speak with Albus."

McGonagall held her hand out, palm up, as if displaying the portrait Snape needed to speak with. Hermione's eyes turned and fell on the portrait. Dumbledore's portrait winked at her before looking to Snape.

"Yes, Severus? Do you wish to discuss something?"

Snape nodded curtly before turning to look at the two Gryffindors watching him. Rolling his eyes he flicked his wand. Neither woman would be able to hear him now. McGonagall knew what he had done and rolled her eyes almost looking insulted.

"Really now! He does that every time he talks to Albus."

Hermione turned to find McGonagall pouring each of them a cup of tea and setting out a tin of biscuits. Minutes ticked by feeling like hours as Snape talked to the old Headmaster. Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose rather reminiscent of the older looking Snape. Hermione missed that Professor Snape. Snape opened his eyes again and looked at Dumbledore, dropping his hands.

"The Mirror has to be wrong."

"Why is that Severus?"

Snape gave Dumbledore his usual look when the old Headmaster was being intentionally obtuse.

"Look at her, Albus. She is still a mere child!"

The portrait looked over at the young lady and then smiled back and Severus.

"She is a very lovely young _woman _Severus."

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"She has also asked Lupin to escort her to a formal function."

The portrait smiled knowingly.

"Severus…your destiny is what you make of it. The Mirror of Erised simply shows you what you desire. That does not mean it will come to pass. It's up to you to make sure it does. It is your actions that will change the course you fear the events are taking. It's up to you to make sure what the Mirror showed you is your future and not your wish."

Snape looked completely affronted.

"Albus, for what reason would I want the events in the Mirror to come to pass? NO! I do not!"

Albus' portrait surveyed Severus for a moment.

"Then why are you vexed so?"

With a growl of frustration Snape flicked his wand allowing all sound to travel in the office again. He walked up to Hermione and pulled her roughly out of the chair.

"Let's go…now."

McGonagall watched with a stern worried look as Snape pulled Hermione out of the office. By the time he drug her into the tower and up the stairs to her room she was fighting him.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you?"

She finally jerked free once inside her room. She held her wrist as she glared at him waiting for a response. He simply glared at her as if it were her own fault her wrist was in pain from being jerked around.

"What did I ever do to you?"

Her voice seemed to echo in the silent room. It seemed to anger him more and she couldn't understand why. Quickly he crossed the room, robes billowing behind him. Instinctively, Hermione took a step back before realizing what she was doing. With her wrist still in her hand she stood her ground. Despite all her senses telling her to run she stood there. He walked right up against her…trying to intimidate her…to frighten her. She took a small step back, looking up at him waiting for a verbal response. He bent down into her ear.

"Miss Granger you can not _fathom_ what you have done."

He turned just as abruptly as he had approached her and swept into his own room, closing the door on his way. With a deep sigh, Hermione looked down at her wrist…it was red and swollen slightly. Silently, she slipped out of her room and knocked on the only door that would possibly not blow up at the fact that she was actually in pain due to Professor Snape's insensitivity.

She waited. The door flung open. Rabastan stood before her in pajama bottoms, dark brown hair tied at the nape of his neck. He had been sleeping obviously as pieces of hair were out of its binding. His forehead crinkled in worry. Hermione didn't usually come knocking on his chamber door in the middle of the night. His eyes landed on the wrist she held in her hand. Stepping out of his room he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened?"

Without waiting for a response, he led her to the small kitchen. Turning toward her, without warning, he lifted her up on the counter that separated the small kitchen from the remainder of the room. She squeaked not expecting to be lifted off her feet.

"Well," he asked again. "What happened?"

She smiled almost sadly.

"Professor Snape happened."

He shook his head as he turned to the fridge and pulled it open.

"Dragging you around with him tonight huh?"

She nodded her head as he pulled his head out of the fridge and handed her a butterbeer.

"Severus and I have been friends for a long time, princess. He never did realize his own strength."

Hermione giggled slightly for it seemed to be true. She took a sip of the butterbeer before sitting the bottle down on the counter next to her.

"Okay, let me see," Rabastan said as he took a step closer to her and gently took her wrist in his hands. With his wand he cast a charm causing a strange yellow glow to encircle her wrist. Nodding his head, he placed her wrist in her lap and turned toward a cabinet. Opening it, he fiddled through the various potion bottles in the cabinet. Finding the right ones, he pulled them out and uncorked one. She looked at the purple liquid he held out to her.

"Drink it princess. Your wrist has a tiny break. This will help with the swelling and pain. Trust me; you want to take this before taking the potion to fix the break." Nodding she took the small bottle from his hand. He stood there waiting and watching. She took the bottle in her hand without the broken wrist and tilted it back. Rabastan watched her…eyes scanning over her mouth…neck….

She tilted her head back up…bottle empty.

"What is it," she asked noticing him watching her strangely.

He shook his head.

"Nothing princess. Here," he said handing her another small bottle with a sickish yellow liquid in it. Taking a deep breath, knowing it would taste horrible, she swallowed the liquid as fast as humanly possible. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she downed it and quickly gulped down some butterbeer. She could hear Rabastan laughing at her reaction.

Sitting the bottle of butterbeer down, she looked up. Rabastan was still laughing. His hands were on the counter…one on each side of her, boxing her in. He was backed up a bit with his head down laughing.

"Not funny," Hermione said trying not to laugh.

He barely lifted his head, just enough so that lifting his eyes would allow him to see her. She noticed his eyes lingering on her lips. She cleared her throat nervously trying to figure out how to get out of the confined area Rabastan had created. She noticed a strange glint in his eyes as he smiled at her…a glint she had seen in them before with no explanation.

It happened so fast she almost didn't see it coming. His hands didn't leave the counter at first. He suddenly stepped forward causing his lips to crash on hers as he stood up straight in his movement forward. The movement caused her head to tilt back some and her back to arch slightly. Finally his hands left the counter and moved into her hair…holding her in place. Her hands found their way to his bare chest and she pushed only slightly. It was enough to make him just barely pull back the kiss…but kept his lips on hers.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her.

"P…Professor…"

He kissed her again…as if for the last time before slowly moving to her ear as if he were inhaling her perfume.

"Sorry princess," he whispered breathlessly. She felt his lips brush against her ear. "It's a terrible habit of mine…wanting whatever Severus has."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Remus and Tonks all stood around a rickety old table at the old Riddle house. After Hermione had gone up to bed, Harry and Remus had met the Order members present for the search for the horcrux. Harry and Ron looked at each other. This would have been better with Hermione, but Snape made it clear to them that under no circumstance were Hermione Granger to be present.

The object sat in the middle of the table. It had taken what seemed like all night to actually find the horcrux and now here it sat waiting to be destroyed. They knew what had to be done. Each one held their wand out pointing at the innocent looking portrait. They all looked around waiting to see if the other was ready. Each nodded nervously and determinedly. Together they started to chant…an ominous sound filling the old abandoned house.

The old Gryffindor family portrait began to glow a strange shade of green. As they chanted the colored light grew brighter…more intense. The portrait began to tremble…the ground beneath their feet began to shake. They chanted louder. The rumbling of the world grew. Then without warning the light from the portrait seemed to explode sending a blinding light thrusting out at them before sending them into total darkness for only moments.

They were silent, except for the odd dripping sound that suddenly appeared. They looked around the table. The portrait was in flames casting an ominous glow in the room. One of their numbers was missing. A strange grunting sound turned their gaze up.

He was crucified.

What looked like enlarged snake fangs had his hands nailed to the ceiling and his feet nailed to the wall so it looked as if he hovered above them. Blood dripped from his wounds. His mouth moved as he tried to speak…to call out for help.

"Charlie!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking up from Hermione's ear, Rabastan smiled almost playfully.

"Hello Severus."

Rabastan stood up straight, but did not let Hermione out of her entrapment. Hermione turned her head to look at Severus standing at the top of the stairs looking down on them. Snape's eyes appeared emotionless as they rested on Hermione.

"I see old habits die hard, Rabastan."

Hermione was looking at Snape in what he could only describe as pleading…pleading for him to believe her…to believe it wasn't her.

"Why Severus! Is that an admission?"

Snape's eyes shifted to Rabastan. He spoke in such monotone that Hermione would have thought he was dead.

"No, it is not."

Rabastan smiled as if he really didn't believe Snape and turned his eyes to Hermione.

"I was simply fixing the wrist _you_ broke Severus."

Severus' head immediately turned to Hermione, head slightly cocked to the side as if asking a question. She nodded slightly and looked away.

"Professor Lestrange, please let me get down."

Smiling, he backed away allowing her room to exit. Hopping off the counter she mumbled a rather embarrassed goodnight. She felt Snape's eyes penetrating her very body as she rushed across the room and up the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Snape who she was now standing next to. Still his expressions seemed totally unaffected. His eyes traveled to her wrist.

"My intentions were not to break your wrist."

She smiled slightly knowing that was as close to an apology as she would get.

"I know, sir."

She looked away and began to open her door. Before she could step into her room she heard Snape's final comment to her.

"Perhaps it will serve as a reminder of the pain I can and will cause."

She said nothing, entering her room and shutting the door. Snape's head turned back around looking down from the dark into the darkened room Rabastan stood in looking up at him.

"What were you thinking!"

Snape's voice echoed in the tower.

In her room she heard Snape's booming angry voice and it startled her. Glancing over to her bed she found a strange owl sitting on top of the books she had left there. Cautiously she approached the bird. It held out its leg and Hermione took the parchment. With a hoot it flew out her open window.

Walking over to the window she closed it and turned to the parchment rolled up in her hand. Unrolling it she stared at the words. She knew Professor Snape was more miserable than usual and it was due to this curse. It probably reminded him of so much and taunted him every time he looked in the mirror. Looking as he should would not make him happy, just his normal misery would exist then. He would be comfortable in the skin of this time not the past. So much could come from this path…so much…she could get her vengeance on those who so deserved it and help the Order along the way. She stared down at the parchment.

_Granger,_

_Be prepared. Meet me at the Transfiguration classroom December first at five o'clock_…

Hermione looked up from the parchment. Her initiation was only a couple hours _before_ the Knights Ball.

A/N: Please don't forget to review. And next chapter….the Knights Ball. I will go ahead and tell you where to find Hermione's dress. If you go to fairygothmother dot com and click on separates the dress is on that first page right above the link that says to see more. The coloring will be a bit different. Just a sneak peak for my faithful reviewers.


	28. Chapter TwentySeven: Pain

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**A/N: **Okay…just a reminder…Hermione's dress is at fairygothmother dot com, click on separates and it is the last dress in the second row. Please review! This chapter is shorter than my last few…sorry. Just don't forget to review! Oh…and I am aware that no one but the person looking can see what one is seeing in the Mirror of Erised, but in my fic ghosts are able to see it too.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Pain_

The next morning when Hermione woke up she knew something was wrong. She couldn't explain how…it was simply in the air she breathed. When she noticed Snape was not in his room, she dressed quickly and headed down stairs.

She was correct. Something was wrong. Ginny wasn't even there and neither was her guard Lucius. Blaise sat at the counter in the small kitchen munching on some food the house elves had brought, watching the scene in the main room unsure as to what to do. Remus stood near the fire staring into its flames. Harry sat on the sofa hunched over with his head in his hands. Rabastan sat in a chair looking exhausted on many levels. Snape turned from the window he was currently looking out of when she reached the bottom step. The grave look on everyone's face worried Hermione.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Harry looked up at her question and she noticed his tear stained face. She felt the color drain from her own face.

"Harry," she asked almost hoping it would be something else entirely.

"I couldn't stop it," he whispered in such a pleading manner that Hermione rushed over to his side. Sitting down next to him, she pulled him to her. Remus explained what happened at the Riddle house as she comforted Harry.

"Will Charlie be okay," she asked in a quiet voice hoping not to sound too worried for Harry's sake.

Remus shrugged as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"They don't know. The wounds are magical and they are having a hard time getting them to heal properly and then there was the poison involved." Remus looked up at Hermione's stricken face. "He may never wake up."

She looked down at Harry, rocking him slightly. She knew what he was thinking, but before she could dispute his thoughts he actually spoke them.

"It's all my fault."

"Harry, no its not…no."

She continued to rock her friend back and forth while he clung to her as if she were his life jacket meant to keep him from drowning. No one said anything, not even Snape. He was watching however. His eyes lingering over them as Harry buried his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly as he cried. Hermione was worried though…perhaps this was all getting to be just entirely too much for Harry.

It took about half an hour before Harry fell asleep and Hermione was able to slip out from under his head.

"Is Charlie here or at St. Mungos?"

Remus looked up at Hermione.

"St. Mungos. Madame Pomfrey could only do so much."

Hermione nodded. That was where Ginny was at…that was where every Weasley was at. Every Weasley except perhaps Percy. Wringing her hands, she started to pace around the room. Rabastan stood up at that point.

"Princess, can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

Hermione's eyes darted over to Snape as if she were making sure it was okay. He didn't look happy. She nodded slightly and followed Rabastan to his room. She jumped slightly when he shut the door behind them. What did he want to talk about? He smiled slightly at her obvious nervousness.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I was out of line."

Hermione stared at him. She blinked. He chuckled.

"Okay…I'm not really _that_ sorry, but it was wrong of me."

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine," she said.

"Thanks princess."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat on her bed staring at the dress hanging by her wardrobe. Her eyes shifted to the open door on the other side of the dress. Snape was entering his room for a moment. He stopped half way out of his room and turned his head to look at Hermione. He hadn't really spoken much to her in the past few weeks. She wondered if he was angry about Rabastan kissing her, but he had been seen talking with Rabastan. Why would he be angry with her anyway? No matter, he was still the shadow that followed her around and now she needed to figure out how to get passed him without his knowledge. With a sneer, Snape walked out of his room.

She turned to look back at her dress when she noticed a head dancing in her fireplace. It was Lucius.

"Miss Granger I am coming through."

She nodded. Seconds later, Lucius Malfoy was walking through the floo and standing in her chambers. She stood up and began to shift slightly from foot to foot.

"Well, come along Miss Granger," Lucius said pointed toward the floo.

Together they went through the floo and stepped out inside the transfiguration classroom. Rabastan was leaning against the wall behind his desk. Draco was sitting on top of the desk looking at what appeared to be his fingernails. They both looked up, Rabastan pushing himself off the wall when Lucius and Hermione stepped through the floo.

"Miss Granger are you sure you wish to do this?"

Hermione turned and looked at the Headmistress who was standing by the desk looking concerned. Hermione nodded.

"You are currently under protection so if you were to change your mind…"

Hermione shook her head no. McGonagall looked like she wanted to demand the girl return to the tower and not leave it, but knew she couldn't. The girl was an adult in the wizarding world. McGonagall nodded defeated.

"Alright then. The Order can always use another spy."

Rabastan noticed how pale Hermione looked. Walking up to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on princess. You cannot face the Dark Lord like this. The Headmistress is right you know. You can back out right now. I will go with you to tell Severus everything. You have to know he would protect you at all costs."

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, that is his job right now is it not? I am doing this though…for a myriad of reasons."

Rabastan nodded his head and looked at Lucius and Draco.

"If a hair on her head is harmed Severus will know."

Lucius sighed looking down his nose at his friend.

"I will return the little Gryffindor princess in one solid piece."

Rabastan and McGonagall stood there and watched the Malfoys floo away with Hermione Granger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape walked down the staircase to meet Rabastan in the main room. Severus looked around. Tonks and Kingsley sat on the sofa talking and looked up. Tonks stood up with Kingsley.

"Don't worry Severus. We will not leave until you have all returned."

Snape nodded and looked back at Rabastan.

"Where is Lucius?"

Rabastan shrugged.

"He said he might be a few minutes late, but he would arrive before the guests do."

"Very well," Snape snapped sounding irritated at the prospect. He stormed for the door, but stopped. Rabastan, with his hands in his pockets, watched Snape stop and turn to look up at Hermione's door for a moment.

"You'll know if she is in any danger, Severus. She still wears the stone."

Snape nodded and stepped out the door, not noticing Rabastan toying with something in his pocket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun had not yet set, yet the trees surrounding them created a ceiling of darkness. Hermione knelt down, bowing before the Dark Lord. A sickly self-satisfied smile graced his lips.

"I see Severus broke the girl well," he hissed.

"Yes, my lord," Lucius said bowing.

"You did well Draco."

Draco bowed in gratitude. The Dark Lord stepped forward, closer to the kneeling girl. Hermione felt his cold dead fingers slide under her chin and force her to look up at him from her kneeling position. Slowly his fingers wrapped around her chin forcefully keeping her head in position. His red snake-like eyes looked into hers not allowing her to look away. She had a feeling he would do something like this. She felt her energy slowly draining from her body as she fought him back off certain memories…certain information. She fought gallantly against Voldemort's invading mind. The pressure almost feeling like too much. He dropped her chin and began to laugh in such a high pitched evil sound that Hermione feared for her life even more so. His laughter echoed causing Draco and Lucius both to stiffen.

"Lucius, old friend. Were you aware how enamored our little Mudblood is with our Half-Blood Prince?"

Hermione looked back at Lucius as if apologizing for letting the tiniest bit of information out. Lucius looked down his nose at her with a look of disgust.

"I had my theories my lord, but was unsure."

Voldemort nodded as he circled the girl smiling.

"All the easier to control her."

The words were like the sound of doom to Hermione. Her eyes averted to the ground before her, wishing this were over with. Suddenly, psychotically, Voldemort swept down on Hermione, grabbing her arm and shoving the tip of his wand deep onto her arm. Her eyes shot up, wide and shocked as she looked at her arm. From the tip of his wand warmth spreading through arm soon felt like a white hot flame. Lines wriggled and spread out, burning red at first. With her teeth clenched she tried not to scream…refusing to give in to the pain.

Voldemort unceremoniously dropped her arm and ordered her to stand up. She didn't hesitate to do as he instructed even though a little voice in her screamed at her obedience. Voldemort kept his gleaming red eyes on her as he spoke softly.

"Strong one this one. Why even you screamed when you received your mark Lucius."

Lucius returned the response with a disgusted look at Hermione. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hold out your hands," Voldemort instructed and she did so. He snapped his fingers and a set of robes and a mask appeared in her outstretched hands.

"You are a smart witch so I'm told. You know what to do with them."

In a pop the Dark Lord was gone. Instantly, Lucius and Draco's demeanors relaxed and rushed toward Hermione as she collapsed to the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was at the Prince Manor preparing for the ball. This year it was to be held at one of the Malfoy's many manors. This particular location was hidden in the snow covered hills near his own house. While Rabastan used the spare room to prepare, Severus stepped into his mother's childhood room. That vile mirror sat in the middle of the room beckoning him to come forth to check again.

He stood before the mirror hoping to see something different. He saw himself in the mirror which was normal. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited. The mirror fogged over for a moment. The white smoky looking fog began to drift away and there he was again…standing with Hermione Granger. He sighed in utter frustration. A feeling of cold air swirling behind him alerted him to her presence.

"She's lovely Severus."

He turned, his gaze following his mother's ghost as she seemed to float to the front of the mirror.

"Lovely corset and dress too."

Severus said nothing. His mother's ghost started to leave the room again, when she floated back to her son.

"Don't fight it so much Severus. It's not good for you."

He turned his head.

"I would only hurt her mother."

The ghost shook her head.

"You are not your father, Severus. Maybe you should think about something…think about exactly how far you are willing to go to protect her."

His mother disappeared through the closed door. Snape turned back toward the mirror and took another step closer. His hand was reaching out as if he could touch the actual images in the mirror to see if they were real. That was when he felt it…the strange tingling sensation that spread through his body. His mind immediately went to the worse thing that could be happening and the implications it held. Running from the room he stopped in front of a decorative mirror that hung in the corridor.

He felt horror and failure rush through him.

"Rabastan!"

Rabastan came running out into the corridor at the sound of Snape's voice. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what was going on…what had happened. Rabastan knew this was going to happen.

"Now, Severus…"

Snape whipped around to face Rabastan, eyes ablaze. Rabastan took a step back.

"You knew," Snape's bellowed…voice echoing through Prince Manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius stumbled out of the fireplace with Hermione in his arms, but still on her feet. They knew she would most likely be weak after this and yet needed to attend the ball. Rabastan said he would leave a potion on the desk and as promised he did. Draco walked up to the lone bottle with the note that said "drink me." He shook his head and Lucius could hear his son mumbling something about too much muggle literature.

Once Hermione took the potion she felt a welcoming kind of tingly warmth fill her giving her strength to finish the night's events. Now, she stood in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She loved the dress, but a big part of her was very self-conscious about wearing it. She poked her head out of her room. Tonks was the only female there. She called down to her and the girl with the now purple hair came bounding up the steps.

"Blimey, Hermione," Tonks said when she entered.

"I don't know," Hermione said turning back to look in the mirror. "I hope I don't drop anything tonight."

Tonks laughed.

"Don't worry Hermione. Even if you did drop something I don't think you would have to pick it up for yourself."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus wanted questions answered, but had no time to ask them at the moment. The Elders were responsible for greeting the guests as they arrived at the door. Severus stood there looking nothing short of the snarky Potions Master he once was. The scowl on his face was nothing new nor was the curt polite nod and forced smile on his face as he greeted each guest.

There was distance between Snape and the other two elders…Regulus' space was always left empty and would until someone was deemed worthy enough to fill it. Despite the small space between Severus and the other two, they could feel the anger and tension rolling off him and crackling of electricity in the air.

Little did he know Hermione Granger was now coming up the walk.

Her arm was linked in Remus' feeling much more confident than she had when she first put the dress on. Remus' reaction helped. When she came down the stairs and Remus' mouth fell open and he followed that with the spilling of his tea, Hermione knew she must look just fine in the dress. They followed the nearly steady throng of Knight members entering the manor and being greeted by the Elders. Hermione was nervous…wanting to know if the curse had been lifted from Professor Snape.

Severus just smiled curtly at the congratulations on the lifted curse from those who didn't know what the implications were. He was growing tired of all the niceties when he saw her step through the door on the arm of Remus Lupin, who looked quite smug…like any marauder. He barely greeted the person standing in front of him, not able to take his eyes off the vision entering…the vision of the young woman he keeps seeing in the mirror.

She was a vision…the _exact_ vision from the mirror…from head to toe. She wore a black corset with a long taffeta style overskirt that was such a deep dark red it was nearly black. She wore a set of glovelets in the same shade of red with a swirling black design. Her hair was up with tendrils hanging down, just enough to draw attention to her neckline. Severus' eyes followed her as she entered the house and her and Lupin approached him for the traditional greeting. Snape's eyes shifted from the vision of the dark princess to Lupin and sneered.

"Snape," Lupin greeted with a nod of the head as he held out his hand to shake it. Snape refused only looking down at his hand as if it were poison he was not willing to touch. Taking another glance at Hermione he looked at Lupin with such pent up disdain.

"Lupin, dressing up little girls I see."

Snape's eyes swept over Hermione and lingered on her neck and chest, noticing something missing.

"Miss Granger, where is the stone?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could answer Rabastan was holding the stone up by its chain beckoning her over to him. Turning her eyes from the professor, happy to see him looking the way he should, she walked over to Rabastan and turned around. Rabastan slipped the chain around Hermione's neck as Snape watched with fire burning in his eyes despite his rather impassive facial expression.

Remus smiled as Hermione waited for him to enter the main room. Remus looked at Severus and spoke with a smile on his face.

"Perhaps if you are good Snape, she will dance with you as well."

Snape's eyes narrowed and watched Remus catch up with Hermione. As she disappeared into the main room, his eyes turned menacingly to Rabastan. Snape greeted two more guests, but his patience was not infallible. Abruptly, with a swish of his robes, he turned from the guests and stormed into the main room.

The room was a rumbling sound of music and laughter. Severus moved stealthily through the dancing and mingling crowd watching for Hermione. He found her dancing with Remus. The music echoed around him as he seemed to enter his own dark world of wants and can't haves. He moved through the crowd like a shadow keeping his eyes on her.

She moved to the music…her body flowing with the sounds as if she were one with the sounds. It was strange to see Hermione Granger in such a way. It was a side of her Snape had never truly seen—relaxed…no current worries. His anger seemed to spike at the idea that this was happening with Remus Lupin of all people. He continued his movement through the crowd…watching.

The next song came on and she continued dancing. Severus thanked Merlin it was not a slow song. He recognized the anger for what it was and knew the sight of Lupin actually holding Hermione might send him over the edge.

It happened anyway.

Severus watched in well disguised horror as Lupin reached out placing his hand on her lower back and pushing her to him where for a moment they moved as one as he whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. As they danced, Hermione backed away again. Severus moved through the shadows watching. Hermione's lips moved to the sound of the music…singing along as she danced. He moved a bit closer through the crowd hidden in shadows. His eyes traveled up to her neck where the stone sat around her neck. That was when he decided…he had to know for sure…he had to punish her.

Hermione was enjoying dancing with Remus. For the time being she was able to forget about everything…her parents…the Dark Mark…her feelings for Professor Snape…

As she danced she sang the words quietly feeling free for the first time in so long. As she turned she nearly ran into a wall of black robes. She gasped and looked up into the burning eyes of Professor Snape. She felt him probing her mind and looked away.

"I don't require eye contact, Miss Granger."

Her eyes cut up to him, narrowed and angry. Reaching down he grabbed her wrist tightly at first and then seeming to remember himself he loosened his grip. He began to pull her through the crowds of people toward a door leading to an unused corridor. Lupin began to follow, but Severus stopped abruptly turning to warn the werewolf off. His sudden stop caused Hermione to run into him despite his grip on her wrist. He didn't have to say anything to Remus. Lupin saw the look in his eyes and held up his hands as he backed off as if showing he was unarmed and not going to do anything.

Snape pulled her into the unused corridor, shutting the door behind him. He let go of Hermione's wrist, but the look in his eyes made her back up. His black hair fell in his face as he took another step toward her. His lip curled up in a strange smirk Hermione had never seen when he noticed her heart had begun to pound hard in her chest—the rapid movement of her chest betrayed that little detail. She took another step back. It was the look in his eyes…only one word would describe it—predatory.

She hit the wall behind her and swallowed the lump in her throat. He took a step, standing directly in front of her, blocking her movement. Reaching out his first two fingers he placed them on her bare shoulder and slowly slid them down her arm. Her breath caught in her throat and she shivered. When he reached her wrist, he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it up above her head, taking another step closer, putting his body nearly flush against hers.

Her eyes never left his…scared to look away. His eyes moved to her lips as he licked his own, before Hermione closed her eyes either to try to block the vision out of her head or to seal it there forever. There with her eyes closed she felt it…Snape forcefully pulling her glovelet off. She could feel the change in his body. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a very angry Severus Snape standing before her, holding her wrist pinned to the wall staring at the mark on her skin.

He turned his fiery eyes on Hermione.

"What is this!"

She jerked her arm away.

"You know very well what it is," she snapped as she side stepped away from the wall. She looked up at him defiantly. She didn't need a textbook to tell her he was furious. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little

"Do you have the slightest clue what you have done? Do you Miss Granger?"

"Yes," she screamed. He had bent down slightly when speaking. Now they stood there only inches from the other's face, Snape with a hold of her shoulders as if trying to pull her from danger. "Yes, I know what I have done! I have become another pair of eyes and ears…another spy!"

He let go pushing her back slightly as if touching her would burn him.

"Over my dead body," he said silently…deadly, before turning and storming from the corridor.

A/N: don't forget to review.

Next Chapter: Snape finds out Lucius knew about Hermione receiving the Dark Mark as well, Hermione gets initiated into the Knights along with someone else who will remain unnamed for now and possibly the start of the approaching holidays—anything that happens between Snape and Hermione during all this? Well…you will simply have to read to find out.


	29. Chapter TwentyEight: Pardon Me

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Please review….please? Well, hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Pardon Me While I Burst_

Snape didn't get very far. His hand was on the door handle, opening it, to leave the corridor when Hermione yelled out.

"No!"

The door jerked from his hand and slammed shut reminding Snape of the energy he had witnessed in her memory when she stood before his office after Dumbledore's death. Slowly he turned to look at her, eyebrow quirked. She took a step forward. Snape was frozen watching her as she bent down to pick up the glovelet he had forced off her. Putting it back on, she straightened up and glared at her professor. She walked toward him making him think she was going to do something regrettable. She stopped right next to him, turning her head to look at him. He could hear the anger in her voice.

"_You_ do not get to walk out on me."

With that, she jerked the door open and stormed through leaving Snape to follow in _her_ wake. He followed her, wishing so much to be able to just knock some sense into her…literally. She walked quickly, dodging couples dancing trying to get as far away from her guard as possible. She didn't get very far. Halfway across the room, in the middle of the dancing couples, he caught up with her. Reaching out, his hand clasped around her arm and pulled her around and toward him. She ran smack into his chest as Rabastan walked up.

"Ah, finally going to dance with the princess, Severus?"

Severus glared at his friend, but with a sarcastic smile he danced her away from Rabastan. Hermione remained pulled up against Snape until he had her far enough away. He then pushed her out slightly away from him as if her touch was burning him. His eyes were narrowed and calculating as he looked at her. Her eyes glared back at him.

They didn't speak.

When the song was over, Remus reappeared as Snape walked off leaving her in the middle of the dance floor.

It was about an hour later when Remus whispered into her ear.

"It's time Hermione."

She nodded her head and looked around. She couldn't see Rabastan, Lucius, or Severus anywhere. They were waiting as they said they would be. She noticed a few other faces she had spoken with during the night were now absent as well. Remus led her to the unused corridor. Down the corridor was a room with nothing but a fireplace in it. With a deep breath Hermione linked her arm with Remus' and together they flooed to Prince Manor.

Remus helped keep her on her feet as she stumbled from the fireplace. Severus was standing across the room in the area with the bookshelves, in front of a table that was set up, eyes trained on Hermione and Remus, a look of pure distaste on his face. Rabastan stood next to him, leaning against the table tipping what appeared to be a firewhiskey bottle back. Lucius stood a little farther away with a brandy snifter in one hand, his cane in the other. Lucius brought the brandy snifter up to his lip and looking at Hermione over the rim of the glass he smiled in such an all-knowing manner that Hermione felt her insides squirm.

Remus took her hand and gently led her forward. That was when she noticed the room had other occupants, those who had disappeared from the ball…those who were there to witness the initiation of the newest Knight. As they walked toward the Elders, Severus kept his eyes on Hermione and pointed to a chair in the front…a chair he expected her to sit in.

"You will be the last one initiated Miss Granger and remember, while you are here there are no students and professors only Knights," Snape said in clipped tones.

Hermione sat down openly glaring at Snape, no longer caring. She sat there wondering who else was being initiated. Was it anyone she knew? When the room began to grow quiet, Hermione knew it was about to start…whatever it was. She watched in ill disguised shock as Draco Malfoy stepped from the kitchen and took his place at the front to begin his initiation. Turning his head to Hermione, he gave her his trademark smirk before it began.

When it was Hermione's turn, Draco took the seat next to her. Rabastan leaned over the table he now stood behind. His brown hair fell in his face as he peered evocatively at Hermione motioning her forward with his finger. Snape looked down at the display with a snarl. Nervously, Hermione stepped forward. Rabastan started to step forward when Snape stopped him.

"I'll do this one," Snape said in a dangerous tone.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, not noticing the sudden whispers around them as Snape stepped toward her instead. The room was dark except for the eerie blue hue of light coming from several magically produced balls of light. It was silent, except for the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace on the other side of the room. Floating up on a shelf was a ghost…a ghost of a woman that Hermione recognized from her picture in the paper—Snape's mother.

Snape stepped up to Hermione and held his hand up so that the palm of his hand was facing Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you know what to do."

Taking a step closer to Snape, she placed her hand face up against his. A slight shiver ran through her body at the contact as she looked up into the eyes of her brooding professor. Rabastan walked up with a green ribbon. Snape and Hermione slowly lowered themselves to their knees, not breaking contact. Hermione's heart was beating wildly. With his other hand, Snape snatched the ribbon out of Rabastan's hand refusing to allow anyone but himself to do the entire ceremony. More whispers erupted.

Hermione jumped slightly at Snape's suddenly snatching the ribbon from Rabastan and watched him carefully. He took the ribbon and laced it through their fingers and then proceeded to wrap it around their wrists. Snape wouldn't even allow Rabastan to tie the ribbon. Hermione watched his black hair fall forward in his face, as Snape leaned forward using his teeth to help him tie the ribbon. As he tied the ribbon, his eyes looked up through his hair at the girl kneeling there with her eyes closed for the moment.

When he straightened up she opened her eyes not aware that he had been watching. Her eyes didn't leave his as he appeared to be looking her up and down. In reality he was observing the gap in between them, the gap that could not be there. He had that look of a predator in his eyes again as he reached his other arm around her waist and pulled her forward, up against him. He actually smirked when she gasped in surprise.

Looking down at the lack of space between them, he unconsciously licked his lips before his eyes moved up to meet Hermione's.

"Using a representative of the Knights of the Order, the ribbon will bind you to us…if you are in danger, we will know…_all _of us."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Do you wish to join us of your own recognizance?"

His arm was still around her waist, keeping her up against him. For a moment he thought he actually felt her heart skip a beat as he spoke.

"Yes," she breathed.

"You must recognize the Knights of the Order are eternal…it is not a passing fancy to join and leave at one's whim. The Knights are for _life_. Do you wish to join us?"

She swallowed, inhaling deeply and having nothing but Severus Snape invade her senses.

"Yes," she breathed again.

"The Knights of the Order always comes first…they come _before_ the Order of the Phoenix…they come _before_ the Death Eaters. Do you wish to join us?"

"Yes," she breathed.

A strange smirk formed on his face, as he leaned down ever so slightly as if to get his face as close to her as possible.

"The Knights of the Order walk the line, Miss Granger. Within the Knights there is no light and dark…no black and white…only grey. Do you wish to walk that line, _Hermione_? Do you wish to join us?"

She wondered if her voice would even work when his last words washed over her…causing her to tremble at the mere sound of his voice.

Licking her lips, she kept eye contact.

"Yes."

Not taking his eyes off hers, Snape spoke to Lucius.

"Lucius, would you do the honors? My wand arm is currently…occupied."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. So he did realize he still had a hold of her. Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously. Snape's eyes flickered for a moment to her lips and then back up to her eyes. Lucius placed his wand tip between their hands and without saying a word their hands began to glow a strange red color. Hermione could feel the slight tear of skin before she saw the small slow trickle of blood coming from between their hands.

Snape led her hand, tied to his, over a goblet sitting beside them. Three drops of blood splashed into the clear liquid. With his free hand, he picked up the goblet and swirled the liquid three times clock-wise. Hermione noticed the liquid, obviously a potion, turn a shade of purple. Putting the goblet to his lips, his eyes never left hers as he took a drink of the potion. Slowly lowering the goblet from his lips, he licked the excess that remained on them as he handed it to Hermione. Taking the goblet with a surprisingly steady hand, she put it to her lips and drank. The ribbon around their hands began to glow green before bursting off as if a flame had engulfed it.

The other Knights present clapped. Snape still had her held close though before smirking slightly and leaning in slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Now, you belong to us."

Letting go, he stood up. Hermione remained where she was for a moment…stunned. Snape stood before her, arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at her with a slight snarl on his face. Slowly, Hermione looked up at him from the floor. Snape took a deep calming breath before holding his hand out.

Hermione's hand gently slipped into his and he pulled her up roughly. Leaning down into her ear he whispered.

"We will continue our discussion about this," he grabbed her arm that held the Dark Mark "when the night is through."

Throwing her arm down, he swept away in a swirl of robes. Turning toward Remus, he smiled at her and escorted her back to the ball.

The rest of the ball passed without incident. Severus continued to watch Hermione dancing with Remus on occasion…trying with all his might to deny the churning in his gut every time he saw it. Hermione danced with Remus and wondered about Snape's behavior during her initiation. As Draco had put it, "father didn't hold me like that during mine." Severus had every intention of continuing the conversation once they returned to Hogwarts.

Little did Severus know, Hermione was ready for him…

A silencing charm was quickly placed around the main portion of the tower when the arguing started. Remus was quick with the charm, hoping Hermione and Severus had not already awoken Harry, Blaise, or Ginny. Hermione stood across from Snape about six feet away, chest heaving from the adrenaline running through her veins at that moment. Remus stood back away from them fascinated by the amount of emotion he would see flash in Snape's eyes every now and then…as if Snape realized it was there and stuffed it back down. Lucius stood by Rabastan, who was leaning against the counter, with his elbows resting on them, tilting back a butterbeer. Excitement danced in his eyes. Tonks and Kingsley had left as soon as Snape entered the room and rounded on Hermione. Now in the midst of their argument all eyes were on them.

"Miss Granger, I am your professor and you will treat me as such."

No one could miss the anger in his voice…the desire to take the girl and…well, Rabastan would debate what Snape really wanted to do. Hermione took a step forward closing in on Snape. He could see the fire of anger in her eyes. It matched his own. All movement in the room stopped when Hermione reached Snape and he actually backed up trying to escape her…trying to escape the wrath that Harry and Ron were only familiar with a tenth of.

"You listen to me and you listen to me real good _Severus Snape_." He backed into the wall. Hermione looked him up and down smirking. For once she had him cornered. "You said it yourself. During Knights activities there are no professors and students only fellow Knights. As long as I am wearing this dress…this dress I attended the Knights Ball in, I will address you as _I _please."

Snape leaned down slightly.

"Then…remove…it," he said in a clipped tone, words ringing with anger.

Silence followed that comment. Their eyes were locked and Hermione noticed Professor Snape lean forward slightly, eyes flickering between her lips and eyes. Over in the kitchen area, Rabastan suddenly sat up straight noticing Snape's movement. The entire room noticed….the entire room seemed to be on the edge of their seat waiting…watching.

"I had to do it," she said their lips almost touching…a small simple answer to why she joined.

"You are a silly little girl playing dress up with the big boys," Snape said…voice sounding strained.

Hermione swallowed. She could feel the movements of Snape's lips barely brushing against her as he spoke.

"No, I am no longer that eleven-year-old nervously being sorted."

Her words seemed to jog something in Snape…like a reminder of some sort. His eyes suddenly became focused. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back and glared at her.

"You will always be that eleven-year-old _little_ girl."

Hermione watched seething in anger twisting in pain as Snape stalked up the stairs to his room. When his door slammed shut, Hermione blinked and then proceeded to follow him at a fairly quick pace. Everyone in the main room simply watched in silence.

Severus paced in his room for a moment cursing himself.

_I nearly kissed the girl! I'm no better than Rabastan._

Sitting down on the foot of his bed, he placed his elbow on his knees, and with his head bent down as if in shame and thought, his fingers were in his hair. He took a deep sigh, not hearing the sound of a very angry Hermione Granger storming up the stairs.

She didn't try to enter his room through his main door. Instead she stormed into her room, slamming her door behind her. Severus took another deep breath at the sound, recognizing the sound of an angry young woman. As her door was slamming she noticed Snape through the door connecting their rooms. Her eyes narrowed as every little rude comment he had made to her echoed in her head…every veiled compliment replayed…every look…every sneer…the kiss in the window seat…his hand bound to hers.

Snape never saw it coming.

But he had it coming.

Hermione stormed through the door into Snape's room. He looked up just in time to catch the determined look on her now tear stained face as her body impacted him pushing him flat on his back on the bed. Her lips crashed into his at the same time, throwing him for a loop. He was no longer the appearance of his twenty-five year old self. The first time she kissed him flashed in his memory. Then it was soft…playful…this time? This time it was as if Hermione had been lost in a desert and Severus Snape's lips were her water. Her lips moved frantically from his mouth to his jaw line and then to his neck close to his ear. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

Then she stopped.

Leaning into his ear, he could feel Hermione take a deep breath as if denying herself something she wanted so desperately that it was a physical ailment.

"I will _never_ be that eleven-year-old again…_professor_."

Snape lay there, spread out on the bed, unable to move, almost unable to breathe as Hermione climbed off him and left his room, shutting the door on her way…a triumphant smile playing on her lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat at the table in their tower with Harry, Ginny, and Blaise, each working on their own assignment. The only sound was the crackling of the fire and the scratch of quills. Lucius and Rabastan sat at the chess table deeply involved in a game. Hermione looked up as Rabastan's knight destroyed Lucius' bishop. Remus was in the kitchen fiddling around, though Hermione wasn't quite sure what he was doing, having not paid attention. She was more concerned with her DADA essay and the snarky professor that taught that class sitting on the sofa before the fire reading.

The memory of what she had done to him in his own room caused a flush to creep up on Hermione's face. If she ever wanted a time turner it was now. If only she could go back and remind herself that the man who has her so infuriated was a professor…do not kiss him no matter what. But it could only be a wish. In reality she had to live with what she had done…again. As the blush burned brighter and hotter on her cheeks she looked up to see Blaise sitting cattycornered from her with a smirk on his face—as if he knew something no one else at the table did. Crinkling her forehead in worry and confusion she mouthed the word "what." His eyes simply drifted to the stone she wore. Turning slightly in his seat, he looked behind him at the professor on the sofa and then back to Hermione. The smirk never left his face as he looked back down at his work. Hermione glared at him thinking he was the worst kind of Slytherin there was—the silent kind. At least with Draco half the time you knew what he was thinking. She turned back to her essay.

Remus approached the table, placing a large plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice in the middle. Everyone looked up.

"You could use a snack with all the studying," he shrugged before turning back to his own book sitting in a chair by the fire.

Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other, rolling their eyes and laughing as both Harry and Blaise dropped their work and dove into the sandwiches like it was their last meal. As the boys ate, Hermione continued to work on her essay not noticing the concerned eyes peering over a book at her. Hermione was finishing up her essay and beginning to pull her sources back out to recheck them when Harry and Ginny stood up both grabbing their broomsticks from the wall. Harry had an eight o'clock Quidditch practice scheduled for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw. With a friendly wave and "see if you can come watch" Harry and Ginny left with their guards not far behind.

Almost as soon as the others left, Snape stood and swept up the stairs to his room. Hermione stood up with her DADA textbook in hand deciding to read it again to be better prepared for the test. Standing up she made her way to the sofa and curled up on one end and began to read. Remus smiled at her from the chair very near her.

After about five minutes of reading, Hermione found her line of sight changing. She found herself staring out the window at the snow falling lightly from the sky. Remus noticed her like this. His forehead crinkled in confusion and worry. Remus' eyes shifted to the stairs where Severus was slowly coming back down with another book in hand.

Snape approached the sofa rather slowly, noticing Hermione's out of character space out. Looking her over as covertly as possible, Snape sat down at the other end of the sofa. A table sat in front of the sofa covered in parchment and various other books. The sound of shuffling parchment and a quill scratching frantically over said parchment brought Hermione attention back to her surroundings. Turning her head slowly she noticed all the cluttered table and Snape working frantically.

"What are you working on?"

She closed her eyes as soon as she asked. Hermione had enough sense to know that Snape was not someone to sit there and partake in small talk. She wasn't normally, but something told her to ask. Snape's hand immediately stopped moving across the parchment at Hermione's question. Taking a deep breath Snape turned his head to look at the curious girl. His hair hung down and as he turned it cut across his face.

"I am researching the specifics of a particular potion Miss Granger."

Hermione suddenly sat up straight, very interested in this mysterious potion. Leaning forward slightly she glanced at the books on the table. Snape recognized the look…the look of the girl ready and waiting to learn more.

"What potion is it, sir?"

He was silent for a moment, as if he were letting the question hang there building energy on its own before he would answer it.

"It is a potion believed to remove the Dark Mark."

Grabbing her book, she stood up and fled to her room. Remus and Snape both watched her go and waited for the sound of her closing door before resuming their activities. Snape immediately went back to the current book he was looking in, but Remus looked at him and cleared his throat.

"Will this potion work?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was engrossed in reading while she nibbled on her breakfast in the Great Hall when suddenly the Daily Prophet was plopped down in front of her. She jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the paper. Turning around to see who stood behind her she saw Draco walking away with his hands lazily in his pockets. She turned to look at Harry and Ron…both were watching Draco walk away and then turning to Hermione for answers. She shrugged her shoulders and picking up the paper to see what he was trying to show them.

It was right there on the front page.

A muggle orphanage sat on the front page…a muggle orphanage that looked hollowed out while part of it was simply gone leaving nothing but misshapen charred partial walls and ash. The Dark Mark floated above the scene menacingly. Harry nearly knocked the pitcher of pumpkin juice over in his sudden movement to seize the paper from Hermione. Snatching it away from her, ignoring her protests, Harry stared at the picture in shock.

"I know this orphanage."

People around them turned to look at Harry making him realize how loud he was being. Leaning across the table, the trio formed their own little huddle.

"That's the orphanage from the pensieve last year. That is the orphanage that Tom Riddle lived in."

Hermione looked back down at the picture, her usual calculating look on her face when she was piecing together a puzzle.

"Why would he burn it down now though mate," Ron asked.

Harry looked like he was in thought as well.

"He's trying to throw us off track."

Ron looked at Harry funny wondering what he was going on about.

"There is a horcrux at the orphanage," Harry explained.

Ron shook his head.

"I don't know mate. Wouldn't he have destroyed it in the fire?"

"No, Harry's right," Hermione finally spoke. "A simple fire will not destroy a horcrux. Voldemort is trying to throw Harry off. If Harry believed the horcrux was at the orphanage then a Death Eater attack on it would deter him…turn him away from the horcrux."

Ron nodded his head in understanding. Harry looked between Hermione and Ron and nodded his head as well.

"That's it then. We leave tonight." Then Harry looked at Hermione. She had been trying to convince the boys that Draco should be included in these jaunts…after all he had training in the Dark Arts. "Are you sure we can trust Malfoy?"

She nodded her head.

"Fine then," Harry said as he stood up noticing Draco heading toward the door to leave. Ron and Hermione followed suite. With Harry in the lead they filed out of the Great Hall. Harry made sure to reach the door at the same time as Draco and rammed his shoulder into Draco's as he walked by.

"Tonight Malfoy…eight o'clock," Harry said as if it was a threat as he shoved passed Draco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were all in the tower. It was getting close to eight o'clock and Hermione didn't know how she was going to get out. Snape would not let her go, that she was sure. They had told no one about it…not even Ginny or Remus. Hermione sat at the table to all appearances studying, but those who knew her well knew she was fidgeting out of nervousness.

Snape was walking across the room, book in hand, still searching for the specifics of the potion. He was halfway to the table, where his work sat when he stopped suddenly. Hermione noticed how pale he was.

"Professor?"

His eyes looked up and narrowed on her. His eyes shifted to Lucius and Rabastan who were now standing up from the sofa. They saw the look on Snape's face and nodded—an answer to a silent question. All three sets of eyes went to Hermione. She realized what was going on. Their Marks were burning. Voldemort was calling them…not her. She shook her head. Snape felt the relief wash over him, but hid it behind his usual mask of indifference. With a quick flick of their wands they adorned their Death Eater attire and was quietly moving outside the castle through the shadows.

Ginny was currently in Gryffindor Tower with Remus when it was time to go. Blaise was off in his room stating the "denial in the room is just too negative." Opening the French doors Hermione followed Harry out on the small balcony. Ron and Draco both hovered by the balcony on their brooms. Down below, Hermione could just barely see the dark shadows of the three Death Eaters passing through the gates of Hogwarts and apparating away.

When Hermione tossed the hood of her cloak up she looked up to find Harry now hovering above on his broomstick. All three boys were looking at her expectantly.

"We're flying," she asked meekly.

Draco started to laugh.

"Don't tell me the infamous Granger is _scared _of flying."

Smiling like it was Christmas day already, Draco held out his hand for her to take.

"No, you can ride with me," Harry said, lowering himself so Hermione could climb on.

Hermione looked between the two boys. Harry was well…Harry. He had always been there for her, but there were secrets she now held…secrets she shared with Draco. And then there was the fact that when faced with Voldemort himself Draco was there…Draco and his father. Placing her foot on the railing of the balcony to give herself a push up, she began to mumble something about "forgiveness" as she took Draco's hand and he helped her boost herself up on the broom in front of him. With his arms around Hermione, hands on the broom in front of her he smirked at Harry and Ron before shooting off into the night sky…Hermione whimpering in his arms.

A/N: Next chapter: Severus, Rabastan, and Lucius face Voldemort. What does he have planned? The very crowded holidays start and what happens when Hermione's Dark Mark finally burns?


	30. Chapter TwentyNine: Brewing Potions

**Disclaimer: **Not mine as you know.

**A/N: **Not a whole bunch happening in this chapter…one of those transition chapters, but please review it any way so that I know you are reading. Please?

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Brewing Potions_

Hermione kept her eyes closed almost the entire time. Harry and Ron kept near by eyeing Draco as if afraid he would suddenly decide to drop her. He shook his head slightly at that.

_Idiot Gryffindors._

In what seemed like hours Hermione finally heard Draco telling her they were there.

"You can open your eyes Granger."

Slowly she opened one eye, noticing Harry standing there waiting for her with his hand out to help. Opening the other eye, she took his hand. He helped her right herself as they glanced around at their surroundings. Shrinking their brooms, they began to move toward the part of the old orphanage that was now partial walls, soot, and ash.

Draco kicked through the debris, not really caring that it once was a home for children without families. The four of them stood in the middle of a burnt out room in the ashes and looked around. For that moment…for a split second, Draco felt like he belonged with the Golden Trio, as if he had always shared in their adventures.

"Well, where should we start? Any ideas Potter?"

Hermione noticed when Draco said "Potter" it didn't sound like he was spitting the name like filth from his mouth. She turned and smiled at the Slytherin. Draco looked at her sideways, but did his best to ignore it.

_Blood Gryffindor Princesses._

Harry shrugged at first.

"I suppose we should start in there," he said pointing toward the part of the orphanage that still stood, though precariously. Hermione's forehead crinkled in worry.

"Harry, we will have to be careful. With the fire, the structure has been weakened considerably."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. Together, with their wands drawn they began to walk into the part of the orphanage that still stood. It was dark, musty, and smelled of burnt wood doused in water. Hermione coughed slightly when they entered. Their eyes looked around taking in the charred wood. Harry's eyes wandered to a rickety set of stairs that were days ago probably much more stable.

"When Dumbledore was showing you Voldemort's childhood did you see some sort of hint as to where it would be," Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head.

There was still a piece of the puzzle missing. He knew it. He could feel it.

As they slowly made their way through the room, searching for any sign of where the horcrux could be, Hermione felt it. The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand up straight as if she could sense the energy engulfing the room. With a small gasp of surprise she turned, wand poised and ready, facing Bellatrix Lestrange.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moonlight wavered above them.

"You may stand Severus," the Dark Lord hissed.

Severus stood and took his place between Lucius and Rabastan. They were the only three called. This mere fact worried Snape. What did the Dark Lord want with just those three?

"You broke the Mudblood well, Severus."

Snape bowed his head in respect…accepting the "compliment."

"I want you three to train her."

The three men, faces impassive, looked at their Dark Lord, each secretly screaming no.

"The Mudblood is powerful in her own right," the Dark Lord said with a look of disgust. "She will need to be taught the Dark Arts." His red eyes landed on Snape. "I am sure _you_ will have no problem teaching the little Mudblood."

The icy chuckle that followed that statement caused Snape to speak.

"I do not understand my lord."

Voldemort moved closer to Snape. He stood before him, red eyes gleaming in a sickened delight.

"When I was marking her Severus…oh the things I saw. Quite the little infatuation she has with you, Severus." He laughed again. As Voldemort turned from the spot and began to pace around in a circle again, Snape felt it. Not only was the stone Hermione wore alerting him to her danger, but she was a Knight now. His heart began to pound wildly when he felt the odd tingling sensation run through him coupled with the compulsion to apparate away. He knew what it was.

One glance at Rabastan told him it was not his imagination. While the Dark Lord's back was turned Rabastan's eyes met Snape's and Snape knew Rabastan felt it too. Shifting slightly to see Lucius, he looked for a sign. Lucius' eyebrow quirked up slightly as if to warn them to just wait.

Snape could feel his heart beat increasing with each moment the Dark Lord kept them there. The Dark Lord finally looked back at Snape again, his laughter had stopped, but the glee was still on his face and in his eyes.

"I will use this information of course," he said rather matter-of-factly. "We have already seen what a…willful Mudblood she can be, but now…now I have something she so desperately desires." The Dark Lord's hand reached out and stroked Snape's unmasked cheek. He felt the shudder fighting to escape at the touch, but held it down, pushed it down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It happened so fast, Hermione didn't have time to take it all in.

Death Eaters.

It was a trap.

She saw Harry and Ron involved in several duels. Draco had disappeared behind all the action…needing to hide his presence. Her immediate thought was to help them. They had to come out of this unscathed…especially Harry. She moved to sidestep Bellatrix, but Bellatrix also sidestepped blocking Hermione with her wand raised.

"Why its Potter's wittle mudblood."

Hermione felt panic. It was true…there were some Death Eaters thought to be worse than Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them. Insanity shone in her eyes. Whether it was from the years in Azkaban or if the insanity had always been there, Hermione did not know. Bellatrix stepped forward.

"_My_ Dark Lord says you are one of us…'Such a powerful mudblood' he says." Hermione could see the distaste Bellatrix felt. Hermione noticed Bellatrix was heaving in excitement of the duels surrounding her…the smell of the destruction. "I think you need to learn Mudblood. _I _am the Dark Lords most faithful servant. _No one_, especially a filthy little Mudblood, will take my place by his side."

Hermione's eyes widened as Bellatrix raised her wand, beginning to cast an unheard curse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Snape arrived in the middle of the fray he was shocked to say the least. Curses flew around in all directions, shaking what was left of the foundation. Harry and Ron both were being pulled back by several Knight members who showed up and saw the trouble the boys were in. The shock for Severus was Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her hair swung wildly across her back at she moved. It fanned out seemingly of the energy she was exerting. Bellatrix's laughter seemed to echo in the ruins of the orphanage and taunt Hermione.

"I'll show my dark lord his wittle pet mudblood isn't as powerful as he thinks."

Bellatrix cast another curse, quickly blocked by Hermione who immediately cast her own. Their curses bounced over everyone's head, destroying what walls remained. Snape could see the mad gleam in Hermione's eyes as she danced around the room with Bellatrix…meeting her curse for curse. Severus chuckled slightly. It seemed Bellatrix had met her match.

Snape remained in the shadows with Draco, unseen by the now fallen Death Eaters and the currently dueling Bellatrix. He jumped when one of Bellatrix's curses almost got Hermione. Noticing the Knights beginning to move in toward Bellatrix, Snape looked at Draco. Nodding his head as if a silent conversation was being held, Snape moved around to position himself behind Hermione.

Hermione dodged a curse, jumping up on an old dining room table that remained. Dodging more curses, casting her own, throwing other curses into walls, she moved around on the table maintaining eye contact with Bellatrix…keeping her in her sight. Snape saw the madness floating in Hermione's eyes, matching Bellatrix's. Their movements slowed as Bellatrix narrowed her eyes with a sickly smile screaming of excitement. Severus moved swiftly to position himself behind Hermione just in case.

"They squealed like pigs, you know. Begging for their lives…"

Hermione felt Bellatrix's words wash over her, baptizing her in vengeance. With a cry of outrage, of hurt, Hermione flung herself forward, ready to attack by hand if necessary. At that exact moment, Bellatrix cast a slicing hex. Severus reached out, grabbing the back of Hermione's clothes and pulling her back into his arms as the hex skimmed by her slicing her cheek. The Knights stunned Bellatrix sealing her to the spot. Snape caught Hermione as she fell back. Hermione was fighting, growling, screaming for revenge. Severus had never seen the girl so…mad, insane, out of her mind. He fought to keep the girl back, pinning her to the ground as she struggled against his grip screaming to let her have Bellatrix. The Knights quickly disapparated with the captured Death Eaters. Hermione cried out, kicking, screaming.

"Miss Granger!"

Severus still had her pinned to the ground, but at his booming voice, he felt her struggles stop suddenly as her eyes looked up into his as if realizing who it was. She gasped as the tears…angry and sad…began to fall from her eyes, sliding into the open wound on her cheek. He felt her body shaking from the sudden rush of adrenaline and then its sudden departure. As Snape slowly let go of her, she began to curl up in a ball, withdrawing into herself, crying out in anguish.

Snape turned to the remaining Knights.

"Get them back to Hogwarts," he said indicating the boys. Ron and Harry both tried to protest, but were immediately stopped by Remus and another Knight. Snape's eyes remained on the girl as he heard the pop of the others disapparating. She was curled up, holding herself, as she cried. He stood up a bit and began to lift her up into his arms.

"I know Miss Granger, I know."

And with a pop they were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madame Pomfrey dosed Hermione good with some Dreamless Sleep Potion. They boys, however, were in an uproar.

"I heard what Lestrange said," Harry bellowed. "What did she mean by you are one of us!"

Madame Pomfrey's reprimands at Harry's tone and level did not bother him. He seethed in anger and worry as he glared at his professor expecting an answer. Ron walked passed Professor Snape to Hermione's bed. She was sound asleep despite the yells. Ron reached out and pushed the sleeve of her hospital gown up. Harry noticed him pale.

"Harry," Ron said in a weakened voice. Harry's eyes moved from Snape to where Ron was looking. He felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water on him. The Dark Mark was on Hermione. The room was in an uproar of noise again, waking Hermione from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Professor Snape standing next to her bed, with his back to her looking like a force keeping all away from her. His stance told Hermione he was not happy. Rabastan had a hold of Harry, keeping him from possibly diving forward. The anger rolled off him. Ron's arm was being held by the Headmistress who was informing the boys they were to leave.

"I want you both to go straight to my office. Is that clear?"

McGonagall's voice was as stern as ever.

Harry's eyes burned into Hermione's.

"How could you?"

"Mister Potter, now!" McGonagall pointed at the door.

Harry and Ron both shuffled out of the door. With one final look at Hermione, the Headmistress followed the boys to her office. Snape slowly turned back around, looking down at Hermione's very still form. She whipped a tear from her cheek and closed her eyes…the Dreamless Sleep Potion being too much to fight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was met with the image of Professor Snape sitting in a chair next to her bed, elbows resting on his knees, head bowed down looking at his feet. At the sound of her slight stirring, his body remained where it was, but his eyes looked up through his curtain of black hair at her. Her movement stopped. It was there in his eyes…anger, disappointment, and something else she was unsure of. It was a look like nothing she had ever seen in any of his classes.

His look froze her…froze her heart. When he spoke his voice was straining to remain overly controlled…his eyes following her as she slowly sat up.

"I now have a class to teach."

Snape stood up and swept from the room. Hermione just sat there feeling as if she had just been slapped in the face. She expected to be yelled out when she saw his face…she was prepared for it, but for him to do nothing but give her that cold look and say he has a class to teach? It was worse than yelling. She felt her bottom lip quiver slightly when Lupin and Blaise, both who watched Snape sweep from the room, turned to look back at Hermione.

Remus took a few steps forward and took the seat Severus previously occupied. His soft tired eyes turned toward Blaise.

"I believe you are safe to go to class, Blaise."

Blaise looked from Hermione to Remus and with a nod he quietly left. Remus watched him leave, waiting for the door to close. When it clicked shut, he turned back to Hermione.

"I should thank you, Hermione," Remus said with a smile on his face.

Hermione wiped a tear away.

"Whatever for?"

He leaned in slightly.

"I don't think I have ever seen Severus Snape as frightened as he was when he brought you in."

She laughed slightly as she wiped another tear.

"Harry and Ron saw my Dark Mark. They weren't very happy," she said shaking her head.

Remus only nodded his head at first. Reaching out, Remus took Hermione's hand in his.

"Professor McGonagall spoke with them last night." Hermione looked up hopeful, but Remus only shook his head. "Give them time Hermione…time and understanding."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. After giving Hermione a thorough looking over, she sent her back to classes. By the time she was allowed to leave the hospital wing it was time for her Potions class. She walked alone down to the dungeon classroom…mind swirling with worry. She stood outside the doors, scared to walk in. What if Harry and Ron were still angry with her? Would they shun her? Where would she sit?

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. It was a N.E.W.T. level course and therefore it was a small class. In fact, she, Harry, and Ron made up about half the class. When she stepped in all eyes turned to see who entered. Two sets of eyes burned with hatred freezing her just inside the door.

"Granger…Granger."

She looked away from her two supposed friends and into the face of Draco Malfoy. He was standing in front of her trying to get her attention. He motioned his head toward the table he was at with Blaise.

"Snap out of it Granger. Blaise and I saved you a spot at our table."

With a rather vindictive smile toward Harry and Ron, Malfoy led Hermione to the table where she settled herself between the two Slytherins. There were still a few minutes before class would actually start. Usually Slughorn was waiting in the classroom, but not this time. Looking around the room she noticed the few students sitting with their books out prepared for class to begin. Harry and Ron had their heads together in a whispered conversation. They seemed rather tenser than usual. She noticed the only two Slytherins in the class were the only ones to look relaxed in the classroom.

Draco sat back in his seat with his feet propped up on the table, thumbing through some Quidditch magazine and Blaise was slumped over a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Why does everyone except you two look tense about this class?"

Both Draco and Blaise stopped in the middle of flipping a page.

"You haven't heard," Blaise asked dumbfounded.

Hermione shook her head no. Without a word, Blaise flipped to the third page of the _Daily Prophet _and slid it in front of Hermione. With a quick glance at the boys she was sitting with, she looked down at a small article almost hidden between two major articles…as if the newspaper were trying not to draw attention to it. Reading it quickly, she looked up to the front of the room as if expecting to see Professor Slughorn there smiling, telling her it was only a joke. She looked between the two boys.

"No one knows what happened," she asked them.

Both boys shook their head.

"He went to Hogsmeade yesterday evening and never came back," Blaise explained with a shrug.

"Are they looking for him? Who's teaching Potions then?"

The questions were rolling off her tongue in rapid succession. Before either boy could answer the doors to the Potions classroom burst open over dramatically. Glancing back, hoping she was wrong, Hermione saw Professor Snape in all his snarky glory charge through the room and straight up to the front of the class. Turning crisply, he glared at each student in turn.

Professor Snape's eyes fell on two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Eyes narrowing into slits, he noticed Hermione was not sitting with the usual dunderheads. His eyes snapped to the only two Slytherins in his class and there she was…sitting between the two boys as if they were the new found trio. Quickly flicking his wand, a page number appeared on the board.

"You will work individually…you made it into this class therefore _most _of you should be able to scrape an acceptable with this potion." His eyes scanned the room. "Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation from Salazar Slytherin himself?"

The class immediately began to move. Books flipped open to the appropriate page number, students moved apart, cauldrons were set up, and others moved to gather ingredients. Satisfied, Snape turned from the class to the cauldron that was currently simmering in the corner. Hermione watched him put what looked to be hellebore into the cauldron and stir before looking back at the notes he had spread around the table. With a deep sigh, Hermione turned toward her own cauldron. She knew what potion he was working on.

Quickly glancing at Harry and Ron, Hermione began to prepare her ingredients working across from Draco and Blaise. The three of them worked in relative silence which Hermione found to be a welcome change from working at a table with Harry and Ron.

Snape stood at the table looking over his notes again. It was only twenty minutes into the class and steam was already rising from their cauldrons. Adding a drop of dragon's blood, Snape lowered the heat under the cauldron, stirred it once clock-wise and looked up over the class. The Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff were all working quite nicely and their potions seemed to be progressing adequately. The hissing sound of whispers brought his eyes to Harry and Ron however. Their heads were together in a whispered conversation.

"Potter! Weasley! I don't recall telling you to work in pairs."

With a flourish of his wand, Snape cleared their cauldrons.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and you will both go see Filch at seven this evening for your detentions."

Hermione's eyes wandered over to her fellow Gryffindors. She watched the shock on their faces quickly turn to anger. Both boys sat down roughly in their seats, arms crossed, glaring at Professor Snape. Shaking her head, she turned back to her own cauldron.

Snape ignored the glaring boys. Checking the content of his cauldron, he looked back up. Hermione had removed her school robes due to the heat all the cauldrons were producing. Draping her robes over her bag in one of the chairs, she looked inside her cauldron, adding another ingredient. Her school tie was loose and hung down a bit where she had the top buttons of her shirt undone. Turning toward her bag, Professor Snape noticed the stone still around her neck. Grabbing a clip of some sort from her bag, she pulled her hair out of her face, and turned back to check the progress of her work. Adding the last of the ingredients, she stirred the potion, and adjusted the heat before sitting down, pulling her Potions book toward her to read while she waited.

Professor Snape's eyes followed her movements, finally resting on the area just below her cheek. A thin pale mark was the only signs of the gash that was inflicted upon her the previous night. Bellatrix had not been happy and they had been afraid of such an occurrence. Bellatrix always saw herself as the most faithful and the most prominent woman of the group. She went through bouts of jealousy with every female that joined them, but Snape had a feeling it would be fueled more so if Voldemort had been talking of Hermione and he apparently had been…enough so that Bellatrix saw her as a threat.

He watched Hermione take a deep breath before standing up. With one glance in her cauldron she turned the heat off completely and reached out for a bottle from her potions kit. Carefully she poured her potion into the small bottle and quickly corked it and labeled it.

Hermione walked up to the professor's desk and placed her sample on it. Snape was at the table by the desk seeming to read over his notes. As he had done in the hospital wing, his hair fell forward, and his eyes cut through her from behind the curtain of hair. She felt as if she were being stabbed with ice cycles. Looking down at her feet, she shuffled away from the desk back to her seat where she buried her head in her book. Draco and Blaise, who were both watching, exchanged looks before corking their bottles.

Draco wasn't stupid by any means. He knew Snape was watching them…who wasn't after all. Despite the fact that him and Hermione could be seen talking on occasion, they were not usually seen working at the same table in Potions. They went back to what they were doing before Snape had entered the classroom, except this time Hermione was reading over her Potions book across from the boys.

Suddenly, Draco reached out, gently tracing the mark bellow her cheek. Hermione looked up startled and curious.

"Aunt Bella got you before Professor Snape could pull you away?"

Hermione nodded her head. Draco's eyes glanced over to Snape at his cauldron and then smiled at Hermione.

"Yea…same thing Potter hit me with last year." Draco sat back. "You're lucky though. Aunt Bella didn't get you full on like Potter did me." With that said, Draco moved the neck of his shirt open a bit more to show her the scars he still bore from the incident.

Hermione's eyes lowered to the scars on his chest and then back up to his face. The sound of shuffling bags alerted Hermione to the fact that class was finally over. Before she could get her bag on her shoulder Snape called her back.

"Stay behind, Miss Granger. I would like a word with you."

Hermione sat back down and waited for the class to file out, knowing Snape wouldn't speak to her until then. When the door closed behind the last student, Snape looked up from his cauldron. He didn't say anything at first, only standing there, looking at her over the fumes of the cauldron through the curtain of hair in his face.

"You will spend Christmas with your…_friends_. The day after Christmas, you will spend the remainder of your holiday at Prince Manor in order to take care of the archives." His voice was still overly controlled while talking directly to her. She sat there waiting for more. He stirred the potion, moved back to his notes, and glanced back up at Hermione sitting there watching him.

"Get out Miss Granger."

She stood up, shouldering her bag. As she reached out to open the classroom door she heard Snape's final comment to her.

"And Miss Granger? I expect you to go straight to the tower. I will be there shortly."

She said nothing, but left the classroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was packed and ready for the ride the following morning. She sat in front of the fire with a book in hand trying to concentrate on the words in front her, but it was no use. Harry and Ron were not speaking to her…Professor Snape was so quiet with her seething in his own anger that she was growing quite frightened.

"Hey princess!"

Hermione looked up to see Rabastan walking in followed by Harry, returning from Harry's detention. Harry said nothing to her…only glared as if she were Voldemort and stormed up to his own room. Hermione watched him go, her eyes begging him to understand. She felt two fingers on her chin urging her to turn her face a bit to the side. Rabastan observed the small marking bellow her cheek. Touching it gently, he smiled.

"It wasn't too bad. It will heal quite nicely I believe."

She smiled in appreciation, until her eyes caught the figure coming down the stairs. Snape stopped at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at the two on the sofa before moving to tower over Hermione. She felt the entire room stop breathing. Ginny and Blaise were both at the table working on assignments, but they seemed to stop moving and breathing all together when Snape approached Hermione…both watching to see when Snape would finally blow up at her.

"You are not to go on anymore treacherous…_adventures_ with Potter. I am fully aware that you are the brains behind most of his successful outings, but if he insists on doing this without word to anyone, he will simply have to do it alone…_without you_. He will have to learn to think for himself and then perhaps the little Potter brat will learn to appreciate the friends he has and what they are willing to do for him."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but a hand on her shoulder from Rabastan stopped her.

"You will not leave my sight Miss Granger. The door between our rooms will remain open…I will be staying at Grimmauld Place with you for the first part of the holiday…I will look into changing your room assignment in the house to better accommodate my watching over you…you will go absolutely _no where_ with out me and if you try I will tether you to me…do I make myself clear?"

His voice was still a silent rage that was growing louder with each word. Hermione's own anger was growing and it burst when Snape turned from her to go back up to his room.

"You are not my father," she said quietly, but the words were overflowing with anger. Snape stopped and turned around.

"No, I am not, but I made a promise to him…one I intend to keep."

A/N: okay….next chapter: The train ride…Christmas…Hermione called to Voldemort. Hmmm….whatever shall they do?

Don't forget to review.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Cold

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, then its not mine.

**A/N: **Okay…please review. Oh and I must credit the band Crossfade for a bit of this chapter…can you guess which parts? Hmmmm? Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter Thirty**

_Cold_

Harry and Ron stepped into one of the compartments without a second look back at Hermione. Rabastan followed Harry inside. Ginny paused just outside the compartment and looked back at Hermione with an apologetic smile. Hermione understood Ginny wanted to be in the compartment Harry was in. Taking a deep breath, Hermione trudged on toward the other end of the train.

Hermione entered the empty compartment and placed her things out of the way. Her "shadow" sat down and watched her rummage through her trunk for a specific book to read. Snape watched her, not saying a word. Hermione settled herself across from him.

The first thirty minutes of the train ride was spent in an unusual silence. As the train hummed along, Severus looked up. Hermione was no longer reading, but sitting with her book open in her lap staring out at the landscape. She could feel his eyes on her. Slowly, Hermione looked up into the cold eyes of her professor. Her eyes flickered down to the book he held. She recognized it from the Potions class the other day. He had it open by the cauldron then.

"So tell me Professor," she said looking back out the window. "When you find the right potion to rid me of the Dark Mark are you going to take it yourself or am I to be the only one sentenced to death?"

Professor Snape hadn't said anything so Hermione turned her head back toward him. She looked at him as if she fully expected him to answer. With a deep sigh, he snapped the book shut.

"Miss Granger, the idea is to keep you safe…out of harms way, not one of his henchmen."

Hermione smirked and leaned forward a bit. She looked around as if making sure no one could hear.

"Perhaps you should rethink that plan Professor," she said in a low voice and then dropped her voice even further to a whisper. "I don't think it will work." As she straightened back up, she placed her index finger to her lips acting as if she had just told Snape a secret. Ignoring his cold glare, she turned back to the window.

Snape was still glaring at Hermione when the compartment door opened. Draco and Blaise sauntered in sitting themselves on either side of Hermione. Lupin followed the boys in, taking a seat next Snape. Hermione smiled appreciatively at the boys…the only ones that seemed okay with her spy status.

No one spoke much, wrapped up in their activity. When the trolley rolled by both Blaise and Draco jumped up. Hermione looked up from her book at the two boys stuffing their faces as if they hadn't eaten all day. It was amazing to watch. She wondered if they realized how alike Harry and Ron they could be, but decided against voicing such a thought. She was in a compartment of mostly Slytherins—it would not have been the smartest thing to say.

Severus sat in his seat hating the ride. The only good thing was everyone was not in a talkative mood. His dark eyes observed the Gryffindor girl. She looked up from her book staring out at the landscape passing swiftly. She was nibbling her bottom lip, something Severus found himself watching. He was deep in thought wondering what he would have to do to keep the girl safe when Remus broke through his thoughts.

"Everything okay over there Hermione?"

_Yes, of course the werewolf would recognize something vexes her._

Her eyes widened slightly as she turned to look at Remus. She nodded her head telling him everything was fine. Snape however did not believe it. He watched through the corner of his eye as Hermione's eyes began to drift out of focus…as her eyelids grew heavy. She shifted in her seat, resting her head gently against the window.

She was still asleep when the train was only about thirty minutes from the station. Draco and Blaise both stood stating the need to go back to their compartment and change out of their school robes. Remus followed of course leaving Severus alone in the compartment with a sleeping Hermione.

The moment the door of the compartment clicked shut, Snape's eyes snapped to Hermione sleeping across from him. He looked around the room trying to distract his thoughts from the girl and his behavior toward her since she woke up in the hospital wing. It was no use though. The only thought this produced was the thought that they were currently alone.

"Miss Granger."

She didn't budge; she didn't stir in the slightest.

"Miss Granger."

Still nothing. With a deep irritated sigh, he reached out toward her. His fingertips caressed her knee as he reached to grab just above the knee, shaking her gently. When she felt the movement of her leg, she jerked awake, sitting straight wide-eyed. Her eyes looked down where Snape's hand still rested. Quickly he pulled away.

"We are almost at the station. Perhaps you should awaken now."

He turned his icy gaze to the landscape.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The others were ahead of them…way ahead of them. They were far enough ahead that Hermione was sure they were already inside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Snape had a hold of Hermione from the time they stood up in the compartment to exit. It was obvious he was not going to let her out of his sight. She was surprised he allowed her the privacy to change her clothes before they arrived.

Now they walked swiftly through Kings Cross, Snape maintaining a hold of her wrist firmly, but gently. To passersby Professor Snape appeared to be anxious to take his young female companion somewhere. Hermione thought he was rushing toward the exit, but she was wrong. He said not a word when he took an abrupt left. Tossing himself against a wall in a dark corner he pulled Hermione up against him…all in one smooth movement. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head bent down, hair forming a veil around them, preventing those who saw from any idea as to what he was really doing. In embarrassment at what those looking thought they were doing, they scurried away from the "couple." With a pop the "couple" was gone without anyone noticing.

When they apparated into the square in the middle of Grimmauld Place Hermione's heart was still pounding.

_He could have warned me._

The lamp posts were already bathing the street in their glow and Hermione noticed how abandoned the street seemed. She was right…the others were already inside. The wind blew as they began to walk toward Number Twelve, causing a shiver to run over Hermione. Snape glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Keeping a hold of her, he swiftly led Hermione to Number Twelve.

When they approached the door, Snape opened it, placing his hand on her back urging her in ahead of him. As soon as she crossed the threshold Mrs. Weasley appeared with open arms. As she hugged Hermione murmuring her pleasure at Hermione being safe and unharmed Hermione realized Mrs. Weasley knew about the Dark Mark.

"I'm just finishing up dinner now," she said. Turning her head toward Snape she continued. "I did as you asked." Hermione noticed the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. It was worry and possibly disapproval or distrust. She wasn't sure what and either way it made Hermione wary.

Remus stepped into the foyer and placed a hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

"Don't worry Molly. Severus has had…difficulties keeping Hermione safe. He's just doing his job."

Molly seemed to relax at Remus' soft words. Snape snarled at Remus as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Miss Granger, follow me."

With one last reassuring smiling to Mrs. Weasley, she began to follow her professor up the stairs. He didn't stop on the landing where her room with Ginny usually resided. He passed those rooms to the next staircase. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were just coming out of their rooms as they passed by. Ron and Harry only glared at her as if she were the traitor among them. Ginny smiled as if in apology for Hermione's new room assignment and for the boys' behavior.

She followed Snape up the steps to the landing where the room he stayed in during the summer resided. She could hear Blaise and Draco laughing in their shared room. She didn't know Blaise would be staying. Their laughter grew silent when they watched Snape pass by with Hermione in tow as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

He turned into the room he had stayed in during the summer. Taking both their trunks out of his pocket he returned them to their right size and sat them on the floor. Hermione surveyed the room noticing how everything was the same except for one thing—there was now an extra bed by the window.

"No," Hermione said firmly realizing Snape fully expected her to sleep not in an adjoining room, but in the same room again.

He turned on her so quick she almost missed it. Grabbing her by the elbow he pulled her to him and glared at her as he seethed in anger.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he hissed. "Your actions have left me no other choice."

Ripping her arm from his grip she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mrs. Weasley was finally sitting herself down at the table as everyone was already piling food onto their plates. She looked around the table.

"Where is Hermione," she asked turning to look at Severus. "You are not forcing the girl to stay in the room now are you?"

Severus rolled his eyes as subtly as he possibly could.

"No, Molly." He stabbed his chicken with his fork and looked up as the door opened. Hermione stepped in, eyes still slightly red from crying. She scanned the table for a place to sit. The boys had placed Ginny between them as if letting Hermione know she wasn't welcome. She wanted to cry, but didn't think she had anymore tears.

Someone cleared their throat and Hermione turned toward the noise. Draco scooted over a seat, and patted the seat he had been sitting in. Thankful at least someone wanted her to sit with them, she took the seat between Draco and Lucius. Sitting across from Draco, Blaise smiled as his eyes shifted between Hermione and Snape, who was sitting across from Hermione.

Hermione, not really hungry, put only a very modest amount of food on her plate ignoring the frown Mrs. Weasley gave her when she saw her plate. Draco popped the top off a butterbeer and sat it in front of Hermione. She smiled her thanks and Draco nodded.

Despite the tension between Hermione, Harry, and Ron obvious by the physical rift between them, the room was filled with the usually warmth of the roaring fire, laughter, and conversation.

When everyone was done eating and the dishes were swept away into the sink cleaning themselves, the room began to clear. Snape and Lucius had moved to the other side of the room deeply involved in a whispered conversation that looked more like an argument. Rabastan had moved into Snape's place across from Hermione talking to her and the two slytherins she still sat with. Remus and Mr. Weasley were at the other end of the table in a conversation about Order meetings. Harry and Ron had left without a word or glance in Hermione's direction.

Ginny waited for the boys to be gone before she looked down the table at Hermione and stood to go sit next to her. The red head sat down and put an arm around her friend. Their heads leaned against each other.

"They're prats Hermione. You've always known that."

Hermione giggled sadly, as odd as it was. She nodded her head in agreement. The two girls sat there for a moment like that—arms around each other, heads together, still facing Rabastan. He winked at Hermione and Ginny burst out in giggles breaking their moment. Draco popped the top off another butterbeer and handed it to Ginny.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "Anyway," she said shrugging her shoulders. "The boys are now angry with me also."

Hermione looked at Ginny, knowing the kind of temper she had and wondering what she did to the boys. Ginny looked at Hermione's face and knew she was waiting for her to explain.

"I told them they had until Christmas day to get their heads out of their arse before I hex them with one of my nastier ones." She smiled evilly as she took a drink of her butterbeer. "So now they are mad at me and afraid to talk to me."

Hermione laughed with Ginny. Sudden burst of laughter from the girls brought everyone's attention to them. Remus and Mr. Weasley smiled and went back to their conversation. Snape was scowling at her as if she were the most irksome person in the room for laughing. Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood up urging Ginny to follow and together they left the room.

It was about an hour later that Snape entered the room expecting to find Miss Weasley in their as well. He breathed a small sigh of relief to find the red head was not there and that Hermione was sound asleep in her bed. Stepping through to the bathroom he showered quickly and dressed for bed. He was walking across the room to his bed when his eyes rested on her sleeping form. He stepped next to her bed and stood there…peering down at her.

For a moment he felt that unfamiliar twinge of what? Guilt? He sneered at the very idea, but then he was trying to keep her safe. Sneering at nothing more than himself, Snape turned toward his bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape woke up before the sun rose to an empty room. Panic rushed through him. Quickly throwing clothes on, he rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He did not find the room cold and abandoned. Instead the fire danced in the fireplace warming it. Hermione sat at the table with Rabastan. Hermione was laughing as she lifted her tea cup up to her lips. The laughter stopped when Severus stormed in.

"Miss Granger, perhaps I wasn't clear when I said you were not to leave my sight."

The only two occupants of the kitchen looked up.

"See what I mean," Rabastan whispered, though Snape heard it.

Hermione stood up; she was still wearing her pajamas wrapped in a robe.

"Am I allowed to go get dressed or must you watch me do that also?"

Her arms were crossed over her chest, very much the way Snape often did.

"You have ten minutes," he sneered.

He watched her leave the room before turning to Rabastan. He sat at the table shaking his head. Mrs. Weasley came bustling in eyeing the two men suspiciously as they sat there glaring at each other, though Rabastan's seemed more delightful than Snape's. They waited for her to start cooking before Rabastan spoke.

"Just admit to the princess she scared the wits out of you."

Rabastan didn't wait for a reply. Standing, he left the room and Snape to think about what he had said. After a moments thought, Snape swept from the room after Rabastan. He caught up with him just between their bedroom doors.

"What do you mean Rabastan?"

Rabastan sighed, looking around before talking.

"We've been friends for ages, Severus. I saw the look on your face…I've never seen you so frightened. Besides you are the one that started calling her princess…always found that amusing coming from our self proclaimed Half-Blood _Prince_."

Hermione stood inside their room, ear pressed against the door listening…eyes widening with each word Rabastan spoke. When she heard Rabastan's door close she quickly scurried across the room to her trunk.

When Snape entered the room he found Hermione digging through her trunk looking for a book.

"I said ten minutes Miss Granger."

She looked up, pulling the book out of her trunk. This time she chose to keep her mouth shut as she walked passed him to head back downstairs with the book in hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat at the end of the table, away from everyone. Snape slowly ate eyeing her curiously. She had pushed her plate away from her and was deeply involved in the book before her. When Ginny entered the kitchen she gave the two Gryffindor boys a mutinous look before turning to sit next to Hermione.

Severus watched Hermione reading while she fingered the stone around her neck. Noticing Ginny sitting down across from her, Hermione pushed the book over to her and pointed something out. Curiously Ginny pushed her plate to the side and began to read…eyes growing wide with each word. This piqued Snape's curiosity and worry. What was she up to now?

Ginny, wide-eyed pushed the book back over to Hermione and pointed something out to her. Hermione had read this particular paragraph over and over previously, but still she looked down and read the words.

_The giver's heart must belong to the receiver in order for the stone to have all aspects of the blood of the heart._

Ginny eyes were still huge as she leaned over the table whispering conspiratorially.

"And Professor Snape used this?" Her eyes flickered to the stone Hermione played with. "But Hermione doesn't that mean…that would mean…he…"

She couldn't seem to finish as she sat back in her seat at the sharp look her mother was giving her.

"Wow," she whispered as she pulled her plate back toward her. Ginny couldn't help it. Her large bright eyes kept looking from Snape to Hermione as if processing what the implications of him giving Hermione the stone were. On one such moment, Ginny found her eyes landing on the Slytherin next to Professor Snape watching her. Their eyes locked for a moment and Blaise smiled, glancing between Snape and Hermione. He nodded his head at Ginny as if saying "yes," to something. Obviously Blaise had already been noticing their rather strained relationship.

The dishes from lunch had been cleaned up and everyone seemed to have dispersed throughout the house by the time Hermione stood up from the table. Closing the book and pulling it to her chest as if it were a cherished treasure she began to head out of the kitchen. Professor Snape had only given her five minutes when he left the kitchen.

She took slow steps up the stairs, mind wondering over many things some of which included the book she clutched. When she got to the first landing she noticed Snape, Lucius, and Rabastan in the shadows of the corridor deep in a hushed conversation. Voices traveled from the drawing room. Hermione instinctively glanced in the direction of her "friends" voices. She caught the word horcrux before the boys looked up noticing Hermione standing there in the corridor. With a look still full of hatred, Ron stormed to the drawing room door and slammed it shut.

The echoing sound of the door caused the three Slytherins to turn around. Their eyes landed on Hermione and then the slammed door. Swallowing the lump in her throat and then licking her now dry lips, she cast her eyes down and began to move up the next staircase.

When she stepped into her and Snape's room she couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped.

_How typical._

The drapes were still drawn shut, keeping the room in utter darkness. Thankful she was of age, she flicked her wand lighting the candelabra along the walls. A soft glow filled the room. Another flick of her wand and a fire roared in the fireplace. She had every intention to read some more and possibly work on some of her holiday homework when she heard the slight banging…as if someone trying to escape a closed cupboard. Curiously, her eyes landed on the wardrobe and watched as it wobbled slightly.

Later she would curse herself for not knowing better simply because she should have.

She figured either Crookshanks was trapped in there or someone else's familiar. Reaching out with a steady hand, she opened the wardrobe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes, I believe I may now have the potion correct and yes I will deal with the consequences," Snape hissed rather irritated with Rabastan and Lucius' line of questions.

When the door slammed, they all three looked back at the dumbstruck Hermione Granger…nearly in tears. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose wanting to do nothing more than throttle the Gryffindor boys for their idiocy and Hermione for actually willingly taking the Mark which started this feud they were all forced to be effected by. They waited for her to start up the next staircase before continuing their conversation.

"Do you forget the reason I agreed to initiate her into the Knights and make her the archivist," Snape asked rather nastily.

Lucius nodded his head in his usual aristocratic way, letting Snape know he remembered.

"And how much protection is that going to offer when you are dead," Lucius asked.

Rabastan nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, listen to him Severus. I doubt we could make her stay on our own. You saw what she did to me over the summer. Remember my black eye?"

Severus looked at the two men as if he were bored with this conversation.

"Yes, Rabastan…and I also saw Miss Granger heal it with her _bare_ _hands_. She is to stay safe and out of harms way…and that includes keeping her from being a Death Eater…even now."

With that as his final word, Snape swept passed his old friends and up the stairs.

What he found when he walked into his room was not what he expected.

Finding Hermione sitting at the desk doing homework…finding Hermione reading by the fire or in her bed…yes, either of those is what he expected. What he found however was a very frightened Hermione Granger on her hands and knees on his bed, backing away, crying, shaking her head, and trying to cast Riddikulus all at the same time. Severus' head quickly turned to the obvious boggart that had her upset and found it had taken the form of himself again…except this time he was just a dead body lying on the floor in front of the wardrobe.

Immediately Snape stepped in between Hermione and the boggart. She barely had time to notice when the boggart's attention was pulled to Snape its shape changed, but its position as a dead body did not. Hermione's mirror image lay on the floor for a split second before it disappeared with a flick of Snape's wand.

Hermione blinked and looked at Snape standing at the foot of the bed. Her body was still shaking. She was relieved he walked in, but at the same time totally ashamed that she couldn't do something so simple as to cast Riddikulus. She wanted to rush to him, needing some sort of comfort, but knew better. Professor Snape would only lash out at her. Looking away and into the fire she said a very soft "thank you."

Shakily slipping off the bed, she picked up the book she had dropped. Snape watched her wanting to pull her to him whether it was for her comfort or his own he was unsure and not prepared to evaluate it any farther. Once she had the book, she held it to her chest and stared into the fire. In her mind she heard her professor's words from just the other day…

"_You are not my father."_

"_No, I am not, but I made a promise to him…one I intend to keep."_

Licking her lips out of partial habit she spoke keeping her gaze of the flames.

"You were there when my parents were killed."

Snape's head turned quickly looking at her speculatively. His eyebrow was raised with a slight scowl. Usually this scared his students, but Hermione turned around to face him, standing her ground. Snape's eyes narrowed as they stared into Hermione's. It was as if he was trying to decide how much Hermione knew and how much he was willing to divulge.

"No I was not there until after the fact." He waited for her to react, but when nothing seemed forthcoming, he continued. "When I found your father he was on his last breaths." Snape glanced over her shoulder to keep from seeing the tears on her face. "I promised him I would protect you."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, but it didn't stop the tears on her face. She stepped passed Snape, closer to the fire and simply stared into its roaring rage. Snape pushing the urge to comfort her again down…deep down, turned to leave her alone. His hand was on the door handle when he spoke without turning around.

"This evening you start training in the Dark Arts."

The door clicked shut as his words washed over Hermione and she processed them. Turning her head quickly to the closed door, her eyebrows scrunched up quizzically, she thought she may have heard wrong.

_The Dark Arts?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the closed drawing room door. Snape, Lucius, and Rabastan had been shut up in that room for at least thirty minutes not allowing anyone in. Hermione was nervous though. She was nervous about what they were talking about and nervous about what would be happening when those doors opened.

In her pacing, she heard several things at once that sent her scurrying to the steps leading downstairs where she crouched in the shadows on the third step watching and listening. From the stairs leading up to the floor Hermione and Snape's room was on came the sound of several pairs of feet descending them. On closer inspection she saw they belonged to Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ginny. Harry looked rather pale and the others looked smug. Hermione smiled slightly thinking they may have accosted Harry to talk to him about his behavior toward her. At the same time, the drawing room door flew open and Snape flew out of it like a bat with Rabastan and Lucius following behind…all three arguing it seemed.

Hermione noticed the four on the stairs slowed down, remaining out of sight to listen. Snape turned on his two friends.

"I said that is enough," Snape hissed dangerously. Hermione noticed his two friends did not back down. They knew him that well…so well that his bat like presence did not frighten them in the least. Lucius looked down his nose at Snape and shook his head letting Snape that he did not believe him in the least. Hermione grew nervous when Lucius stopped shaking his head and seemed to be staring straight at her. The small quirk on one side of his mouth let her know she had indeed been seen by the older Malfoy. She just knew she was done for, that Lucius would alert them to her presence, but he didn't.

"The Half-Blood Prince has a heart after all," Rabastan laughed. "And apparently it belongs to the princess, whether you want to admit to it or not."

"I am warning you Lestrange."

Hermione had been around the two men enough to recognize the use of Rabastan's surname by Snape meant he was very displeased with his friend. Rabastan grew angry…quickly. For a moment Hermione could see the Death Eater that resided in him. His eyes flashed menacingly and his hair fell forward in his face.

"Warning me of what Snape," Lestrange spit out. "Wake up and stop this incessant denial. We all see it…the fear in your very eyes each time she is in danger and it is not fear of job failure. You admitted to Lucius and me that the boggart turned into her corpse."

Hermione's eyes shifted to the other set of stairs where her four companions remained hidden. Harry's mouth was partially open as if in shock. Blaise and Ginny looked at each other with a knowing grin and Draco looked…pale. The two Slytherins were still arguing however and it was growing more and more heated. Whatever was said though, Hermione had not heard. Her attention was only pulled back to them when a loud thud sounded. Her head snapped back to the three Slytherins and found Rabastan had a hold of the front of Snape's robes and had him pinned against the wall.

"Don't be an _idiot _Severus. She is the antidote that gets you by and you are too thickheaded to just admit it…or too scared. Half-Blood Prince my arse. More like Half-Blood Coward."

If one was listening they would have heard several gasps at once at those words. Even Lucius turned wide-eyed to watch instead of watching Hermione's reactions. It happened in a flash. Their position was switched. Snape quickly turned and had Rabastan pinned to the wall. He looked livid. Snape leaned in and spoke in such a forced calm that still radiated pure hatred that Hermione shivered.

"So, now I am a coward?" No one spoke. Snape radiated such anger. Then he did the one thing Hermione least expected. The fist that did not hold Rabastan was balled up. Before anyone could say anything or even breathe, Snape let out a frustrated growl and his fist flew…straight into the wall by Rabastan's head. Dropping him, Snape turned to the drawing room expecting to be left alone.

Rabastan looked at Lucius and the men smirked as Lucius flicked his wand repairing the hole in the wall. The two men started down the stairs before Hermione could leave. They stopped right in front of her and looked down at her. Lucius, looking down his nose at her, held his hand out for her to take and stand up. Shyly as if ashamed that she was just caught spying on them, she took his hand and stood up.

"Perhaps we should work on those spying skills, Miss Granger," Lucius said as he continued back down the stairs followed by a chuckling Rabastan. Hermione watched them descend the stairs before stepping back up to the landing only to meet with the four that had been hiding on the other set of stairs. Harry just looked at her and blinked. He looked toward the drawing room door and then back at Hermione.

"I won't pretend I like it," Harry said. "The idea of you having the Dark Mark is bloody ridiculous, but Ginny explained. I just wish you had spoken to me first…"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying. He found his mouth full of hair suddenly as a crying Hermione had flung herself onto her best friend thankful he was at least accepting it all and not hating her anymore. Pulling back Harry looked at the drawing room.

"So you have lessons with Snape?"

Hermione nodded and wiped the remaining tears away. Harry shrugged.

"Okay, well, we are going to be in the library doing our homework when you're done."

Hermione nodded and watched the strange group walking down the corridor to a door across from Ginny's room. When they disappeared in the doorway, Hermione's eyes landed on the drawing room again. Tentatively she took a step toward the room. She stepped inside as quietly as she could to find the only light to be from the fireplace. The golden hue danced over the room.

She surveyed the room and found Professor Snape sitting in the middle of the sofa in front of the fireplace. His head was bowed, one hand buried in his hair as if he wished to do nothing but pull his hair out by the roots. Hermione was unsure if she should approach him, not wanting to be chastised by him yet again. She took a step closer to the sofa and noticed his other hand. His wrist rested upon his knee, his hand hanging lazily down. She saw the blood on his hand slowly drip on the floor.

Hermione was nervous, worrying about how Snape would react to her presence, especially after what she just heard. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around it. Swallowing the lump in her throat and licking her lips she stepped around the sofa and knelt down in front of him.

The things Rabastan had said cut him like a knife through warm butter. Snape sat there ignoring the blood dripping from his hand, ignoring the pain of the obviously broken bones in his hand. He clutched his hair wanting to rip it out with every thought of his _student. _He was trying to keep the girl alive and safe. His life wasn't nearly as important…he had forgone that idea years ago—before the little chit was born. He sighed in frustration. When she was in the hospital wing this last time he was so cold toward her. He didn't mean to be so cold. Perhaps it was best that he was cold…it had always been that way, why would it change due to someone he could not have even if he wanted?

Then his traitorous mind reminded him of her lips on his…once in his younger form and then once in his older form. He felt an involuntary tremble run through him at that memory. Then a shadow appeared in front of him, blocking the light from the fireplace. His mind seemed to freeze for a moment. Who was watching him in this broken state…who was spying on him? Slowly he lifted his eyes up to look through his curtain of hair. Hermione was kneeling before him. Everything seemed to stop. She had been watching him and he wondered how much she had seen. Though when he thought about it, just his time in the drawing room was too much.

_I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me._

He couldn't stand that she had seen him like this. He let go of his head and let that hand's wrist rest on his knee. His head cocked to the side observing Hermione. She didn't say anything to him. She didn't speak one word. She reached out and wrapped her small hands around his one large wounded one. Snape watched her eyes flutter closed. A tranquil blue light seemed to engulf their hands. He felt the bones painlessly heal themselves and the cuts disappear.

Hermione slowly moved her hands from his, pleased that she was able to heal him. He looked at her with one eyebrow quirked up at her as if wondering about her behavior. His eyes traveled to her lips and back up to her eyes. She still hadn't said anything to him. Carefully she began to lift herself from the ground, preparing to leave him be. She wasn't expecting him to stop her and stop her Snape did. In a flash as she started to rise from the floor Snape's hands reached out grabbing her by the waist. Not only did he force her back down to her knees before him, but closer to him so that she was literally situated between his legs.

She inhaled deeply in shock and surprise only to have the air stop right where it was when she saw how close he was. His eyes lingered on her lips again. Suddenly, he bowed his head again so that it was now next to hers. She could feel his hair tickling her cheek. He took in a deep quavering breath as if trying to control something almost uncontrollable. Hermione was painfully aware of the fact that Snape's hands still held her waist and she felt him tremble and held her waist a bit tighter with his unsteady breath.

Hermione's heart was pounding wildly. He hadn't moved and Hermione started to move her arms up, having every intention to rest them on his shoulders. Halfway there pain shot through her arm and she jerked it away. Feeling the sudden movement Snape's head snapped up and looked at her scrutinizing her face for a sign as to what was wrong with her. He saw how pale she was when she stood up, cradling her arm for a moment. With a flick of her wand her Death Eater robes swirled into the room and wrapped themselves around Hermione.

"You have been summoned," Snape asked as he stood up.

She nodded her head. Hermione held her mask in one hand and was reaching out to touch the Dark Mark to go where she was being summoned to when Snape grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No," he said sternly.

"Let go of me," she screamed, afraid of what would happen if she didn't arrive immediately. Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry came running into the room having heard her yell. There was a collective gasp from the three people who were not Death Eaters in the room.

"Let go of me! Are you trying to get me killed," Hermione yelled at him.

"I am trying to keep you alive," he roared back at her.

_I don't have a choice._

Taking out his wand, Severus flicked it and let go of her arm at the same time. Thinking she could go now she looked down and her mouth fell open in indignation. Her hands were bound together at the wrist with a…_Slytherin_ tie?

"What is the meaning of this," she hissed at him, making Harry instinctively take a step back as if she would turn her attentions to him instead. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago Miss Granger," Snape said as he lifted her up off the ground and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Stomping closer to the fireplace he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. They began to dance a turquoise shade. Snape stepped into the flames yelling out "Prince Manor."


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne: Just Like You

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…duh.

**A/N: **Okay…you know the deal….review!

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_Just Like You_

"Put me down!"

Her screams echoed in the manor. Snape kept her flung over his shoulder as he moved across the room and up the stairs. He could hear the desperation and fear in her voice and he knew why. She kicked and squirmed causing Snape to hold her even tighter to keep from dropping her down the stairs. With a swift movement he kicked his chamber door open. Walking across the room, he unceremoniously plopped her onto the bed.

Hermione was angry and panicked. She was aware of the fact that she could be killed if she didn't go when summoned. Her hands were still bound by the Slytherin tie. She tried to kick Snape from where she was at. She was seething mad.

"Are you trying to get me killed!"

She tried to kick at him again, but instead she teetered off balance and fell off the bed landing on her arse. Snape looked on with one raised eyebrow, amusement evident on his face. When she squealed in surprise at her sudden descent off the bed, Snape had to fight to withhold his laughter. When Hermione landed, she stopped trying to kick him. Her hair fell forward in her face, now a wild mess from her fighting. She looked up through her hair at him. Snape could have sworn he saw a flash of insanity in them. When she spoke it was such a deathly quiet voice that Snape understood why her dunderhead friends feared her at times.

"The Dark Lord won't be happy with you, Severus."

The amusement fell from his face as he swept down on her.

"Listen you little Bellatrix, I am doing everything in my power to keep you safe…and alive."

"What did you call me," she hissed.

Severus straightened himself up, dusting off any dirt he felt was on his robes.

"You heard me. I'll be back shortly."

He turned from her to the door, leaving her on the ground. He stopped inside the doorway though and turned around.

"Oh, and Miss Granger? Do stay out of trouble while I'm away."

She sneered at him as he shut the door leaving her in the room still bound by the tie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He dropped to his knees, bowing low as he quickly emptied his mind. The moonlight was wavering through the mist in the cold winter air. The Dark Lord was still…very still.

"Stand up, Severus," he hissed.

Severus stood up, straightening himself.

"I did not summon you, Severus. I summoned the Mudblood."

Severus bowed his head in understanding.

"Yes, my lord. She was currently…detained with no foreseeable escape." Severus sneered in disgust to demonstrate his dislike of those who had detained her. "I offer my assistance in relaying any message or to simply offer her apologies."

Voldemort stood in front of Severus, staring into his eyes. Snape could feel his prodding. After a few moments Voldemort nodded.

"Very well, Severus." Voldemort looked out over the night as if smelling something in the air. "She starts training in the Dark Arts tonight?"

Severus nodded his head.

"Good. She will learn it fast, Severus." Voldemort laughed. The high pitched evil sound sent shivers through Severus' body and could frighten the strongest of men. "If she takes to these lessons as she does all others, I have no doubt that dear Bellatrix would not stand a chance against her." Voldemort turned back to Severus. "You may go now."

Severus bowed his goodbyes and disapparated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time seemed to go by painfully slow. As each moment ticked by, Hermione's anger grew. She paced the room she found herself locked in, cursing Severus Snape. The sun had long since dropped from the sky leaving in its place a moon shining through the eerie mist. Frustrated to no end, Hermione walked over to the window, moving the drapes to the side. Snow was falling from the darkened sky. She was still standing there watching the snow when something went shooting out of the floo and skid across the floor. Turning around in shock, she saw her trunk. Her eyes narrowed as the flames began to dance a turquoise color before Snape stepped into the room, dusting himself off.

Snape turned to look at the bound girl.

"You are safe, Miss Granger. I explained to the Dark Lord that you were otherwise…detained."

His eyes fell to her bound hands. A growl of frustration emitted from her as she charged forward shoving him as hard as she could. The impact didn't budge him. Instead, he watched this frustrated girl glaring at him trying with all her might to cause him pain not realizing that it would only take a few words.

"Safe? And what happens when I do face him, Severus? What then? What punishment will I endure?"

Hermione backed up a bit yelling at him, fire dancing in her eyes enticing the glint in Severus' eyes.

"You will not face him…ever."

Hermione stopped her rant and stared at Snape with her head cocked to the side, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Y…you almost have the potion done!"

"Always the little Know-It-All, Miss Granger," he sneered at her.

She fought against the binding, desperate to break free and possibly break Severus.

"Why are you doing this to me," she screamed at him. "Why?"

Her voice seemed to echo in the room, but Snape wondered if it was simply in his mind. Rabastan's voice was already there taunting him…reminding him of his and Rabastan's argument. Suddenly in his head he saw Hermione kneeling before him. He was jarred from his memory by the impact of a small body into his own. He looked down rather irritated by her physical attacks.

Growing more irritated with her yells of why, her physical contact, and the warring thoughts in his head, Snape reached down and grabbed her arms. He held her firmly and glared down into her eyes as he backed her up to one of the double doors. Taking her arms, he lifted them above her head placing the tie that bound her hands on a hook behind one of the doors. She teetered on her tiptoes shocked and angry that he just hung her on a hook.

"I have already told you, _Miss Granger_, that I will do what is necessary to keep you safe. Do _not _question me again."

She could see the anger in his eyes, but it didn't stop her. She tried to kick out at him, but he simply took one calm step back.

"I will question you as I see fit _Severus Snape_," she spit out at him. She was flushed from fighting him and her general anger with him.

Severus swept down on her, so close she could not kick him. He leaned down incensed with her.

"That is Professor Snape to you. I am your professor, Miss Granger, and you will treat me with the proper respect. Is that clear?"

His eyebrow quirked waiting for a response. Her eyes that had been looking down to the side cut to look him in his dark eyes.

"The moment you forced me into this house you place me on Knight territory, _Severus_. I am no longer your student here and I will call you a great arse if your behavior calls for it."

The defiance in her eyes was almost hypnotizing. Snape began to turn to leave her there when her words washed over him mingled with Rabastan's. He swiftly turned around and saw the tears of anger floating in her eyes waiting to fall. Her cheeks flushed with anger and excitement seemed to glow. She continued to yell.

"And your behavior calls for it! You great arse! Answer me! Why are you doing this to me? Do you really hate me that much? Am I that horrible of…"

She was cut off. With the speed of a dark panther Snape swooped down on her. She felt her head hit the door behind her as Severus Snape's lips crashed down on her own as if he could no longer control himself. He felt her stiffen in shock…she didn't see it coming. Hermione felt her head spinning. She struggled slightly against her bindings wanting to put her arms around him. His kisses slowed down as his hands reached up on each side of her face…gently caressing her cheek. It was her sigh that did it…the sigh that sounded as if she was melting there on one of the doors. Swiftly he pulled away. Confusion and anger could be seen on his face, though Hermione had a feeling it was not meant for her. He said nothing to her when he swept out the door next to her.

Hermione, overcoming her shock, growled in frustration as she pulled against the hook trying to break free.

"This is ridiculous," she hissed to no one. Stopping her struggling, she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. It didn't take long for the Slytherin tie to slip off her wrists.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He watched the amber liquid swirling in the glass before putting it to his lips and tilting it back. Placing the glass back on the table, he picked the bottle up and refilled it. The back door opened and Rabastan stepped in as Severus tilted back another glass. Severus sighed not looking forward to whatever conversation Rabastan would start up. Luckily, Rabastan didn't start one. Instead, he walked in, took a glass, sat down across from Snape and poured himself some of the firewhiskey. With a clink of their glasses in a silent toast of nothing in particular they drained their glasses.

Severus had just emptied his glass again with Rabastan when suddenly from behind him, his glass filled…with a Slytherin tie. Slowly turning he saw Hermione step from behind him and head toward the refrigerator. With the door open slightly, looking at what all Snape had in there, she turned to look at the men over her shoulder. Rabastan had a devilish smile on his face. Snape had one eyebrow quirked as if asking what she thought she was doing. Hermione glanced at their glasses.

"Obviously any dinner will have to be cooked by me."

"Obviously," Snape mumbled as he refilled his glass. The two men sat there drinking their firewhiskey and watching Hermione. It didn't take long before Hermione had a head of lettuce chopping itself along with tomatoes and cucumbers on one end of the counter. A pot sat on the stove filled with potatoes for boiling. She prepared a few steaks as the men drank on. Severus poured himself and Rabastan another drink as Hermione grabbed a hold of a wooden meat tenderizer mallet and began to viciously pound the meat.

"What did you do to the princess," Rabastan whispered to Severus, not taking his eyes off the clearly angry Hermione. She was placing the steaks in a pan when she flicked her hand as if swatting something away and a bowl shot across the counter toward the salad ingredients. The lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers seemed to jump off the cutting board and into the bowl.

The back door opened again and Lucius stepped in. Hermione glared at him as he stepped over to the counter and reached up in a cabinet to procure a glass. Lucius looked down his nose at her before turning back and walking to the table where the other two men sat. Severus poured him some firewhiskey. Lucius sat down. Hermione held her hand out toward the icebox. Its door flew open and another steak flew out into her outstretched hand.

"A little warning would have been nice," she mumbled as she turned back to the steak and began to pound the new one. With a swoosh of her hand the fire under the potatoes came to life and the steaks were in the oven. She turned around, placing her hands on her hips in exasperation at their lack of help or lack of even offering to help. The three men sat there, staring at her, as if they weren't sure who she was. She glared at each one in turn as if daring them to say anything, to cross her in any way. Rabastan cleared his throat and shifted as did the other two men.

"So, Lucius, where is your dear charge this evening," Rabastan asked.

Lucius sat his glass down and looked at Rabastan as if he should know.

"Ah yes," Rabastan nodded his head. "Mrs. Weasley has her under her watchful eye…as she does all of her little hens."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they were done eating and the dishes were cleaning themselves in the sink, everyone was in the front room. Hermione stood nervously with her wand in her shaking hand. Snape sat in a chair nursing another firewhiskey. His elbows were resting on his knees as he pointed for Rabastan to stand before her.

"You know the incantation, _Miss Granger_. Control him."

Hermione looked from Rabastan to Snape wide-eyed.

"What? I can't do that!"

Severus looked up at her, glaring.

"Yes, you can and you will. The Dark Lord has ordered you to learn the Dark Arts, Miss Granger. You will now learn the Dark Arts."

He watched her pale slightly more. With an irritated sigh, Severus sat his glass down and stood up and walked behind Hermione. Leaning down he whispered into her ear.

"You wanted to play with the big boys, Miss Granger. Now you must learn how to play _our_ games."

His low deep voice seemed to wash through her. She found her eyes closing and her head leaning toward the voice before he straightened up and walked back to his chair. Hermione opened her eyes, swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Rabastan.

"Imperio," she shouted.

Rabastan just stood there a looked at her. Hermione waited for some sign that she had succeeded. He winked at her.

"Shall we try it again princess?"

Taking a deep breath she tried again. This went on for at least two hours. A couple of times Hermione noticed the blank look of someone under the Imperius Curse, but it lasted only seconds. Nerves were tingling around the room in frustration.

"Imperio," she shouted for what felt like the thousandth time. The blank look came over Rabastan's face and then he did something no one could have predicted. Rabastan turned toward Severus, who was currently standing by the fireplace. Rabastan spread out his arms as if about to hug him.

"Come, Severus, let me love you."

Hermione's eyes grew the size of saucers. Lucius, who was looking drowsy before, was now wide awake. Severus looked ready to kill.

"I didn't make him do that I swear!"

Rabastan's arms were halfway around a fighting Severus, when he stopped and started laughing. The fear on Hermione's face suddenly shifted into total amusement. She covered her mouth with one hand trying not to laugh out loud, but snorted instead.

"Miss Granger, not very ladylike," Snape said still glaring at a laughing Rabastan.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged.

"I never claimed to be one. I believe your words have always been 'Insufferable-Know-It-All."

"Indeed," Snape said rolling his eyes.

Rabastan and Lucius soon said their goodbyes and flooed back to Grimmauld Place leaving Severus and Hermione alone.

"Well follow me, Miss Granger. I will show you to your room."

Hermione could tell by the look on his face and the tone of his voice that it was best not to argue or even speak. She quietly followed behind him. Halfway up the stairs a ghost floated from the dining room to "walk" beside Snape. Even in her ghostly form Hermione could tell the woman had long black hair, pale skin, a long nose. Severus glanced at the woman acknowledging her presence next to him. Hermione was silent still even when the ghostly woman turned around and looked Hermione over one good time before turning back around.

"Severus, do put the girl in my old chambers."

Snape's head turned quickly to look at the ghost as if she were mad.

"Mother…"

"Shhhh…Severus. If you are going to court the girl then do it properly. She will be in my chambers during her stay."

Hermione had to stifle a laugh again while Snape's back was turned even though she knew his face was one of utter disbelief. They reached the door that was next to Snape's chambers. Turning the knob, he opened it to allow Hermione to enter. Snape remained in the hallway, waiting for her to go ahead. Hermione stepped in and took in the room full of antique white furniture…it looked like a room created for a princess.

Snape watched her, his firewhiskey swirling in his blood seeming to go straight to his head. He felt a bit flush from the alcohol consumption and blamed it on the thoughts he was having about the girl. As his thoughts were clouded with visions of Hermione, she turned around in circles looking all around her. Finally, she stepped up to him and spoke softly.

"Thank you. Goodnight," she whispered. Before Snape could even think of stopping her, due to the firewhiskey he would continue to tell himself, Hermione got on her tiptoes and planted a very soft gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Night princess."

Hermione had been stepping back into her room when she heard him. She stopped dead in her tracks becoming still. Quickly turning around with wide-eyes she found no one there. Rushing to the door and looking down the corridor she saw he was nowhere in sight. Quietly closing her door she decided sleep was in order.

In the room next to Hermione's was a very agitated Severus Snape. He had slipped…big time. He had actually called her "princess." He sneered at himself, at his thoughts, and at Rabastan's words echoing in his head. So what if he was the first to refer to her as such…it meant nothing. He tried taking a shower to shake the thoughts. It didn't work. He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sitting down in a chair, he leaned over placing his head in his hands. The fuzziness in his head wouldn't go away. He knew he shouldn't have continued drinking the firewhiskey. With a frustrated growl, Severus pushed himself out of the chair and stormed over to a cupboard. Throwing the door open he began to rummage roughly through its contents until he found what he needed in the very back. A sobering potion.

Feeling the potion travel through his body, seeming to cool his blood on its way, he shivered and threw on some clothes. Leaving his room, he headed down toward the basement potions lab. He was determined to get the potion correct before Hermione woke the following morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was early…too early. The sun had not even come up over the horizon yet. Harry paced around the drawing room while Ginny and Ron stood on the landing looking down into the foyer at everyone arriving. The front door kept opening, letting in a near constant stream of Order members. When Snape walked in he paused in the foyer looking up at the two Weasleys with an irritated sneer that clearly said "get lost." As Snape disappeared under the landing, heading toward the kitchen, Ron and Ginny turned and re-entered the drawing room.

"It must be something big," Ron said. "I think the entire Order is here. Snape included."

Harry stopped pacing for a moment to look at his friends…worry creasing his brow. Ginny frowned.

"Harry, I'm sure they will fill you in on what is necessary afterwards," Ginny told him.

Harry snorted.

"Yea, what _they_ find necessary for me to know, which is rarely even half the information they have."

Blaise looked up from the chessboard sitting between him and Draco and shook his head. Ron exchanged a knowing look with his sister before plopping himself on the sofa.

"Nothing to do but wait, mate," Ron said.

Harry rubbed his scar, partially out of habit, before stepping over to the sofa to sit down as well. He sat there waiting…waiting for the Order meeting to end…waiting for _someone_ to tell him _something._ The time seemed to drag on when Ginny jumped up suddenly and moved out into the corridor. Harry and Ron both stood and followed. The three of them looked down from the landing into the foyer watching Order members leaving in quiet whispers.

Those present at the meeting seemed to be thinning out in a constant stream out the door. From underneath the landing stepped Remus, Lucius, Rabastan, and Snape. All four of them stopped and looked up at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry had a sinking feeling that whatever it was it was not good. The four finally looked down.

"I must go. Miss Granger does not know I am gone."

Remus nodded his head.

"I better go talk to Harry."

As Remus started up the steps Snape called up to stop him.

"Do not forget, Lupin. Miss Granger will not be attending your outing. She will be kept safe."

Remus nodded and turned away. Rabastan and Lucius were both eyeing Severus though. Remus, reaching the landing, pointed Harry toward the drawing room. Harry looked back at Ron and Ginny. They both knew what he was saying. He would tell them afterwards. Together the brother and sister walked to Ron and Harry's room to wait.

"Do you mind gentlemen? I need to speak with Harry," Remus said to Draco and Blaise with a smile. The two boys nodded their heads and left.

Harry sat down on the sofa waiting for Remus. Conversations with the old marauder were the closest thing Harry ever had to a father/son conversation. Still the worn look on Remus' face didn't say much about what he had to say. With a nod, as if reminding himself that he was committed to telling Harry, Remus sat down. Harry ran his hand through his hair and then looked over at Remus.

"The final horcrux that needs to be destroyed before you face Voldemort has been located."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and excitement as he jumped up off the sofa.

"Where…where is it," he said sounding as if he were ready to rush out and find it right then and there.

Remus stood up and held his hand up as if telling Harry to calm down.

"It is in the…care…of Bellatrix Lestrange. We will gather a party the day after Christmas. With any luck when you return to Hogwarts it will be with all but the last of Voldemort's soul destroyed...the piece residing within himself will be all that's left."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She felt so warm and comfortable in the bed that she didn't want to get out of it, but something was pulling her. It was the wonderful smell of food coming from the kitchen. She hopped out of bed throwing her housecoat on. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard what sounded like Snape talking, but she didn't hear anyone else in the kitchen with him.

She had just reached the kitchen door when she ducked back into the shadows. Snape had just sat two plates of food on the table and was turning to place something in the sink. Instead, he threw it and whatever it was broke with an echoing shatter. Snape's long pale fingers gripped the edge of the sink and squeezed as if trying to wring the life out of someone's neck. His head fell forward and his eyes closed as he sighed.

"Albus, she will end up just like me…how did I let this happen?"

Hermione's heart, though pounding wildly in her chest, felt as if it stopped and melted at those words. She wondered how often Snape talked to their dearly departed Headmaster in such a way. Cautiously, she stepped out of the shadows, into the doorway.

"No, I will not end up just like you."

Snape turned around and snarled. He was not aware she was out of bed already and listening.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I am afraid you will be. You have already chosen that path."

Hermione shook her head stepping further into the room.

"There are differences, Severus. You went in search of power and found that path to be more dreadful than you imagined. I went down the path already a spy. I must apologize though," she said hanging her head. "I apologize for betraying your trust when I chose that path. You tried to guide me away from it, but you were only in my way."

Snape glared at her.

"Whether you chose the path or not, it will not be yours. The potion is finished." He stepped forward and stood directly in front her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have to be willing to drink it, Severus."

There was a slight taunt to her voice that drove him mad.

"You will drink it, Miss Granger, if I have to imperio you and force it down your throat."

She could see the desperate anger in his eyes. She got up on her tiptoes and softly touched her lips to his cheek and smiled.

"I'm sure this is but only one of many disagreements in our future."

She walked passed a very shocked Snape and sat at the table. She was placing her napkin in her lap and fixing her tea when Snape swept passed sitting across from her. Her words were meant to un-nerve him…to rattle him…to have such an ambiguous meaning when the words "our future" was thrown in there. Hermione was pleased to see it worked.

"You are completely delusional, Miss Granger."

Hermione was taking a sip of her tea as he said this. She looked over the rim of her teacup at him and a small smile formed. She gently sat the cup down on its saucer.

"Well at least _that _one implies more creativity than 'Insufferable-Know-It-All."


	33. Part Five

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Um…..please oh please review!

**Part Five**

_And men forgot their passions in the dread_

_Of this their desolation; and all hearts_

_Were chill'd into a selfish prayer for light:_

_And they did live by watchfires—and the thrones,_

_The palaces of crowned kings—the huts,_

_The habitations of all things which dwell,_

_Were burnt for beacons; cities were consumed,_

_And men were gathered round their blazing homes_

_To look once more into each other's face;_

_Happy were those who dwelt within the eye_

_Of the volcanos, and their mountain-torch:_

_A fearful hope was all the world contain'd;_

_Forests were set on fire—but hour by hour_

_They fell and faded—and the crackling trunks_

_Extinguish'd_ _with a crash—and all was black._

_--Lord Byron_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_Don't Stand So Close To Me_

Snape swept from the kitchen after breakfast grumbling to himself. Hermione followed behind him as far as the stairs stifling her giggles. She caught snippets of words from him.

"Insufferable…chit…bloody hell…"

With a smile that clearly betrayed the fact that what she really wanted to do was laugh out loud, Hermione headed up stairs to dress for the day. Pausing just inside the front room, Snape looked around at the piles of parchment needing to be archived. There was no reasoning or logic to the piles. The parchments lay wherever the person reporting left them. The only parchments Snape was concerned with were sitting on a table before the sofa. Snape, grudgingly walked over, sat down, and pulled the first incomprehensible essay toward him.

That's how Hermione found him twenty minutes later when she entered the room. She stood in the room a moment watching him. He was currently tearing apart some poor first year's essay with his snarky comments all over it. He didn't bother to look up, but pointed all around them.

"You are the archivist, Miss Granger. You know what needs to be done."

With a curt nod, even though he wasn't looking, Hermione turned toward a stack of parchments. Levitating the parchments she settled herself at the table on the other side of the room where the books were. With the stack sitting ominously before her, she looked around at all the stacks cluttering up the room. She resigned herself to first organizing the parchments by year and then working through them year by year. Placing the stack on the floor by the table, she pulled out her wand. Circling her wand above her head once several parchments from all over the room flew toward her and settled themselves in a stack in front of her. With a satisfied smile, she placed that year's stack of parchment in the corner and moved on to the next year.

Snape looked up at the sudden rustle of parchment to see them flying toward Hermione.

_Insufferable._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was impatient. That was actually an understatement. The night before he got very little sleep. He spent the night lying in his bed with the past few days running in his mind…against his will of course. He simply couldn't get the insufferable chit out of his mind and he felt he was going mad. His mother's ghost kept popping through the wall to try to give Snape some "motherly advice" on courting the nice young woman in her room.

Eileen was always met with her son's cold glare…one that through her life she learned to see the warmth in and only laughed when he tried that tactic on her. Now, after a long night of little sleep, Snape found himself waiting in the front room for the "young lady" in question to descend the stairs so they could be off. They were having Christmas dinner at Grimmauld Place.

In a few moments time Snape heard a door close and then the sound of feet descending the stairs. He watched the doorway as Hermione came into view.

"Ready," he asked with his usual irritation and sarcasm.

Hermione stepped into the room, walking toward him, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Severus. I am ready."

He said nothing to her. With a snarl, Snape swept from the room expecting Hermione to follow. He didn't bother to look back as he swept through the kitchen and out the back door. When he reached the middle of the small yard in the back, he reached behind him and grabbed Hermione's hand. He pulled her roughly against him in preparation to apparate. Hermione however, found herself staring into his fathomless dark eyes. Snape noticed when she started to rise slightly onto her toes in order to reach him…her eyes lingering on his lips. He gripped her arms tightly, halting her progress.

"No. It will _not_ happen again, Miss Granger."

She felt like she was sinking into the deep of unknown waters. She couldn't breathe and then Snape made it worse by apparating. The moment they appeared in the square outside of Number Twelve, Hermione tore her arms from him and marched toward the house. Snape was cursing himself for ever having kissed her as he followed the path she took. He entered the house to the sight of Hermione hugging one of those dunderheads in the foyer…it was Potter. Weasley was making his way up the stairs to get out of the same room. He was obviously still angry with her. Draco passed him on the way.

"Prat," Draco mumbled as he passed on his way down the stairs to greet Hermione. When Draco's foot hit the hardwood floor of the foyer Hermione launched herself at him as she had Harry. Draco coughed in a moment of choking panic.

_Is this how the girl treated all her friends after only a day's departure?_

Her grip loosened slightly allowing Draco to breathe enough to hug her back. It was foreign to him, yet he enjoyed the change immensely. The sound of the slamming door alerted the foyer's occupants to Snape's arrival behind Hermione. Draco, who still had his arms around Hermione, lifted his head up to look at Snape. He stood just inside the door, arms crossed over his chest, fuming. His eyes were narrowed on Draco. Slowly, Hermione turned around to face him. Harry's eyes darted from Draco to Snape before backing up toward the stairs and tugging at the sleeve of Draco's robes to follow him. Harry knew what life was like when you were on Snape's bad side and it seemed Draco had just found himself there. Reluctantly, Draco followed Harry up the stairs.

As Snape stepped farther into the room, Hermione stepped closer to him. Had he changed his mind about the kiss? Even in the darkness of the foyer Snape could see the hope she held on her face. Obviously his desire for it to not happen again was going in one ear and out the other. Sighing, he pinched the area between his eyes. The girl was going to cause a migraine before the day was over.

"Miss Granger, for one you are my student. Another thing, as you know, I am in a very precarious position. When the smoke clears I will more than likely not be standing among the survivors…"

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but he placed one finger on her lips silencing her.

"That is enough, Miss Granger."

"Princess?"

Hermione turned to see Rabastan standing there. With a quick glance back at Snape she hugged Rabastan in greeting. He smiled at Severus from over Hermione's shoulder.

"Come now, dinner is about to be served."

She allowed Rabastan to take her hand and lead her to the kitchen where the wonderful smells of Christmas dinner engulfed her.

Christmas dinner was filled with the warmth of every other dinner held at Grimmauld Place, but a thick blanket of apprehension and anticipation shrouded the dinner. With each lull of the various warm conversations came looks that clearly said "tomorrow is the day."

Rabastan couldn't help but to notice Hermione and Snape. Hermione, for all appearances, seemed quite happy in her conversations with Ginny and Harry. Ron was still not on speaking terms with her. Every now and then her eyes would land on the red head and cast an evil glare that could rival Severus' glares. What he noticed though was her occasional touch of her lips when no one was looking as she stared down at her plate. Then there were the moments when her eyes would cast down the table at Severus. Severus was a different story. He never once looked down in Hermione's direction of the table at all. Not so much as a glance or turn of the head to speak with Rabastan. If he had to speak with Rabastan, Severus kept his head looking straight ahead.

Dinner continued in this fashion until everyone was done eating and Mrs. Weasley had banished the plates to the kitchen sink where they were cleaning themselves. Arthur and Remus had wondered off to the library in an effort to speak without an audience. Ron had followed the twins out of the room to try to get free stuff from their shop. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione stood to leave just as Snape and Lucius did.

"Are you coming," Snape asked Rabastan in a tone that was all but answering "yes" for Rabastan. He sat back in his chair a moment though and shook his head.

"No, I'll be there in a moment or two after I speak with the princess."

Hermione, hearing her customary nickname turned curiously to see Rabastan pointing at the chair across from him.

"I'll catch up to you guys," she said to Ginny and Harry.

Slowly, Hermione crossed the room and sat in the proffered chair. They both waited, Rabastan keeping his eyes on her. As the room cleared out nothing was said. Once they were alone, Rabastan sighed and nodded his head.

"So, Severus kissed you."

Hermione's head shot up and looked at Rabastan in confusion and shock.

"How….you….how…"

Rabastan held up his hand.

"It's written all over your face…along with his rejection afterwards."

They said nothing else for a moment. Hermione averted his eyes looking to the ground just behind Rabastan to his right. Rabastan reached across the table and placed his fingers under her chin guiding her to look back up at him.

"Princess, you have to understand. Severus will more than likely never divulge his feelings to you. He honestly believes he will not make it through to the end of the war. Just as he has always referred to you as princess behind closed doors he has always referred to his spy status as his "death sentence." It would take something drastic for him to admit it to you…to allow you in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Severus stood in a corner deep in a whispered conversation. About what, no one in the drawing room knew. Ginny was curled up on the sofa playing with her little pigmy puff. Harry and Ron sat at the chess table continuing the game they started before dinner. Ron looked around. Draco walked in taking in his surroundings. Sitting down on the sofa he snatched a book off the table and eyed Ginny's pigmy puff as if he didn't trust it. Ron surveyed the room's occupants.

"Harry, aren't you the least bit concerned about all the bloody Death Eaters hanging around here?"

Harry took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Ron…you need to stop this…"

Harry didn't get to finish what he was saying exactly because Hermione came storming into the room. Ginny and Harry both could tell by the look on her face that whatever had been bothering her was beginning to boil over. Magic seemed to roll around her very being. Ron scooting his chair out stood up.

"I'm out of here," he said with as much vehemence as he could muster…which was quite a lot at the moment. Hermione stopped as her eyes narrowly watched Ron rise from his seat and begin his exit. All eyes in the room seemed to be on her. Her chest heaved up and down as she fought with each breath to maintain control. She thought she would be successful, but Ron just had to prove her wrong. As he came in line with her on his way out of the room he matched her glare and murmured "traitor" in her direction.

That was all it took.

Hermione had had enough.

Her hand shot out in front of Ron's chest, but did not touch it. With a sweeping motion, Ron found himself thrown against the wall and pinned there by an unseen force. Hermione stalked over to him seething in anger as her eyes narrowed looking up at him.

"You petulant prick," she spat at him. "I did what I felt I had to do to help Harry…to help the Order. If you are too immature to handle that then perhaps you should stay in your room whilst the big people do what is necessary to keep the children safe."

Snape watched her with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help the thought 'that's my princess' that popped in his head. Yet, at the same time she held a strange resemblance to Bellatrix in one of her mental states as she tortured victims of hers. Snape noticed that no one beyond the Knights in the room noticed Hermione was not currently using her wand. She turned to walk away and Ron fell in a heap on the floor.

Hermione stood back as Ron scrambled to his feet and swiftly left the room. He looked livid, but Harry and Hermione both knew he would go to his room and stew on Hermione's words a bit before finally realizing what an arse he had been being.

In the silence that followed, Severus could still feel the magic rolling off Hermione. He stepped forward.

"Perhaps it is time to return home," he spoke. Everyone slowly turned to look at him. Home? He could hear Rabastan sniggering and he understood why. "_My_ home," he corrected. Hermione hugged her friends goodbye, wishing them all a Merry Christmas before following Snape down the stairs and out the door. They were standing in the square of Grimmauld Place again when Snape snaked his arms around her, without looking at her. In mere seconds they were apparating into the back yard of Prince Manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even in the early dawn light the manor that once housed the Lestranges appeared overbearing and intimidating. Draco stood at the bottom of the walk leading to the gates of the manor. His hands were in his pockets, relaxed for all appearances. He was looking around…a little paranoia seeping out. Harry, Ron, and Remus stood in front of Draco looking up at the manor and its forbidding gates.

Draco stepped off the path they stood on and took out his wand. Pointing his wand to the ground he made a circular motion. A large circle appeared on the ground….glowing like a soft light. On closer inspection Harry noticed that the circle was similar to a camera view of the Marauder's Map, but of the manor they stood before. A swish of Draco's wand and certain doorways and spots within the gates of the manor glowed red.

"Those are the entries or items that have some sort of curse upon them preventing intruders."

Harry nodded.

"They aren't going to glow red once we are inside Malfoy."

Draco looked at Harry as if telling Harry he should know that he already had that figured out. Draco placed the tip of his wand on Harry's temple.

"What are you doing Malfoy," Harry barked.

Draco rolled his eyes. This was one of the reasons they really needed Hermione there—to keep the boys from killing Draco and to listen to him.

"Getting you through this alive Potter…now, this might sting a bit."

Suddenly Harry felt as if a knife had been plunged into his brain. He dropped to his knees holding his head, wondering if Draco just let Voldemort into his mind. Remus, who knew what Draco was doing, had a hold of Ron keeping him from attacking their unlikely ally. Slowly the stabbing feeling became a throb and then just an uncomfortable sensation.

'_I will guide you, Potter.'_

Slowly Harry stood eyeing Draco suspiciously as Draco's voice sounded off in Harry's head. Draco looked back down at the map that was spread on the ground. With a flick of his wand a few of the doorways that glowed red now blinked as well. Draco let loose several explicatives before looking up.

"What is it," Remus asked curious as to what the problem was.

"These passages here," he said pointing at the flashing entrances. "They are locked by a blood magic. Aunt Bella did those…only someone with Black blood will be able to lower the wards without alarm and though there is a Black residing on the Potter family tree it does not warrant enough for the wards."

Remus took a step closer to the boys, looking between them. They all knew that Draco couldn't go in, especially if he were to be discovered. Harry noticed the look Remus was giving him…the look that told Harry that he had an idea, but was unsure how those involved would react.

"There is a way. We don't have time to make the potion, but there is still the archaic form of the Blood Binding."

Harry looked up curious, wishing Hermione could be here because she would know right away what Remus was referring to. Judging by Draco's face, he knew.

"What's that," Harry asked.

"Now days a potion is used, but before the potion it was simply a cut on the palm of your hand and the use of wands."

Harry chuckled nervously.

"Sounds like something small muggle children do," he said trying to lighten the situation a bit.

"Similar and yet not so at the same time," Remus explained. "This would literally make you and Draco blood brothers…in the magical sense."

Harry looked up eyes wide in shock.

"Why him?"

Remus sighed.

"Harry, Draco has more Black blood in him than anyone else here."

Harry looked over at Draco. The Blood Binding would make them brothers whether they liked it or not. Harry thought for a moment before nodding his consent…though grudgingly. Ron was silent, still trying to decide how this prospect sat with him. Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver dagger with serpent handle. Slicing it across the palm of his hand, he handed it to Harry. He took the blade and glanced at Remus as if uncertain. Remus nodded for him to continue. Harry ran the blade across his palm and handed the blade back to Draco.

Draco held his palm up facing Harry and motioned for Harry to place his bleeding palm against Draco's. Harry hesitated for a moment before placing his hand. They each held their wands up point to point. Remus stood beside them, placing the tip of his wand on their bleeding joined palms. He started chanting something in Latin that Harry didn't quite understand. The tip of their wands and their bleeding hands began to glow a strange combination of colors.

Ron paled watching the old ritual. He always saw himself as the closest thing to family Harry had left. He would gladly consider Harry his brother, but he wasn't. The ritual being performed before his very eyes was making Draco Malfoy Harry Potter's brother. Ron watched Draco's eyes flash from his normal icy grey to the bright green associated with Harry's and then back to their normal grey color. Harry's flashed to Draco's grey and returned to their usual green as well. Ron looked away as the ritual ended. He knew it didn't matter how Harry and Draco felt about each other. It was no secret they never got along, but now they would always be connected…they would be connected like Fred and George was connected—that strange uncanny connection many twins had. Draco and Harry would now have that and Ron worried what that would do to their friendship. Would Harry and Draco forgo their past feelings and become best friends leaving Ron out in the cold?

"I don't have a scar now do I," Draco asked with nothing more than pure loathing and sarcasm.

"I don't have the Dark Mark now do I," Harry retorted.

Ron looked back at them squabbling already. Maybe his worries were really unfounded. Remus split the two of them up.

'_Go on. I'll guide you through it, **brother**.'_

Harry nodded his head and turned around motioning to Ron and Remus that he was ready. Draco remained off the path with his magical map. The three others stood before a large black iron gate. Harry glanced back at Draco.

'_It's cursed if you are not of Black blood or invited. Place your hand on the gate, and then invite the others in.'_

Harry looked at Ron and Remus.

"Wait here."

He placed his palm on the gate and it clicked open. Harry stepped into the darkened front courtyard and held the gate open inviting the others in.

'_Go into the house, Potter. Once you enter there will be an entranceway on your left…'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her eyes slowly looked up from her book and across the room at the dour man sitting at the table scribbling across some poor student's essay. Her eyes shifted to the drapery that remained closed no matter what time of day. Still, she could see the darkness that was falling outside and she felt the worry clench her stomach.

"They are perfectly fine, Miss Granger."

Snape hadn't looked up from his work, but knew what Hermione was doing. He knew she was sitting there worrying. She was accustomed to being with them on all their little excursions after all. Hermione stood up as Severus was banishing the graded parchments off to another table to be brought back to Hogwarts. He didn't notice Hermione cross the room until she was right there next to him, pulling herself up on the table to sit.

Snape looked up to his right a bit to look at Hermione plopped up on the table as if it were the norm. Her legs dangled next to him as she swung her legs slightly. He watched her feet swinging, noting that she was barefoot. It was December. He wondered how she could be running around barefoot without freezing her feet off. He sat back in his chair as his eyes traveled up her form coming to a rest on her lips as she began to speak.

"Do really think they are okay?"

Severus' eyes slowly lifted up to meet Hermione's. He could see it in her eyes…hope and faith spiced up with quite a bit of worry. He nodded tersely.

"Aren't they always," he asked dryly as he looked away.

He heard her snort in amusement. She felt helpless sitting there at Prince Manor like some prisoner. Severus turned his head to look back over at her as she grew quiet. Suddenly it was as if he had no control over what his body was doing—it was thinking all on its own. He reached out his right hand grabbing a hold of Hermione's left hip. With one swift movement he pulled her across the desk. His left hand reached up grabbing her right hip stopping her movement directly in front of him.

Severus, with his hands still resting on Hermione's hips, slowly looked up through his curtain of black hair. Staring up at this vision in front of him, he could see the visions in the Mirror of Erised rising up in the back of his mind. Hermione felt his large hands squeeze slightly as he slowly rose from his seat, stepping closer to her. Even though she sat on the desk, he still towered over her a bit. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Severus began to move forward, eyes slowly closing. Her eyes fluttered shut right before she felt his lips just barely brush against hers as he spoke.

"No," he said swallowing hard.

Hermione's eyes popped open. She couldn't tell if he was saying no to her or to himself. The pained look on his face made her think it was to himself, but she couldn't be sure. His eyes were still closed. She was sure that if he knew her eyes were no longer closed his face would have had the perfect mask of indifference on. He took a deep breath as his grip on her tightened slightly.

"Get out," he nearly whispered harshly. "Get out of this room, now."

He shoved himself away from her and turned his back on her. She sat there stunned.

"Have I not made myself clear," he roared.

Hermione jumped off the table and ran from the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco circled the map he created, nervously twitching, running his hand through his blond hair. He looked around as if the night would give him answers as to what to do. They were in trouble…everyone in the house was in trouble. He stared down at the map…the small dots labeled with their names told Draco they were caught…his Aunt Bella was already standing before them.

"Well well well….if it isn't the wittle Potter baby," Bellatrix spoke as she seemed to glide down the long staircase, her long black gown clinging to her every curve, the spaghetti straps sliding off her shoulders. Harry, Ron, and Remus each had their wands held out in front of them as if ready to strike. Bellatrix's cackling laughter echoed in the room.

"Awww how cute. The wittle boys think they can stwike me in my own home. Tsk…tsk…tsk."

She reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped passed Remus and Ron, sneering at each of them before stopping before Harry.

"I know what you are after," she whispered into his ear. Harry shivered at the feel of her warm breath on his ear. Bellatrix noticed the shiver and a smirk appeared on her face. Her hands slowly slid up Harry's chest.

"Get away from him," Ron yelled throwing a curse her way only to find it rebound off her. They really couldn't outright attack her in her own home. Harry was very still, swallowing hard. He was shaking as her hands reached his shoulders and she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her nose caressed his neck….laughing as he shook. Harry couldn't stop himself from shaking. It was a combination of fear and excitement. He was a teenage boy after all and this was a beautiful woman, crazy, but beautiful none the less. Though the effects of Azkaban had diminished, the glint of insanity remained. She pushed herself closer to him…pressing her body against his. Harry had nowhere to go…the wall behind him stopped him from being able to move.

Harry felt her lips caress his neck followed by her tongue slowly tracing an invisible line up toward his ear. She giggled as he shook. Not a little girl giggle…one that reminded one of an insane woman doing something to achieve a specific response and succeeding. With a slight nip on his earlobe she whispered into his ear.

"You can't have the horcrux, Harry…not how you think anyway," she laughed slightly. Harry closed his eyes concentrating on breathing. "Bring the Mudblood whose trying to take my place….bring her to the cliffs, Harry." She said his name as if it were something forbidden…something she wanted. Harry inhaled deeply. Her body shifted against Harry's. "Let us duel, Harry. Then…when and _if_ she wins…I will let you have the horcrux, Harry. I will _give_ it to you."

He felt her hands burry themselves into his hair just before he felt her lips engulf his own…hungrily. He barely registered the sound of Remus and Ron's shock and the sound of Draco screaming in his head for an answer from him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's tears had long since dried on her face. She left the confines of her room without Severus being aware and now sat on the stairs where she could see into the front room without being noticed. The fireplace set the room aglow. Severus paced around the room waiting for word from Remus on how things went.

Severus paced in the glow of the fire with a brandy goblet in his hand. His mind was a mumbled mess at the moment. Hermione was staring at her hands as she fidgeted nervously worrying about the safety of her friends. From the corner of her eye she noticed the orange glow of the fire began to cast a turquoise glow. Hermione sat up straight, looking between the banisters of the stairs. Draco and Remus stepped out of the fire. Hermione could not hear what they were saying though…only see their actions.

Severus turned in time to see Remus and Draco flicking dust and soot off themselves. Draco appeared irritated and Remus appeared amused and worried at the same time.

"Well," Severus asked impatient for answers.

Draco shook his head.

"We didn't get it."

Severus' eyes narrowed on the two.

"And why not?"

Remus sighed stepping forward.

"Bellatrix was there, Severus," Remus answered. "She wouldn't give up the horcrux unless she is allowed a duel with Hermione…"

"And you believed her," Severus snapped, irate with the two in front of him.

"Well, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Get-Felt-Up-By-My-Aunt did get an Unbreakable Vow out of her," Draco snarled. "If Granger wins, we get the horcrux."

Severus looked between them.

"And where is Potter now," Severus asked.

Remus chuckled before tossing the floo powder in the fire.

"At headquarters taking a cold shower I would imagine."

In a flash or turquoise both Remus and Draco were gone. Severus remained where he was at, staring into the now orange glowing fire. He stared into his brandy glass and how the orange glow of the fire lit up the liquid inside. His hand was being forced. He was doing his best to keep her safe, but the universe seemed against it. He would have to let her face Bellatrix Lestrange…he would have to lead her into harms way and then let her go…he would have to stand by and do nothing…just watch. His control was slipping from his fingers…Hermione was slipping from his fingers. With a cry of rage he sent the brandy glass flying across the room and crashing into the wall by the fireplace.


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree: Warm Shadows

**Disclaimer: ** As we all know, this is not mine.

A/N: Okay…fanficnet seems to be having a problem…I haven't received any reviews in my mail and I didn't receive the chapter alert in my mail, so I'm assuming most people haven't. Ah…don't you just love it. Anyway…I checked my account and a few people have reviewed. A few of those were kind of freaked out by what Bellatrix did in the last chapter. Why is that so gross and freaky? Because it's an older woman? Well…I must apologize ahead of time then to those people. But please review if you get this chapter update or when you get it. Okay….please? And one last thing…I am writing a companion piece telling the story of Harry and Bellatrix. It will be called Revelation, in reference to the song by Puscifer on the Underworld soundtrack. Hopefully the prologue for that will go up at the same time this chapter does, so please give it a read also if the idea does not freak you out too much.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

_Warm Shadows_

Remus and Lucius remained outside the train compartment guarding the door, which was just fine with them. Severus and Rabastan remained inside the compartment. Severus' dark eyes scanned the room. The infamous trio was back together. Hermione sat by the window with a book held up blocking her face from view, but from Snape's position he could see the smile on her face.

"Stop laughing, Hermione. It's not funny," Harry said sounding rather distressed. Hermione dropped the book and she and Ginny were in a fit of giggles. Zabini was simply shaking his head along with Draco.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said trying to stifle her laughter. "It's just…"

"Funny," Ginny finished.

The girls dissolved into a fit of laughter. Harry rolled his eyes, looking away from the girls. Harry felt guilty. Yes, Hermione had been told what had happened when they went to the Lestrange's, but not the part where she was to be dueling Bellatrix. They were still in arguments with Snape over it. As Ginny and Hermione continued their laughter, Draco and Blaise stood up to return to their compartment right next door. The remainder of the train ride passed pleasantly with nothing more than an amused smile from Hermione or Ginny every now and then.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table slowly eating as she read from a textbook propped up against the jug of pumpkin juice when Harry and Ron sat down across from her. They watched her slowly place a bite of food in her mouth as she turned a page. Looking at each other, they shook their heads and proceeded to pile their plates up. Hermione reached out for her goblet of pumpkin juice and glanced up noticing the boys. Setting her goblet back down, she slowly closed her book, placing it in her bag.

"Have you heard," she said gaining back the boys' attention. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well, with Professor Slughorn missing they need Professor Snape to teach at least the Advance Potions classes as well as his Defense classes so the Magical Literature pilot class is over."

She smirked in a weird twisted delight at seeing her two best friends turn pale and look nervously up at the head table. Hermione sat her goblet down and snorted in amusement.

"Honestly, Harry. You live in the same tower as Professor Snape."

Ron turned to look back at Hermione as if she had gone mad.

"Hermione, do you remember what it was like taking Potions with him?"

Hermione simply looked at Ron and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you both better hurry. You don't want to be late for Potions."

They eyed Hermione moodily as she rose from her seat swinging her bag onto her shoulder and leaving the Great Hall as if she were on a mission. At the entrance of the Great Hall Hermione was met with Draco and Blaise leaving as well. Draco smiled and stepped aside motioning for Hermione to go on ahead of him.

The three of them were the first to enter the empty Potions classroom. Blaise and Draco took their normal seats, calling out to Hermione when she passed them for the seats her, Ron, and Harry normally sat at.

"Hey, Granger," Draco said pointing to one of the empty seats at his table. Hermione's eyes wandered from the proffered seat to her normal one. "Potter and Weasley can sit here too if you are worried about it, but I don't have to be a perfect gentleman with them." Hermione stood there for a moment thinking about it. With a deep sigh and a silent prayer to get through the class with no fights, she sat down at the end of the table.

As soon as Hermione sat down and pulled out her Potions book Draco tossed the _Daily Prophet _toward her. It landed on top of her book. She looked down at the headlines. She looked up into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy as the doors opened and Harry and Ron entered. They looked at her strangely when she motioned to the two other seats at the table.

Harry and Ron sat down warily. Blaise chuckled shaking his head at their behavior and Draco simply glared. They would probably never get along. Hermione seemed to be doing everything she could to contain herself at the moment though.

"Hermione, what is…?"

Harry didn't get to finish as Hermione slapped the _Daily Prophet _in front of him. Harry stared down at the headlines. Rodolphus Lestrange was found dead. He looked up at Hermione's wide eyes. He knew she was thinking about what had happened when they went to find the horcrux. What was the real reason behind Bellatrix cornering Harry and kissing him?

Draco smirked, leaning over the table taking back his paper.

"So, is it _Uncle_ Harry now," Draco drawled.

Hermione gave Draco her not-now-look. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, its not, _brother_."

Hermione looked to Harry quickly.

"Brother," she asked. "Harry, what haven't you…?"

The door to the Potions class burst open and the dark imposing figure of their old Potions Master swept through the room. His robes billowed behind him and the room grew silent as he rose up on the small platform at the front of the room. He turned abruptly around eyeing each of the few students individually. He sneered upon Potter and Weasley. His eyes fell upon Hermione noting how she had already removed her robes in preparation for potion brewing in class. Reminding himself of what he should not be doing, Snape turned toward the board. With a swish of his wand directions appeared.

"Begin."

He turned and sat himself behind his desk. He would wait for them to be further along in the brewing process before he began his stalking through the classroom.

Hermione was the first one finished with nothing more to do than to wait for the brewing time of her potion to be done. She sat back down in her high seat and took out a book to read in the meantime. Snape had already started his wanderings through the classroom. He was across the room badgering a couple Hufflepuffs when he looked over at Hermione. Her right foot was balanced on the bar under her seat while her left foot just dangled there moving slowly, hypnotically, back and forth. She slowly turned the page in her book, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. With a deep sigh, she looked up from her book at her potion. Closing her book, she picked up a vial and turned the light out from under her cauldron. He watched her take the labeled vial full of her perfect potion up to the table and set it down.

As Hermione sat back down, she pulled out parchment and quill beginning the essay he had assigned as well. When the class ended and most of the vials were sitting on the table, Snape was sitting behind his desk watching the students file out as quickly as they could. He smirked. He hadn't lost his touch. Then someone was standing in front of him. His eyes slowly rose to meet her defeated gaze.

_Ah…the insufferable girl has figured out it simply will not happen. Good._

She held a parchment out to him. Taking it, he nodded his head in acceptance. It figures Hermione would be the only one to complete the essay in class and hand it in. His eyes never left her as she swept from the room heading to her next class of the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry held his broomstick in one hand as he carefully thought about how much to answer Hermione's question. She was standing before him with her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently. She wanted to know what the boys weren't telling her about their trip to the Lestrange's. And why Harry referred to Draco as brother in Potions.

"There were curses on certain key areas of the house. It had to recognize me as having enough Black blood…" Harry explained it as quickly and thoroughly as he could. He had Quidditch practice and didn't want to be late. He was the captain after all.

Hermione watched Harry leave the tower with Rabastan in tow. Ginny had already left with Lucius. She looked over at Blaise sitting at the table working on his Potions essay. She sat down on the sofa and began to re-read her defense lesson for the following day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The figure standing on the edge of the Forbidden Forest was shrouded in a black cloak. Her dark wild eyes glowed with their own intensity as they followed The-Boy-Who-Lived and Rabastan's trek across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch.

_So, dear Rabastan has betrayed us all._

She watched, inhaling sharply, painfully, as the cold wind whipped around her cloak fighting to get in. As Boy Wonder vanished into the Quidditch pitch, her wild eyes drifted to the tower window she saw him standing at only moments ago. She knew he was being kept under protection…she knew he was staying in a tower with others under the same orders…she knew that window must be his room. With one last wild look around, she jumped onto her broomstick and shot up into the air toward that window…toward warmth…toward the possibility of safety.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape drifted down from his room and sat in a chair by the fire with a book in his hand. Hermione watched him as covertly as possible. It was at the point that she couldn't be around him…it was simply too much for her. Every time she was in the same room with him she kept seeing him leaning in for a kiss and stopping, only to kick her out of the room. Still, in the back of her mind she could hear Rabastan telling her it would take something drastic to get Snape to admit any feelings for anyone under any circumstances. So, she sat there—her mind swirling in thoughts of what she could possibly do and not being able to handle being in the room with him at the same time.

Her eyes drifted around the room finally coming to rest on Harry's chamber door. He told her he had snuck out some of the darker books from the Black library in hopes it would contain more horcrux information…information that would help determine what the last horcrux could possibly be. Deciding to put her efforts and concentration into that task instead, Hermione snapped her defense book shut and stood up. Snape watched her cross the room and move up the stairs to Potter's door. The only thing preventing him from saying anything about it was that he was aware that Potter was at Quidditch practice.

Hermione rushed into Harry's room, looking around for any clue as to where he placed the books. Her eyes fell on the table off to the side of the room, noticing the small pile of books. She didn't notice the cloaked figure tucked away in the shadows of the room watching with a mad glint in her eyes. Hermione grabbed the books and rushed out of the room and back down to the sofa.

She was still immersed in the books when Ginny and Harry returned with Lucius and Rabastan. Ginny went straight up to her shower, anxious to be clean again. Rabastan plopped down next to Hermione and looked over at what she was reading. Hermione glanced up from her book and looked at him and the way his dark brown hair fell forward slightly when he looked over at the book.

"Sorry about your brother."

His eyes looked up from the book to her eyes and he could see the sincerity in them. With a small bittersweet smile, Rabastan wrapped his arm around Hermione's neck and squeezed her close to him, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks, princess."

The sound of a book snapping shut as if the book itself was angry brought their attention to Snape still sitting in the chair.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snape's voice was tense as if he were fighting a losing battle with controlling his anger. "Might I remind you, Rabastan, that Miss Granger is your student?"

Hermione stood up, snatching up the books she had taken from Harry's room.

"What is wrong with you," she said glaring down at Snape. "Angry are you? Angry that Professor Lestrange isn't afraid to do something you so clearly are afraid to do?"

She didn't give Snape time to respond. As his eyes narrowed on the girl, she was already sweeping up the stairs and slamming her door shut.

Harry shook his head at the sound of the argument beginning down stairs. Shutting his door, he hoped to block out the sounds. It worked to turn them into angry sounding muffles. Harry sat his broom by the door and threw his dirty t-shirt off. He sunk down on the end of his bed with his head in his hands.

From a shadowy corner wild eyes watched Harry flick his wand casting a silencing charm around the room. He hadn't looked up when he cast the spell. His hair was growing as it often did as if it had a mind of its own, obscuring his eyes when he leant forward in such a way. Lowering his hand from his head, he slowly looked up—an intense anger shining in his bright green eyes, seeming to darken them to a degree. In the shadows, her tongue unconsciously shot out, licking her naturally red lips.

Harry stood up, anger causing him to breath heavily…his chest moving up and down quickly. He stalked over to a desk set up in his room. In one quick angry motion, accompanied with an angry yell, he cleared the desk. Books, parchments, quills, ink bottles flew across the room. He moved from one thing to the next…trashing the room….breaking the room.

This wasn't the first time Harry had done this. Ever since Sirius' death Harry had had many similar outbursts. He simply learned not to do so in front of others. If anything it was therapeutic…kept him from verbally bashing those around him…kept him from turning into something vile and hateful like Voldemort. It was simply an outlet when it all got to be too much…when the world and the prophecy were simply too much for one person to handle.

Harry fell back onto his bed, removing his glasses and placing them on the bedside table. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, exhausted from the energy his outburst took. In the shadowy corner, the dark cloaked figure sunk to the floor, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest watching The-Boy-Who-Lived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She was flying. She was flying above the tower…above the castle. The wind swept through her hair, chilling her to the bone. She looked down at the lake below her…then the forest. She was scared…would she fall any minute? The anxiety of the possibility was overwhelming. She never liked flying on a broom…it frightened her. She wasn't on a broom though…she wasn't on anything. She looked down. There was a circle in a clearing of the forest. Red eyes looked up at her with an evil smirk. She started to fall…_

Hermione's eyes shot open and looked around. As soon as she did that she felt her body come crashing to the ground. She groaned in pain and looked around. Red flags seemed to be going off in her head as she looked at her bed across the room and she was on the floor by the door.

_Bloody hell!_

She jumped up onto her feet and ran from her room. She ran down the stairs, across the tower, and up another set of stairs. She threw Harry's door open and rushed in across the room diving with her knees onto his bed shaking him frantically awake not caring that he had no shirt on. The cloaked figure in the shadows sneered at the girl. Harry woke up, thinking something was really wrong. He grabbed his glasses and then grabbed Hermione's shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"What is it, Hermione? What is wrong?"

The sound of Harry's concerned voice and the feel of his hands on her shoulder calmed her slightly…enough to speak coherently anyway.

"I woke up and I was flying, Harry."

Harry looked at her funny before his face contorted and his laughter echoed in the room. Again, red lips were licked unconsciously.

"Harry, why are you laughing?"

Harry could see the flush of anger on her cheeks as he tried to calm himself.

"Hermione, you are afraid of flying and you are telling me you woke up flying?"

She rolled her eyes. Yes, she had to admit it sounded…off.

"Fine, I'll show you then," Hermione said gathering up the bottom of her long gown and stepping up on the bed. Harry looked up at her and rubbed his head. Was his best friend finally snapping? Hermione took a deep breath, nervous about the possibility she really was flying and nervous at the possibility that she was simply losing her mind. She closed her eyes and took a step off the bed fully expecting to fall to the floor.

She didn't.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to peer into Harry's green shocked eyes. He had risen off the bed walking around Hermione's form as if he had to be dreaming. Hermione looked down at the ground…her feet were even with the bed as if she had stepped off the bed onto an invisible platform.

"I'm not crazy," she whispered looking down to Harry.

Harry was shaking his head no when his door burst back open again and Hermione lost concentration falling to the ground.

"Princess!"

Rabastan rushed into the room and helped Hermione up off he ground. Hermione gripped his shoulders as he helped her up.

"You don't understand, Professor…"

"Rabastan…remember? We are not in class."

Hermione nodded her head quickly.

"She was able to fly," Harry spoke for her.

Rabastan looked from Harry to Hermione running his hands through his dark hair trying to take it all in. Placing his arm around Hermione he led her to the door.

"Come on. If Severus discovers you missing he's liable to have a coronary."

Harry snorted at that, but understood Rabastan needed time to think about what they just divulged to him. Rabastan followed behind Hermione to make sure she got to her room. She turned around at the bottom of her stairs.

"I think I know what to do to get Professor Snape to admit his feelings…to get him to face his demons."

Rabastan watched her turn back around and make her way up the stairs, her gown flowing behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stood at the top of the Astronomy tower looking over the edge. Harry swallowed nervously. The last time he stood here Dumbledore had been killed. Draco also looked down remembering the last time he was there as well. The two boys looked up at the same time and each could see the sadness in the other's eyes. Harry looked down at the slight scar running across his palm as a reminder of the connection between him and Draco now. They both turned to look at Hermione standing beside them still in her school uniform from the day's classes.

"Princess, I'm heading down. I'll be on the broom ready just in case."

Hermione looked at Rabastan and nodded as he took off on his broom to wait further down, closer to the ground. Draco and Harry took a step back as Hermione tentatively began to place her foot up on the ledge.

"Wait," Draco yelled out. "The stone. It will alert Snape won't it?"

Hermione paused, looked down at the stone and removed it handing it to Harry. They watched her once again step up on the ledge.

"So, Potter, how did you get her out from under Snape's watchful eye?"

Harry laughed.

"We flew out my window. I had to pry her hands off me when we got here."

They both laughed forgetting that they don't get along for a moment. They watched Hermione look down the tower. She grew pale, sucked in her breath, and reminded herself that she was in Gryffindor for a reason.

Rabastan was waiting closer to the ground than what Hermione would hopefully end up. He was the back up plan…the one to catch her if it didn't work…if she didn't stay above ground. Rabastan looked up the tower. He could see the dark image of Hermione silhouetted in the moonlight. The wind whipped around her tousling her hair. With every ounce of Gryffindor courage the girl possessed she stepped off the ledge.

When Rabastan saw her falling he immediately took off to catch her before she got too far down. He knew Severus would kill him if any harm came to her. Suddenly he stopped. Hermione was no longer falling, but seemed to be floating there in midair. Harry and Draco stood on the ledge looking down in amazement. She turned in circles in the air laughing…forgetting that she hated flying…feeling totally in control and loving it.

She squealed in surprise as Draco and Harry both jumped off the ledge onto their brooms speeding through the air toward her. They circled her laughing and cheering at what Hermione could now do.

In the shadow of a nearby tree sat a lone dark figure on her broom watching them all. Her Dark Mark was burning sending pain through her entire body…calling for her to come to her master. She was breathing heavily…trying to ignore the pain. She watched them.

_Sweet Draco has betrayed the Dark Lord as well._

Harry and Draco stopped circling Hermione as she noticed Harry reach up and rub his scar slightly.

"Harry, is it your scar?"

He looked at Hermione and nodded. From the distance the dark figure saw The-Boy-Who-Lived clutching his forehead. The master was angry…so angry. Harry flew up close to Hermione and she swung her leg over the broomstick behind him and they flew off—Harry, Hermione, and Rabastan toward their tower and Draco toward the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape stood in Potter darkened room with both Rabastan and Lucius—a silencing charm keeping everyone in the main room from hearing.

"Potter, for the last time, _no_," Snape ground out while pinching the area between his eyes again.

"But Professor, the horcrux! If you would just let her…"

"Absolutely _not_, Potter," Severus spat glaring down at Harry as if looks alone could kill a man. Harry was giving as good as he got though and didn't notice the look exchanged between the other members of the room. Severus turned abruptly to leave the room alerting Harry to the fact that this discussion was over. Severus was at the door when Harry spoke.

"This is no longer just a job, _professor_. It's easier to just admit how you feel and get on with it."

Severus turned his eyes glinting in anger. In the corner, covered by Harry's invisibility cloak, a dark head shot up with a delighted mad glint in her eye.

_I always knew he was a traitor._

"Hermione can't save you, Professor. You have to save yourself."

Several things happened at once. In the corner the dark figure gasped at the Potter boy's bravery. Severus began to lunge for the boy ready to harm him in any way possible and Rabastan stepped in front of Harry—his job _was_ to protect the boy. Lucius stepped over and quickly grabbed Severus. Lucius struggled, but got Severus out of the room reminding him that Hermione was waiting in the main room for her Dark Arts training.

Rabastan crossed the room to leave as well, but stopped at the door and turned around. Rabastan's eyes seemed to settle on some odd point in the corner of the room. Harry glanced back curious as to what Rabastan was staring at, but saw nothing.

"Harry, Severus is correct. It would not do to send Hermione into a duel with Bellatrix. True, Hermione wants nothing more than to harm those who killed her family. But you need to remember that we do not know how much of a hand Bellatrix had in that."

Harry nodded as if he were thinking of something as well.

"And she's crazy," Harry said not really wanting his best friend to go up against an unstable opponent.

Rabastan looked down sadly as if that statement reminded him of something…of a better time.

"She wasn't always like that, Harry. Like Hermione, she was quite brilliant. The Dark Lord took care of her sanity before he fell. I think your best bet is to find out what the horcrux is first."

Rabastan closed the door behind him, leaving Harry in his room to ponder Rabastan's words.

Hermione turned from the fireplace when she heard Harry's door close and saw a very irate looking Severus Snape come gliding down the stairs. He stalked right up to Hermione and just glared down at her. For a moment Hermione thought he was angry with her and she wondered what she had done this time.

Snape wasn't necessarily angry with Hermione though. His eyes glared into hers and all he could think of was what that Potter brat said. She couldn't save him. He knew that. Did he even expect her to? In fact, he had no delusions about surviving this war. Hermione looked up at him; a strand of hair fell out of its confinement into her face. Snape reached out and tucked it gently behind her ear. A student of age or not, how could he start something that may very well never have the opportunity to finish?

"Miss Granger, I think we will forgo tonight's Dark Arts lesson."

A cool breeze seemed to brush through her when Snape removed the hand that had been resting on the side of her neck…where he had left it after tucking the hair behind her ear. The fire crackled, but she shivered in the chill. Her eyes followed Snape up the stairs to his chambers. The sound of another door opening and closing behind her caused her to turn around and see Rabastan standing just outside Harry's door looking at her over the railing. She nodded her head.

"Tonight," was all she said.

Enough was enough.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was dreaming…he knew he was…he knew he should wake up…oh but he really didn't want to. He was in the Lestrange's house again. It seemed to be a replay of the events the evening Bellatrix found them inside searching for the horcrux. As Bellatrix had Harry pinned to the wall something was different…something changed this time around.

"Is the itty bitty Potter nervous," she whispered into his ear.

Harry reaching out and roughly grabbed a hold of her waist. With a quick swift sidestep and turn, he was slamming Bellatrix against the wall with a hungry growl…

"Harry…Harry…"

He felt her shaking him and heard her whispers. Hermione was waking him up again. Harry's eyes fluttered open. Grabbing his glasses off the bedside table, he sat up causing the blankets to pool around his waist.

"What is it," he yawned. Part of him wondering if Hermione discovered yet some new power she had.

"I'm going to do it now…tonight."

Harry was suddenly awake. He knew what she was referring to. Harry shook his head slightly.

"Hermione, I don't know if Snape is ready to admit his feelings…to even face them yet."

Hermione's lips pursed in a way that sent warning flags up in Harry's mind.

"Do you honestly think he will ever be ready, Harry?"

Harry sighed in defeat and shook his head no.

"Let me get dressed real quick and grab the map. I'll meet you and Rabastan on the tower."

Hermione nodded and walked out to meet Rabastan in the front room.

In the dark corner, under the invisibility cloak, the dark figure was curled up…consciousness fading in and out. The Dark Mark was burning strong…calling her…threatening her. Sweat poured from her…dampening her locks of black hair causing them to stick to her damp skin. The mad glint was still in her eyes when she watched Boy Wonder crawl out of bed and pull on some jeans. Running his hand through his unruly hair, Harry reached into his school bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. Sitting for a moment on the bed, he pointed his wand at it and muttered the words.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The lines slowly came into view….the variously labeled dots appeared. Harry found the tower they were in. Remus was still in bed as was Ginny and Blaise. He nodded and quickly found the Astronomy Tower. Hermione's labeled dot seemed to be pacing the tower while Rabastan, Lucius, and Draco just stood there watching her probably. For one last quick check Harry found their tower again. Severus' dot was not moving…he appeared to be in his chamber asleep.

_Not for long._

Before he could wipe the map clean something screamed out at Harry. He saw his dot in his chamber as it should be…in the area his bed was at. That made sense as he was sitting on his bed. His breath started coming quickly in worry, anxiety, and something else when he saw the other labeled dot in the corner of his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape's eyes fluttered open. Something wasn't right. Climbing out of bed he listened intently for any sound. There was none. Even the silence seemed wrong. He could see Hermione's chambers through the connecting door that he insisted stay open. The fire in the fireplace was dying casting a very dim glow in the room.

Something seemed wrong, but Hermione obviously was not in any danger…the stone had not alerted him.

Snape walked slowly, silently into Hermione's room expecting to see her in bed sound asleep—part of him looked forward to that sight. He stepped into the room and crossed it to her bed. The blankets were ruffled where someone had been in them.

She wasn't there.

He felt his heart pound heavily as his long fingers reached out to touch the slight indent in the sheets…they were still warm.


	35. Chapter ThirtyFour: Savin Me

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. This has a few chapters left. Now for the warning…IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY SORT OF INTERACTION BETWEEN HARRY AND BELLATRIX DO NOT READ THIS…if you read it anyway don't then complain about it. I thought I was clear in the last chapter about that…guess not. Anyway, please review.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_Savin_' _Me_

"Calm down, princess. It will all work out. You'll see. And if it doesn't…well, there is always me."

Hermione stopped her pacing and looked over at Rabastan with a look as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. She saw the smile at the corners of his mouth and she couldn't help but to smile back. As she shook her head at Rabastan she noticed the white stag galloping through the air toward them. She stood up straight, ready to receive whatever message Harry was sending her way. The stag stopped at Rabastan however.

"You didn't think that message was for _you_ now did you," Lucius asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes at the elder Malfoy. Deciding her pacing was only making her more nervous, Hermione pulled herself up on the small wall and sat down, allowing her feet to dangle. Lucius followed her actions and leaned against the wall next to her.

"You know," Lucius began to speak with his usual aristocratic arrogance. "If Severus does not take what is in front of him, I am sure there are…_others_…that would gladly accept what is offered to them."

"Why, Lucius," Hermione said with mock shock on her face. "You're not suggesting I come to _you _in such a case now are you?"

Lucius glanced over his shoulder at Hermione and smirked before turning back around to watch Rabastan having a conversation, so it seemed anyway, with Potter's patronus. His son was over there as well. He felt Hermione's hand slide up on his shoulder and her body lean in to whisper in his ear from behind.

"Tell me, Lucius. What have you to offer? Will I be allowed to punish your son for his future misdeeds?"

Rabastan and Draco were walking up, Draco with a strained look on his face as his eyes danced between Hermione and his father. They stopped in front of Lucius and Hermione.

"Harry can't make it, princess," Rabastan explained. "Something came up. Draco's going to go see what he can do until I can get there."

Hermione looked slightly worried, but Rabastan held a hand up and reassured her that it was nothing for her to be concerned with. Her eyes shifted to Draco. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, relaxed for all appearances. Hermione was giving him her "I'm sorry" look. He had been looking forward to seeing this happen to Snape—it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He shrugged his shoulders and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"It's for the best," he said backing away. "Don't particularly want to see Professor Snape 'get the girl' anyway. Especially when it's the girl I wanted."

With those parting words, Draco jumped on his broom and flew off toward the tower Harry Potter was currently in. Hermione's mouth was still hanging open when Lucius' laughing erupted. Lucius stood up straight, picking up his broom. Rabastan and Lucius smiled down at her.

"We'll be out there just in case, princess."

She turned and watched the two men fly off and hide in the darkness of shadows nearby.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry was in the main room of the tower staring at his hands in his lap. He couldn't leave the tower with an unconscious and obviously not well woman in his bed. Draco's voice echoed from his chambers. He turned around on the sofa as Draco opened the door. Harry stood and rushed up the stairs, pushing Draco back into the room and shutting the door. Harry looked at him waiting for some sort of reason Rabastan wasn't there.

"Professor Lestrange said he will be here shortly." Draco's eyes shifted to the woman on the bed. "So, I suppose it _is _Uncle Harry."

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Harry spat as he stepped around Malfoy and sat on the bed next to the ill woman. With a flick of his wand a bowl of water and a soft white cloth appeared on the bedside table. Harry reached out wetting the cloth and wringing out any excess water. Draco watched as Harry dabbed the cloth on his aunt's forehead, cheeks, and chest. Harry sat the cloth back in its bowl of water and cringed slightly as he rubbed his scar.

"He's angry," Harry whispered. Draco looked from The-Boy-Who-Lived to his aunt and backed up slightly until he hit the wall. Draco remained in the shadows feeling as if his presence in that room was an intrusion…as if he were interrupting something private, personal, and intimate between his aunt and long time enemy now blood brother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape was an imposing frightening figure rushing through the corridors of Hogwarts. Students out past curfew scurried to the shadows to hide. His mind may have been on one thing, but as he passed each of these students the sound of point deductions followed his billowing robes.

His face was set in a mask of hate, hiding the worry and concern. Hermione Granger was in danger…not immediate, but danger none the less. The stone she wore around her neck warned him. He ran up the stone stairs in his desperation to get to the Astronomy Tower. His mind only paused for a moment, more like a hiccough, remembering Dumbledore and that terrible night's events. He wasn't sure he could handle more harm coming to someone he cared about on this tower.

Snape threw the door opened and stepped out onto the tower. The night air was cold…the sky cloudy. He stopped halfway across the tower when he saw her. Hermione stood on the small wall…her long fitted white gown trailing behind her as she paced on the wall…a thin school robe her only other cover. The wind blew through the snowy hills surrounding them and brushed her hair back behind her shoulder.

His eyes followed her form down to her feet…her bare feet.

"Miss Granger, get down from there this instant," he said as she took another step along the wall. She slowly turned to face him, the wind whipping the gown and robe around her legs. Snape was unsettled by the look in her eyes. They appeared empty and full of hope at the same time.

She leisurely shook her head.

Snape recognized the look in her eyes at that point. It was a sadness that seemed embedded in the fear of rejection…the fear that this could be the final blow—the end before it began. The cold wind swirled around them both and Snape worried about Hermione's balance on the ledge of the wall. His eyes searched the small wall quickly for something, any sign that she was not going to do what he was afraid she was. He spotted a broomstick propped against the wall. That must have been how she got there without notice.

The white landscape acting as a backdrop behind Hermione made her look like an angel to Severus. She just stood there precariously on the ledge staring at him.

"I do understand what you said to me at Grimmauld Place Christmas day."

Snape cocked his head slightly to the side, narrowing his eyes as if trying to decide her sincerity.

"It may not seem like it, but I do," she continued. She took a deep breath and glanced to her side to see the snow covered hills. She turned back to Snape as the snow began to fall around them. "It doesn't have to be that way. You could at least try to be one of the last ones standing."

Snape took a deep breath and pinched the area between his eyes again before dropping his hands and looking back up at the girl.

"It is not that simple, Miss Granger."

He stepped forward to continue what he had to say, but Hermione was wildly shaking her head.

"I know that! All I'm asking is for you to actually _want_ to live beyond this war…to _try_ to live beyond it instead of just going through the motions of life planning your untimely demise in the meantime!"

The man was frustrating beyond all reason! Hermione stood on that ledge, her hands clinched into fists at her side, chest heaving as a result of her quickened pulse and the fear coursing through her. Severus looked up into her flushed face and shook his head.

"For such a brilliant witch, your naivety astounds me! My death warrant was signed the moment I switched sides! Accept it, Miss Granger! You have no other choice."

The moon peeked out from behind the clouds and Snape could see the tears glistening in her eyes in the moons glow. She was shaking her head again, her hair flying in the wind, her gown whipping around her ankles.

"It's not naivety! It's simply hope. I know what it is! You are afraid! Severus Snape is afraid…afraid of being among the survivors…afraid of living!"

She recognized the surprise on his face…surprise that she was correct. Snape felt momentarily frozen as he watched Hermione whip around to face away from him, to face the silent serene landscape behind her. Snape was shaking in anger. Hermione's arms were wrapped around her middle as if she suddenly realized how cold it was. This wasn't going how she planned. He saw her sudden hand movement and knew she was wiping tears away.

"You silly little girl," he ground out. "Do you actually hold such a silly frivolous fantasy? That I'll live beyond this war, the wizarding world will sing my praises as some hero, or that my life will be all pigtails and puppy dog tails after this?" His voice was growing angrier and louder with each word and each word seemed to stab Hermione in the heart. She began to doubt her ability to go through with it if an opening came. She already had her answer, but Snape was still yelling. "Wake up _little girl_! No one will care! No one will be standing in the ruble that remains waiting for my safe return…"

Hermione's head whipped around quickly as she interrupted him with her own angry, desperate voice.

"I will!"

He started to laugh so cruelly. In the shadows of the trees Lucius held his broom so tight his fingers were turning white and Rabastan was constantly telling himself to give it time before he makes an attempt on Snape's life. Snape's laughter echoed in the snowy air and Hermione turned back around so she wouldn't have to look at him right then. She seemed to weaken with each second of laughter that passed. When she finally spoke it was so soft that Severus stopped laughing to hear her.

"You know, Professor, we all have our demons." She turned her head a bit to look back at him. A sweet bittersweet smile graced her lips and it put Severus on his guard for what she would say next. Slowly, she turned her head back around though. With her back to Snape she said her final words.

"I think its time you face yours."

It happened so fast that Snape hardly knew what happened. He saw her foot step forward and in a flash her body plummeted from the tower.

"NO!"

Snape's voice echoed in the still night. His mind flashed wildly through their conversation and through it all he could hear Potter's voice.

"_Hermione can't save you, Professor. You have to save yourself."_

It echoed like a mantra in his head as he ran wildly for the broom. He picked it up as he rushed up on the wall. He jumped, placing the broom under himself as he fell. With the broom under him, he shot down as fast as he could with the appearance of a wronski feint and pulled up just under Hermione's falling body. He caught her as soon as he pulled up and the momentum of the broom kept going.

Severus shot up through the air with Hermione's shaking body in front of him, one arm wrapped around her, one hand on the broom guiding it and slowing it down. He barely slowed down enough for them to land back on the Astronomy Tower. They tumbled off the broom onto the stone floor. Snape was not letting go of Hermione.

They were both a crumpled heap on the floor. Sitting up, Snape immediately grabbed her head, his hands going along her jaw, to her neck, and then up into her hair. He stared at her with wild eyes full of something beyond what Hermione had ever seen.

"Never again. Do you hear me? Never!"

Without warning, he pulled her face to his. He didn't seem to care anymore. His mouth was on hers like a hungry, starving man finally given a meal. His lips continued to ravish her jaw and neck when he dropped his hands from her head and grabbed her by her waist, jerking her closer toward her so that she was partially on his lap with one of her legs resting over his, her knee bent touching his side. When the sleeve of her robe fell off her shoulder, she didn't even notice the cold air surrounding them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rabastan rushed into Harry's room startling both Harry and Draco. They watched with wide shocked eyes as Rabastan shut the door. Walking to the other side of the bed, Rabastan picked up Bellatrix's arm and observed the Dark Mark. Rabastan was looking at the Mark when he glanced up at Harry sitting there rubbing his scar with a slight flinch.

"Scar bothering you, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"He's been angry all night."

Rabastan gently sat her arm down and nodded his head.

"I'm not surprised. You were right though. She's been ignoring the Dark Mark…for too long."

Harry looked back down at Bellatrix. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore and this was no exception. Why would someone who was self proclaimed as Vloldemort's "most loyal servant" ignore his calls to the point of becoming ill. He felt Rabastan pat him on the back.

"She'll be okay. This will pass, but we can't let anyone know she is here."

Harry nodded, feeling as if he were doing something wrong. This was the enemy after all. He felt Rabastan's eyes on him and looked up with a light of realization.

"Here? You want her to stay here?"

In the corner Draco was in fits of laughter.

"At least until she wakes up. Then we will be able to get the story from her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione looked up from her book and breakfast as Harry shuffled over to the Gryffindor table. Her chewing slowed and she swallowed with a bit of difficulty as Harry took his seat next to Ron. Hermione glanced at Ron, noticing his concerned look as well. Harry grumbled a "morning" as he grabbed some food.

"Harry? Did you not sleep well," Hermione asked with her concern very clear in her voice. Harry looked up at her.

"Yea, you look awful, mate."

Harry looked over at Ron.

"Thanks, Ron."

Ron saw Hermione's reproving look and dug back into his food, deciding it was hazardous to his health to continue talking. Seeing that Ron was properly chastised, Hermione turned back to Harry with a raised brow waiting for an answer. He shrugged.

"Yea, just didn't sleep well."

It didn't curb Hermione's concern though.

Halfway through breakfast Harry reached into the middle of the table and grabbed a clean plate. Hermione and Ron both watched curiously as Harry began to pile food on it before rising from his seat.

"I forgot something in my room. I'll meet you in Defense."

Hermione nodded, her eyes drifting to the plate in his hands. Harry said nothing about it though as he left the Hall with the plate of food. Hermione's forehead crinkled as she looked back at Ron. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he's going nutters. The whole You-Know-Who thing could be driving him there."

Hermione sighed.

"Ronald, just say his name."

Shaking her head she glanced up at the Head table. Rabastan didn't seem to be paying any attention to what Harry was doing. Glancing along the table she found a pair of dark eyes watching her though. Looking back at Ron, she shut her book and stuffed it in her bag.

"I'll meet you in Defense as well. I have something to take care of."

Hermione stood and rushed from the Great Hall. Slowly, Severus stood from the Head Table and exited through the back as he often did. Where was his princess off to?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione rushed through the corridors, her school bag bouncing off the back and side of her upper thigh on her way. Quickly giving the password, she stepped into the tower and looked around for Harry. The only sign of Harry being in the tower was his school bag sitting on the sofa. There was no sign of the plate he took with him.

Dropping her bag to the floor, she dashed up the stairs to his room. She knocked firmly on his door.

"Harry…Harry, its me."

A loud thump startled Hermione slightly. She gently tried the door, but it seemed to be locked. She had just pulled out her wand when she heard Harry's nearly breathless response.

"I…I'll see in class, Hermione. Got to take care of this."

Hermione crinkled up her forehead. What in the name of Merlin was Harry doing in his chambers with the door locked? It wasn't like him to not let her in.

"Mister Potter, do not be late."

The deep sounds of Professor Snape's voice carried up to Hermione and she assumed through the door as she heard a muffled curse coming from Harry. Slowly, she turned around. Snape stood in the middle of the main room, holding Hermione's school bag out for her to take. Understanding exactly what this gesture meant, she slumped down the stairs and took her bag from him. She mumbled a "thank you" and moved to walk by him. Snape reached out and grabbed her upper arm, halting her progress. She looked up at him wondering is she were about to be reprimanded for something as simple as coming to the tower before class. Instead, he swooped down and gently brushed her lips with his own.

"Now, run along, Miss Granger. You don't want to be late."

With a snort of amusement, Hermione left for Professor Snape's Defense class.

Hermione sat in her seat with her parchment, quill, and ink out. This was not a practical lesson today, but a theoretical one. She already had a couple things Professor Snape had mentioned jotted down by the time Harry made his appearance. She did nothing more than roll her eyes as Harry took his seat next to her and quietly got out his own materials for class.

"I am positive a majority of you _did not_ do the reading assigned. In any case, can anyone explain the theory discussed in chapter eight?"

This being Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry's best subject, he raised his hand, poised and ready to answer. Hermione's was the other hand to go up along with some Ravenclaw in the back of the room. Snape's eyes looked at each person with a raised hand as if determining who he disliked less to call on. His eyes landed on Harry and inwardly Hermione cringed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Mister Potter," Snape said in that tone he got every time he was pointing out how ordinary and unimportant Harry was. "You are not invited to participate in class today. In fact, you are not invited to participate until you deign my class important enough to show up _on time_. Twenty points, Mister Potter."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's odd behavior went on for a couple more weeks. He wouldn't tell Hermione or Ron what was bothering him, but every meal was the same. Every meal he left with a plate of food…a plate that was never found in the tower when Hermione went back. Her worry and concern went so far as to affect her studies with Snape on the Dark Arts.

Snape lowered his wand and pinched the area between his eyes.

"Miss Granger, stop this incessant concern for that _boy_ and concentrate on your training!"

Lucius looked up from the chair he was sitting in with a raised eyebrow and a look that said "ah…here's another show." Hermione glared at Snape with her clenched fists held stiffly at her sides. When they were in the tower he generally called her Hermione unless he was angered in some way. There were times she got the feeling that Severus liked to make her angry by referring to her as Miss Granger. It was the look in his eye when he would do so.

She opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped by Lucius' sudden rise and Snape flicking his wand and suddenly holding his Death Eater robes. She looked down at her Dark Mark.

"It appears only the Inner Circle has been called," Lucius said fully aware of why she was checking.

Remus was at the doorway about to leave.

"I'll go relieve Rabastan of his watch over Ginny and Harry."

The other two nodded. Harry and Ginny were currently at Quidditch practice. Snape looked around quickly. Blaise had long since gone to his room and silenced it not wanting to listen to Snape bicker at Hermione anymore. Snape stepped closer to Hermione and bent down slightly.

"Do not leave the tower, Hermione. It's important…it's vital that you don't." With a slightly lingering kiss on the cheek, Snape left with Lucius to meet with Rabastan along the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort walked around the circle the best of his best had formed. The all stood tall and straight, ready to do whatever he commanded. All but one that is. There was an empty spot in this circle…a spot that usually held one of his most powerful followers. Bellatrix Lestrange. He stopped before this empty spot and just stared at it. From Snape's position he could see the anger dancing in Voldemort's eyes. His eyes flashed an even more intense red as he turned to his other faithful followers.

"I have called only you because you are my faithful…my most faithful."

Voldemort looked around the circle searching for any indication that this was not true.

"Our numbers may appear to have diminished significantly with the unfortunate loss of Bellatrix, but never fear. She will be found. She will pay for her indiscretion…for her disloyalty." His eyes glittered in the moonlight. "We are still strong. In a weeks time we will return to Hogwarts. Not three or four of you as before. No. All of you…even the lower ranking of you. We will bring Hogwarts to its knees…destroy everyone that will not join us…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat nervously on her bed. Harry, Ginny, and Remus would be back soon, but her concern was with the three members of Voldemort's Inner Circle that were summoned. She turned a page in her Transfiguration text and began to read that page.

She was worried. With the Inner Circle being called it made her worry even more about Harry's strange behavior and the odd noise that would come from his chamber on occasion. Sighing, she closed her book. She sat there in the silence of the tower. That was when she heard it…a strange thump from down stairs. Concerned and curious, she grabbed her wand and silently made her way to the door. Maybe Blaise finally got out of bed and came down for a drink? He had gone to bed very early still sick with a nasty winter cold.

Hermione opened her door as quietly as she could. With bare feet, she made her way down the stairs. The fireplace lit up the front room in an orange glow. Hermione noticed her as soon as she touched the bottom floor. She stood before the fire, looking down into its flames.

"YOU!"

Hermione could see the insanity in her eyes when Bellatrix looked up. Bellatrix's face broke out in an over excited smile.

"Awww….did the wittle girl come down to pway?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, Ginny, and Remus were walking back to the castle in silence. Harry was a bit concerned by Remus escorting them due to the other's being summoned. What did that mean? What did that mean for the woman currently napping in his bed? His heart was still torn between wanting vengeance and wanting to help.

Rabastan, Lucius, and Snape seemed to come from out of the darkness in front of them as they crossed paths—Harry, Ginny, and Remus coming from the Quidditch pitch and Rabastan, Lucius, and Snape coming from the front gates. They all nodded in greeting and continued their walk in the same direction.

Harry looked around at everyone there. Who was in the tower if all the guards were here? Suddenly, Harry stopped walking causing everyone to stop and look back at him.

"Who is in the tower with Hermione?"

Rabastan nodded toward Snape.

"She promised him she wouldn't leave."

Harry's eyes widened.

"YOU LEFT HERMIONE ALONE IN THE TOWER WITH BELLATRIX THERE?"

Harry took off running. The others had no choice but to follow him. He skidded around corners and rushed up stairs finally coming to a halt outside the tower door. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to see what was on the other side of the portrait. Taking a deep breath, he muttered the password and the portrait swung open. They all stepped in only to stop, frozen in utter shock.

Hermione and Bellatrix were all over the tower, various lights from different curses flying around. Bellatrix was standing on the sofa, laughing manically.

"TELL ME!"

"NEVER," Bellatrix yelled back as she stepped up on the back of the sofa. Hermione threw a rather nasty dark looking curse Bellatrix's way. Bellatrix jumped up just in time for the curse to go under her, barely missing her bare feet. She landed on the floor on her feet like a cat.

"My…my, it's easy to upset Snape's little pet."

Bellatrix threw her own curse that Hermione easily rebounded. Hermione quickly threw another curse.

"TELL ME, LESTRANGE! WE KNOW HE LEFT IT IN YOUR POSESSION! TELL ME!"

Bellatrix responded with an evil laugh that echoed around them. Bellatrix's wand moved up in a fashion alerting everyone she was most likely going to crucio Hermione.

"Expelliarmus," echoed through the room.

Both Hermione and Bellatrix's wands flew through the air and landed in both Lucius and Rabastan's hands. As this happened, both Severus and Harry rushed forward to detain the two women from any further physical attack. Hermione felt the large strong hands grip her by her upper arms, preventing her movement forward. Arms wrapped around Bellatrix's body, pinning her arms to her side stopping any further movement on her end. Her eyes glinted with delight and insanity.

"Left it in my possession? Is that what you've been telling them, Rabastan?" Her eyes weren't leaving Hermione though. She laughed. "For such a brilliant witch you can be awfully thick. I _am _the horcrux."

**A/N: **I must give credit where credit is due. "You are not invited to participate in class today. In fact, you are not invited to participate until you deign my class important enough to show up _on time_." These are the words of Augusta State University's Dr. Walter E. Evans to one of my friends. He was our own "Snape." Oddly enough we felt an inch tall whenever we left his class and yet still signed up for those classes he taught. shrugs We were a glutton for punishment. Lol.


	36. Chapter ThirtyFive: Vanishing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these people duh.

**A/N: **Okay….please review and let me know what you think. Oh and I must give credit for something Bellatrix says to Hermione: it is a quote from Buffy….if you know the show, you'll recognize it. Other than that, please review! Okay? Please?

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

_Vanishing_

Bellatrix and Hermione continued their glaring contest…even after Bellatrix's shocking announcement. An announcement that seemed to make Harry hold her tighter. Hermione was fighting against Snape's hold of her. She needed her hands. With a wicked mad smile Bellatrix laughed as a silver candle holder that was sitting on an end table suddenly hurled through the air toward Hermione's head.

Snape's reflexes were impeccable.

Several things happened at once. Severus let go of one of Hermione's arms in order to catch the candle stick holder before it made contact with Hermione's head, Bellatrix was laughing madly…her words filling the room

"Awww…the wittle girl still needs her hands to do it."

And while all this was going on, Hermione flicked her hand in front of her sending a book flying off a table. It was hurtling through the air toward Bellatrix's head. Harry noticed it. Not letting go of Bellatrix, he stepped to the side a bit and turned so that the book collided with the back of his head at the same moment Snape caught the candle stick holder.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Harry exclaimed, letting go of Bellatrix and cradling the back of his head.

"Sorry, Harry."

Bellatrix's eyes glanced over Harry with a fluttering moment of concern and then it was gone as she glared at Hermione. Harry was no longer holding the woman back so she took a step closer to Hermione. Snape dropped the candle stick holder to the floor and grabbed Hermione's other arm again, pulling her back against him as if trying to protect her from Bellatrix's advances.

"Taken any _flying_ leaps off any towers yet, Granger? Much better when you have control isn't it?" Bellatrix smiled as Severus cocked his head slightly and glanced down at Hermione. There was something she wasn't telling him. Bellatrix leaned in. "Your power is rooted in darkness; you must feel it."

Severus could feel Hermione trembling in his arms. Whether it was from fear or anger or both he wasn't sure. Either way, Bellatrix said no more. With a fleeting look back at Harry, she moved passed everyone and up the stairs to Harry's room. When the door closed all eyes turned to Harry…all except those who knew of Bellatrix hiding in Harry's room.

Hermione stared at Harry, not really feeling sorry that she hit him instead. If he had not have tried to protect that Death Eater, he would not have been hurt. Her cheeks were becoming flushed from her anger. Ginny, who had remained silent this whole time, noticed Blaise standing by his door looking down at all that was happening. He really wasn't well. With a click of her tongue she left the others, with a passing look that could kill a person to Harry, and helped the sick Blaise get back to bed.

"How could you, Harry," Hermione said before leaving the room as well. She couldn't be in the room with him…not now.

Severus pinched the area between his eyes again.

"Potter, go take care of what you must and it would be wise to steer clear of Hermione for now." He looked at Rabastan. "Stay here. Lucius, Remus, come on. Let's go talk to the Headmistress."

Together Severus, Lucius, and Remus walked through the corridors toward the Headmistress' office. They had to warn her about the forthcoming attack on Hogwarts. Something had to be done…the children had to be kept safe.

When the Headmistress' office door opened to reveal the three men, she knew something was amiss. Even the portrait of Dumbledore knew something was wrong. With a sense of dread, McGonagall offered the gentlemen the three chairs in front of her desk. Remus smiled in his thanks and took the seat. Lucius simply sneered with a "no thank you" and stood there with his cane in one hand looking down his nose at everyone in the room. Severus went about his usual pacing before the fireplace—a habit that never left him even after Dumbledore was no longer the Headmaster urging him to sit. With a flick of her wand tea was served. Remus happily took the tea cup. With a single sip, he set the cup down.

"We have a problem, Minerva."

Her eyes widened in concern and she looked over at the pacing Snape and the sneering Malfoy.

"Well," she napped at them. "If you are waiting for a written invitation, I assure you, you will be waiting a long time. Now out with it."

Lucius' eyebrow rose in his barely there emotion. Always the aristocrat. Snape however, looked ready to attack. He felt eyes on him though. Turning his head slightly, he saw Albus' portrait shaking his head at Snape. With a sigh and a barely controlled voice, Snape filled her in.

"Death Eaters will be attacking Hogwarts in a week's time."

McGonagall was on her feet in a flash. Her face paled slightly. Picking up a stack of parchment, she handed them to Snape.

"That explains these."

Snape looked down. Each parchment, though worded differently, had the same general request—Tomorrow morning there would be a train leaving the Hogsmeade station and their child was to be on it to be sent home. Severus flipped through the parchments quickly, now only observing the names.

"Children of Death Eaters," he said.

Throwing the parchment down on Minerva's desk, Snape resumed his pacing.

"Perhaps we need to make arrangements for the other children in the school," Lucius suggested. Minerva nodded vigorously and retook her seat to think with the others.

"It will be obvious if the entire student body is evacuated at once," Snape put in, not stopping his pacing. Everyone agreed.

"Perhaps we evacuate them in several small groups each day…two or three groups at any rate."

Minerva nodded in agreement with Remus' plan.

"Yes," she said. "Keep it hushed though."

Snape snorted.

"And how, Minerva, do you propose we do that whilst sending them home?"

Her lips formed a thin line of disapproval at Snape's attitude.

"Remus and I will contact the Order. We will arrange for several Order members to escort each group to their door step. Meanwhile the remainder of the Order will be moving into the castle immediately and classes will continue. Some semblance of normalcy will need to remain to keep the students' suspicions to a minimum."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and together they began to break the student body down into several lists and days they would be leaving and who would be escorting them. It was a long process, just as sending them home would be, but it had to be done. They were the future of the wizarding world and that future had to be protected.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast was a cold affair at the Gryffindor table. No one knew why Harry seemed to be the pariah at the table, but he was. Even Ron wasn't speaking with him. Hermione's eyes traveled around the Great Hall doing her best to ignore Harry. Something seemed to be going on at the Slytherin table…they seemed rather anxious when compared to their usual behavior. Looking at the Head Table, she noticed Snape eyeing the Slytherin table suspiciously as well.

"I haven't done anything any different than you."

Hermione's head slowly turned toward Harry. He had the nerve to speak to her, to compare himself to her.

"I am nothing like you," she spat out at him.

He laughed, actually _laughed_ at her. Her cheeks were growing red in anger.

"Really," he said. "So you've told Ron about Snape?" Ron's head popped up out of his plate. Harry continued. "You've told Snape about the tower—how you weren't really in any danger?"

Hermione was beyond angry. She leaned over the table slightly.

"I wasn't harboring a Death Eater…a _murderer_ in my bedroom."

Standing up abruptly, she slung her school bag over her shoulder and stormed from the Great Hall. Hermione was so mad, she didn't notice who was standing behind her at the table.

"Potter," Severus greeted with a disgusted sneer as he swept from the Great Hall.

Hermione had only been out of the Great Hall about a minute when she felt the familiar hand on her arm, pulling her into an alcove. She looked up into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. He had a hold of her upper arms looking down into her eyes as if preparing to access what was necessary to determine if she were lying to him.

"What haven't you told me?"

She opened and then closed her mouth.

"Noth…nothing."

His eyes narrowed.

"You lie. I heard what Potter said. I will ask you one more time. What haven't you told me?"

She found it hard to swallow, hard to breathe. What would Severus say once he knew?

"You are aware of the strange powers I have without my wand…well, a…a new power has emerged. One I haven't told you about."

His eyebrow was arched waiting for her to continue.

"I…I can fly…without a broom. Just me."

His head cocked to the side slightly as he looked at her processing this new information. She could fly? His mind flashed to the tower and the horrid image of her body plummeting to the ground. She could fly? That meant only one thing.

Hermione Granger tricked Severus Snape.

His hands dropped her arms as if the touch burned him. With one last cold look, Snape swept from the alcove. Hermione stepped out of the alcove thankful she didn't have potions or defense that day. When she stepped out, Ron was standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pocket.

"So what is it about Snape that Harry believes will upset me? What's going on Hermione?"

She sighed, resigning herself to having another person angry with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If breakfast was cold at the Gryffindor table, then lunch was the Antarctic.

Hermione had a book propped up on the table, content to just read and ignore the boys. Harry shoved food in his mouth, dropping his fork to his plate noisily with each bite. Hermione sighed and turned the page. She felt eyes on her…glaring into her. She looked up to see Ron glaring at her as if she were something horrid…someone he didn't know. Her eyes moved into slits of their own as the anger came over her face. Ron looked to his plate, shoving food in his mouth as if taking his anger out on the food instead of Hermione.

Before Hermione turned back to her plate her eyes drifted over the Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise sat together at the table. A few…a very few Slytherins were scattered around the table, but for the most part most of the Slytherins were missing. Her eyes quickly drifted to each house table. There were a few missing in each house…including her own. Her eyes drifted up to the Head Table, curious as to if anyone up there noticed the peculiar absences.

Every professor seemed to be deep into their lunch with the same old conversations surrounding them. Her eyes met a pair of dark eyes glaring at her. She shivered in the hate they seemed to hold. Slamming her book shut, she stuffed it in her bag, and left the Great Hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of her footsteps on the stone of the corridor floor echoed around her. It was eerily growing silent in the castle with more and more students disappearing by various dining times and from every class.

Something was going on and Hermione Granger was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it.

She continued her walk through the corridors of the castle she knew as home during the term with an air of determination. Her destination? The tower where everyone was already at. She alone was out and about the castle without her trusted "guard" and she didn't particularly care. She needed time to think without the insufferable bat hovering around glaring at her and calling her petty names for her "traitorous lie."

In the tower, Ginny and Blaise sat at the table doing their homework with the occasional look between them. Rabastan had transfigured one of the table chairs to the height of a bar stool so he could sit at the counter he kissed Hermione at and grade first year essays. Lucius and Remus, between occasional glares, sat at the chess table involved in their battle of strategy. No way to tell who was truly winning yet. Severus sat in a large arm chair that sat by the fire, facing the entrance with a book in hand blocking his face from view.

Harry Potter stood on the other side of the small kitchen area leaning back against a counter top with a butterbeer in hand. As he brought the bottle to his lips and tilted it back, he heard his chamber door open. Rabastan looked up and noticed Bellatrix coming out of Harry's room with a strange predator-like smile on her face. Rabastan looked back at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked rather flushed as he looked away from the image of the woman coming down the stairs.

"Harry, what have you done," Rabastan asked with a tinge of disbelief in his voice.

"Nothing," Harry deadpanned as he tipped the bottle back again. "Trust me."

Suddenly the portrait hole burst open as if someone was charging in to hex everyone in the room. All eyes turned to the sudden interruption. Hermione Granger stormed into the room looking ready to kill and was met with a couple glares from across the room. A crazy cackling laughter disturbed the deathly silent coldness of the room.

"Why, Severus, I do believe your pet is angry with you."

Bellatrix found Hermione's cold eyes on her now as well. She sneered in disgust at Hermione. Harry's green eyes traveled between the two women…waiting for what would happen. Rabastan stood up slightly from his bar stool style chair and cleared his throat.

"What's vexing you this afternoon, Princess?"

Hermione's cold eyes turned from her previous target and looked upon Rabastan. He sat back down on his bar stool with a warm smile trying to keep her calm.

_Severus, you are an idiot._

Hermione's eyes drifted over to the man doing his best to ignore her presence in the room behind a book. Her mind and heart screamed out "how dare he." Her eyes narrowed slightly thinking of those awful words and the look on his face…for all appearances he wanted nothing to do with her, feeling he was tricked into showing feelings for Hermione that wasn't really there. Her head turned slowly back to Rabastan sitting there. Harry saw the look in her eyes and for a moment he was scared for Rabastan and almost felt bad for Snape.

Hermione hitched her bag further up her shoulder as if making sure it was secure and rushed forward toward Rabastan. She marched right up to the man, with her hands resting on his knees, she leaned forward, crashing her lips into his. Harry noticed everything around them froze. No one said anything…no one dared to. The only movement was the slowly lowering book of Snape's and the wild smile of Bellatrix's growing with the mad glint of excitement in her eyes. Harry stared at Hermione in wonder. Though when he thought about it, it wasn't the first time Hermione had done something like this to make another guy jealous….the whole issue with Slughorn's party and Ron was not about to leave Harry's memory any time soon.

Abruptly, Hermione pulled away, turned, and marched across the tower and up the stairs to her room. Severus watched her go. Rabastan was one of Severus' closest friends, but oh how he hated him right at that moment. Everyone in the room watched in silence as Severus slowly rose up from his seat and swept up the stairs. The sound of all the entry ways into Hermione's room slamming magically could be heard.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE…"

The sound of Snape's roaring voice was cut off by the apparent silencing charm he cast at the same time. No one would hear what they were about to do.

Hermione stood her ground until Snape towered over her. That coupled with the thundering sound of his voice and the loud sound of all the doors slamming at once caused her to rethink her stance, and step back. His voice bounced of the walls of the room, resounding back to Hermione full of anger and hate. Words were tossed carelessly into the foray.

"…traitorous lie…"

"…oh how Gryffindor of you…"

"…unforgivable…"

When Snape was spent with his tirade, Hermione was backed against the wall, not looking at him, with her arms wrapped around herself. Finally, someone came to her rescue as the door burst open and Draco walked in. He looked from Hermione to Snape with his steely eyes narrowed in comprehension. Snape swiftly turned to see who had interrupted their "discussion."

Draco walked toward Hermione shaking his head slightly at Snape.

"Come on. Professor McGonagall is downstairs waiting on us."

Hermione glanced warily to Snape before following Draco out of her room wondering what the Headmistress wanted with them. As she slowly descended the stairs, quickly wiping tears from her face, Hermione noticed Ron was there as well. Bellatrix was no longer anywhere to be found. Her eyes landed on Harry's door with a look that could kill any Death Eater. McGonagall waited for their attentions to be on her only. With a curt nod of approval, she explained.

"You will leave on a midnight train from Hogsmeade…"

Immediately all those who were students in the room burst forth with rushed questions and panicked faces. McGonagall held up her hand for silence.

"Death Eaters will be arriving in now less than a week. Everyone in this room will be sequestered to Grimmauld Place…that will be your safe house. I will escort you to a few carriages that will be waiting outside the gates at quarter till midnight."

McGonagall didn't stick around to see if anyone had questions. It didn't matter if they did, they still had to go and the Headmistress really didn't have time to hang around and chat. When the portrait closed behind the Headmistress, everyone turned and began gathering their belongings and tossing them into their trunks.

No one really spoke.

The silence hung over them heavy like the anticipation of an imminent Death Eater attack. Hermione neatly packed her things, shrinking what was necessary. When she was done, she walked from her room and down the stairs with her trunk floating ahead of her. From across the tower she could see Harry descending the set of stairs leading to his room and she had a feeling as to what, or who, was slowing him down slightly.

With one last glare in Harry's direction, Hermione turned toward the portrait hole as it opened. McGonagall beckoned them to follow her. She already had Ron and Draco with her. As they walked out of the portrait hole, McGonagall tapped each of them on the head with her wand shortly after tapping each trunk. With a realization, she caught Ron and Draco with her wand before they took off down the corridor.

If anyone happened to look out any of the castle windows all they would see was the Headmistress walking briskly in the direction of the front gates. Hermione was squeezed into a carriage between Draco and Rabastan. Harry sat across from them, alone to all appearances. The others gathered in the other two carriages.

Hermione sat there with her arms crossed over her chest, refusing to look at Harry or the "empty" seat next to him. She wasn't stupid. The ride to the Hogsmeade station was silent. Hermione was fine with that. She was afraid if she spoke she would verbally bash those sitting across from her and thought it might not be wise to do so when at least one of those people was insane.

It was a relief when they got to the station and quickly boarded the train. As Hermione followed her "guard" to the compartment he chose, she noted how dim the lights were on the train. To Hermione's disappointment, Rabastan followed them into their compartment, forcing Harry to follow.

Snape was perfectly happy with the silence. It was late, he was tired and he didn't want to deal with one of Hermione's episodes. Hermione sat there wondering if this made her a coward. She was a Gryffindor for goodness sake! They were stealing away in the middle of the night while the rest of the castle slept. It was the smartest thing they could do…everyone had to leave. Her eyes drifted over to Harry. She could see it in his eyes…the struggle. Hermione knew what was going through his head. This was Harry after all. He was frightened…Voldemort at Hogwarts, but something in his eyes flickered with determination to fight to the death. He wanted to remain at Hogwarts.

The humming of the train was relaxing at this late hour and Hermione found her features relaxing, her eyelids growing heavy and her head falling to one side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One by one they filed into the dark house. It was strange to be in the house. Mrs. Weasley wasn't there as she did not live there and was only there during the summer when much for the Order was being done and during the Christmas holidays for the same reason. This was strange. Without the presence of several Weasleys, the house was…dead.

Hermione turned as the last of their group entered the house—Harry and Rabastan. She knew there was a third and it was verified when Bellatrix shut the door and pulled the invisibility cloak off, handing it back to Harry. Ron stood there with his mouth opening and closing for a good two minutes before Remus sighed and led the boy to the kitchen for a "nice conversation."

Ginny, though fascinated by the tension building in the foyer, yawned and turned to head up the stairs. As the sound of her feet echoed through the silence, Blaise mumbled his goodnights and Draco smirked before turning toward the stairs himself.

"Goodnight Aunt Bella…_Uncle Harry_."

Draco could be heard snickering all the way up the stairs despite Harry's glares. Silently, Harry followed the others toward his room. Slowly, one by one, the glares stopped as each person took their leave of the unspoken contest feeling a larger need for sleep than anything else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was the first one up the next morning.

She dressed and stumbled down the stairs, into the kitchen, fully planning to cook breakfast. The whole being sequestered to the house wasn't starting off very well. Half the house was still angry with the other half it seemed; Snape, despite his anger at Hermione, still was not allowing her out of his own room; and Harry with, what appeared to be the help of Rabastan, snuck Bellatrix into the house as well.

As she stood in the kitchen charming this and that to chop or peel itself and turning her attention to other parts of her breakfast preparations, Hermione's mind began to wander.

_What about our N.E.W.T.s?_

Her mind circled around this thought and began to worry itself. The only thing that brought her out of her own worrying mind was when someone approached her from behind without her being aware. She saw a black clad arm reach around from behind and place a vial on the counter in front of her. She stared at the thick amber substance in it before slowly looking over her shoulder at Snape standing there.

There was something foreign in his eyes. If she didn't know him any better than she did, she would swear his eyes were pleading with her. She looked back down at the vial. She knew what it was. Snape said he had perfected the potion he was working on—the potion to rid anyone of the Dark Mark. She looked back over her shoulder.

"I won't take it," she said quietly before turning back around, moving the vial to the side and continuing with her preparations. Snape, in true Snape fashion, pinched the area between his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Miss Granger, you will. This _power _you hold is something that needs to be put under control…_your_ control, not that of the Dark Lord." Snape paused waiting to see if she would interrupt. Hermione kept her back to him, continuing her preparations. "You _will_ drink the potion and you _will _learn how to control this power and there is only one person who knows the power enough to do so."

He heard her snort in amusement, but continued with what she was doing.

"Bellatrix will start working with you this evening."

He saw her reaction even from behind. Every muscle tensed, the hand holding a knife gripped the handle so tightly he could see her fingers turning white.

"No," she spat out. "Never."

Looking back Hermione should have known what Snape would do. She didn't hear him though, so busy drowning in her own anger. Snape rushed forward, clamping his hand around her wrist he forced her hand down on the counter, forcing her to drop the knife. With one smooth swift move he turned her around to face him. She couldn't move…could barely breathe. He had her pinned to the counter with no where to go and no where to escape. He had her pressed so far against the counter that her back arched. Snape reached out and grabbed the vial she had pushed aside.

"I said you will take the potion."

Her eyes grew wide as she shook her head vigorously. Snape used his body to keep her pinned back. With his free hand he grabbed her face and forced it still as he poured the potion down her throat and quickly covered her mouth and nose, cutting off all oxygen.

She accepted the lack of oxygen, still refusing to swallow. Her defiant eyes shot daggers at him. He refused to let up and leaned even closer down to her.

"Your choice is simple, Miss Granger. Swallow the potion or gather with the other Death Eaters and destroy the very school that gave you that knowledge you hold so dear."

She felt his hand tighten over her facial orifices. Hermione was beginning to see spots blurring her vision.

"Swallow," Snape hissed as if it were a death threat. Her eyes rolled slightly and with a twinge of self-loathing, she swallowed. Snape felt the movement and saw the movement of her throat.

He jerked his hand back and stepped away, allowing Hermione to slowly slide down the counter to the floor. She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her mouth. Receiving the Dark Mark was painful, she would admit, but getting rid of it was something all together different. It didn't just burn. It was a million hot pokers being shoved into her skin and then pulling her hot searing skin off of her flesh.

Snape stood there and watched her body convulse in pain and agony. His hand twitched with the desire to hold her, but his anger wouldn't let him. Her screams drowned out the sound of the rapidly approaching foot steps. Severus did nothing more than raise an eyebrow as Rabastan, Lucius and Draco burst through the kitchen doors. They looked from Hermione, to a broken vial lying on the floor, to Severus.

The immediate pain was starting to subside. Still she whimpered as she looked down at her arm. The skin looked new…not a single mark…nothing indicating she ever bore the Dark Mark. Draco, realizing what had been done, and the pain she was in, swept down to Hermione placing a soothing arm around her. Lucius' lip turned up slightly in a smile of approval for his son.

"You actually forced her, Severus," Rabastan asked with a hint of disapproval and disappointment in his voice. Lucius stepped over to help his son get Hermione off the cold floor. She looked up through her unruly hair with her own glint of hurt and madness swimming in her tears. Snape sneered at them all and turned to leave the room. At the door he heard Rabastan.

"You can be as angry as you want, Severus, but what the Princess did on that tower? It was never meant as a trick." Snape turned around to glare at his friend. "Tell me, Severus, when she jumped what went through your head…your heart…you body? Was it fear of a job failed or fear of losing someone you love?"

Behind Rabastan, Severus could see Lucius sitting Hermione at the table and sitting next to her with his son on the other side. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Lucius whispered something and she gave him half a watery smile. Her body still shook and an occasion whimper could be heard.

Snape glanced back at Rabastan as if ignoring his words. With a quick sneer Severus turned from the kitchen. Rabastan turned toward the table. Hermione sat there between the two Malfoy men, watching through her tears Snape's robes whip out behind him and disappear through the door.


	37. Chapter ThirtySix: Draco's Ascension

Disclaimer: Of course this is not mine.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. This chapter was really hard to write and with the holidays the kids were home and there was so much to do. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters are left, but it's not many. Ffnet seems to be having issues with their alert system. I still haven't received my chapter alert for when I posted a new chapter on "Revelation." Ugh….anyway, to those that do get the chapter alert or happen to notice this story is updated…please oh please review.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

_Draco's_ _Ascension_

By early afternoon everyone had woken, ate, and was now busy with school work. Tonks showed up during breakfast with everyone's assignments so as not to get behind in their education. They were spread through out the house. Harry was in the library with Bellatrix who was skulking around bookshelves reading with an enthusiasm that reminded him of Hermione. Ginny and Blaise were in the drawing room with their work spread out in front of the fire. Ron was alone in his room flipping through _Witch Broomstick _with his school work forgotten. In the kitchen Hermione and Draco sat together with their work spread out on the table.

Hermione was doing her best to concentrate on her school work. Normally, she didn't have such problems doing so, but she just had an evil purged from her. She was pale and would suddenly break out in a cold sweat accompanied with a wave of nausea. Licking her lips, hoping she wouldn't get sick right there in the kitchen, she put her quill down. Draco looked up at her curiously and Lucius looked over at her from his tea and paper.

"I just need to have a bit of a lie down," she said in a rather weak voice.

She slowly made her way out of the kitchen and up two sets of stairs. Hermione had no idea where Snape was at and at the moment she could care less if he was in the room. She stumbled through the door to their room. Snape was sitting at the writing desk, his hand flying across parchment when she entered. He stopped and looked up at her watching. His forehead crinkled in his own form of concern at her pallor.

Hermione didn't make it to her own bed.

She collapsed on Snape's bed. His eyebrow arched as he watched her curl up on his bed and her body began to tremble. Slowly, her eyes closed as she wished this all just to stop. She heard Snape's movement and felt the slight dip in the bed as he sat down on one side to look at her. Reaching out and gently touching her forehead, noting her clammy feel, Snape thought about what he had done.

Hermione didn't leave him a choice. In only a few days time the Dark Lord would be calling every Death Eater and sending them off to storm the Hogwarts castle. It was a death sentence for Hermione. She didn't really comprehend what she was getting herself into when she agreed to take the Dark Mark. How could she though? Her vision was clouded by her desire to seek revenge on those that killed her parents and now her anger was fueled by it.

Snape stood up and crossed the room toward his desk. Pulling open a drawer he withdrew a small vial of blue liquid. He walked briskly back over to his bed and sat back down, this time closer to Hermione.

"Even princesses must face their demons," Snape whispered as he took her head in his hand and tilted the contents of the vial into her mouth. She sputtered slightly as she tried to swallow the liquid. It was as if the liquid was pure ice going down her throat. A final chill ran through her body and she curled up in a ball, placing her head in Snape's lap. Luckily, he said nothing about this, but then he knew it would only be minutes before she fell asleep. He waited with a patience most of his students would not have reckoned him to possess.

Slowly, Snape slid out from under Hermione's head hoping he would not wake her. The potion would help with her symptoms, but it would also make her sleep. And goodness did she sleep. It wasn't a dreamless sleep though. Her dreams were clouded with visions…visions of what had already happened and what could possibly happen. Despite these vision filled dreams, she felt an odd comforting warmth around her…like a protection. It kept her calm and abated the fears the visions should have produced.

In the room, continuing his work as Hermione slept, sat Severus Snape. His eyes continued to wander from his parchment to the young woman lying in his bed. She stirred slightly in her sleep. Snape put his quill down and place his face in his hands. Hermione shifted again. He brought his face out of his hands and looked at her. Had she really tricked him? If he was honest with himself he would say no that he knew the feelings were there. She simply did what she said she was doing when she jumped off the tower—making him face at least one of his demons.

_Foolish girl._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked around momentarily disoriented. After only a couple of seconds her orientation righted itself and she realized she was asleep in Snape's bed. This realization brought the memory of what had happened to the forefront of her mind. She looked down at her arm and the smooth innocent looking skin. It was her one sure way to find them and he took that away from her.

She felt the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. Her energy still didn't seem up to par. She let herself fall back on the pillows. So what if she started crying. Who was in the room to see her? No one that's who. Her head fell to the side. No light fell through the crack in the drapes. Darkness had fallen. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Hermione to quickly wipe her tears and sit up.

Lucius smiled down at her while he held out a small vial. Hermione looked at the slightly blue tinted liquid and back up at Lucius.

"It's an Energy Replenishing Potion. Severus sent it up."

Accepting Lucius' answers, Hermione took the potion from his hand and quickly poured it down her throat. It was nearly instantaneous. She felt a surge of energy through her body and suddenly she didn't feel so weak anymore. Her smile brightened slightly as she set the bottle down on the bedside table. Lucius took a deep breath as he looked down his nose at her.

"Bellatrix is waiting in the library for your training to begin."

The corner of one side of his lips turned up in the signature Malfoy smirk. Hermione knew there was no way out of it. She was expected to train…to learn how to control these powers she possessed. Feeling defeated she rose out of bed. Lucius led her out of the darkened room, stepping aside at the door to allow her through ahead of him.

Hermione followed the path to the library in silence. She was not looking forward to this…not one bit. Stepping into the library, she was met with a sight she was not sure if she liked or not. Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. Behind him stood Bellatrix. She was bent over so that her head was even with Harry's and positioned right over his shoulder. One hand was resting on the opposite shoulder from where her head was. A book lay forgotten in Harry's lap as he had a hold of the wrist of her other hand as if he were stopping her from something. His head was turned glaring at her. Hermione clearing her throat had the desired result—Bellatrix stood up and backed away from Harry.

Bellatrix's eyes shone with a madness that often reared its ugly head in Bellatrix's behavior. Hermione's eyes shifted to Harry, who seemed to be watching Bellatrix. Apparently, insanity was contagious. Bellatrix smiled in an overly sweet way.

"I don't particularly want to train you either. I say let your power overwhelm you and take over you. That would be _quite_ the show…"

Harry cleared his throat. Bellatrix looked down, to her left, slightly behind her at this point. Harry was giving her a very poignant look. Slowly turning her head back around to face Hermione she smiled overly sweet again.

"But it is in my best interest to train you."

Hermione simply stood there with her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. She knew she looked childish, but at this point she didn't really care. Bellatrix looked her up and down, observing Hermione's obvious insolent attitude.

"And might I add cooperation is in _your_ best interest."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the following days Hermione trained with Bellatrix every morning and every night…it seemed to fill her day and distract her mind. In between her training times she wondered if the distraction was the real reason behind the training. She knew better though. She realized this as she sat at the dinner table with all the others eating the dinner she prepared.

The anxiety in the house had not lessened any since their arrival…if anything it had increased. Despite all those who were currently on the outs with each other, the knowledge of the impending attack on Hogwarts loomed in the air, shrouded the entire house in a metaphoric darkness.

Hermione was deep in thoughts of all of these things. She slowly chewed her bite of food as she felt the fluttering of upset at Snape's blatant brush off of her. He was still avoiding any contact beyond knowing where she was at all times. As her mind began to circle around all of this she felt the power within her rising up.

"Severus, your wittle pet is upset," Bellatrix said in a sing song voice.

Hermione looked up from her plate. Everyone was already staring at her though. The table was shaking as if some external force was slowly moving it about. Pictures on the walls had started to shake, banging against the wooden paneling of the walls. The pots that were hanging were rattling against each other. She looked around. Bellatrix was right…the power could control her if she didn't control it. Hands slammed down on the table as the movement all around them didn't stop.

"Control yourself you wretched little Mudblood!"

Bellatrix's hands were on the table; she was up out of her seat leaning over the vibrating table. For a moment Hermione didn't see a bit of her usual madness. Glaring daggers at the mad woman in front of her, Hermione took a deep breath. Closing her eyes she tried to calm her self and pull the power back in her control despite her irritation at this Death Eater across from her. Slowly the movement of everything around them stopped.

After dinner Hermione was curled up on her bed in her and Severus' room reading. Snape sat at his desk writing something yet again. She tried to pretend he wasn't there. Her life was already so different and part of his was due to this man across the room from her. She turned the page of her book not realizing in about two seconds her life would never be the same again.

Severus dropped his quill on the parchment, ink dripping off the end forming a small, but growing spot of ink. The pain shot through his arm, alerting him to what was about to happen. He looked up and across the room. Hermione had noticed his oddly tense movement and looked up from her book. She immediately knew what Severus' problem was. She watched with wide eyes as Snape rose up out of his seat and opened the wardrobe. He flung his dark Death Eater robes on and with his mask in hand he exited the room without looking at Hermione.

She realized what was happening as if it were in slow motion. It was happening…the attack on Hogwarts was about to happen. Panic filled her. Desperation filled her. Severus was walking out the door and who knew if he would return in one piece or at all? The cold fear of him leaving angry with her filled her and overwhelmed her. She shot up off the bed.

"NO!"

She ran out the room. She could hear the group of Death Eaters going down the second set of stairs. They were almost at the front door.

"NO!"

She ran down the corridor and down the stairs; she sprinted along that corridor, passed the drawing room and toward the stairs they were currently stepping off of. Snape's hand was on the door handle about to open it. Lucius, Rabastan, Draco, and Snape all turned to look at her curiously. Her eyes landed on Severus. He could see the worry, the anxiety, and the fear in her eyes. With a sneer and a scowl, he jerked the door open and turned his back walking out the door.

Hermione stared open mouthed as Severus walked out the door as if he didn't care. She didn't think she could stay on her feet. She plopped down on the stairs and placed her face in her hands.

"Don't fret, Princess. We'll bring your Dark Angel back to you."

Rabastan was trying to comfort Hermione, but it just wasn't working. He exchanged worried glances with each Malfoy standing with him.

"That could be the last I see of him and he won't even speak to me." They could hear her mumbling the words in her hands.

"Princess…"

Rabastan didn't get to finish what he was about to say. Hermione's face shot out of her hands. The tears were about to spill out and her anger was clear.

"What am I supposed to do, Rabastan? How am I supposed to feel if he's killed before this whole situation is solved…what if he dies angry with me? Your little pet names won't change that."

Lucius stepped forward. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, but still looked down his nose at Hermione. She wouldn't look at him or anyone in the room. She felt the coolness of the serpent handle at the end of his cane under her chin as he lifted her face up to look at him.

"I have no doubt Severus will return to you safely."

His eyes told her not to argue…to accept it…to _believe_ it. He moved the cane from under her chin and she nodded her head okay. Lucius turned to follow Rabastan and Draco out the door and stopped at the door to say his final words to Hermione.

"Ah yes, one more thing. 'Princess' is not Rabastan's little pet name for you…not really. It was always Severus."

With a smile he walked out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione roamed through the house. It seemed so empty…too empty. From room to room she roamed and could not find Harry or Ron. Then it dawned on her. They left…they went to Hogwarts…without her. She ran to the library where she found Bellatrix still up as well, sitting by the fire reading.

"They left didn't they," Hermione asked in a rush.

Bellatrix looked up from her book…insanity dancing in her eyes.

"_You_ should know Potter by now." Hermione cocked her head as if asking 'what do you mean.' Bellatrix smiled. "Always playing the hero isn't he?"

Hermione ran from the room. She ran for the kitchen…the last place she saw Ginny. She came to a halt in the kitchen when she saw Ginny and Blaise sitting there with three cups of tea. Ginny motioned toward the third cup. They were expecting Hermione at any moment.

"You had to know they would find a way to go, Hermione," Ginny said in a soft voice. Hermione nodded her head. Her heart was screaming.

_What about me?_

Ginny knew what Hermione was thinking. It was only natural. Hermione sat down across from Ginny.

"They didn't tell you, Hermione because they didn't want to have to face Snape afterwards. Especially if anything happened to you."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and proceeded to stare into her cup of tea. She picked the cup up with shaking hands and took a sip. It seemed to have no taste. Bland scorching liquid pouring down her throat like liquid fire reminding her she was alive…this was real. It was only a moment later when Bellatrix walked in and sat down next to Hermione. She was having one of her moments when she didn't seem quite so insane. Bellatrix looked around the table at each person…stopping on Hermione. She thought she saw a flicker of worry behind Bellatrix's eyes. Ginny must have noticed as well, as in true Mrs. Weasley fashion she conjured another tea cup.

They sat in silence…each in their own thoughts…shrouded in their own worry. It was like a landslide…it was only a matter of time before it all came down and now they were trapped…could do nothing but wait for them to all come down with the landslide.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was madness…utter total madness.

Snape ran as part of Gryffindor tower collapsed in on itself. A quick Protego kept some of the flying debris from knocking him down. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest. Behind him curses were flying…people were running…others were lying wounded and dead in the melting snow. Still Snape could not pull his eyes away from what remained of the tower. His treacherous mind kept reminding him that Hermione could have been in there.

He turned and saw Lucius and Rabastan both running toward him in opposite directions. They were shooting curses behind them and dodging those thrown at them.

"Potter is here," Rabastan yelled out.

Snape thought his heart stopped. Lucius and Rabastan reached Snape and as three they turned and faced the enemy…and enemy they were.

"Traitors!"

The voice was livid

"I saw you! I saw you kill Nott!"

It was Percy Weasley. His eyes danced with a passion bordering on insanity. The three men looked at each other and as one their wands pointed and the same deadly curse flew from their wands.

There was no question Percy Weasley was dead when his body fell limp in the small patch of snow he stood in.

"Potter has Weasley with him as well," Rabastan said as they slunk into the shadows to try to take some of their fellow Death Eaters down by stealth.

"What of the Princess?"

Rabastan looked at Snape. He saw it there in his eyes…a change. It was different…it wasn't there before…the will…the desire to live.

"They left without informing her. Draco is with them now."

Then before they knew it they were in the midst of fighting…curses flying…fire rising. Snape's cheek was cut from a curse that barely missed him…thanks to Dolohov. They never got along and he still swore Snape was a traitor. Fewer and fewer Death Eaters were standing as time wore on. Energy was wearing down.

It happened while Snape's back was turned.

Dolohov saw his chance as Snape shot curses off in the other direction. He could have sworn he saw Snape aim them at fellow Death Eaters. It was his chance…while Snape's back was turned.

"Avada…"

Blond hair swirled around at the sound of Dolohov's voice unusually close. His steely grey eyes registered what he was seeing and his unspoken promise flashed through his head along with the friendship he had shared with Snape. He could do nothing as the remainder of the curse escaped Dolohov's mouth and the green light shot through the air.

"NO!"

Lucius dove for Snape, knocking him clear out of the way. Rabastan, seeing what was happening pointed his wand at Dolohov and the same green light shot out of his wand.

It was too late.

Snape fell to the ground and looked up in time to see Dolohov dive out of the way of Rabastan's killing curse. In a flash Dolohov was on his feet and fleeing the scene. Snape scrambled across the melting snow where he had fallen to reach his long time friend. Lucius lay there in the melting snow…his white blond hair spread out around his head…his serpent handled wand laying in the snow by his body…he was as still as death.

They were no longer the Slytherin Trio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirty-two hours after those fighting at Hogwarts left found Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Bellatrix sitting in the drawing room. No one had slept and they seemed to travel as one group through the house as if needing each other for comfort and safety. Hermione and Bellatrix both sat with a book, turning pages, not really reading it. Ginny and Blaise sat at the chess table…neither really winning as their concentration wasn't really in it.

Then they heard it.

The sound of a door opening.

They all looked up at each other as if asking if they all heard what they thought they did. The sound of a shutting door was all the confirmation they needed. As one they all rushed out of their seats and out the drawing room door. They hurled themselves down the stairs and stopped about halfway down as they were met with the sight of those returning from a brutal battle.

They were all wet from the melting snow and the slight rain that occurred while out. Rabastan looked pale and down trodden. Ron had a strange red marking on his forehead and his clothes were torn…only slightly bloody. Severus had a cut across his cheek and looked to be covered in mutilated stone. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't see Lucius or Harry and Draco, other than his various injuries looked as if he had been crying. From the corner of her eye Hermione saw Bellatrix grip the balustrade so tight Hermione was sure she would rip it off with her bare hands. Rabastan shuffled toward the stairs revealing a bloodied Harry behind him. Hermione noticed Bellatrix's grip loosen.

When Rabastan stepped up the stairs onto the step Hermione was on he spoke sadly to her.

"What did I tell you?" He placed his hand on her cheek. "He came back to you."

Rabastan continued up the stairs wanting nothing more than to sleep. Hermione's eyes turned back to Snape.

_Oh, bugger it all!_

Hermione took off down the remaining steps. She ran straight to Severus and he seemed to know she was coming and to accept it. He caught her as she seemed to fly off the stairs and into his arms. He stumbled back against the wall with his arms around her waist holding her up off the ground.

"Thank Merlin," she whispered.

Hermione looked around as Snape slowly put her back on her feet.

"Where's Lucius," Hermione asked a slight panic rising in her voice.

Draco looked up from the floor he had been staring at. Hermione was positive…he had been crying. He swallowed as if he had rocks in his throat.

"I am now the head of the Malfoy family."

Hermione's arms dropped from around Snape as she turned more fully to face Draco. Her head was tilted to the side.

"What do you _mean_ you are now the head of the Malfoy family?"

Draco looked up at her. She could see the desolation, the sadness in his eyes.

"I am the last remaining Malfoy."

She took another step closer to Draco. She was shaking her head no. Draco's only response was to nod his head.

"No. Say it, Draco. _Say it_."

Draco shook his head no and swiftly left up the stairs. Ginny and Blaise followed after him. Harry shoved his hair out of his eyes and cleared his throat. Hermione looked to him with tears swimming in her eyes.

"From what Rabastan told me it was Dolohov. He saw his chance to kill Snape while his back was turned." Hermione was shaking her head no, but Harry continued on. "He jumped in front of the curse, shoving Snape out of the way."

Hermione felt her bottom lip quiver as Harry's words penetrated her mind.

"_I have no doubt Severus will return to you safely."_

"_Ah yes, one more thing. 'Princess' is not Rabastan's little pet name for you…not really. It was always Severus."_

Lucius' last words to Hermione seemed to echo in her mind and all around her. Lucius died making sure Severus lived…making sure he returned. She closed her eyes as the tears begin to spill down her cheeks. Harry walked passed her and up the steps, stopping on the step Bellatrix seemed glued to. He looked down at her as if speaking some hidden language to her. She turned and followed him up the stairs.

Severus came up behind Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. She started to shake her head. This was one of Severus' best friends and now he was gone because of her silly feelings.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."

Her body began to convulse with her tears. Snape turned her around roughly and enveloped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"No, Princess, no it's not your fault."

She cried even harder and Snape hugged her tighter. The guilt was almost too much for her. It seemed the only thing keeping her upright was Severus' arms around her. Then another thought…another realization hit her like a very well placed killing curse. Together Rabastan, Lucius, and Severus were their own little trio…their own Slytherin Trio, just as her, Ron, and Harry are a trio. Now they were no more…this SlytherinTrio was one less. And this proved one thing to Hermione…

No one was safe.


	38. Chapter ThirtySeven: Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry this isn't as long as previous chapters, but hey it's something. Sorry this took so long and please review!

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_Saying Goodbye_

The physical wounds were healing.

It would be a while before those deeper wounds would heal…those wounds that felt as if they were gashed open day after day simply from opening one's eyes in the morning.

Hermione stood in the kitchen working on lunch. Draco was not there. He was off at the Ministry taking care of various things involving the transferring of all Malfoy properties to his name alone. There was no one else. She sighed and wiped a stray tear away. Draco would need them when he returned. It couldn't be easy for him. Hermione last saw Ron sitting on the staircase with his head in his hands.

Percy's funeral was in only a couple of days.

Ginny and Blaise were last seen in the drawing room…Blaise comforting Ginny as much as he dared with Ron only feet from the door. Rabastan and Snape were huddled in the library discussing things Hermione was not invited to know. Harry was locked away in his room with Bellatrix—a fact Hermione tried hard not to think about. She just wasn't ready to analyze what this meant and what they could possibly be doing behind closed doors.

With all those residing inside Number Twelve it still felt empty and abandoned with Lucius gone. With lunch done she set it all on trays. Levitating the trays in front of her, she moved slower than usual through the house. No one had been taking their meals at the table, choosing to eat alone or where ever they were currently holed up at. They seemed to grieve alone or in a couple.

She walked passed Ron on the steps, lowering a tray to him. He smiled and mumbled his thanks. She proceeded to the drawing room, where she lowered a tray onto the table. She turned and glanced at Ginny and Blaise. A bitter sweet smile graced Hermione's lips at how comforting Blaise was to the youngest Weasley. She set an extra tray at a table by the door, refusing to go up the stairs and hand deliver a tray to Harry and Bellatrix when who knew what they were doing in "their" room. Slowly, she step toward the library.

Hermione knocked on the door twice before stepping into the room. She could tell Severus and Rabastan had just been in the middle of a conversation as they were looking at the door when she opened it with complete dumbfounded looks on their faces. She lowered the last tray on the table and turned to leave. Rabastan reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay, Princess, eat with us."

Hermione's sad eyes looked down at her wrist and up into Rabastan's eyes. Her eyes shifted slightly to look at Severus standing there, wondering if he wanted her to stay as well. He had not said a lot to her since the night they returned. What he did speak was purely out of necessity and kept to the barest minimum possible. Deep down it tore Hermione apart. She could see he was hurting from his friend's death and she felt a part of him blamed her for it.

She pulled her wrist gently out of Rabastan's hand and smiled a heartrending smile.

"That's okay. Thank you though."

When the door snapped shut, Rabastan rounded on Snape—the remainder of the Slytherin Trio.

"What is wrong with you," he hissed. "Why didn't you ask her to stay?"

Severus' cold eyes shifted from the door to look at his long time friend. He didn't answer him…he didn't feel he needed to. Severus stalked over to the table, sitting down, and pulling a plate off the tray toward him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy's funeral was overflowing with Weasley's and those that showed up to offer their condolences—though, deep down, some of these people felt he got what he had coming to him. Hermione sat in her seat between Harry and Severus. Despite the animosity she felt toward Percy, she still felt the tears trickling down her cheeks. The tears weren't necessarily for the death of Percy, but for what that death meant to the Weasley family. The Weasley children would tell anyone what a prat Percy was and how much they would love to give him a good wallop, but none of them guessed Percy was a lying conniving Death Eater.

Hermione remembered the haughty look on his face when he stood there in Snape's family house checking up on Severus and her. She wiped the tears away. Her face fell from one of pain to one of complete indifference. How did she know he wasn't one of the Death Eater's at her parents' house the night they were murdered? How did she know he wasn't the one that killed her mother or her father?

She left the activities after the funeral as soon as she could. She hugged and kissed Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley telling them both how sorry she was, but not once mentioning how horrid their son was, how he tried to kill the one she loved.

She said not one word.

Deciding she could take it no longer, she walked up to the small group of wizards. She was not supposed to be leaving alone. Severus, Rabastan, Lupin, and a few others she recognized as members of the Knights were in a discussion when she walked up. They all abruptly stopped talking and looked at her. Her eyes landed on Severus as she spoke.

"I'm ready to leave."

Severus simply stared at her as if she were a slight inconvenience and quirked an eyebrow at her. The Knights looked between the two, each remembering how he would not allow anyone to do the ceremony but himself when this girl joined their ranks. His eyes stayed on her as if daring her to argue with him about his lack of response as he took a drink from the goblet he held in his hands. With a sigh of irritation, Rabastan sat his drink down.

"Come, Princess. I'll escort you."

Rabastan broke apart from the group, putting a friendly arm around Hermione's shoulders. He glanced back at Severus and shook his head. Together they apparated into the square of Grimmauld Place and walked into Number Twelve. As they stepped into the house, Hermione turned to Rabastan.

"You can go back. I'm fine here alone."

Rabastan smiled at her and shook his head.

"Nay, I think I'll stay with the Princess."

Together they walked up the steps toward the drawing room. They weren't there very long before the drumming sound of footsteps up the stairs alerted them to the fact that everyone had returned. Hermione's head looked up and out the doorway hopeful for even a passing glimpse from Severus as he passed by the door, but she received nothing—not so much as an acknowledgment of her existence in the room. Slowly closing her book, she looked over at Rabastan. Severus and Rabastan both were missing their lost member…Lucius. Nodding her head to herself, accepting and understanding their need, or more appropriately Severus' need for time and space, she opened her book back up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She stood there through out the service. Each tear made a slow track down her cheek. Eventually, she stopped wiping them away and just allowed them to fall. They dripped off her chin and jaw bone, freely. Her eyes were downcast staring at the grass around her feet. Slowly, her tear filled eyes looked up.

His body lay on a large slab of white marble. His white blonde hair was tied back in a black ribbon reminding Hermione of the first time she met him.

"…_And this must be…Miss Granger…"_

His face held no expression. Not his usual concealed emotion, but a total lack…there was no longer any emotion within his body to be felt. If she closed her eyes she could see him smiling at her from behind the _Daily Prophet_ at Number Twelve. Her bottom lip trembled as her veins seemed to flow with ice.

_Someone else taken away._

Her eyes slowly shifted to the person standing closest to the marble…what would become Lucius' tomb. Draco stood there, his hands clasping a rose so red it was almost black. Everyone held one. Draco's face seemed so guarded…so hard. His eyes swam with emotion…swam with sorrow…with grief. Rabastan stood by him—the closest thing to family he had left. Draco, who had lost both parents, was in many ways still a child…his emotional growth having been stunted due to the hardships and atrocities his life had endured. Like Hermione, he lost both parents at such a young age. Yet, Draco now had a man's responsibility—the responsibility of the Malfoy legacy. For a moment Hermione wondered if that legacy could live on, on the shoulders of this boy…for that is what he was in that moment—a boy, a very lost boy.

The world seemed to cloud over. Hermione's eyes shot up to the darkening clouds as the thunder rolled across the sky like a dark omen of what was to come…of more to be lost. Her eyes fell back on the man…the body of the man. The rain broke free from the clouds…raining down on the service…as if it were trying to wash away their sorrow.

The tears flowed harder.

Looking upon the body of Lucius was overwhelming. She closed her eyes…the tears continued through the rain. Instantly she could see Lucius standing above her, his serpent tipped cane holding her face up to look at him.

"_I have no doubt Severus will return to you safely."_

Her shoulders shook as she began to sob. She could almost hear Lucius whispering into her ear, "_your prince returned."_ As the rain fell, umbrellas all around her came open. She didn't bring one. She didn't really care at the moment. Next to her, Severus was fighting to keep his emotions in check. Crying for his fallen friend would do no good. He saw Hermione's tears mix with the rain. He opened his umbrella. Her body was racked with sobs.

He couldn't believe it.

There she was standing in the rain, not caring that she was getting soaked, unable to control the tears of sorrow from spilling from her eyes and metaphorically pouring from her every pore. His arm reached out and around her shoulder, pulling her up against him under the umbrella. Her arms immediately wrapped around his waist, and her face buried in his cloak. She felt the wave of sobs continue and the anguish cries for a lost friend. That's when it hit him. This young woman had not mourned the loss of her friend at all. The days prior to the funeral service were devoted to doing whatever Severus needed…everything from staying away, to getting potions, to cooking for everyone…she took care of everyone so they could grieve in their own way, but who was taking care of Hermione? His arm wrapped tightly around her and his head rested on top of hers. For the first time in what seemed to be forever a tear slid down Severus Snape's cheek splashing into Hermione's hair.

The rain could not wash the sorrow away.

As those speaking for the service stopped each person took turns placing their rose on Lucius' chest. Hermione and Severus watched each person go up placing the nearly black flower upon his chest as a final farewell. All eyes turned toward the two most unlikely people with their arms around each other. Together they approached Lucius' body. With as much control as he could muster, Snape placed his rose upon the others on Lucius. With the tears flowing down her face in a steady stream, Hermione held up her rose.

"All these nearly black roses seem so wrong," she whispered. Severus watched her curiously. She sniffled. Tears flowed. She closed her eyes. Severus watched as the rose changed from its nearly black color to the whitest rose Severus had ever seen. With a sad smile, Hermione placed the pristine rose on top of all those dark ones. That one rose of light seemed to overpower and overcome all the dark heaped upon Lucius.

Everyone's last view of Lucius Malfoy was his peaceful form with a single white rose upon his chest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He lay flat on his back with his hands behind his head. His dark eyes stared up at the ceiling. They had just buried one of his closest friends and he didn't have many. He blinked. A slow soft sigh traveled from the other smaller bed. His eyes shifted to the girl. His own sigh escaped his lips.

_What to do…what to do._

His eyes shifted back up to the ceiling. He was well aware that Lucius saved his life. Was it a life worth saving though? The question burning in Snape's mind was what was he going to do with this time…this gift of time? The clouds shifted around the moon exposing the bright orb of the night. He heard the shuffle of the covers in the other bed and looked back at her.

She lay there with her eyes open and on Severus. When his dark eyes found hers a slight smile graced her lips…very slight. It was as if she was afraid to smile at him and who could blame her. He wasn't the most stable of people and yet…she was always there…waiting in the shadows for him to see her…to reach for her…to accept her and what she had to offer. And what did she have to offer?

Companionship…compassion…love.

She stood up out of the bed mumbling about him being awake and needing his rest. He watched as she rushed out of the room toward the bathroom. He knew she was going to retrieve something to help him sleep. Instead of telling her not to bother or to get back in bed, he lay there waiting for her to arrive at his bedside ready to care for him. Hermione reappeared only seconds later with a vial in her hand. She approached the bed and held the vial out to him.

Hermione was unsure if he would take it or send her away. His dark eyes penetrated hers as he reached out and took the vial. His fingers brushed hers as he slipped the vial from her fingertips. With his other hand he reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her from pulling away. Her eyes widened in shock as he held her there while he tilted the contents of the potion down his throat.

He kept a hold of her wrist while he tossed the empty vial onto his bedside table. Then with one swift unexpected move, he placed his now free hand on her waist and with the hand of her wrist he pulled her down on top of him. She gasped at the sudden move and sudden intimate contact with the bareness of Snape's chest. Slowly, Hermione looked up from his chest to his face, fully aware of the feel of his hands on her hips. With another sudden movement he moved her roughly up his body so that they were eye to eye. His hands slowly moved up her body causing her to shiver slightly. His hands went up her neck and into her hair.

Snape didn't speak…he only looked at her…searching her face for something he wasn't divulging.

"Tonight, you stay here," he said in a strange voice that was forceful and constrained.

"W-why?"

A strange smile came across his face. He quickly flipped her over on her back and hovered above her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he seemed to peer down into her soul and see every want she ever had. Her breath hitched as he leaned down so that the curtain of hair falling forward created a shield for them.

"Because this is a new day. Things are about to change." Snape moved further down toward her…caressing her ear with his words. "From this day on…what I want…_I get_." He could feel her chest against his fighting to retain its air…not because he was putting too much weight on her, but because she was suddenly finding it hard to breathe on her own. With as deep of a breath as she could muster, she licked her lips.

"A-and w-what is it you w-want," she whispered unsteadily.

Snape's smile grew.

"_You,_" he whispered into her ear. He heard her slight gasp that sounded nearly like a squeak. So just to add fuel to the fire Snape very slowly kissed her neck.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," he said throwing himself next to her on the bed.


	39. Chapter ThirtyEight: Eclipse

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

A/N: ducks from flying objects Sorry this took so long...I got side tracked, but please forgive me and review! I appologize in advance to anyone who is disappointed with this chapter.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

_Eclipse_

Hermione looked up from _The Daily Prophet_ to find Severus watching her from over the top of his coffee cup as he took a healthy drink. Lowering the paper slightly she looked at him curiously. He pointed to a plate of breakfast that had been placed in front of her.

"Eat," was all he said.

Hermione looked around the table. Ginny, Blaise, Ron, and Draco all sat there with awestruck looks upon their faces.

"I would not deign to poison you now," Severus said as he turned to his own plate of food.

_Severus__ Snape cooked breakfast?_

Hermione dove into her plate stifling the slight giggle wanting to escape as Rabastan stepped into the kitchen. All thought of joy seemed to drain from her as if someone pulled a plug. With the presence of both Severus and Rabastan in one room came the reminder that they were now two-thirds of a whole.

Severus glanced up from his plate and watched the change of emotion on Hermione's face.

"Good morning, Princess," Rabastan said as he tossed himself into a seat next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders.

Severus picked up his coffee cup, his eyes on Rabastan with one quirked eyebrow as if asking Rabastan if he was sure he wanted to do that. Rabastan noticed the look and clearing his throat, he quickly removed his arm.

"Good morning, Rabastan," she responded back pretending she didn't noticed what transpired between Severus and Rabastan.

The smile did not return to her lips though. Severus watched as several days passed by with no change beyond Hermione's grief for a lost friend. She did her best to be alone during the day and at night she clung to him in her sleep while she cried. He would hate to admit it, but it tore his heart to shreds to see her swallowed by her grief. It also angered him. She was so busy taking care of everyone else's grief that hers sat there festering into something noxious.

Severus Snape was angry at everyone currently residing in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and that included him.

Severus swept into the drawing room. Harry and Bellatrix were the only ones currently in that room. Harry was sitting on the sofa staring out the window his own mind befuddled. Bellatrix was sprawled at his feet, face looking up at Potter with a glint of insanity in her eyes. He knew he had just interrupted some conversation he was sure he didn't want to know about.

"Potter," he said in his unhappy crisp voice.

Harry turned around to look at Snape and Bellatrix sneered and glared looking ready to hex Severus. Harry stood up recognizing the unpleasant look on Severus' face.

"What? Is Hermione okay?"

So the boy had recognized the unorthodox behavior of his friend. Severus' head cocked to the side slightly before barely nodding.

"Don't you have things that need to be done? Things that won't solve themselves while you sit about?"

Harry's mouth opened to protest what Severus was implying. Severus held up his hand stopping whatever Harry was about to say.

"You have things to do, Potter. The first of which is to be rid of the last horcrux not residing in the Dark Lord," Severus said as his eyes cast down to Bellatrix with a look of distaste as she laughed insanely.

Harry blinked.

"I would have to kill her," he said softly.

Severus raised an eyebrow and then held is hand out as if presenting Bellatrix to him.

"So be it. The horcrux lies right before you, Potter."

Harry looked horrified that Severus Snape just suggested he kill Bellatrix. Of course, a year ago he probably wouldn't have had such a look on his face, but now? Harry walked over to Bellatrix, taking her by the arm he pulled her up to her feet and led her from the room pausing only to glare at Severus on the way out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was in bed…the bed she now shared with Severus per his insistence. He wasn't letting her get away this time and though that thought brought a flutter of excited butterflies it couldn't overpower the immense sorrow and guilt she felt. Lucius Malfoy made a promise to her and because of that promise he was dead.

How could Severus stand to look at her?

How could Rabastan even want to be near her?

How could Draco even speak to her?

The drapes were drawn closed. She remained beneath the covers curled up in a ball with a book lying next to her. It was so dark in the room. Was it daytime or night time? She couldn't be sure and she didn't really care.

Severus had allowed her to have her time of grief…to wallow in that pitiful darkness, but she didn't seem to show any desire to emerge from it. He had had enough. Stealing his resolve against her tears, he stormed into the room and swept across the room throwing the drapes open. Hermione cringed at the sudden bright light casting itself into the room across the bed and on her face.

He turned to look at her cringing back as if trying to pull away from any and all light. It angered him to see her this way. In two swift quick strides Severus was standing next to the bed and pulling Hermione out of it…forcibly.

"Bloody hell! Stop it, Severus!"

Her attempts at fighting his strength were laughable at best. Once she was forced onto her feet, Severus grabbed her other arm with his other hand to make sure she could not turn away.

"Look at me, Hermione."

She didn't look. His fingers tightened around her arms as he shook her slightly.

"Look at me, Hermione."

Her eyes drifted up to meet his. He saw the guilt; he recognized it.

"None of it is your fault and no one blames you. I will not put up with your wallowing around in self pity any longer. You have fifteen minutes to present yourself in the drawing room. Potter needs a word with you."

When his hands let go and he swept from the room Hermione wondered if she would fall, but she did not. She remained rooted to the spot for a moment. Severus was right. No one, not him, not Rabastan and not Draco…no one treated her as if she were to blame for Lucius' death. No, she could remember the worried glances at meals though. She caused them to worry with her selfishness…her self pitying.

Hermione took a deep breath as she stared out at the sunlit sky, drawing herself up to her full height.

It was time Hermione Granger, Insufferable-Know-It-All returned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry shifted slightly, slipping his hands in his pants pocket as he looked down at his feet. Hermione stood there, mouth open slightly in disbelief.

"Harry? What…you…I don't know what is going on with you and Bellatrix Lestrange, but you want me to what?"

Harry looked up with a slightly mischievous smile on his face—the same smile he got whenever he knew he was asking something of Hermione she would react strongly to.

"Could you help me figure out how to be rid of a horcrux without killing the person it's in?"

Hermione's mouth opened and then closed.

"You are gaping like fish, Princess."

Hermione shot a rather displeased look toward the snarky dark man watching with much amusement by the window.

"So, you want me to help you save Bellatrix," Hermione asked with a near forced calm to her voice. "She killed my parents, Harry!"

Harry looked taken aback at Hermione's sudden outburst even though he was expecting it.

"She didn't kill your parents, Princess," Rabastan said softly as he stepped into the room hearing the ruckus.

Hermione turned wildly to look at Rabastan. He sighed and stepped farther into the room looking anywhere but at Hermione. For a moment she feared this man that had come to be such a close friend was her parents' murderer, but she couldn't remember seeing or hearing him that night. Her memory was filled with the maniacal laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange as she chased after her through the night.

"Rodolphus killed both your parents, Hermione and he as you know is dead…by Bellatrix's hand."

"She was there," Hermione said as if to remind Rabastan.

"Yes," he said. "She was there for _you_. Her instructions were to get you and bring you back to the Dark Lord."

Hermione took another breath and looked back at Harry, a slight desperation in her voice.

"What about the Longbottoms and Sirius, Harry! That was _her _doing!"

Harry sighed, reaching up to rub his head as if the whole conversation was headache inducing.

"Hermione, she's not in her right mind and hasn't been for quite some time…since she became a Death Eater."

Hermione's head cocked to the side slightly, shocked at how much Harry knew about the female Death Eater. Rabastan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, the night Bellatrix received her Dark Mark she was taken to the Dark Lord by my dear brother. The Dark Lord killed a man that night and with that death he made Bellatrix his horcrux. She was no longer afraid to be a Death Eater after that…insanity kept her at his side doing his bidding."

Harry looked up at Hermione when Rabastan stopped talking.

"How could anyone be sane with a piece of Voldemort living in them?"

Hermione knew Harry was right. Who was she to decide Bellatrix's fate? Apparently it had been decided for her when she married the now deceased Lestrange brother. Her eyes found Severus by the window. Where would they be if she never believed in giving him a chance…if Dumbledore had left him as a Death Eater for life never giving him the benefit of the doubt?

"Fine, Harry. I will do a bit of research and see what I can come up with, but I do this for you…not her."

Harry hugged her tightly and whispered "thank you" in her ear before he fled the room probably to alert Bellatrix to the development. When everyone but Severus and Hermione had left the room she turned toward him.

"Did I make the right choice," she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Severus shrugged slightly.

"One can never tell until it's too late."

Hermione laughed slightly.

"Ever the optimist, Severus."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus watched her fidget as she stood before him reminding him of her school days when she would approach his desk asking for something she knew he would not allow. Night had fallen and the library at Number Twelve was now lit by the blazing fire in the fireplace and the candles hanging from the massive candelabra. She held a book to her chest, almost protectively. Severus slowly placed his quill down and looked up through his curtain of dark hair at the young woman.

"What is it, Princess?"

He was irritated with being interrupted, that much she knew, but she didn't care. She sat the book down.

"The potion you forced me to take…you need to give it to Bellatrix."

Severus quirked an eye up at her.

"Do tell. Why would I do that?"

Hermione sighed with a definite exaggeration to her demeaner.

"_Because _it will get rid of the horcrux in her. I figured it out. The Dark Mark is what is binding the horcrux to her…that's why she got the Dark Mark the same night she was made a horcrux. If we get rid of the Dark Mark then there is nothing to keep the horcrux anchored to her."

There it was. That light in her eyes. He hadn't seen that in a while and knew he was partially to blame, but there it was shining at him. Her whole face glowed. How could he really deny her?

"No," he said very short and concise.

He moved to go back to his work hiding the amusement he got out of her irritation at him. Flabbergasted she flailed her arms about spouting her disbelief in his behavior and then wedged herself between Severus and his work on the table. She leaned against the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Severus Snape you listen and you listen good. You were given a chance more than once I might add. Who are you to deny that same chance to someone else?"

He looked up at her from his chair with a curious brow at her demanding behavior.

She leaned down to look him in the face.

"Severus, you may have finally gotten off your arse and admitted your feelings to me, but there still are things which may be withheld from you…things you might want."

Severus stood up causing Hermione to back up a step to give him room.

"You Princess, are not the only female witch in this world."

He watched her gape at him in a most unattractive way as she processed what he said and found herself at a loss for words.

"Fine!"

She turned to storm off. Before she could get away, Severus grabbed her arm pulling her backward against his chest where he wrapped his arms around her. He placed a gentle kiss on the area between her neck and shoulder. She felt him smile against her skin as he moved his lips up her neck to her ear. He felt her relax against him and smiled before speaking in her ear.

"No need to over react, Hermione."

She couldn't be angry with him…not for too long anyway.

Her foot slammed down on his causing the pain to shoot through his body and his arms immediately let go of her. She fled the room, leaving Severus in there to nurse his own wounds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Is this really necessary?"

She watched the bindings on each wrist and each ankle tighten. Harry stood at the foot of the bed looking upon the raven haired witch that had obviously enthralled him to some extent beyond Hermione's understanding. Severus handed the phial to Harry, who asked to do the honors and looked back at Hermione over Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, Hermione. You remember what it did to you. With the Dark Mark binding the Horcrux to her I had to make the potion more potent. It will be about ten times what it was for you."

He pinned her with a meaningful look at she paled slightly at the memory.

The worse part was Bellatrix was obviously having a bad day in terms of her mental state. As the binding tightened on her she giggled maniacally, licking her lips moaning Harry's name. Severus chuckled slightly at the look of disgust on Hermione's face, but Harry seemed not to notice. Hermione thought she heard Harry whisper an apology before pouring the liquid down Bellatrix's throat.

It was horrible.

She thrashed on the bed like a mad woman being driven madder. Her chest heaved and she screamed a blood curdling scream of terror, pain and agony. Hermione took a step back as the piece of Voldemort's soul fought for occupation of its current holder. Bellatrix's black hair was plastered to her sweaty forehead as she lifted her head up to look at Harry.

"Love, Harry?"

The demonic voice sent chills through Hermione as it laughed in a strange combination of insane Bellatrix and insane Voldemort.

"Help Potter watch her," Severus said to Rabastan and Draco as he turned to Hermione.

He had noticed how pale she looked and quickly escorted her from the room. He wanted her no where near any piece of Voldemort's soul.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything was calm…quiet.

Bellatrix was still recuperating hidden away in Harry's room. Harry hadn't said too much about how she was doing. When Bellatrix would emerge from the room she clung to Harry's shadow in a way that was strangely reminiscent to her attachment to Voldemort. The thought disturbed Hermione greatly.

Hermione was curled up on the sofa next to Severus…both had a book in hand though their thoughts were other places. Severus' thoughts were drifting off reliving exactly what it was Hermione had threatened to with hold from him if he did not use the potion on Bellatrix. Hermione's thoughts kept drifting off to the plans for the next evening and hoping she would not have to lose anyone else important in her life.

Ron and Draco didn't talk much, not that they ever did, but they played chess as if it was the last game they would ever play. Each was determined to be the winner…to survive this match. Ginny and Blaise were curled up in an over stuffed chair together trying to create their own little world even if only for a little while.

They were no longer waiting for the war to come to them.

They were bringing the war to Voldemort.

The next evening would be Voldemort's downfall.

Hermione closed her book and turned toward Severus wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight.

She just hoped none of them will lay in the carnage of the aftermath.

A/N: Something messed up and it didn't save my corrections to this chapter so hopefully I caught most of them. Anyway, don't forget to review!


	40. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry if this disappoints, but this is what has been planned from the start. First some name info: the names Ara and Corvus are both constellations (I wanted to keep with the Black family tradition). Please review and I hope you enjoyed the ride this took. Oh and if I didn't say before...forgetfullove on youtube made a trailer for my story "In the Rain." It's wonderful...please go watch it and leave her a kind word.

_Epilogue_

No one escaped the war totally unscathed. If the wounds were not physical then they were emotional…burying the damage deep within the psyche boiling like a slowly simmering cauldron of poison.

Still their lives moved on…time quickly passed…and the war quickly became something the parents remembered, but the children learned about in Binns' History of Magic.

A memorial wall was erected on the grounds of Hogwarts bearing the names of those lost in the war…lost by the hand of Lord Voldemort whether it was directly or indirectly done. James and Lily Potter were at the top of those names. It was a long list. No one who experienced that war could enter the grounds of Hogwarts without stopping…without stopping and caressing those names that meant the most. Harry often visited the old school and stood before the wall staring at the names of those he knew…Remus Lupin…Nymphadora Tonks…Molly Weasley…Ron Weasley…the list was horrendous.

The Snapes though…in order to never forget…to never allow anyone to forget…held an annual ball in memory of those fallen angels. Despite the sad story behind the ball it was always held with an air of celebration…their lives would not be sacrificed in vain.

Hermione Snape's laughter filled Severus deep down with joy and wonder that he survived the war…that he had a life and a family with this brilliant woman. Draco remained a friend through it all. He helped to fund the Memorial Wall and was a benefactor for several scholarships enabling underprivileged muggle-born students to attend Hogwarts. Hermione was quite proud of him and felt if Lucius were there, he would be proud of his son as well.

Harry Potter stood amongst the tight knit group with his wife…a woman Hermione still did not like nor get along with totally, but she tried. Severus sneered at the dark woman on Potter's arm. She wasn't the same insane Bellatrix she once was, but still…there was something Severus couldn't quite put his finger on. The child standing with them…holding on to her mother's skirt was no more than ten with her father's startling green eyes and her mother's dark unruly hair. Severus glanced at the girl…bad feeling there…always had been. Perhaps the insanity in Bellatrix during those early days was something subdued within her…something she passed to the child?

"Hey! Come back here!"

It was amazing how the young girl's voice could rise above the music in the hall, but Eileen Snape was so like her mother in that way. Eileen was running toward them, black wavy hair bouncing on her back…tinkling laughter of a happy child, of _his_ happy child echoing in Severus' ears. She ran between the adults only to find herself swept up in the arms of her father. She looked up at the man that was her father…the man she got her nose and hair color from. Severus raised one eyebrow letting the child know this was not the time nor place for running about in such a way. As this was happening, Corvus Malfoy, the one chasing her, came barging in behind Eileen. Potter's child, sulky eyes watching through thick eyelashes stuck her foot out tripping the young Malfoy.

"Lily Ara Potter," Bellatrix exclaimed.

Draco reached down helping his son up to his feet…his son--the only immediate family he had left as his wife had died giving birth. Draco was shaking his head realizing that even his and Potter's children would never really get along. Eileen looked away slightly ashamed at her behavior.

"Severus, she is only six years old," Hermione admonished him.

With a quirk of his lips he slightly bounced the young Snape.

"Come have a dance with me," Severus said causing his daughter to smile delightedly.

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Bellatrix take Lily off for a "talk about her behavior" and Severus held Eileen up in his arms…her little head resting on his large shoulder as he danced around the ball room with her. It was quite a sight in comparison to his normal demeanor.

Rabastan walked up to Hermione and Draco, tossing an arm over her shoulder. From where they stood they saw the displeasure on Severus' face at the scene.

"He still doesn't trust me alone with you," Rabastan exclaimed.

Draco laughed.

"Well, that should be expected," Draco said. "The best man's speech at a wedding usually doesn't include hitting on the bride."

Rabastan dropped his arm from Hermione and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eileen has fallen asleep on Severus," Rabastan said. "I'll take her up to bed and then we Elders need to talk."

Hermione, slightly worried watched Rabastan approach Snape.

"Hey, Little Princess," he cooed to the little girl. "Let Uncle Rab take you up to your bed…Mummy and Daddy will be up shortly."

The girl mumbled her assent as Severus passed the young girl off to her "Uncle Rab."

When Rabastan approached the group again Hermione, Severus, and Draco each bore a look of concern. Across the room Ginny and Blaise Zabini waved a hello to them all.

"What is it, Rabastan," Hermione asked.

Rabastan sighed…not liking what was coming.

"There have been deaths, Princess. The deaths have all been pureblood or somehow tied to a pureblood or halfblood believed to have supported Voldemort. And a new mark burns at each death…evidence of a new dark lord rising."

Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"Gather the Knights…we meet in an hour."

Rabastan nodded and turned, running off to send the signal to them all.

Hermione stood amidst the crowd of partygoers…a memorial party for the war of the past. Her eyes scanned the crowd. So many people she knew and it could be any of them. It had to happen eventually. After all, there was no good without evil.

But who could it be?

Who was seeking revenge in the most horrible way?

Her eyes scanned the crowd. Ginny was gliding across the dance floor in her husband's arms…Corvus was fighting with Lily again…Rabastan was whispering in a Knight's ear…Severus was rushing up the stairs to check on Eileen…Lavender Brown…all the surviving Weasleys…pranks erupting from the twins' little corner of activity…Harry and Bellatrix smiling at each other, dancing in each other's arms…it could be anyone…


End file.
